The Dance Macabre
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends celebrate the death of Voldemort after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the end of a long and difficult fifth year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, while others plan Harry's downfall, the greatest threat could be from within. HP/HG/DG/FD/SB/NT NL/AG SB/EG
1. The Dance Macabre Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Warning: This story is an alternative Universe to the events including and following the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. The full story of how Harry & Co. arrived at this point will be explored in a few chapters.**

 **Rated M for violence and language.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _The Ministry of Magic, G.B._

 _The Department of Mysteries – Death Chamber_

 _18 June 1996_

The members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix fled into the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries beneath the Ministry of Magic. Tom Riddle the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, were in close pursuit behind. The teens and their adult allies had already scored a couple of wins with the deaths of Walden McNair and Antonin Dolohov earlier in the fight. But they were all battered, bloodied, and running low on Magical energy. The group of eleven wizards and witches spread themselves over the chamber as Neville Longbottom and George Weasley pushed the doors to the room closed. They knew it wouldn't hold back their pursuers, but it might buy them a few seconds rest.

Harry Potter's eyes travelled across his companions, Neville Longbottom had large gash across his cheek and around his chest, the blood was beginning to seep into his clothes. Standing next to him Ginny and Luna were only winded having stayed hidden for most of the fight casting curses and hexes when they thought they could get away with it, even if just to cause a distraction. The blasting hex Harry had cast to shatter the prophecy orbs they had hidden behind had torn their clothes to shreds, but the cuts they received would be fixed quickly.

Fred and George, who had taken up positions between Ginny and Hermione were worse off having thrown themselves into the fray mostly to protect Harry as he examined the prophecy orb. The team who flew from Hogwarts had met up with Fred and George in the Alley that led to the Ministry before they snuck their way into the Ministry. The earlier battle had almost torn Fred's left arm off due to the combination of a bone-breaking and cutting hex that hit him off consecutive casts by Walden McNair, the only thing that stopped McNair from following up was a correctly cast Reducto aimed at the man's head. Blood from the shards of glass that had rained down on them when Harry had fired his blasting hex into the prophecy orbs left George low on strength and almost out of magical energy.

Harry's eyes moved from his companions to the chamber itself. They'd line themselves up standing between the door and the Veil. Given the damage they'd already sustained at the hands of their enemy, Harry knew they needed a different plan of attack. Eyeing off the pillars that circled the chamber, Harry sprung into action. "Fred, George, Susan, Daphne, and Ginny take flanking positions behind those pillars. They'll offer you some protection and a little rest. The rest of us will buy you time to recover, but we're relying on you to back us up. Remember the Death Eaters are only a distraction, our real target is Riddle."

"Harry, shouldn't we be trying to find a way out?" Ron yelled.

Harry turned an angry eye on his friend. "Do you see a way out of here, Ron?" Harry asked, indicating their surroundings with his hands. "The only ones I see are through that door or through the veil. We have two options, fight or die."

Hermione walked up beside Harry taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. Harry took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before speaking again. "Sorry, Ron, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Don't worry mate, it was a stupid question. You're right let's takedown mouldy pants," Ron replied with a smile even while his eyes lingered on the way Hermione maintained a death grip on Harry's hand.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron readied themselves for battle as Sirius stood on one side and Remus on the other. Remus took the last moments before the fight to slap Harry on the back. The teen turned to his ex-professor, who had a smile on his face. "You're definitely James and Lily's son. Whatever happens, know they would be proud of you."

Harry glanced over at his Godfather who grinned back at him. Hermione and Ron gave small nods of agreement before turning back to the door, which was now shaking with magical energy.

Moments later the door exploded off its hinges, and Tom Riddle and his remaining Death Eaters entered the Death Chamber flanked by Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The snake-like features of Riddle made it difficult to read his face, but even than the five could tell he was smiling. "Harry Potter, I suppose I should thank you. Tonight it has been quite educational. I've learnt who amongst my inner circle is truly capable in battle and who is not."

Harry's eyes did a sweep of the Death Eaters behind Riddle. Aside from McNair and Dolohov, their numbers had diminished by another three people. Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior and Corbin Yaxley were all missing, and Harry presumed, dead. "If you're looking for suggestions for who to fire for this mess you should probably start at the top."

"Amusing, if prophecy didn't foretell your death at my hands, I might give you over to Bellatrix to play with. What say you to that dear Bellatrix?" Riddle asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix Lestrange wore a wicked smile licking her lips, staring a hole through Harry. Hermione walked up, wrapping her arms around Harry's, her hand snaking its way into his again. Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, how sweet, the little mudblood is staking her claim on the little Potty man."

Ron frowned glaring at the two before turning his attention back to Bellatrix. "Shut up you stupid bitch, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ron!" Ginny cried out from behind her cover.

"Bombarda!" Bellatrix screamed, casting a cursing hex over the heads of the five in front of the Death Eaters towards a pillar above the veil. The resulting explosion brought down the support and threw copious amounts of dust into the air, which the Order and Army members used to their advantage as they began their counter-attack.

First to fall was Bellatrix who was hit with four consecutive Stupefy stunning charms. Her husband Rodolphus and brother in law Rabastan were drawn into a confrontation with Sirius. The two men swapped positions after every spell to keep Sirius off balance. Years of Auror training returned to the front of Sirius's mind as he danced around the hexes and curses thrown at him. His opponents had only been out of Azkaban less than a year, and it showed. Where once they were two of the most feared men in magical Britain now, they were depleted husks hoping for scraps of their master's table.

Ron and Hermione were facing off against Mulciber and Peter Pettigrew while Fred and George Weasley provided support from above. The two men split their efforts while Mulciber focused on the two in front of them. Pettigrew threw blasting hexes in the direction of the twins. Mulciber sneered at Ron. "Your family is full of Pure Blood traitors, I guess it's not a surprise that you'd consort with a mudblood girl. Did your parents ever tell you I murdered your Uncles? I think after this is over I'll pay a visit to your Mum and Dad and put the rest of you mongrels out of your misery."

"Stay away from my family! REDUCTO!" Ron screamed as he cursed Mulciber, sadly, the curse bounced off the older man's shield as he continued to sneer at the red head.

"Incendio!" Pettigrew yelled, aiming his wand at Hermione only for Harry to push his friend out of the way and take the full force of the spell. It was only seconds before the flames reached Harry's skin, causing the fifteen-year-old to scream in pain. Regaining her feet, Hermione pointed her wand at Mulciber. "REDUCTO!"

Hermione's curse had the desired effect as the man she'd pointed her wand at exploded into small pieces beside his partner in crime. This distracted Pettigrew enough that the blasting hex he was casting was redirected into the ground in front of Ron blasting him with large pieces of shrapnel, one of which hit Ron in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Hermione doused the flames that had engulfed Harry's clothes. Despite the screams of pain from Harry, the wounds on his skin turned out to be relatively minor. As soon as she was sure he was ok, Hermione gave Harry a hefty slap to the face.

"That was for jumping in front of a curse for me, now go find Ginny, idiot."

Harry jumped to his feet, and instead of going to find Ginny as ordered, he dived at Pettigrew, punching him at least three times in the face before he was satisfied, he was unconscious. Firing off a couple of stunning charms in the direction of Sirius and Remus's battles Harry hurried up the to the lip of the bowl where the pillar had fallen. Riddle who had been content up until this moment to watch his Death Eaters do the work, saw his opportunity and acted. "EXPULSO!"

The blue ball of energy expelled from Riddle's wand hung in the air for a few moments before detonating. The few moments pause gave Harry time to throw himself forward towards Ginny, who had been trying to pull herself to her feet even though one of her legs was apparently broken. The head wound told Harry that the young woman was severely concussed and wasn't truly aware of their situation. This would have mattered a great deal more to Harry had the Expulso curse not detonated a few seconds after he reached Ginny, the concussive nature of the explosion threw them both clear with Harry managing to turn his body enough to shield Ginny from the blast as they hit the wall behind them.

"GINNY! HARRY!" Luna Lovegood screamed, crawling over to the pair as Ginny rolled away from Harry, barely conscious. Harry tried to pull himself up into a sitting position with his left arm but found himself with a face full of dirt, screaming in pain as Ginny had landed hard on it breaking two bones in his arm and a rib. Placing his wand between his teeth, Harry tore off several strips of his ruined shirt and with Luna's help tied them around his wrist and slung it over his neck. Harry exchanged a quick look with Luna that told him all he needed to know about the way he looked. Harry smiled. "What are the wrack-spurts telling you?"

Luna glanced across the battlefield to Riddle who had enervated Bellatrix Lestrange and was currently applying a Cruciatus curse on her for falling to Stupefy charms cast by children. Turning back to Harry, Luna had only one answer. "Kick his ass."

On the other side of the chamber, Remus Lupin battled Lucius Malfoy who was using his wand almost as a whip to cut into Remus. "When this is over Lupin I will happily present your broken body to your half-blood lover, I will allow her to cry over your dead body and the body of that boy before I hand her over to my son. I've heard a Metamorphous can be a delightful bedroom companion, given the proper training."

Remus Lupin's eyes took on a yellow hue as he pushed back against Lucius Malfoy's attacks. Remus may have had to scrounge for food and live rough when his own money ran out, but he knew what it was to fight. Lucius Malfoy had spent over ten years attending Ministry parties and profiting off those he'd stepped on, on his way up the social ladder. Lucius let his duelling talents escape him. Lupin was playing a waiting game, and like any good werewolf, he would sink his teeth into his victim when the moment was right.

Riddle revived Bellatrix and threw her still shaking body into the pit with orders to redeem herself. A deranged smile crossed Bella's lips as she saw a ripe opportunity in front of her eyes. Scrambling up onto the platform that held the veil Bellatrix pointed to the floor between herself and her husband, brother-in-law, and cousin. Before any of the three could stop her Bella cast. "BOMBARDA!"

Given that Bellatrix was still recovering from a Cruciatus curse cast only a few minutes before, the amount of magic she pumped into the curse was more than she'd planned. The two Lestrange brothers and Sirius Black were thrown into the air and were rapidly falling towards the veil.

Harry who had been running towards the veil to help Sirius anyway slid to a halt and focused on his Godfather, hoping the charm Hermione taught him really worked. "CARPE RETRACTUM SIRIUS BLACK!"

A supernatural rope shot out of Harry's wand and wrapped itself around Sirius's wrist. As if connected to a reel Sirius was pulled clear of the veil seconds before the Lestrange brothers fell through. Unfortunately, Harry, in his haste, had forgotten that Carpe Retractum would pull the target back towards the caster. For the second time that day, he found someone landing on top of him. The only downside was that this time it wasn't a red-headed girl, it was his shaggy Godfather. Sirius Black grabbed his godson by the head and kissed him on the forehead taking several deep breathes. "You're a bloody legend pup, a few more seconds and I would have been dead."

Tom Riddle was distracted from the sight of two of his top lieutenants falling through the veil by the screams of agony emitted by Bellatrix. The screams lasted a few seconds before the pain in her head overwhelmed the woman, and she fell unconscious.

The battle between Remus and Malfoy paused briefly to watch Bellatrix's wayward spell hit the veil platform and send three men into the air. As soon as Harry shouted his spell, Remus's eyes were back on Lucius Malfoy, but Lucius already had his eyes on Remus, and a sucker punch landed the ex-professor on his ass. Lucius Malfoy hovered over his victim, a sadistic glint in his blue eyes. Raising his wand high into the air, Malfoy began to cast. "Avada…"

Before Malfoy could complete the incantation, he was hit from several directions by stinging hexes, cast by Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. Lucius roared with anger as he turned to attack his nearest assailant. But before he could move forward even two steps, a piercing curse shot from Remus Lupin's wand severing Malfoy's spine and piercing his brain before exploding out of his head. With blood spurting from the top of his head, the dead body of Lucius Malfoy crumpled into a heap on the floor.

* * *

In Wiltshire, Narcissa Malfoy was experiencing a dose of what Bellatrix Lestrange had suffered only a couple of minutes earlier. Falling out of her chair, Narcissa grasped her head for several seconds before the pain finally passed. Recovering to a sitting position, Narcissa looked around the alien room as the memories of her life came flooding back. This almost caused Lady Malfoy to vomit while at the same time cursing the names of her husband, father, mother, and aunt. After climbing to her feet and taking a moment to steady herself, Narcissa flew from the room, for the first time in many years her mind was clear, and she was using it to her fullest advantage.

* * *

Harry smiled through the pain of having someone lying on top of him. Giving his Godfather a one-armed hug as the older man rolled away, allowing his godson to get up. Rising to his feet, Harry turned to the last man standing. The man that had haunted his nightmares since he was two years old, the man who had plagued Great Britain for over two generations of wizards. Picking his wand off the ground, Harry Potter walked forward and climbed onto the remains of the platform that led to the veil.

"Hello Tom, I think it's time we ended this."

Voldemort stepped forward onto the platform, stopping just short of the crater Bellatrix's spell had caused. "Harry Potter, I'm disappointed. No sweeping proclamations, no vows on the lives of your parents that you will kill me this night?"

"I've run out of words to say to you, Tom. My parents were the last in a long line of parents that you and your band of thugs tortured and murdered. We've been inside each other's heads all year, we probably know each other better than anyone we've ever met. You're a husk, filled with hate and contempt for both the people who serve and the people who oppose you. You won't be satisfied until they're all dead or bowing at your feet. The worst part is you don't really care which. EXPELLIARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, casting the sickly green incantation that had murdered Harry's parents fifteen years ago at the last surviving member of House Potter.

The red disarming spell and the green incantation of death collided in the middle of the platform. In an identical performance from twelve months before Harry and Voldemort were drawn into a golden sphere as the brother wands spell interacted by creating a connection between them. The two battled for control, with Voldemort clearly having the upper hand as the fight through the DoM and the injuries Harry had sustained was rapidly causing his magic to falter.

Forced to a knee by the power of Voldemort's magic, the dark mage stalked his weakened prey with a wicked grin on his deformed lips. Harry slid back on his knees towards the veil as Voldemort pushed his advantage. The glowing golden sphere filled Harry's vision as Voldemort tried to push him back the final few centimetres through the veil. Harry dived deep into himself trying to find all the warm and happy memories that kept him steady even on the nights where all he could hear was his mother's dying screams, and a sickly green tinge overwhelmed his vision.

'Damn it, Harry, you're a Gryffindor, you were sorted into the House of the Brave for a reason. You're a lion, act like it!' Harry admonished himself as he tried to push the sphere back towards Voldemort. Suddenly he felt a weight drop against his leg. Looking down, he realised it was the Sword of Gryffindor as a voice filled his head. _'Quickly, my boy, use the sword, you already know how to DO IT!'_

Dropping his wand, Harry scooped up the sword with his now free hand. Harry thrust it forward into the chest of Voldemort. Blood dribbled from the self-proclaimed Dark Lord as Harry drove home his advantage, throwing all his weight behind the sword to thrust the blade through Voldemort's body to the hilt. With their faces millimetres apart, Harry spoke. "That has to kill you…"

Not waiting for an answer or an opportunity for a dying Voldemort to reply Harry threw his weight back, pulling the goblin made Basilisk Venom infused blade out of Voldemort's chest. Swinging the sword in a three sixty-degree rotation, Harry decapitated the now kneeling Dark Lord sending his head bouncing along the ground beside the platform before it rolled to a stop in front of a still unconscious Ron Weasley.

As the headless body of Lord Voldemort toppled off the platform to the ground, Harry Potter crumpled to the ground falling onto his back as Aurors, Amelia Bones, Dolores Umbridge, Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Andromeda Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore poured into the room. Harry could only laugh as friends and enemies crowded around him.

Unbeknown to those gathered in the Death Chamber, the severed head of Tom Riddle was secreting a black ooze. Once it had collected in a puddle on the ground, it slid towards the nearest warm body it could find, Ron Weasley.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Please Review**


	2. The Dance Macabre I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence and language.**

 **Act I: Witch Image**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre I**

* * *

 _Tonks Residence, London, G.B._

 _19 June, 1996_

Edward Tonks, the muggle lawyer husband of St. Mungo's Chief medi-witch, Andromeda Tonks, was spending the day at home, taking advantage of his extensive law library to research a case. Despite being the husband of a witch and the father of an Auror, Ted couldn't wholly divorce himself from the world he'd been born into. As such, he took the rare case for a muggle client. Usually, these were pro-bono, an injustice crying out to be rectified. Today, however, he was working for a well-connected private client who had heard of Ted's prowess through the affluent grapevine. Those whose paychecks funded his non-profit work and kept Ted and Andromeda living in reasonable comfort.

Ted was stirred from his reading by a voice calling out to him from his fireplace. Dropping the book back onto the desk, Ted walked over and knelt, his eyes widening sharply at the face that greeted him. "N-Narcissa… Narcissa Malfoy?"

" _Hello Ted, it's been quite some time."_

"Some… Narcissa you haven't spoken to either myself or my wife since before we were married in nineteen seventy. As I remember, your father was also present at that meeting when Andi was cast out of the family. I am aware of your allegiance as you no doubt are of ours. Now if there is nothing else I'm quite…"

 _"Wait, please, Edward, I'm in a lot of trouble, and you and Andi are the only ones who can save me. I don't have time to explain right now. Once I am inside your home, I am willing to give a vow as a witch I don't intend you or my sister any harm. If this isn't enough, I will leave, but I need to get out of the manor immediately."_

Ted frowned weighing his options, he knew when Andi returned from rounds at St. Mungo's and he told her that Narcissa needed help and he hadn't done anything he would be sleeping on the couch for a year. Ted stepped back from the floo and opened the grate. "Ok Narcissa, you may come through."

The fireplace erupted in emerald flame as Narcissa Malfoy stepped through dragging a batted old Hogwarts trunk behind her. Ted kept his wand aimed at Narcissa as he walked around behind her to lock the grate again to stop anyone else entering the house without permission. "Now, you were…"

Before Ted could finish, Narcissa had her wand out and pointed up in the air. "I Narcissa Black do swear that I, by action or inaction, do not intend to bring harm to my sister Andromeda Tonks, my brother-in-law Ted Tonks, or my niece Nymphadora Tonks. So, I say, so mote it be."

A flash of light sealed the vow, signalling to Ted it was time to lower his wand and get some answers. "Would you like a seat or a brandy?"

Narcissa's shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been lifted. "I would like both, please Edward."

Ted indicated to the seat in front of his desk as he collected a bottle of brandy and two glasses from a nearby cabinet. Pouring some out, he placed the glass in front of Narcissa before returning to sit in front of his sister-in-law pouring a glass of brandy for himself. "Now, what is going on?"

Narcissa took a sip of her brandy before placing it back on the desk. She noted with a small smile that Ted's eyes never left her as she drank, and one hand rested on the hilt of his wand. "Is Andi nearby?"

"She's on rounds at St. Mungo's."

Narcissa nodded, taking a deep breath. "I believe it would be better for her to be here before I say anything."

"Why? Why are you here Narcissa, why did you vow not to hurt my family? I am the head of house Tonks, and while that may not mean anything to you or your bigoted pureblood friends, it means something here!"

Narcissa held her hands out with a pleading look on her face. This made the heavy-set man simmer down slightly allowing Narcissa to speak. "Despite what you might believe the fact that you're the head of House Tonks does mean something to me. The pure-blood bigots you speak of are no longer my friends, and the reason I'm here has everything to do with that. I need Andi here because she's the only person I trust to confirm my suspicion and keep it to herself, at least until I figure out what to do next."

"Do you trust me enough to tell me what you suspect?"

Narcissa reluctantly nodded. "When Andi left the family and married you, my father started giving myself and Bellatrix 'potions'. These potions continued well after I was married to Lucius, my bastard of a father and the man he arranged for me to marry have been using magic and potions to control me and my life since I was in my teens. Those bastards robbed me of my free will and turned me into a breeding sow to ensure the purity of the Black and Malfoy bloodlines!"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "If they've been dosing you since you were a teenager, why have you just now escaped their control?"

"The Dark Lord has been busy recently. He's kept Lucius away from the manor for weeks at a time. Enough time that the supply of the potion ran out. When I realised what he'd been doing, I changed the recipe just enough to make it appear as if it was working but would, in fact, be inert. He still had some control over my mind using compulsion charms, but they only last for a set amount of time and… if the caster dies…"

Ted nodded, walking back over to the floo. After speaking with someone from St. Mungo's he returned to sit beside Narcissa. He gingerly rested a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "Andi isn't at St. Mungo's, she was summoned by the Minister, something happened inside the Department of Mysteries. The rumour is it involved You-Know-Who and Harry Potter."

"If the Dark Lord was involved, then…"

* * *

 _Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, London, G.B._

 _Death Chamber_

Sirius Black smiled through a wince as his cousin Andromeda Tonks tended to the wounds that had been inflicted by the battle through the Department of Mysteries. Andi had initially rushed to the side of his Godson, but Harry had insisted everyone else is treated first before him. Currently, Harry was wandering the battlefield like a victorious general, tending to his troops. Sirius's eyes wandered from Harry to the headless body of Tom Riddle with the ridiculous deformed head sitting on its chest. Cornelius Fudge sat nearby snatching nervous glances between the body of Riddle and the unconscious body of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius cast his mind back a few minutes in time when Fudge and Under Secretary Toad came barging into the room.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Madam Bones! I demand this jumped-up little half-blood be arrested immediately!" Umbridge demanded thrusting an accusing finger in the direction of Harry Potter. Harry watched on looking bemused, resting his weight against the sword of Gryffindor, Fawkes the Phoenix floated down from its position circling the ceiling to sit on his shoulder.

"On what charge Undersecretary, making you look like a fool?" Madam Bones asked, casting an approving smile in Harry's direction.

"I was attacked and left at the mercy of Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest!" Umbridge protested.

"You attacked them first!" Harry countered wearily.

Umbridge's eyes raked the room looking for other targets she could take her ire out on when she spotted a tired and bleeding Sirius Black sitting on the ground beside his best friend, Remus Lupin. "Madam Bones! Summon the dementors! Sirius Black is…"

"Innocent, Madam Bones! I have the man who betrayed Harry's parents to Tom Riddle and killed thirteen muggles on Halloween nineteen eighty-one right here!" Hermione yelled, dragging Peter Pettigrew's unconscious body towards the group of adults. Stopping at the bottom of the platform, she dropped Pettigrew's body to the ground before rolling him over to show his face. "This is the bastard that made Harry an orphan. Madam Bones, since Harry's Godfather never had a trial he was never convicted of a crime, therefore breaking out of Azkaban was an act of escaping illegal detainment. We demand that all charges against Sirius Black be dismissed, and the kiss on sight order out against him be rescinded and that these orders be countersigned by the Minister and immediately filed with the proper authorities."

Amelia Bones smiled at the fiery brunette. "I assume you have all of this in writing?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione confirmed summoning a piece of parchment and a quill out of the air and handing them to Madam Bones.

"Just one moment Madam Bones. Neither Sirius Black nor Peter Pettigrew have been questioned by your department. We only have it on the word of this mu…muggle-born witch that Sirius Black is innocent," Umbridge protested.

"I am willing to answer questions under Vertiaserum, Amelia. Also, if I had been questioned at the time of my arrest, you wouldn't need to question me now," Sirius replied.

"I believe that neatly resolves your protest Under Secretary. Now, Cornelius, I think the only right thing to do in this situation until both men can be questioned is for the Kiss on Sight order to be rescinded, don't you?"

"Uh, y-yes, of course, Amelia, quite right," Cornelius agreed walking over to stand beside Madam Bones as they both signed the parchment before handing it off to a nearby Auror to take up to the appropriate department for distribution.

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

As Madam Bones and Dumbledore quietly discussed how to dispose of Riddle's body, Andromeda Tonks treated the wounded. Harry wandered over to Neville Longbottom, who was sat on the fallen pillar trying to take in the chaos. He watched Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew were taken away in chains to be questioned before being sent through the veil for their crimes. A team of medics had already arrived and departed with Ron Weasley who was being taken to St. Mungo's for treatment of the head wound he'd sustained. Andi was checking over the Weasley kids first, so they could leave in pursuit of their youngest brother.

Harry rested his forehead against the side of Neville's head, putting an arm around his friend. "You were bloody amazing today, Nev."

"I helped a little…" Neville responded in his typically despondent tone.

"Don't go all mopey on me now mate. That bastard Dolohov was going to hurt Hermione, and you were there to save her. She could be dead right now if you hadn't arrived in time. If that had happened…" Harry continued before losing the ability to speak, he turned away from Neville, staring at the ground.

It was Neville's turn to comfort his friend. Putting an arm around Harry, he gingerly rubbed his shoulder. "You'd never let that happen, Harry. What you and Hermione have is special. No coward in a mask is going to destroy that."

Harry blushed. "What Hermione and I have…?"

Neville shrugged. "Well, what you and Hermione could have if you get your head out of your ass and do something about it."

Standing up, Harry turned back to face his friend. "Soon."

Neville raised his eyebrow, forcing Harry to reiterate. "I promise."

* * *

Harry walked away, taking the time to thank Susan, Luna, and Daphne before making his way towards Hermione, who was watching the Weasley's being escorted from the chamber. Harry dropped onto the ground beside her and immediately wrapped the older witch in his right arm. Hermione snuggled closer and rested her head on his good shoulder. "You're such a prat Harry Potter, you scared me half to death standing on that platform."

"I wasn't going to let that bastard hurt anyone else if I could help it. If I hadn't gone to face Riddle he would have hurt, you and that's unacceptable. Someone who wants to hurt Hermione Granger is going to have to get through me first."

"That's a bold proclamation, I hope you can keep that promise."

"I would rather lose an arm rather than have any harm come to you, Hermione," Harry assured her.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Another voice interceded with an undercurrent of humour.

"Headmaster," Harry called in surprise as the older man sat down on Hermione's other side.

"Actually, until the Board of Governors decide what to do about the mess Madam Umbridge has left the school I am still a private citizen. For the first time since I left Hogwarts at the end of my seventh year, I am simply Mr Dumbledore, or Albus if you prefer."

"I, uh, don't think I'll ever be able to call you by your first name, sir," Harry replied with a slight flush on his cheeks.

Dumbledore smiled back at the pair with a twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps that's something you two can work on together."

"Yes sir," Harry and Hermione replied in unison, causing Dumbledore's smile to widen.

His smile faltered a little turning his head to look at the fresh corpse of Tom Riddle as it lay on the platform in front of the Veil. Various members of the Auror Corp were swarming over his body trying to learn as much as they could before Cornelius Fudge, and Madam Bones finally decided it was time to throw the evil bastard through. "I regret that you had to take the course of action forced upon you today, Young Harry. It was not my intention for you to face Tom alone. I could only hope by sending Fawkes along with the sword of Gryffindor that you would be able to make good use of it. Judging by the results, I'd say you made the best of the circumstances."

"Do you think he's gone for good this time Head… Sir?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore appeared to ponder the question for a moment. "I believe that is a conversation for another time. But be assured, wherever I end up, whether it's back in the castle or in retirement I will always be there to help when you're in need Young Harry. That extends to you as well Miss Granger. If you'll excuse me, I think I am needed elsewhere."

* * *

As Dumbledore left an irritated-looking Andromeda Tonks marched over, wand in hand. She pushed Harry gently down onto the ground and began casting diagnostic charms over Harry's body. Hermione made to get up and move away to give the two some privacy when Harry reached up to grab her hand. Hermione turned to look at him. "Stay, please?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, sitting back down without letting go of Harry's hand. Andromeda smiled to herself, returning her focus to the scan. Moments later, Andi reached out and snatched Harry's hand out of Hermione's, turning it over to look at the back of it. Her grey eyes met emerald. "Who did this?"

Harry could feel sense the anger in Andi's voice mixed with concern as her eyes drifted over the yet unhealed scars. When Harry didn't speak, Hermione put her two knuts worth in. "Umbridge. She took the special joy out of torturing Harry under the guise of detention."

Seeing Andromeda Tonks about to get to her feet and summon Madam Bones, Harry pulled on her hand to get the older woman's attention. "Please, please don't."

"Harry…!" Hermione protested.

"No, not yet, not until Sirius is free. If Fudge thinks we're trying to stitch up his Under Secretary she'll look for any avenue to hurt me. The Ministry cost me fourteen years, I refuse to wait another day to have the one person that loves me back in my life."

Andromeda couldn't help but notice the wince of pain that passed over Hermione's features as Harry spoke. She could only nod and return to healing Harry's wounds before giving the young man instructions to keep his arm in the sling she'd just conjured for the next few days until the arm was fully healed.

"Don't worry Madam Tonks, I'll make sure he follows your orders," Hermione assured giving Harry a significant look.

Harry could only nod in agreement as he was helped to his feet. The three crossed the room to join, Umbridge, Fudge, Bones and Dumbledore at the entrance. Everyone else having been escorted up to the DMLE offices after receiving a clean bill of health from Andromeda. As Harry made to leave, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he faced Madam Bones. "Harry, I thought you would like to see this," the older witch said, giving a nod to Dumbledore.

Returning the nod, Dumbledore elevated Tom Riddle's body and sent it through the veil. Cornelius Fudge let out the breath he was holding once the body disappeared. "Well, I certainly hope that is the last time we see that monster."

Hermione glanced up at Harry, who wore a stony expression on his face. She wanted to agree with Fudge but knew that since birth, Harry had never been that lucky. Unfortunately for her, both Dumbledore and Bones were thinking the exact same thing.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. The Dance Macabre II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre II**

* * *

 _Fifth Year Boys Gryffindor Dorm Room_

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft, Scotland_

Ron Weasley was shaken awake from a nightmare, to find himself back in the Gryffindor dorm. Drawing aside the privacy screen, Ron sat up in bed, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes with the palms of his hands. Ron took a deep breath, trying to recall the nightmare that had awakened him. He remembered being in a large room enclosed by pillars engraved with the faces of the dead. He'd found himself in a battle with Death Eaters with Hermione at his side, the thought of having Hermione being by his side for anything warmed his insides. The fact she was standing by his side in battle rather than Harry's pleased him even more.

Ron glanced over towards Harry's bed as memories of the nightmare faded into insignificance compared to the thoughts now running through his head. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Ron crossed the room to confront his best friend about his feelings for the bushy haired bookworm. "Harry, mate, we need to talk…"

Ron pulled the privacy screen aside to find Harry's bed empty. Glancing around the dorm room, he was able to determine that Neville, Sheamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas were still asleep. He grabbed his wand and slipped out of the dorm room and into the corridor, internally debating whether this was a good idea until he heard a feminine moan emanate from below. Hesitantly Ron descended the stairs into the common room, what greeted him turned his blood to ice.

On a couch that had its back to him sat a naked Hermione Granger, she had her eyes closed and her mouth open. Hermione was running her hands over the equally naked black-haired man sitting beneath her who had his face buried in her breasts. Ron shook with anger as his fingers closed around his wand. "REDUCTO!"

The spell passed harmlessly through his two best friends and impacted the wall behind them. Harry and Hermione turned to face him and laughed before turning back to continue their lovemaking. Ron shook with anger as his magic began to spark off his wand. "REDUCTO, REDUCTO, REDUCTO, REDUCTO!" Ron screamed, casting the destructive spell at the pair continuously until the wall behind them was destroyed, his screaming increased in volume relative to the volume of their laughter. Eventually, Ron was exhausted and sitting on his knees as his wand rested limply between his fingers. He had tears running down his face as the girl he loved continued to fuck in front of him, occasionally turning to laugh in his direction.

* * *

A cold hand rested on Ron's shoulder as the scene changed. Now they were standing in the grounds of Hogwarts, and Harry Potter lay dead at his feet. Hermione was curled into a ball crying into his chest. Hermione's watery eyes threw themselves at Ron. "Why! Why did you do this! HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

A red glint found its way into Ron's eyes as he stared down into Hermione's. "You belonged to me, but he had to have everything for himself. He had fame, money, and power. I grew up with nothing, all I ever wanted was you, but he took that away too."

"You bastard! I won't let you, I won't let you use me, I won't let you have me!" Hermione screamed, pressing her wand against her jaw. "RE- "

Hermione began to cast, but a wave of Ron's hand had her wand slipped from her fingers and flew into Ron's. Sneering down at the brown-haired girl, Ron felt the presence of Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy beside him. "Kneel before your Lord."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "No."

"No matter…" Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Imperio."

As Hermione screamed and thrashed around trying to resist the Unforgivable curse, a cold dark laugh filled Ron's ears as a wicked smile crept onto his lips.

* * *

 _Ron Weasley's Room_

 _Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, G.B._

 _19 June 1996_

Ginny Weasley sat vigil over the supine body of her older brother Ron. After receiving treatment for the concussion she'd sustained when Harry protected her from the explosion, Ginny had been brought to the room, Ron was resting in by an Auror. The feeling of a steady hand on either shoulder made the youngest Weasley look up, to find her brothers, Fred, and George had joined Ginny in her vigil of her brother.

"How is he?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was worried for a little while, he looked like he was in pain and then his face morphed into anger, but now he looks content. I think he's dreaming."

"Probably about food," Fred offered.

"At first, he was being made to study for food. The food was being taken away from him, and finally he was presented with a feast," George predicted.

Ginny wore a wry smile as she responded to her brothers. "Har, har, har. Only you two could make jokes at a time like this."

"Did it make you smile?"

Ginny looked up at Fred and nodded. "Then our work here is done," George announced kissing his little sister on the head as they sat down beside her.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B.U.K._

 _18 June 1996_

After speaking with Professor McGonagall via Madam Bones floo, the four girls and two boys were informed that as punishment for leaving the castle without permission they had to write a report on their actions that would be distributed to the castle at breakfast. Hermione was quickly nominated/volunteered to write the report. Once the statement was complete, it was sent to the castle via floo before the six teens, and Remus Lupin could return to Grimmauld Place with Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks as an escort. Susan, Daphne, and Luna were expected back in the castle later that morning after getting some sleep. Harry was being allowed to stay in London to attend the trial of his Godfather, Neville also had business at the Ministry according to the Professor and Hermione was allowed to remain in support of Harry.

"Filthy mudblood, blood traitors, disgusting creatures stain mistresses home." Kreacher muttered watching Harry, and the others exit the floo.

As soon as they were safely gathered inside Grimmauld Place, Harry turned all the remaining anger his exhausted body could muster on the old house elf. "You are a fucking piece of shit, the only reason I don't kill you where you stand is that Sirius is still alive! You sent us into that trap, and my friends got hurt, Sirius almost DIED! DON'T YOU FEEL ANY REMORSE!"

Hermione slid between the two staring her best friend in the eyes, forcing Harry to take a step back. "Harry, calm down, you're exhausted, you're going to crash soon from the adrenaline high you've been on since we escaped Hogwarts. Kreacher lied to us and when Sirius is set free tomorrow, you, and he can decide what that means for his future. Right now, you need to sleep."

Harry sighed at Hermione. "Yes, mum."

Hermione flicked Harry on the forehead. "Prat."

Harry turned away from Hermione, walking into the kitchen. "Dobby."

The House Elf popped into the kitchen, standing proudly on the table in front of Harry. "Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"Could you please make up five bedrooms for our guests, Neville can bunk with me and prepare some sandwiches and drinks. We're all exhausted."

"Of course, master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby replied before disappearing. Moments later, three trays of sandwiches appeared with butterbeer and water scattered around the table.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry replied wearily taking a half-sandwich and slumping back into his seat.

"Master Harry Potter sir…" Hermione muttered, taking a sandwich for herself and sitting down next to Harry.

"Not tonight, ok Hermione, tomorrow I'll help you with S.P.E.W," Harry wearily assured her.

"S.P.E.W?" Tonks asked.

The three girls and Neville sitting across the table from Hermione and Harry groaned internally as Hermione perked up, diving into a pocket of her jeans to pull out a badge. "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Hermione wants to free all the House Elves," Neville explained.

"Hermione _will_ free all the House Elves, Neville. It's just a matter of time and persistence," Hermione announced proudly.

The conversation was interrupted by Harry slamming his bottle of butterbeer down on the table. Harry frowned glancing around the group who had all turned their eyes on him. He quickly rose from his seat and departed the room walking upstairs. Hermione was about to rise and go after him when she saw Shacklebolt raise his hand. "I'll go."

Hermione reluctantly sat back down as a pained expression crossed her face watching Shacklebolt walk upstairs. Hermione looked up to find Tonks hand resting on her shoulder. "I think it's better if you wait down here Hermione, I think Shack has a better grasp on this than we do."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, indignantly.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Hermione?" Tonks asked quietly, Hermione looked down away from Tonks, shaking her head.

"Riddle forced a kid to do the worst thing you can do to another human being tonight. You can try to be there as a friend, but only someone who's been in his shoes knows what it's like to take someone else's life and have to live with the consequences."

"But… Harry had no choice if we didn't stop Riddle…" Daphne protested but was silenced with a look from Tonks.

"That's why Riddle and Harry are diametrically opposed. Riddle would have murdered Harry in front of us tonight and not have batted an eyelid. Harry tortures himself, even when facing the death of his enemies. He shouldn't because we shouldn't spare any tears for that bastard. But then Harry isn't like us, he has the weight of a leader on his shoulders. When all the options are presented, and all the advice has been heard, he'll make the tough choices and like tonight have to live with the consequences."

"Then, what can we do?" Hermione asked, pleadingly. Tonks's face softened staring into Hermione's bright brown eyes. Even after seeing them together for a short time Tonks could tell that there was something that ran deeper than friendship between Harry and Hermione, anyone who saw them together could tell. Tonks smiled. "What you've done every day since you met him. Support Harry, be there for him when he falters, makes sure he knows when he fucks up and be there to celebrate when he succeeds. Because when he wins he's going to win big and it will reshape our world, if he has friends like the five of you, I believe those changes will be for the better."

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt climbed the stairs to the second level of Grimmauld Place and followed the light that crept out of the bottom of a nearby door. Kingsley knocked, but after waiting ten seconds he opened the door anyway, slipping into the room he found Harry Potter sat behind the Lord's desk with his head buried in his arms. Kingsley could immediately tell from the silence that Harry wasn't crying, he was trying to take long, deep breathes to regain his composure. Quickly locating the alcohol, Kingsley pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Laying one in front of Harry, he poured some liquor for himself and then another for Harry.

Harry looked up and then away sheepishly. "Um, Auror Shacklebolt, I'm, I'm not old enough to drink."

Kingsley lent back in the chair opposite Harry, cradling the glass of whiskey in his hand. "My friends call me Shack, after tonight you can count yourself amongst them. Also, after tonight you've earnt the right to drink anything you damn well, please. But we'll stick to one glass, for now, Tonks would string me up if she knew I was helping you get drunk."

Harry gave his companion a weak smile and took a small sip of the amber liquid. "Yuck."

Kingsley chuckled. "The taste grows on you."

Harry frowned looking from the glass to Kingsley. "Are they very angry with me?"

Kingsley shook his head, placing his glass on the desk. "No, they're more confused and worried, particularly that brown haired girlfriend of yours."

Harry's face lit up as he turned away from Shacklebolt. "S-she's, I-I mean, Hermione, Hermione isn't my girlfriend."

Shacklebolt allowed Harry's denial to go unchallenged and instead took their conversation in another direction. "When I was in my first year as an Auror, I was assigned to be mentored by another Auror, in the same way, I am mentoring Tonks. Anyway, a month in we confronted a couple of Death Eaters who after getting drunk in Knockturn Alley had found the house of muggles born family. When we got there, they were in the middle of raping the young woman who lived there while making her husband watch. I was so angry and disgusted I charged in without thinking, typical Gryffindor behaviour, I had the one guarding the husband down with a simple Stupefy, though thinking back that probably had more to do with the massive amount of alcohol he'd consumed before we met. Unfortunately, this gave the other one time to pull his pants on and smash a vase over the back of my head. I went down like a sack of shit, it took me a few seconds to regain my bearings when I realised the damn Death Eater was standing over me and I was about to die. He was about to cast, but even with bits of a vase sticking out of the back of my head I was faster."

Shacklebolt let the implication of his words hang in the air for a few seconds. "When I realised he was dead, I threw up. I was also furious at my partner for not backing me up until I realised three of the Death Eaters friends had decided to join them. I always remember James sitting me down afterwards and telling me that it's ok to be angry, despite what Dumbledore may preach anger in of itself isn't bad. It's what you do with it that will decide whether you fight on the side of Light or not. It's also important that you talk to the people you care about how you feel. Keeping your emotions bottled up, keeping them buried under the surface is the darkness that ferments inside people."

Harry nodded in understanding before draining his glass. He still made a face in reaction to the bitter taste but was able to refrain from commenting verbally. Shacklebolt smiled downing his own drink. "If you don't feel you can talk to the five downstairs, I'm happy to listen, or I can put you in touch with some people I know. They're squibs, but they keep an ear to the ground about goings on in the Magical World, and they've been to Muggles University to study psychology. I think the muggles slang is going to the shrink?"

Harry nodded in conformation, continuing to sit in silence as Shacklebolt left the room. Harry called him back briefly. "Um, Shack, thanks."

"Anytime, Harry."

* * *

Pausing at the door to the room Shack smiled as he noticed that Hermione had been hovering. Stepping aside, he allowed a nervous brunette to enter and closed the door behind her. Hermione slowly approached the desk watching Harry as he continued to sit quietly, chewing over what Shacklebolt had told him. Suddenly Harry looked up and then away in embarrassment. "Um, hey, uh, about earlier, I… sorry Hermione."

Hermione's shoulders sagged as relief washed over her. She walked around the desk, pushing Harry back into his seat so she could sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, so his head was pressed against her chest. "Prat. Don't apologise when you haven't done anything wrong."

Harry nodded as best he could with Hermione's fingers tangled in his hair. "Are you ok?"

"….No, I…" Harry began before faltering.

"Take your time, Harry. I'm staying here with you."

Harry took a deep breath, Hermione's natural scent calming him. "When I close my eyes, I can see myself decapitating Riddle. I knew I had to stop him, but I didn't want him dead. I thought I did for what he did to my parents and to Cedric, but afterwards, I didn't feel happy. I was numb for a while but then I felt angry, I was angry that I'd killed him. He murdered my parents Hermione, but I regret killing him… does that make sense?"

Harry lifted his head to look into Hermione's brown orbs. He was surprised to find that she was smiling at him. "It makes a lot of sense, Harry, you're a good person. Despite what Riddle did and the fact your Aunt and Uncle treated you horribly, you have a good heart. You care about people, and you dare to stand up for what you believe in. That's why the bad guys are always going to lose because they only ever see the world through their own twisted viewpoint. They can't grasp the idea that you would lay down your life for the people you care about because they'd never do it themselves."

"Do you think I'm betraying my parents because I…"

Hermione pulled away suddenly from Harry as her eyes widened in shock. "Harry James Potter, where on Earth did you get an idea like that. Your parents loved you, of course, they wouldn't think that the only way you could betray them is becoming the thing they hated and while I'm in your life that's never going to happen. You're stuck with me… um, u-us, you're stuck with us, Harry. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Susan, Daphne, the Twins, Sirius, Remus… So many people love you, not because you're the boy-who-lived but because you're Harry. We're here for you, so please don't try to do this on your own, ok?"

Harry smiled and nodded as Hermione snuggled back into him. "Thank Mione."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush at the new pet name Harry had coined for her. "Always."

As Hermione and Harry cuddled together in the Lord's office, two pairs of eyes, one brown and the other sapphire peered jealously through the door that they'd managed to open a crack to watch their conversation. Neville stood on the landing near the stairs watching in vain at the scene before him, wishing silent good luck to Harry as he watched Daphne and Susan spy on their friends.

Watching from the bottom of the stairs, Luna snorted a laugh turning to her best friend who had flooed in from St Mungo's a couple of minutes earlier. "Are you sure you don't want to take a peek at what Hermione might be doing with your boyfriend?"

"If you'd said that to me two years ago my insides would have melted…" Ginny replied with a grin.

"And now?"

"Well, Harry is a sweet guy, but he's not interested in me, and that's ok," Ginny replied, kissing Luna softly on the lips.

"Miss Weasley, the scandal!" Luna replied in mock indignation.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny replied, wrapping her arms around Luna.

The three adults watched the teens in bemusement. "Young love, eh?" Kingsley commented towards Remus.

Tonks elbowed Shacklebolt gently in the ribs walking up to stand beside Remus. "SOME of us are still young, Auror Shacklebolt."

Kingsley rubbed the area where Tonks had elbowed while grinning. "Duly noted, Auror Tonks."

* * *

 _Tonks Residence, London, G.B.U.K_

 _18 June 1996_

About the same time as Harry and his friends were escorted back to the offices of the DMLE, the floo at the Tonks residence burst into life, and a weary Andromeda Tonks stepped through. Waiting on his wife was a relieved looking Ted with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Gratefully accepting the alcohol, the Medi-witch allowed herself to be escorted to a nearby chair. Taking a moment to collect herself Andromeda exhaled. "That was a long night."

"When I contacted St. Mungo's earlier they said something about You-Know-Who…" Ted began before faltering.

Andromeda nodded wearily. "He was there, he chased Harry and his friends through the Department of Mysteries… Harry killed You-Know-Who again. Took his head clean off his shoulders with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Bloody hell."

Andromeda took another swig of her firewhiskey before pressing on. "That's not all, the Lestrange brothers are dead, so is Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov… Bella and Peter Pettigrew are in DMLE custody…"

"Fuck, Andi, that's… wait, you said Pettigrew, I thought…?"

"So, did I, but Sirius was there, fighting alongside Harry and his friends and Remus Lupin." At this point, tears started to well at the corners of Andromeda Tonks's eyes. "Ted, he's, he's not a Death Eater. He didn't betray James and Lily. It was that bastard Pettigrew, Sirius is innocent."

Ted pulled his beloved wife into his arms, stroking her hair gently. "It's ok love, where is Sirius now?"

"The DMLE holding cells. Amelia Bones thinks the best way to answer everyone's questions is to have them answered in an open session of the Wizengamot tomorrow. They're going to take his statement under veritaserum tonight and then repeat the process tomorrow in court."

Ted decided to leave any other questions he had for tomorrow as he pulled his wife out of the chair. "I know you're tired, but there is one other thing that's happened tonight."

"Ted I'm…" Andromeda started before she lost the ability to speak being led into the lounge room from the office.

Sitting on a nearby chair sipping tea was her sister, Narcissa. "Hello, Andi. We need to talk."

Andi's hand was on her wand in a second. "Hello Narcissa," Andi replied, placing herself between Ted and Narcissa.

"Relax Andi, I have already given an oath that I will not harm anyone in your family, I am only here to ask for your help."

Andromeda cast a glance back to Ted, who nodded in confirmation. Returning her wand to its holster, Andi sat down and poured herself some tea. Andromeda poured out a fresh cup for her sister, offering it to Narcissa. "How can I help Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa visibly flinched at the mention of her married name before she laid out the story for Andi as she'd done earlier with Ted. As Narcissa talked, Andromeda stood and began walking around her taking scans with her wand. When Narcissa was finished, Andi was standing in front of the nearby wall, the hand that formerly rested flat against the wall curled into a fist. "If that bastard weren't already dead, I would kill him. In fact, I may research a way to revive him just so I can have the pleasure of killing him myself."

"Lucius or our father?" Narcissa asked, trying to fight the small smile that threatened to creep onto her lips.

"Either, both, it doesn't matter. The scans I've taken confirm your story. You've been compelled and drugged for years to do the bidding of our father and then Lucius Malfoy. Cissi, if I'd known…"

"Nothing would have changed, you just would have had another reason to hate our parents. You did what you did for love, I cannot begrudge you that, and if you'd stayed, they would have done to you what they did to Bella and me. You and Sirius were the smart ones, you ran away when you could."

"B-Bella… my baby Bella, those fucking Lestranges…!" Andi asked as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. Andromeda had always been Bellatrix's favourite sister, she was the one who Bella ran to when one of their parents went into a rage, which was often. It had broken Andi's heart when Bella had fallen in with the Death Eaters and hurt even worse when she learned that Bellatrix was part of the group responsible for attacking Alice and Frank Longbottom.

"Have they sent Bella through the veil yet for whatever happened at the Ministry yet?" Narcissa asked quietly.

Andi shook her head, walking into the study returning with the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey. The medi-witch poured a liberal amount into the three cups and then set the container down on the table. "No, Amelia Bones wants to extract as much information as possible from both her and Peter Pettigrew as she can about Death Eaters in the Ministry and You-Know-Who's safe houses. Given that Bella was supposedly in You Know… oh fuck it, Voldemort's inner circle Amelia is hoping Bella knows how he came back."

Narcissa leaned forward. "Andi, if Bella was compelled like I was, maybe she isn't responsible for what she did as a Death Eater. Andi please, I know you have very little reason to trust me, but I need you to believe I never stopped loving your or Bella, all I want is to try and save her life."

Andi nodded rising to her feet to use the floo in the study. She paused part way, turning back to look at Narcissa. "Cissi, your boy Draco, has he ever been on a regular potion regiment?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: I know the reputation of the Black Family, but I am in no way implying that Andi is Bella's mother. At least in this story, you can write what you want.**

 **After the excitement of the Prologue, the story is about to settle down into a long period of world and character building. I hope you'll stick around.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this. The response is amazing.**

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **Geetac,** **Zer0-sama**


	4. The Dance Macabre III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter and the Dance Macabre III**

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _19 June 1996_

Harry Potter opened a weary eye groaning quietly as the aches and pains from the previous day's events washed over him, the early morning sun crept into the darkened room. Harry tried to move to work out the kinks in his neck and shoulders but quickly realised he was pinned to his spot in the lord's chair by a weight pressing on his body. Looking down slightly, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he finally realised the pressure was his bushy-haired brunette best friend. Hermione was curled up into Harry's lap, her knees pressing into her chest as she used his shoulder as a pillow.

Harry smiled, studying the part of Hermione's face that was squished against his shoulder. Harry felt privileged to be able to witness the rare sight of Hermione at peace. When Hermione was awake, her prodigious mind was always working on something. Whether Hermione was actively thinking or the wheels in her mind were turning in the background, her mind was still on. This was a Hermione who was completely relaxed with her mind at rest. Harry felt this was a sight he could get used to seeing when he woke up in the morning. As soon as the thought appeared in Harry's mind, it was stuffed in a box and sealed behind a padlocked door. Harry had to fight the blush that was threatening to overwhelm his face.

The smile faded as his previous thought threatened to come roaring back through that padlocked door where he kept his feelings for Hermione. He'd realised after his second year that he had feelings that were more than friendship for the bookish brunette. Harry wasn't sure what those feelings were at first, but after talking them through with Mrs Weasley, who immediately assumed they were talking about Ginny, he'd figured out his mess of feelings for Hermione. Not that it mattered, even before learning the Prophecy, Harry had decided his life was too dangerous to share with someone else. As soon as his enemies found out that he was in love with someone, they would become a target. Even the thought that Hermione might get hurt or worse dies because she was his girlfriend made Harry want to cry. Last night was different. Last night Hermione was there by choice as his friend. Being his girlfriend made everyone she loved a target. Harry decided that he would take a page out of Dumbledore's book and manipulate the situation. The idea made Harry sick inside, but he hoped he'd sleep better at night knowing Hermione was safe, even if it meant he ended up sleeping alone.

Harry stroked Hermione's cheek, trying to sear this image into his memory. He knew if his plan worked, he would never experience a tender moment like this again. Harry gently patted Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, it's time to wake up."

Hermione snuggled into Harry's shoulder a smile graced her beautiful face. "Don't wanna comfy."

"Hermione, the twins took your potions homework and are going to transfigure it into a love letter to Snape."

Hermione shot up into a sitting position on Harry's lap, her bright brown orbs alive with fury. "I'll kill th… Harry James Potter…"

"Yes, Hermione Jean Granger?"

"We're in Grimmauld Place, aren't we?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"You're mean."

Harry grinned. "You say the sweetest things."

Hermione blushed, looking around the room. "S-so, we, we were here all night?"

A blush crept over Harry's cheeks as he nodded. "Uh, y-yeah, I guess we fell asleep while talking."

"And no one thought to wake us up and put us to bed?"

"You two were just so damn cute, we didn't want to disturb you," A voice from the entrance explained, the two turned to find Neville, Tonks, and Ginny Weasley standing at the door to the Lord's office. The three had wide grins on their faces. Neville added to Tonks's observation. "Seriously though, you looked more at peace last night than you have all year."

"Probably because Riddle is dead," Harry observed.

"Uh, sure," Neville responded, sharing a meaningful look with Tonks and Ginny.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, looking at Ginny. "Uh, Ginny, I thought we left you at St Mungo's?"

"Oh, Mum saw I was falling asleep at Ron's bedside so sent me here for the night when the Twins said this was where you were staying. They pulled Dad in to help with some of the admin regarding the incident at the Ministry and with Fred and George staying at the Hospital with Mum she didn't want to send me home alone in the middle of the night or back to school for the same reason. You two were all snuggled up in here when I arrived, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Or disturb you more than you already are," Tonks added.

Hermione finally stood, allowing Harry to stretch his legs before rising also. "Nymphadora, it's really too early for the wise-ass."

Tonks sent a stinging hex straight at Harry's ass. Harry swore loudly hopping out from behind the Lord's desk, rubbing his arse. He shot a glare in Tonks direction who shot one right back. "You've been warned before Potter. Besides it's after eight am, Sirius's trial is at 9:30. We should get a move on."

* * *

Hermione and a sore Harry left the Lord's office and separated to shower and change. Once they were dressed, they joined the others, whose ranks now included Ginny Weasley and Professor McGonagall. The Professor cast a stern glare at the pair who sheepishly shuffled towards the table sitting together at the end.

"Now that you are all here, I wish to tell you that the school is both incredibly disappointed and incredibly proud of you. You've rid us of two horrible evils in our midst, first Lord Voldemort, again, and second, as Professor Sprout will announce to the rest of the school this morning, due to the incident at the Ministry Dolores Umbridge will not be returning to Hogwarts for the near future. I have been named Headmistress protem, until the Board, who lost a member overnight, can decide on a permanent replacement."

"As it is right before the end of the year, I will not be deducting house points, nor will I be handing out detention. Consider it a gift, and a plea from a weary old professor who has years taken off her life when you take off on one of your mad schemes Mr Potter."

"Um, thank you, Headmistress, I will endeavour to do better in future."

The Headmistress sighed, watching her charges with a wane smile. "No, you won't, Harry. The next threat to the school and you'll throw yourself head first into tracking it down and defeating it and no doubt you'll pull this lot in with you. You're as bad as each other, but privately I couldn't be prouder. I wish that I could have done more in the past years to save you from the pain you've suffered. I regret not having fought Albus harder to stop him from doing what he's done. He believes he is a tool of prophecy, chained to a single outcome."

"That's ridiculous. If prophecies were that easy to decipher, they wouldn't be prophecies. A prophecy tells you, in the vaguest terms, what might happen and who might be involved. It doesn't tell you the exact details, that's why divination is rubbish. There are no facts involved just supposition and conjecture," Hermione ranted, once she'd finished, she glanced over at Harry who was blushing.

"What?"

"Y-you're just kind of cute when you rant like that… right, Neville?" Harry replied, catching himself.

"Huh, oh, uh, sure I guess."

Ginny raised an eyebrow but let the comment go unchallenged. A squeeze on her hand told her that Luna had noticed too. Headmistress McGonagall nodded. "I agree with Miss Granger; unfortunately, I have been able to do very little without openly defying the Headmaster. I hope that during my time as Headmistress, I can implement some positive changes. For now, my responsibilities are to escort most of you back to Hogwarts. Miss Granger before you ask yes, you may stay at Mister Potter's side for today. As for you Mister Longbottom, Madam Bones has asked that you remain as well and join Mister Potter and Miss Granger in flooing to the Ministry."

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, Dumbledore's army disbanded. Daphne and Susan gave Harry a lingering hug that raised Hermione's hackles, not that Harry noticed as his teen hormones kicked into overdrive. The three girls returned to Hogwarts with Headmistress McGonagall while Ginny flooed back to St Mungo's to check on Ron. Now with the house almost empty and a few minutes before they were to leave for the Ministry, Neville pulled Harry aside, out of hearing range of the others. "Harry, what was that earlier?"

"What was what?"

"Asking me whether Hermione is cute."

"She is, isn't she?" Harry pressed.

"Well, yeah, you'd have to be an idiot not to notice that but... we're getting off topic. Harry, I'm not the guy Hermione wants, noticing whether she's cute or not."

"You don't know that personally, I think you and Hermione would make an adorable couple. You'd compliment each other well." Harry replied side, stepping Neville to run down the stairs towards the fireplace. He left a baffled-looking Neville watching as he descended.

* * *

The group gathered and flooed through to the Ministry. First went Kingsley Shacklebolt who was followed shortly after by Harry who as per usual didn't have an entirely graceful exit. Thankfully by the time Hermione emerged and rid herself of the lingering soot, Kingsley had caught Harry and returned him to the floo station as they waited for Remus, Neville, and Tonks.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Remus entered the Wizengamot chambers through the central entrance. The high ceiling room was a U-shape with seating surrounding a central well that was empty except for a single chair draped in chains. The four were escorted by Tonks and Shacklebolt to their seats as Albus Dumbledore entered from the other end of the chamber and sat in a group of seats at the back of the room near one of the exits with Harry closest to the door flanked on either side by Tonks and Shack.

Dumbledore banged the hammer on the gavel. "I bring this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to order. I appreciate my Lords and Ladies appearing today at such short notice. For those who have not seen this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet, I will surmise the relevant points. At approximately ten PM Greenwich Mean Time, a group of nine students led by Harry Potter infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and descended into the Department of Mysteries to save a member of Mister Potter's extended family whom he believed was trapped. While inside the Hall of Prophecies they were confronted by Lord Voldemort and his inner circle of Death Eaters…" At this, a roar of derision crossed the chamber mainly carried by the remaining members of the Dark Families.

After a few moments, Dumbledore banged his gavel, and Cornelius Fudge stood up. "Dear friends, I am afraid the Chief Warlock's description of events is accurate. Despite my earlier assertions otherwise, it seems Mister Potter was correct, and Lord Voldemort was revived and has been working in secret to destabilise our lawfully elected government. I unreservedly apologise to the Chief Warlock and Mister Potter for any harm to their reputations my comments to the media may have caused."

Hermione gave an unladylike snort from beside Tonks muttering darkly under her breath regarding Minister Fudge. Tonks dug her nails into her thigh not to burst out laughing at the variety of swear words the prim and proper Miss Granger knew.

With the members of the Wizengamot satisfied, at least for now, Dumbledore continued. "A battle ensued in which Mister Potter's side was joined by two others. Despite their superior numbers, Mister Potter's team were chased into the DoM's Death Chamber by Voldemort and his supporters. A final battle ensued which resulted in Mister Potter beheading Lord Voldemort with the Sword of Gryffindor."

Dumbledore was cut off once again this time by cheers from two-thirds of the chamber and silent shock from the remaining third. Some of the members craned their necks to try and see the Boy-Who-Lived who was hidden away in a small corner of the chamber sat between two Aurors. Harry reverted to a strategy he'd used during his days at the Dursley's and tried to shrink himself down to hide behind the mass of Shacklebolt. Thankfully Dumbledore once again pounded the gavel to summon the attention back towards him. "This chair must report that in the battle of the Department of Mysteries several members of this chamber died. They include Lord Lucius Malfoy of the Ancient House of Malfoy, Glenn Goyle of House Goyle, Vance Crabbe of House Crabbe, Antonin Dolohov of House Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood of House Rookwood, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange and Walden McNair of House McNair."

The Dark Faction of the Wizengamot shifted uncomfortably under the hard stare of Albus Dumbledore. "Four of these men claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse when they were tried for crimes as Death Eaters. It does make one wonder how truthful those claims were given that when Lord Voldemort returned, they immediately returned to his side."

A scandalised Dolores Umbridge stood from her seat. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, what exactly are you implying."

Dumbledore smiled serenely down at the Under Secretary. "I am not implying anything, dear lady. I was merely making an observation."

Umbridge glared at Dumbledore but sat back down knowing it was fruitless to pick a fight with him at this point. Umbridge would bide her time and rechallenge him later.

"Three prisoners were taken because of the battle which brings us to the reason we are assembled here this morning. Madam Bones, please call the first prisoner to account!"

Madam Bones gave Dumbledore a small bow as she turned to face the assembled Lords and Ladies. "This session of the Court of Magical Law is called to order. The first case we will hear today is the Ministry of Magic versus Peter Pettigrew…"

This announcement almost caused the doors of the chamber to be blown off their hinges in the cacophony of noise. It took Madam Bones firing a cannon blast spell from her wand to settle the room. Once the room was once again in order, Peter Pettigrew was led, though more dragged, into the chamber. As befitting his animagus form, his eyes darted nervously around the room, looking for an ally or friend amongst the angry faces of the Wizengamot.

As Peter was dragged towards the chair in the centre of the room, Tonks rose to swap places with Hermione who was sitting on the other side to her from Harry. Hermione's eyes shone with thanks as she intertwined her fingers with Harry's. She leaned into Harry's ear. "Just breathe Harry. Neville, Remus, and I are here for you. If you want to leave you just have to tell Auror Shacklebolt. You don't have to listen to this bastard, he'll get the punishment he deserves whether you're here to witness it or not."

Harry shook his head slightly. "No, I need to be here, I need to face down the monster that betrayed my parents. I need him to know he failed and I'm still here, still fighting for the cause my parents believed in."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand while smiling and blushing slightly. Harry gave her a small smile in return as he turned to face her. "What?"

"You look really cute when you're determined." Hermione offered.

"T-thanks."

The two turned back to the scene below them as the shackles rose and wrapped themselves tightly around Pettigrew's arms and legs. Madam Bones approached the cowering figure looming over him as she spoke. "Peter Pettigrew you are charged with the murder of thirteen muggles on the first of November Nineteen Eighty-One and supplying the location of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's safehouse to Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. How do you plead to these charges?"

"G-guilty," Peter replied sheepishly.

"Chief Warlock, I insist that veritaserum be given to this prisoner to ensure the truth of his confession."

Dumbledore considered his former student over his half-moon spectacles for a few moments before he nodded. "Very well Madam Bones, proceed."

An Auror stepped forward and roughly pulled Pettigrew's head back, forcing his mouth open so the three drops of veritaserum could be administered. Unsurprisingly his rough treatment went unremarked upon, even by Hermione.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Pettigrew droned lifelessly.

"When were you born?"

"September First Nineteen Sixty."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Did you take the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"Did you do so of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I feared the Dark Lord, but I also wanted power. I was jealous of Sirius and James, they were famous even before they got out of school, they always got all the women. James got Lily, I wanted Lily. I was angry that I couldn't have her."

"How did you acquire the knowledge of their location from their secret keeper, Sirius Black?"

"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Dumbledore thought it was too obvious. Should have been Sirius, would have died first before revealing their location."

A quiet muttering overtook the room. Madam Bones raised her hands, calling for silence as she turned back to Pettigrew. "Sirius Black was not the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

"Was Sirius Black ever a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Please describe the events of November One Nineteen Eighty-One."

"Sirius found me scrounging for food in an area filled with Muggles. He was so angry he didn't bother reaching for his wand, he wanted to beat me with his hands. After the first few hits, I was knocked to the ground. I used a Bombarda curse on a gas line and escaped in my animagus form."

"You are an unregistered Animagus?"

"Yes."

"What sort of creature can you transform into?"

"I can transform into a rat, my nickname at school was Wormtail."

Madam Bones turned away from Pettigrew trying to keep the disgust from showing on her face as she addressed Dumbledore. "Chief Warlock, at this time, I recommend we move to the sentencing phase. I submit there is enough evidence to pass a sentence of death against Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore signalled for the antidote to be given to Pettigrew as he stroked his beard. "Very well Madam Bones. Honoured Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, as the prisoner has pleaded guilty, we will proceed directly to the sentencing phase. All those in favour of the sentence of death raise a lit wand."

For a moment the chamber was flooded with light, Harry stole a glance at the astonished looking Hermione. He would find out later that in the history of the Wizengamot there had only been a handful of times when something had gathered unanimous support. The sentencing of Peter Pettigrew was the first time it had happened in almost a century.

"Peter Pettigrew, having been judged you are sentenced to pass through the veil. Do you wish to address this chamber before you are taken away for the sentence to be carried out?"

Pettigrew shook his head. "N-no my lord."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, as the injured party do you wish to address the prisoner?"

Harry took a deep breath and rose to stare down at Pettigrew. Peter stared stubbornly at the ground, refusing to look in Harry's direction. "I have very little to say to the man who betrayed my parents, his friends. Two people who would have laid down their own lives to save his. I want him to know that he failed, the Potter line will survive and continue long after he is dead."

"Peter Pettigrew, a sentence of death, has been passed against you, use the time you have left to make peace with whatever deity you believe in. Guards, please escort the prisoner to the holding cells to await the completion of his sentence."

* * *

As the guards approached, Pettigrew broke down sobbing. The guards picked the blubbering ex-marauder up by the arms and carried him out a side door which led to the DMLE holding cells. "Madam Bones, please call the next case."

"The Ministry of Magic versus Sirius Orion Black the Third."

Another wave of muttering swept over the chamber as Sirius strode out and sat lazily in the prisoner's chair. Harry rolled his eyes in response to his Godfather's attitude. Madam Bones was equally unimpressed given the look on her face. "Sirius Black, you are charged with betraying Lord James and Lady Lily Potter to Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Sirius announced firmly.

"My Lords and Ladies, given the evidence presented in the previous case the charges of murdering thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew have been dropped. Mr Black, are you willing to submit to questioning under veritaserum?"

Instead of replying Sirius simply tipped his head back and stuck his tongue out. Madam Bones pinched the bridge of her nose while waving the Auror guard over to administer the serum.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black the Third."

"When were you born?"

"November Three Nineteen Fifty Nine."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Are you Harry James Potter's Godfather?"

"Yes."

"Did you undertake the Godfather Oath?"

"Yes."

"Who was the witness to you taking the Godfather Oath?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus Lupin was also your friend, why wasn't he a witness?"

"Dumbledore didn't trust him, he thought Remus may have been a spy for Voldemort."

Remus threw a glare towards the Chief Warlock, who if he saw the look Remus was giving him didn't acknowledge it. Tonks reached over and patted Remus on the hand. Remus gave her a small smile in return. Madam Bones turned to face Dumbledore once again. "Chief Warlock, given the evidence presented I submit that we drop all existing charges against Sirius Orion Black the Third. It is clear he was framed by Peter Pettigrew and locked away in Azkaban by my overzealous predecessor and the then Minister for Magic."

Dumbledore nodded. "Given the evidence presented I don't feel a vote is called for," Dumbledore stated levelling a glare in Dolores Umbridge's direction. "Please administer the antidote."

The Auror guard stepped forward and allowed Sirius to take a drink of the antidote. After waiting a full minute, Dumbledore resumed speaking. "Sirius Orion Black the Third all charges against you stemming from the incident on November First Nineteen Eighty-One are dismissed, you are free to go."

The chains fell away from Sirius and onto the floor as he exhaled, the years of stress from living as a fugitive lifting from his shoulders. Sirius leapt from the chair and ran over to Harry climbing over the wall into the gallery to embrace his Godson. Madam Bones smiled as she approached. "Mister Black, if you'll follow me we'll go back to my office where you can sign the last of the paperwork associated with your release and then you may leave via my floo."

"Thank you, Amelia."

* * *

The group, minus Remus who begged off as he had a job interview in Muggles London, walked with Madam Bones, still shadowed by Tonks and Shacklebolt through the back corridors of the Ministry and up to several flights of stairs to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the fifth floor. They cut through the cubicles to the office at the far end of the storey. As they stepped inside an older formidable looking woman with Neville's eyes stood watching them with a guarded expression.

"Gran?"

"Hello Neville, I hear you've been on quite the adventure recently," Augusta Longbottom observed with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Neville blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah, something like that."

Augusta turned from Neville to Amelia Bones who had sat down behind her desk, handing Sirius the papers to sign. As he busied himself with that Madam Bones turned her attention to the Longbottom's. "Neville, Augusta, thank you for taking the time to see me this morning. I have something you need to see, Harry, Hermione, Sirius; I think it might be beneficial for you to see this too."

Amelia opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out a memory vial placing it on the centre of the table. The seven people standing on the other side of her office stared at it for a few moments before Harry asked the obvious question. "Whose memory is that?"

"It's mine, it's my memory of our interrogation of Bellatrix Lestrange."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

I apologise for the lateness of the chapter, I've come down with a cold that's knocked me on my ass. Going forward hopefully, all chapters will be about this length or longer. It should be in infrequent circumstances that chapter is less than 4000 words.

I have two different Beta's working on this story to iron out the Grammar. One of them provides handwritten notes, it does very much feel like being back in school.

Thanks for Reviewing:

FinalKingdomHearts

Please Review.


	5. The Dance Macabre IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre IV**

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London, G.B._

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Office of Madam Bones_

 _19 June 1996_

If a look could destroy something, the glare Neville Longbottom was giving the memory vial, which contained Amelia Bones' memory of the DMLE interrogation of Bellatrix Lestrange, would have put a hole in the desk the vial was sitting on. Neville's eyes snapped from the bottle up to Madam Bones. "Destroy it. I have no interest in hearing a madwoman's ranting."

"Usually, I would agree with you. However, in this instance, I think it's important you watch it. It's important that you all watch." Madam Bones insisted.

Neville continued to frown, throwing a look towards Harry who shrugged. "It's up to you Nev, but if Madam Bones thinks you should watch it, I think it's worth hearing her out."

Neville nodded, turning around to look at his Grandmother. "Are you ok with this Gran, you don't have to be here for this."

"I appreciate the thought Neville, but I'm not exactly a frail old lady. I faced this woman once, and that time, it was in person. I think I can handle watching a memory."

Neville's shoulders slumped as Hermione walked over and rested her hand on his arm. "You won't have to do this alone, we're going to be here too."

Neville smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Always."

Neville squared his shoulders and faced Madam Bones. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Bones smiled, picking the vial off the table. She spun around in her chair, collecting something from the cabinet behind her, returning her chair to its original position Madam Bones placed a Pensive in the centre of the desk. She used her wand to extract the memory and put it in the Pensive. Madam Bones cast a charm to allow the memory to play out because of the entire group.

The memory started as the veritaserum was administered to Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville glanced over at Harry, who shared his surprise that Bellatrix would accept the veritaserum voluntarily.

" _What is your name?"_

" _Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."_

" _Date of Birth?"_

" _8 July 1951."_

" _Are you a Death Eater?"_

" _No."_

"Bullshit!" Neville exclaimed before suddenly whipping around to cast a sheepish look in his Grandmother's direction. Augusta Longbottom was frowning but not at her Grandson, her eyes were locked on the woman who helped take her son and daughter in law away from them.

" _Do you have the Dark Mark?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Did you take the Dark Mark willingly?"_

" _No."_

The room, except for Madam Bones, stopped and stared at the screen. Harry dared to glance at his Godfather whose face was an emotionless mask. Harry guessed that he had his Occlumency shields up to hide his emotions. Hermione reached out and took Neville by the hand, squeezing it to reassure him they were there.

" _Were you compelled to take the Dark Mark?"_

" _Yes."_

" _By whom?"_

" _My husband, Rodolphus Lestrange."_

" _Why?"_

" _Rodolphus was weak, he was afraid that the Dark Lord would discover his weakness and dispose of his family. I was a gift to the Dark Lord, his pet and plaything, but I was also a tool."_

" _Did you participate in the assault on Frank and Alice Longbottom?"_

" _Unwillingly yes."_

" _How so?'_

Tears rolled down Bellatrix's cheeks as she spoke. _"My husband, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior forced me to take them to the Longbottom Estate under the Dark Lord's orders. I was friends with them once, and the wards still let me inside. Once I was beyond the Wards, I stunned the Lord and Lady of the house and let the others in. I was told to search the rest of the house for their Son Neville while they had their fun…"_

" _Did you find the boy?"_

 _"Yes, he was in a crib upstairs, he was asleep. Because the Dark Lord was gone, my compulsion treatment was forgotten by the Lestrange brothers. I was able to break free a little of their conditioning. I managed to hide Neville in a closet wrapping him tightly in some blankets to keep him warm. When we were arrested, I found out Neville was alive… they knew I'd betrayed them, so they punished me by taking me to Azkaban with them. Once I was there, no one cared what I said, no one listened. All I wanted was to die because then I would be free."_

The memory faded, leaving Madam Bones' office in stunned silence. After waiting a few moments, Amelia Bones leant forward in her chair. "Bellatrix has requested an audience with both you Neville and your Grandmother."

Neville's eyes darkened. "If she wants to plead for her life she's a little late. It doesn't matter to me whether she was compelled and controlled, she still led those men to my parents, and they're still in St Mungos partly because of her. If she wants to die, I'll happily throw her through the veil myself."

Hermione squeezed Neville's hand as she reached out to turn his face towards hers. "Neville don't let hate consume you. It's easy to hate, and I understand why you hate her so much if it were my parents. I know I'd feel the same way, but we must be better than them. Otherwise, there's no point in fighting."

Neville nodded, tearing his eyes away from Hermione to stare down at the Pensive, the last frame of the memory sat static in the bowl. Neville's eyes drifted up from the Pensive to Madam Bones as he reached his decision. "Ok, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes please, as long as Harry and Hermione can come with me. Before I change my mind."

Madam Bones nodded sending a messenger Patronus out into the bullpen as she rose from her seat. "I've asked for Bellatrix Lestrange to be brought into one of the interrogation rooms. If you'll follow me, we'll go there now."

The entire room rose and followed Madam Bones out, back through the bullpen and passed the stairs to a set of private lifts. They descended into the bowels of the building for the second time in as many days, this time at least Harry was sure Sirius was ok as his Godfather was standing behind him in the lift. The lifts let the group out into a dank, cold corridor, the only light coming from a series of oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. The dull grey stone walls allowed vivid shadows to bounce off the walls in the candlelight.

* * *

The group walked for another minute or so before Madam Bones drew their attention towards an imposing steel door. Bones retrieved a key from her belt and unlocked the door, Neville followed a second later with Harry, Hermione, Augusta, Sirius, and Tonks following him inside. They found Bellatrix Lestrange shackled to a table, she sat slumped forwards her hair was down around her shoulders rather than up in a silver and black mess. Bellatrix peeked at him from behind her hair and let a small smile grace her lips. "Hello, Nevvy."

"Hello, Mrs Lestrange."

"You're very handsome Nevvy, you look so much like your father, and he was very handsome too. I bet all the girls at Hogwarts have a picture of you under their pillow. Don't they Miss Muggles born."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet. "I-I don't know anything about that…"

Neville placed his hands on the table and pushed himself to his feet. "I have better…"

Bella reached out and snatched Neville by the wrist, in an instant Shacklebolt, Tonks and Bones all had their wands out and were aiming them at Bella's head. Bellatrix leaned back in her seat, letting go of Neville's arm and raising her hands. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want Neville to leave, I wasn't going to hurt him. Please, Neville, I need to talk to you. It might be the last time I can."

Neville paused for a moment staring into Bella's desperate eyes. Finally, he nodded towards the Aurors who withdrew their wands, allowing Neville to sit back down. "You have one last chance, make your point, or I'm going to leave."

Bella bit back a comment and instead leaned forward, deciding to follow Neville's advice. "When my husband and I were under the thrall of the Dark Lord, he taught us things. Dark things, things no mage should ever know. He wanted to ensure his own survival more than anything else, even the health of his followers. Those of us in his inner circle were taught an incantation, its origins lie with Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist. I can use it to save your parents Neville, but first Miss Muggles Born, let's see if you're as smart as they say. What is the first rule of Alchemy?"

"Equivalent exchange."

"Very good. The idea is that to do something, you have to sacrifice something of equal value. All I ask is for your permission. I can cast this spell and save your parents from what they're suffering. I cannot reverse the years of inactivity that has been inflicted on their bodies, but I can give them back their minds. After that, it is up to them. But it is your choice."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Nothing. Except maybe lightening my weight on my soul for all the terrible things I've done." Bellatrix admitted.

Neville, despite himself, reached across the table to take Bella's hand in his. "I saw the memory of your interrogation from last night. You were forced into the things you did. Riddle and the family you were sold into are at fault. Please, save my parents."

Bellatrix patted Neville's hand smiling at him. "You're such a good boy. You try to see the good in people, even me. Thank you."

Bellatrix turned to face Madam Bones. "As long as I can complete this ritual, I will abide by any restrictions you place on me. After it is done, I will surrender myself to the void. I will give you everything I know about the Dark Lord, all his safe houses and all his followers inside the Ministry. All I ask is that I am allowed to help Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Madam Bones sighed, turning to look at Harry. "Why is nothing ever simple when you're around the kid?"

"How is this my fault?"

"I just decided."

After agreeing to a time for the ritual to be performed Madam Bones led the group back up into the DMLE offices. Madam Bones stopped about halfway to her office, turning around to face Neville and Augusta. "You both must be exhausted, please use the floo in my office to see yourself home. I will notify you when the preparations for the ritual are complete."

The two thanked Madam Bones and stepped through the floo back to the Longbottom Estate. Once they were gone Madam Bones changed direction and led Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Tonks through the building to the public entrance from the Ministry to Diagon Alley. "Harry, while Riddle might be gone, for now, his followers remain, I am going to make a big push with the Minister to see that changes and now that his main source of illegal income is gone I think I'll get my way for once. Until this is settled, I am assigning you a permanent Auror Guard, Auror first-class Tonks."

"First class?!" Tonks exclaimed.

Madam Bones smiled smugly at her. "That's correct, I signed off on the paperwork this morning. Congratulations, Nymphadora."

Harry tried to hide his laughter as he watched Tonks's eyebrow twitch, knowing there was nothing she could do to her boss. Fortunately, she could do something to Harry, who quickly found a stinging hex directed to his ass. Harry hopped around the Atrium for a full minute before coming to a stop glaring at Tonks who merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Auror Tonks, please don't make me reconsider your promotion," Madam Bones said with a sigh.

"Uh, no Ma'am," Tonks responded snapping to attention.

"Nice aim by the way." Bones murmured as she walked over to say goodbye to Sirius and Hermione.

* * *

Harry muttered darkly to himself as Tonks wrapped him in a headlock and dragged Harry to the public floo. They were joined moments later by Sirius and Hermione, and the four made their way into Diagon Alley. Harry glanced between the two ladies and Sirius. "So, what's first?"

"First, we have some important business at Gringotts," Sirius announced slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"We do?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Yes, pup, we do. Trust me its something we should have done a long time ago." Sirius added as he led them down the Alley with Tonks in front stepping ahead of them and Hermione a step behind but with her hand once again wrapped around Harry's in case she got lost. Which wasn't likely as the white marble façade of Gringotts came into view. Climbing the steps up and into the building, Harry eyed the guards warily taking notice of the authentic and very sharp axes that were slung over their shoulders. The public area of Gringotts was a contrast to the outside as black marble coated every surface. The grates separating the Goblin tellers from their Wizarding customers were real gold. In the bottom left-hand corner of the room were a series of wooden benches for people who needed to take a trip into the vaults or to meet their account manager.

The four approached a teller sequestered in the far corner of the room. Sirius gently placed his hand on Harry's back, bringing him forward towards the counter. "Well met teller, we request an audience with the account managers for House Potter and House Black."

The teller regarded them with a passing glance pulling two pieces of parchment from a wooden tray and shoving it under the grate. "Blood proof is required to see any of the account managers for the sacred twenty-eight."

Sirius nodded and pricked his finger on a nearby pin provided for this purpose. Harry followed Sirius's example. The teller looked up surprised that his customers would take the blood test. Usually, anyone approaching trying to claim the fortune of the Potters or Blacks were stopped dead by the blood test. Several drops of blood on the square indicated confirmed that both Sirius and Harry were descendants of the sacred twenty-eight. The teller immediately straightened smoothing out his suit. "Forgive me, Lord Black, I was not expecting…"

Sirius waved away his apology with a smile. "You're forgiven, I don't expect you've had many visits from Houses Potter or Black in the last fifteen years."

"No, my Lord." The teller responded barking something in his own language to an underling who ran out from behind the partition to stand at attention before the four.

"Well, that's about to change."

"I am glad to hear it, My Lord. If you'll follow Bloodstake, he will take you to a meeting room for your meeting with your respective account managers."

The four gave the teller a brief bow and walked away following Bloodstake into the corridors beyond the public areas of Gringotts. After a couple of minutes, they were led into a large meeting room with a dark oak table and chairs in the middle. Harry sat between Hermione and Sirius while Tonks stood at his left shoulder. As soon as they sat, a tea set and snacks appeared in the centre of the table. Harry leant forward as if led by muscle memory and poured Sirius and Hermione tea. He withdrew, sitting back in his seat without preparing anything for himself. Sirius raised a curious eyebrow. "Nothing for you, Prongslet?"

"Hm, o-oh, I wasn't… I didn't think. Yo-you're right," Harry replied hurriedly preparing a cup of tea for himself. Sirius looked over Harry's back to Hermione whose face had contorted into a hard stare. Hermione's hazel orbs were a mix of sadness and anger. Sirius's years as a Hit Wizard came back to him at that moment, with alarm bells ringing in his head. He knew his Godson was in no danger, those eyes weren't for him. It did make Sirius curious who those eyes were meant for, something he and Tonks would inquire about later.

After another couple of minutes, the account manager for House Potter and House Black entered the room flanked by four other Goblins. The first two were clearly bodyguards given the heavy armour and powerful swords slung over their shoulders. The third Goblin Harry recognised as Griphook from his previous visits. Harry quickly felt himself being pulled to his feet by his Godfather as Tonks did the same with Hermione, he then felt a gentle push on his shoulder encouraging him to bow at the Goblin who sat in front of them.

"Well met Lord Ragnok, may the blood of your enemies flow as freely as their gold flows into your vaults." Sirius recited.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Auror Tonks, well met." Lord Ragnok replied.

Sirius turned to the younger members of his party. "Harry, Hermione, this is Lord Ragnok Leader of the Goblin Nation and descendant of Gringotts the First the founder of this Bank."

"I-I am honoured my Lord, but, if I may ask, what have we done to deserve a private audience with the leader of the Goblin nation?" Harry asked.

Ragnok smirked impressed by the boldness of the question from someone who was quite clearly intimidated by facing the leader of a nation. "That is a good question, Mr Potter. I would think your previous actions would have entitled you to a private meeting. You have slain the Dark Lord multiple times, saving my kind from extinction at the hands of that bigot and his supporters. You also slew the biggest Basilisk ever recorded with a Goblin-made sword and then used that sword to once again behead the blood bigot Tom Riddle."

Sirius frowned. "Basilisk?"

Harry blushed. "Uh, yeah, that was during the second year. Long story."

"Excuse me, my Lord, but the Headmaster has done his best to try and bury that story amongst the general wizarding public. How do you know about it?" Hermione asked.

The Goblin grinned. "We Goblins have eyes and ears everywhere. We've known about all of Mr Potter's exploits over the years, we had celebrated every time he slew the Dark Lord, and we mourned when he was unable to save his friend's life at the end of the fourth year. We are prepared to fight if called upon."

"Don't hold your breath for that call to come from the Ministry," Harry spat angrily.

Lord Ragnok nodded. "I agree that call will never come from this minister. However I was not speaking of Cornelius Fudge, I was speaking about you. Young Mr Potter, while you are not one of us you've proven through your words and actions, you are a friend of the Goblin Nation. If the cause is just and the reward big enough, we will respond to your call."

Harry smiled, giving Lord Ragnok a bow. "Thank you, Lord Ragnok, I am honoured to be considered a friend of the nation."

"Now that is taken care of. While it is true that you have done more than enough to deserve an audience with me, I am in fact here in my capacity as the Account Manager of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Lord Ragnok turned to Sirius. "How may the Goblin Nation assist the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black today?"

"I am here to claim the Head of House ring, I was cleared of the charges against me earlier today clearing the way for me to become Lord Black," Sirius explained.

"Very well, a drop of blood is required to confirm your claim to the lordship."

Ragnok placed a parchment and a dagger in front of Sirius. Sirius made a small cut into his skin and let the blood dribble onto the paper in the area indicated. The ink sizzled and eventually glowed white, indicating that Sirius's blood had been accepted.

"What would have happened if Sirius's blood hadn't been accepted?" Hermione asked.

"The parchment would have burst into flames, as would Lord Black, shortly after that," Ragnok explained with a vicious grin.

"Oh…" Hermione replied wincing.

Once Sirius had collected the Head of House ring from the box provided by the Goblins he spoke again. "Now, as head of House Black, I welcome Andromeda Tonks of House Tonks back into House Black. I also decree that Edward and Nymphadora Tonks are now recognised as members of House Black and that Nymphadora Tonks is named Heiress Secondary to House Black."

"Sirius!" Tonks cried as a blinding flash of white light overwhelmed the people sitting in the meeting room. When Tonks looked down at her hand, she was wearing the Heiress ring of House Black.

"Forgive me, Lord Black, if Miss Tonks is your Heiress Secondary to House Black, who is your Heir or Heiress Presumptive?" Ragnok inquired.

"Patience Lord Ragnok, first we have to deal with Harry, go ahead Prongslet."

Harry nodded after throwing a curious look at his Godfather. "My Lord Ragnok, in 1994, I was forced into participating in the Tri-Wizards Tournament. This was not something of my own choosing but in the aftermath and only because of the diligent research of the smartest witch of her generation," Harry shot a smile towards Hermione. "I discovered that magic has recognised me as being of age. Therefore, I am here to take possession of my Lordship as Head of House Potter."

"Very well Mr Potter, a sample of blood is required to ensure you are who you say you are," Ragnok explained again placing the dagger and parchment in front of Harry.

Harry followed his Godfather's example and just as with Sirius the parchment glowed white after enough blood was dropped onto the parchment. Harry slid the silver Head of House ring onto his finger, allowing it to resize to fit his finger after a few moments.

"Now, as head of House Black, I name Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter to the position of Heir Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in much the same way Tonks had done moments earlier as another flash of magic engulfed the room. Harry looked down at his Head of House ring and watched as his Silver Head of House ring transfigured around the smaller and narrower Black ring. When it stopped the Heir of House Black ring remained unchanged while Harry's own Head of House ring was now a lattice surrounding the House Black ring showing which House was dominant.

"Welcome to family Pup, or should I say, welcome back to the family."

"Welcome back?"

"Your Grandmother on your father's side was originally Dorea Black before marrying Charlus, your Grandfather," Sirius explained.

"Um, Sirius, I don't mean to be rude but are all families in Magical Britain this…" Hermione asked, trailing off when she felt her cheeks light up.

"Incestuous, unfortunately, yes Hermione," Sirius confirmed with a slight look of disgust.

"Would either of you like to review the accounts for Houses Potter and Black?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, please Lord Ragnok, though I think we'll settle for an overview today. We'll come in another day for a full review." Sirius replied.

"Very well, Lord Black."

Griphook stepped forward and placed two folders before Sirius and Harry. Sirius picked up his folder and gave it a brief once over nodding in satisfaction handing it back to the Goblin. Harry meanwhile tentatively pulled the file towards him and opened it flat on the table, allowing Tonks and Hermione who were peering over his shoulder to read along. The headline figures made Hermione squeak in shock.

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter Account Ledger

Head of House: Lord Harry James Potter

Lordship Attained: 19 June 1996

Current Liquid Assets:

4,016,064,314 Galleons

11 Sickles

11 Knuts

Properties

5 Bedroom Apartment, Manhattan, New York, USA

12 Bedroom Estate, Sagaponack, Long Island, New York, USA

3 Bedroom, Penthouse, Los Angeles, California, USA

Mediterranean Island (Warded & Unplottable)

100-acre Cattle Station. Western Australia, Australia

7 Bedroom Beach Front Property, Bondi, Sydney, Australia

Unicorn Farm Southern France

3 Bedroom Apartment, Monaco, Monte Carlo

10 Bedroom Villa, Avignon, France

Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland

Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, UK

10 Bedroom Estate, Berlin, Germany

(Underground Garage features Muggles Automobiles value: 30 Million Pounds)

The ledger went onto list various businesses the Potter's had shares in. They were both Muggle and Magical in nature. Hermione explained the Muggles businesses to Sirius and Tonks. Hermione glanced up at the Goblins with a curious expression on her face. "The Potters are a magical family, but I see that they own shares in a lot of Muggles companies. A lot of them are big American and Japanese technology firms."

Ragnok nodded with a grin. "Well spotted Miss Granger. Lord Potter's parents were quite firm that their son is provided for in the event of their deaths. We carried out this solemn duty to the best of our abilities and put the Potter accounts to good use. We employ squibs as accountants and stockbrokers, while the magical world may have cast these poor souls aside we have capitalised, and I think we made a wise investment. Squibs can move between the muggles and magical world with ease and not raise an eyebrow in either."

Harry nodded, handing back the ledger to Griphook. "I can see the logic in that, I'm glad my parents left their accounts in capable hands."

"I believe we've reached the point where as muggles say, you are blowing smoke up my ass," Ragnok commented barking out a laugh as he finished.

Harry grinned. "Not at all, thank you for your time today, Lord Ragnok. I believe we'll see each other again soon."

* * *

"I look forward to it," Ragnok replied, giving the four a slight bow as they were escorted out of the meeting room and back to the public areas of Gringotts. The group stopped at the entrance, before them lay a gauntlet of reporters and rubberneckers all hoping to get a look at the newly freed Sirius Black in the company of the boy he'd been accused of wanting to kill. Sirius glanced towards Harry whose face had hardened staring out at the crowd. "I'm sure the Goblins will show us to the back entrance if we ask nicely."

"No, if we don't take care of this now they'll continue to hound us until we say something, in the meantime, they'll fill their column inches with supposition. I want to take care of this today."

Harry's companions smiled at the raven-haired boy. "Fair enough, lead on Prongslet."

Harry exhaled and nodded, walking out into Diagon Alley. He stopped several steps above the crowd, raising his hands in a signal for silence. It took a few seconds, but the group got the message. "I am willing to make a statement at this time as long as it is understood, this will be the first and last word on the subject by my Godfather or myself. We value our privacy, shortly, my best friend Hermione Granger and I will be returning to Hogwarts to celebrate the end of our school year. All we wish for after the last two years with the cloud of Voldemort hanging over Great Britain is for a quiet summer."

There were several nods of what Harry hoped was understanding from the crowd as he paused to collect his thoughts. "My Godfather and I are grateful to the Wizengamot for putting right a fourteen-year-old injustice. We would like to single out Madam Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for her dedication to justice and her continued fight against enemies both within and outside the Ministry of Magic. I am relieved that the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort has been captured, tried and found guilty of his crimes. Before sundown, he will be committed to the veil, some might ask whether I consider this revenge for what he did, I say no, this is justice. I was not involved in the sentencing of Peter Pettigrew, it was a decision taken by the Wizengamot. Any questions?"

"Mr Potter, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, you wear the rings of both House Black and House Potter, would you care to explain?"

Harry glanced towards Sirius, who nodded. "Yes, Miss Skeeter, in 1994 I was entered into the Tri-Wizards Tournament by the Death Eater Barty Crouch Junior, he was disguised as Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the retired Senior Auror using Polyjuice Potion. Due to my involvement in the tournament Magic recognised me as being of age. As such, today, I took up my Lordship and received the Head of House ring. My Godfather also took up his Lordship and named me Heir Presumptive to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. One more question."

"Lord Black, how does it feel to be declared a free man?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Sirius paused and gave it some thought. "It's a relief, to be here, standing beside my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks and my Godson and his best friend, in front of all of you in the middle of Diagon Alley. It's a relief. It's much too early for me to have any other feelings about it."

* * *

The crowd continued to shout questions at the four as they walked away back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's face was beet red by the time he entered the pub as several young women had taken to tossing their underwear in a desperate attempt to declare their love for him. A disgusted Hermione picked the underwear off Harry as Tonks and Sirius roared with laughter until Harry approached them wand in hand. "We will never speak of this again… ever."

Tonks and Sirius placed their hands over their hearts and swore to never speak about what had happened again. While keeping their fingers crossed behind their backs. As Hermione tossed the last of the underwear out into the crowd, she slammed the door shut muttering darkly about horny women and 'her Harry'. The Harry in question didn't quite catch Hermione's rant as he rushed out the front doors and returned moments later leading a woman in her mid-thirties through the throngs of people towards the bar where Tonks, Sirius and Hermione were standing. Hermione's hazel eyes widened as she rushed passed Harry to embrace her in a trademark Hermione hug, she broke away after a few seconds and turned to embrace Harry mumbling thanks, blushing as the woman, Sirius and Tonks watched with knowing grins.

Hermione wrapped her hands around Harry's and the brunette woman pulling them forward towards Sirius and Tonks. "Sirius, Tonks, I'd like you to introduce you to my mother, Doctor Emma Granger, Mum, this is Harry's Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third and his Heiress Secondary Nymphadora Tonks, she prefers to be called Tonks."

Tonks's hair cycled through a variety of colours before settling on a light red to match her cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Granger."

"Oh, please, its just Emma to Hermione's friends," Emma assured, shaking the younger woman's hand.

The group became silent, waiting for a few seconds for Sirius to speak. Tonks finally gave her cousin an elbow in the ribs pulling him back to reality. "Oh, uh, right, hello, I mean…" Sirius cleared his throat, stepping forward to scoop Emma's hand out of Harry's bending forward to kiss the knuckle. "I am delighted, I am Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. It is a distinct pleasure to make your acquaintance. It seems Hermione's immense beauty is hereditary."

"Oh, brother…" Tonks groan, grabbing her cousin by the ear. "Heel doggy, your tail is wagging."

Harry buried his face in his hands as he followed Tonks and Sirius towards the floo. Hermione shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so sorry about that Mum, Sirius can be a bit of a cad."

Emma Granger nodded, watching the space where Sirius had been before Tonks dragged him off towards the floo. "It's alright Hermione; honestly I thought he was funny, and kind of sweet," Emma blushed as Hermione gaped at her. "Oh relax Hermione, it was just a bit of harmless fun. It was lovely of your boy to send me a message that you'd be here today. I've missed you."

Hermione smiled, wrapping her mother in another hug. "I missed you too. Also, 'my boy'?"

"Harry, its been quite a while since I saw him, he's grown into quite the handsome young man. You're a fortunate girl Hermione."

Hermione's entire face turned pink as she pulled back from her mother to stare at the older woman in the eyes. Emma Granger's hazel orbs sparkled with mirth. "Don't try to deny it, Hermione, I see how you look at him, and I saw the kiss you gave him last year. You have a crush on him."

Hermione buried her face in her mother's ample chest. "Ok, ok, I have a crush on Harry," Hermione admitted pulling back to look up at her mother. "What do I do? I don't stand a chance…"

"Hermione…" Emma admonished, knowing the ugly head of Hermione's self-esteem issues, was about to rear itself.

"But it's true Mum, there are so many other girls who want Harry's attention. Including his best friend's sister, she's a year younger than me and is already prettier than me. Ginny already has an army of love-struck boys trailing after her, and she wants Harry. Ginny and Molly Weasley have been planning her wedding to Harry since she was old enough to speak. Even if he doesn't get together with her there's Daphne Greengrass, she's the prettiest girl in school AND Harry is the only person she smiles at. And then there's…"

"Hermione answer a question for me. Has he ever sat vigil for them when they were hurt?"

"No…"

"Has he ever put his life in danger to save theirs?"

Hermione flashed back to the night before when Harry stepped into the path of a flame spell cast by Peter Pettigrew. "No…"

"Has he ever snuck them back to their dorm after curfew because they tried to sit up studying all night?"

"No…"

"I don't think you have much to worry about sweetie. I wish I could stay, but I must scrub up for dental surgery in an hour. Are you going back to school?"

Hermione nodded. "Probably today, we'll floo from Sirius's house to Professor McGonagall's office and then return to London on the Express on the twenty-sixth."

"Well, sounds like you've got everything sewn up."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yup, Goodbye, Mum, I love you."

Emma gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, dear, I love you too."

Hermione accompanied her mother to the front door and waited until she'd gotten into a cab before she returned to the floo. Harry got up from a nearby chair where he'd been waiting with Tonks and Sirius. "Y-you didn't have to wait," Hermione stuttered as the three approached.

"I wouldn't be a very good best friend if I left you here on your own, would I?"

"Ron would have," Hermione replied off-handed.

Harry smiled. "Then it's good I'm not Ron, I'm Harry."

Hermione smiled brightly as she punched Harry in the arm and the looped it with hers. Sirius threw a pinch of powder into the fireplace and called out for Grimmauld Place. Once he was gone, Harry paid for himself and Hermione and stepped through together followed shortly after by Tonks.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. The Dance Macabre V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Note Merry Christmas, as a present, you get a new chapter early!**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre V**

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft, Scotland_

 _Office of Minerva McGonagall, Temporary Headmistress_

 _June 19, 1996_

Minerva McGonagall considered the tea in front of her frowning. Minerva was pondering whether to exchange the cold cup of tea in front of her for a fresh one. It had gone cold while Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress listened to the story of the mother of one of her students, namely Draco Malfoy. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, recounted how her mother, father, aunt and then future husband sort to control her using spells and potions. It was only now that all four were dead that she was free from the compulsions that ruled her life, the same compulsions she feared had been used to bring her son to heel.

The two waited in tense silence as Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa's sister and Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse investigated the situation. The two had been gone for almost two hours in which time Minerva had received a note from Albus Dumbledore alerting her to the results of the trials that had been organised considering the incident at the Ministry the previous night.

"Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to death, Sirius Black was exonerated of all charges," Minerva explained coolly.

Narcissa looked up and nodded in response as tension seemed to leave her shoulders. "Good, I have no sympathy for Pettigrew, what he did was reprehensible. Even amongst my husband's friends, he was scum."

"Those friends are going to come after you, with your husband dead…"

Narcissa nodded again, grimly. "I hope… never mind, that is for later."

The conversation was interrupted by Poppy and Andromeda entering the room, the two frowned as they placed a small bag on the table in front of Minerva. "What did you find?"

"Mrs Malfoy's suspicions were correct, young Draco has been dosed with a potion for some time. I would estimate this bag has at least three months-worth of empty potions vials." Pomfrey explained sitting down beside Narcissa and opposite McGonagall.

"So, the person who has been dosing Draco would need to refill these vials every three months," Minerva's face darkened. "Are you implying this person had to help from Professor Snape?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "I am not implying I will say here and now that I believe Severus Snape has been a willing accomplice in dosing one of his students. Worse than that, a student who is supposed to be his Godson."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair, staring at the offending bag of vials. "Where did you find the bag."

"I conducted a search of the Slytherin dorm under the pretence of looking for a batch of bad potion that got mixed in with the vials I give out to the girls to help with their period. I found the bag mixed in with the personal effects of Pansy Parkinson."

"Did she tell you anything?"

Pomfrey nodded. "She was giving the potion to Draco on the orders of her father, Edmund. She claims not to know what the potion was for, she was told it was a muscle supplement."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "She didn't question why young Mr Malfoy hadn't put on any muscle after being on the potion for so long?"

"I believe she may have… and the answer convinced her to not ask again," Pomfrey replied her own face darkening to match McGonagall's.

"I see," McGonagall replied as she pulled a scrap of parchment towards her and jotted down a note to floo Madam Bones later. "Did she say anything about Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Parkinson confirmed that Professor Snape was the one brewing the replacement batches of vials. He also encouraged her not to ask what the potions were for."

"I see. What is your prognosis for Mr Malfoy?"

Pomfrey straightened in her seat, turning to face Narcissa. "Mrs Malfoy, usually in normal cases of someone being dosed with potion we would administer a cleansing solution. Unfortunately for someone who has been dosed for an unknown number of years, the best option is to let the potion flush out of his system naturally, to avoid any unforeseen complications."

"Very well," Narcissa replied, turning back to face McGonagall. "I expect something to be done about Parkinson and Snape."

"Steps will be taken to see that both are punished. Unfortunately, we are in a precarious situation now Narcissa. The Ministry still wish to bring us to heel, and I would like to avoid another year like the one students just experienced. While I can understand your thirst for justice on behalf of Draco I implore with you to let me deal with this my way. I assure you Severus Snape will never teach another student, but I also need to protect the students from other forces who would like to hurt them."

Narcissa looked ready to rip into the Deputy Headmistress when a hand on her shoulder stayed her for a moment. Andromeda leant down and whispered into Narcissa's ear, the two had a quick but earnest conversation as Andi communicated something to Narcissa that made her pale. Eventually, Narcissa nodded. "I am trusting you, Professor, however, there is something I want in return."

* * *

 _Later…_

Draco Malfoy dawdled towards the office of his least favourite Professor, the mudblood loving Professor McGonagall. It wasn't bad enough that she was the head of Gryffindor, but she also doted on her two beloved students. Harry Potter and his mudblood girlfriend, Granger. Malfoy clenched his fists, he hadn't heard from his father since last night before he and the Dark Lord left for the Ministry. Whispers about deaths at the Ministry were flying around the castle and the fact the Daily Prophet hadn't arrived in the usual mail bomb hinted at something momentous happening in London.

Draco schooled his features into his signature scowl as he knocked on the door of the Deputy Headmistress's office. After being given permission to enter he stopped short after opening the door, he found Professor McGonagall behind her desk as expected, what he hadn't expected was his mother sitting opposite with her hands folded in her lap. A ball of ice dropped into his stomach as he grabbed onto the door handle to steady himself. "Mother… is Father…"

Narcissa frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry Draco, he was with Voldemort last night at the Ministry of Magic. During a fight in the Department of Mysteries, your father was killed while trying to murder Hermione Granger. His death was mercifully quick."

"H-he was k-killed by t-the MUDBLOOD! POTTER'S MUDBLOOD!" Draco roared turning to leave when he was paralysed and collapsed to the floor. Professor McGonagall levitated Draco into a chair and directed Madam Pomfrey to administer a calming draught.

"No Draco, Miss Granger was not responsible for Lucius's death. The only person responsible was Lucius himself. He was foolish enough to follow a madman into the Department of Mysteries to kill children. I know that idea will make you angry Draco, but you need to understand something, against my wishes and from a young age you were fed potions and put under spells by your father to force your loyalty to his way of thinking. I was also put under these spells and potions until recently when the work of the Dark Lord took your father away from home more and more often. I remember a kind and gentle boy who got upset over killing insects, I would like to have that boy back one day. Which is why with the agreement of Professor McGonagall you won't be returning to Hogwarts at the start of next term. Instead, you will finish the last two years of your schooling at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in MaCUSA. Professor McGonagall and I have already spoken to the Headmaster, and he has agreed given the unique circumstances. I have also made special arrangements for your lodgings during the Summer Holidays as well."

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied.

"Good," Narcissa replied, turning to McGonagall. "Thank you for your time and assistance, Headmistress."

"Of course, Narcissa. Mr Malfoy, we have not been on the best terms during your stay in this castle, but I hope that you will be able to throw off the shackles imposed on your mind over time. I see a great future for you if you can shed the bigotry that has plagued you through your time here."

* * *

Draco nodded as he stood accompanied by Narcissa and Andromeda as they departed the castle through the office floo. McGonagall squared her shoulders, readying herself for her next meeting as Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick entered her office. Flitwick wasn't there for Snape's benefit, he was there for hers. Filius wasn't considered one of the greatest duellists of his generation for nothing, and it gave Minerva McGonagall peace of mind that Flitwick was one of the few people in the castle Snape feared aside from Dumbledore.

"Good Morning, Severus, please, have a seat."

The Potions master nodded, taking the chair indicated. Once he was seated, McGonagall opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a flask placing it on the desk in front of Snape. While she was doing this, her other hand came to rest on the hilt of her wand. "Would you like some Pumpkin Juice, Severus?"

Snape frowned eyeing off the flask suspiciously. "No, thank you, Minerva."

"Oh? I was led to believe that you were quite fond of Pumpkin Juice Severus, are you sure?" McGonagall asked, bringing out her wand to transfigure the flask into a cup while leaving the contents unchanged.

"Did you invite us in here to drink Pumpkin Juice, Minerva?" Snape drawled impatiently.

"No Severus, I called you here to discuss the grave allegations made by a member of your house, Pansy Parkinson," McGonagall explained, she observed as Severus schooled his face into a neutral expression, a sure sign that he had raised his Occlumency shield to avoid giving a hint at his real emotions.

"What has Miss Parkinson alleged I have done?"

"Miss Parkinson alleges that you have conspired with Lucius Malfoy and Edmund Parkinson to control Draco. That on her father's orders supplied to him by Lucius, she was ordered to dose his breakfast Pumpkin Juice with a potion that would reinforce the conditioning forced upon him by his father. Miss Parkinson was given a three-month supply, and when that was exhausted, she came to you, who on orders of your old friend Lucius Malfoy, brewed a replacement supply. Of course, Miss Parkinson didn't know this, and she implied that when she inquired as to what the potion was for you berated her physically. Do you have a response to these allegations?"

"Clearly, it has been a trying year for Miss Parkinson, OWL's are always a difficult time for students, and Miss Parkinson has succumbed to the pressure of living up to her parents' expectations. I expect that this fanciful story is an attempt at distraction from the expected dismal OWL scores."

"Speaking Severus frankly if you expect me to act like Albus and swallow the Dragon shit that spills from your mouth you clearly don't know me very well. This accusation is the latest in a long list of strikes against you. Despite what Albus may think you're simply a petty, bitter man who never got over the fact his high school bully married his childhood sweetheart. You are a coward who traded one master for another and handed the Potters to both hoping one of them would reward you."

McGonagall reached into her desk again, and this time she withdrew an envelope tossing it over the desk towards Snape. "Your services are no longer required here Severus, you have until sundown to leave the castle."

Snape opened the envelope to examine its contents. "There are two pieces of parchment…"

"Yes," McGonagall replied stiffly. "Against my better judgement, I have organised a job opportunity with St Mungo's for you. The school cannot afford another scandal with the Minister hovering, your official reason for leaving will be the job offer provided by Andromeda Tonks. It is genuine and will allow you to return to what you are passionate about. While I deplore many things about you, you are a superb potions master, that talent shouldn't be allowed to go to waste while you serve a sentence for poisoning a student."

Snape's eyes narrowed, looking across the table at McGonagall. His eyes flickered towards Flitwick briefly, deciding retreat was a wiser course of action than being literally thrown from the castle Snape rose to give a brief but disingenuous bow to McGonagall as he swept out of the room.

McGonagall slumped back in her chair as Flitwick took up the chair Snape had just vacated. "I am aware it is early, but did you have any thoughts on who will replace Severus?"

"Some, it will not be Slughorn, the man has gotten a bit handsy in his old age, I will not put our female students at that kind of risk."

"What about Miss Haywood? I am led to believe her prodigious potion making talent has not dimmed since leaving the castle." Flitwick suggested.

Minerva smiled as an idea popped into her head. "I believe Miss Haywood would make an excellent Potions Master. In fact, if we can secure her services, it may neatly solve another hiring dilemma I am facing."

"Which… I see," Flitwick began until he realised what McGonagall was talking about and laughed. "Do you really think you could convince him to return?"

"Given the right incentive..." McGonagall replied.

"Do you think it's safe to have him in the castle. His gang rank somewhere in the top five all-time mischief makers alongside Mr Potter, the Marauders and Fred and George Weasley."

"He was also a Prefect and Head Boy alongside Miss Haywood during his time here, despite all of the nonsense he got into."

Flitwick smiled drawn from the conversation by the fireplace roaring to life. A familiar voice called from the grate and McGonagall granted them access. A few seconds later, Neville Longbottom appeared dusting himself down briefly, giving the two Professor's a short bow as he turned to address the Headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, I would like to request another day's leave from the castle for Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and myself?"

"And why should I grant this request?" McGonagall asked.

Neville launched into the story of what happened at the Wizengamot and the results of the two trials. He then briefly covered the incident in the interrogation room with Bellatrix Lestrange. "Madam Bones has arranged for the ritual to take place tomorrow. I know it's asking a lot, but Harry and Hermione are my best friends, I feel as if I'll be able to face whatever happens if they're there beside me."

McGonagall took a deep breath leaning back in her chair, placing her glasses on the desk McGonagall rubbed her face as she tried to fight back the tears. "Very well, Mr Longbottom, you have my permission to take another day. That extends to both Mr Potter and Miss Granger. Lastly, Neville…" McGonagall said making Neville raise his eyebrow as in all the time he'd known her McGonagall had never addressed him by his first name. "I hope for what it's worth, that this ritual is a success. I knew your parents, they were good caring people, they were fighting for a better world for their son and his godbrother, Harry Potter. They would be heartened to know that, despite all the obstacles put in front of you both that you found each other and became friends. It was a wish of both yours and Harry's parents that you grow up as brothers in case something happened to your or Harry's parents and then even if nothing happened. They wanted you both to grow up around each other. I'm glad that happened regardless."

Neville smiled and nodded. "As am I Professor."

Neville turned and faced the fireplace taking a pinch of floo powder out of the bowl on the mantelpiece and throwing it into the fire. "12 Grimmauld Place, London!"

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

The fireplace roared to life with a green flame, sticking his head through the fire Neville had a brief conversation with someone before withdrawing his head and stepping through. Once on the other-side Neville was greeted warmly by Harry, Tonks, and Hermione who led him through to the kitchen where Dobby had prepared the tea.

Neville let his cup sit for a moment turning to his two best friends as Tonks moved to a nearby room. "Harry, Hermione, I need to ask a favour, Madam Bones has organised the ritual Bellatrix proposed to take place tomorrow morning. I… I would like you both and Sirius to be there."

Harry glanced at Hermione and then back at Neville. "Of course, we'll be there, but we'll have to ask McGonagall first…"

"Oh, I uh, I already asked… for you," Neville added shyly.

"Then I see no problem," Hermione chirped happily.

"Thanks, both of you," Neville replied, staring at the table.

"Always Nev, you've always been there for us, it's about time we repaid the favour," Harry replied.

"Well, except for the first year…" Neville muttered.

Harry waved Neville off. "You did what you believed was right. You were right, we had no business going down into that place, we almost died because of Dumbledore. You were right Nev, we just didn't have any other choice."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I thought you trusted the Headmaster?"

"I trust him to do whatever is necessary to control my life. I used to trust him, but after the incident with Sirius and the Tri-Wizards Tournament, I can't afford to anymore. I put my trust in Dumbledore and Cedric died, I put my trust in Dumbledore and Sirius almost died. I put my trust in Dumbledore during the first and second years, and I almost died both times, you were petrified, and Ginny almost died because of Riddle. Why should I trust someone who doesn't trust me?"

Hermione and Neville both nodded, but Neville still had a question. "What happens if Voldemort returns, Dumbledore is still the only wizard, apart from you he fears. How do we fight alongside someone who we don't and can't trust?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know, I hope we never have to find out, but I doubt I'm that lucky…"

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry's eyes wandered from Neville to Hermione and back again. Finally, he rose, but as the other two made to get up as well, Harry waved them off. "I've got some stuff to do, you two stay here and enjoy the tea."

Harry departed the room swiftly, leaving Hermione and Neville alone. The two glanced at the door and then at each other. Hermione spoke first breaking the tension in the room. "Well, this is weird."

"Yup," Neville agreed.

"Well, I guess if I have to sit here and sip tea, at least the company is pleasant."

Neville blushed. "T-thanks Hermione, I was just thinking the same thing."

Harry watched and listened to them from the top of the stairs as a pained smile made its way to his lips. "It's the right thing to do… it is."

Harry took a deep breath reflecting on how his relationship with Neville had changed. If he could pin it down, he would say things started to turn after Halloween of Fourth Year, of the four hundred odd wizards and witches who attended Hogwarts as students only a few chose not to believe he'd deliberately put his name in the Tri-Wizards Goblet. Of those few only two visibly stuck by him. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Without their help, he wouldn't have made it through the first task, or the second or the third for that matter. They were there beside him at every step. Unlike Ron, he'd been Harry's best friend for three years, but after turning into a jealous git, Harry'd had enough. Even after he apologised after the first task, he and Harry drifted apart. It wasn't only the first task that forced them apart. It was also that Hermione had sided with Harry over Ron, that seemed to stick in the red head's claw. Harry still included Ron in the DA as he hoped it would be a way to mend their relationship, but it was down to Harry, Neville and Hermione to do the hard work while Ron lazed around and took credit.

If it had been Ron, Harry was still best friends with, even with his hesitation, Harry knew he would have acted on his feelings for Hermione. He knew it was selfish, but Harry knew that any relationship between Hermione and Ron would leave Hermione broken hearted.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London, G.B._

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Madam Amelia Bones Office_

Amelia Bones collapsed into her office chair in the DMLE, it had been a long day, it usually was when Harry Potter decided to shake up the traditional order. Voldemort was dead, most of his inner circle were either dead or in the process of leaving the country, and two of his closest advisors had sung like canaries. Safe houses had been exposed, and unmarked Death Eaters had been arrested in droves. The DMLE holding cells were almost overflowing, and the night shift would be kept very busy. As Amelia turned back to face her desk, she nearly jumped out of her chair. The sitting opposite was a person in a shimmering grey cloak, their face was hidden by a plain white mask that did not allow even a small amount of skin to show from under the hood. Despite the mask not having a mouth hole, the person beneath spoke clearly through a modified voice to further disguise their identity. "Good evening, Amelia."

"Unspeakable Croaker how did your interrogation with Pettigrew and Lestrange go?"

"It was a mixed bag, we started with Lestrange, she had some information, mostly relating to something that's being kept in the Lestrange vault, but she wasn't as helpful as we'd hoped. That might be related to the way she inducted into the Death Eaters. Thankfully Pettigrew knew more than we thought and it's now clear that Voldemort was an even sicker bastard than previously suspected."

"Care to share?" Amelia asked, pouring some tea for herself, offering a cup to Croaker who refused.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?" Croaker asked.

"Legends mostly, rumours, it's the darkest of dark magic. Something most wizards with an ounce of sense wouldn't go near with a ten-foot pole as the muggles would say."

"According to Pettigrew Voldemort had not just dabbled in Horcrux creation he'd succeeded."

Fast reflexes on Amelia's part prevented her still hot tea from spilling out of the cup she was holding and down the front of her robes. "You mean…?"

"We believe he's still out there. Waiting in a state of suspended animation hidden in one or more of these Horcuxes. Bellatrix Lestrange mentioned during her interrogation that Voldemort had entrusted the Lestrange family with an item of great importance to him and ordered them to place it in their Gringotts vault. We've already been in contact with the Goblins to discover and dispose of the object and the Horcrux safely."

"How many of these things do you estimate there are?" Amelia asked.

Croaker pondered the question for a moment. "The soul is finite, there are only so many times you can divide it before it is eventually destroyed and too small a piece wouldn't be of any use. Our own research into Tom Riddle indicates that one of his fields of study, especially as a young man was numerology. So we can assume he was interested in the magical properties of certain numbers, 5, 7, and 13 are magical numbers, and we can surmise that splitting a soul thirteen ways is feasible if slightly improbable. We have one way to be sure that all of Riddle's soul containers have been destroyed…"

Croaker let the sentence hang in the air for a few seconds as a chime indicated it had just gone seven in the evening. "Ah, that would be my cue to leave. I have another appointment in ten minutes. Thank you for the tea, Amelia. I look forward to chatting again soon."

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

The fireplace at Grimmauld Place roaring to life with green flame drew the attention of the two teens sipping tea in the kitchen a short time later. Hermione yelled out calling Harry, Tonks and Sirius downstairs. Entering the reception room, Harry stopped allowing his Godfather to kneel. "Hi Andi, is something wrong?"

"No, yes, maybe… I have a guest who needs to speak with you, I need you to promise you won't leap to conclusions."

"The way the entire wizarding world didn't leap to conclusions about me for a decade?"

"That's not fair Sirius, you know I never believed that crap, maybe if you'd reached out straight after you escaped…"

"Sirius, Mrs Tonks… maybe we could have this argument another time?" Harry suggested.

Andi sighed sadly. "He really is his mother's son, isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it," Sirius replied, rising to his feet to open the grate to allow Andi and her guest entry.

A few seconds later the floo opened, and Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy deftly stepped through into Grimmauld Place. Harry, Sirius, Neville, and Hermione immediately went for their wands, Nymphadora already had her wand drawn, placing herself between Andi and Narcissa and her charge, Harry Potter. "Mom…" Tonks growled as Andi raised her hands, putting herself between Narcissa and the five mages. "Wait, please! Narcissa is here as a friend. The five of you are at the centre of the storm right now, what you did last night is still creating waves, and this is a big one. Give Narcissa thirty seconds to prove she means you no harm, after that you can stun her."

Harry and Sirius exchanged silent glances which Harry then shared with Hermione and Neville. Slowly the five lowered their wands and Hermione went to her watch. "You have thirty seconds Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the ceiling. "I Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, swear on my magic that I intend no harm to Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. So I say so mote it be!"

Narcissa's wand emitted a bright flash blinding the occupants of the room briefly. Narcissa stepped forward, holding out her wand towards Sirius. "I would like you to hold onto my wand while I'm here, cousin. I want you to be sure I won't break my vow."

Sirius nodded, taking Narcissa's wand and sliding it into his belt. "Well, I would be a poor host if I didn't offer you tea. Shall we retire to one of the sitting rooms?"

Andi and Narcissa nodded and followed Sirius out. Sirius paused in the doorway as he followed Narcissa and Andromeda. "Cissi, Andi, I'd like Harry to join us for this."

Narcissa sniffed casting a withering look in Harry's direction. "Sirius, this is family business."

"And Harry is family now, earlier today he and I went to Gringotts to take up our family rings. As well as restoring Andi's family to the family tree, I also named Harry as my Heir Presumptive with Nymphadora my heir Secondary."

The two women looked between Harry and Sirius in shock as Harry held up his hand to display his Lords Ring wrapped around the Heir's ring of House Black. Narcissa's shoulders slumped as she nodded. "Very well," Straightening her back, Narcissa turned to face Harry. "My apologies Lord Potter, I spoke out of turn."

"It's ok, Mrs Malfoy, you weren't to know. The official announcement won't make it to the Prophet until tomorrow," Harry replied with a small smile.

Narcissa inclined her head and led the four through the house to a private sitting room. After they'd sat down and Kreacher appeared to serve them tea, Narcissa explained her situation to Harry and Sirius. After they'd received confirmation that the story was true from Andi, the two glanced at each other frowning. "Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Mrs Malfoy, earlier today after Sirius was cleared of the charges against him we returned to Madam Bones' office to conclude Sirius's paperwork. When we arrived Dowager Lady Longbottom was waiting for us, Madam Bones explained that she asked us there to show a memory, it was of Bellatrix Lestrange's interrogation from the night before. Under Veritaserum she shared a story much like your own except that the Lestrange Brothers made her take the Dark Mark against her consent and gave her to Voldemort to be a plaything," Harry explained as a disgusted expression crossed his face.

"Bastards…" A sobbing Andi swore. Harry moved from his Godfather's side to sit beside Andi, stroking her back.

"After the memory ended Amelia told Neville that Bellatrix wanted to see him, reluctantly Neville agreed but only if we went with him. We agreed and were taken down to an interrogation room, we found a contrite Bellatrix who offered to help Neville's parents," Sirius explained, taking over for his Godson.

Andi glanced up from where she was sitting, holding hands with Harry as he continued to stroke her back gently. "Help… Sirius, they're minds are broken, there's nothing anyone can do to help them. Believe me, I've looked!"

"Bellatrix says that Riddle taught his inner circle a dark ritual to restore his mind in case something happened to incapacitate him. She said the ritual had a cost for the caster, but she didn't elaborate. Neville agreed to let her try, but only if Harry, Hermione and I were there."

"You were all victims of people trying to control your lives. Believe me, I know what that's like. But we're free now, you can forge your own destiny, with our help." Harry observed smiling brightly, glancing at his Godfather, who nodded reluctantly. "With some conditions."

"What conditions?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Firstly, you will renounce the name Malfoy, you may act as Regent for Draco, but he will be the last Malfoy until he passes that name to any children he may have. Second Draco may not harass Harry and his friends anymore. He is also to understand that he will never be named as an heir to the Black fortune, Harry is my Heir, nothing Draco can say or do will change that. Third, you will allow the Aurors to enter the Malfoy Manor and confiscate any Dark objects or books they find there, and you will give a full account of any illegal business activities and any bribes you know were paid to the Ministry."

"I understand, I have no problem with your conditions, I was planning to renounce the name Malfoy anyway. As for Draco that won't be a problem, before coming here, I withdrew Draco from Hogwarts. He was being dosed with potion by Miss Pansy Parkinson on the orders of her father at the behest of Lucius. Severus Snape was also helping by brewing replacement batches in his potions lab. The potions in question were very like mine, to reinforce the programming Lucius had forced on him. He was a kind boy when he was little, nothing like the monster Lucius raised him to be. I have sent him to study at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in MaCUSA. He will be staying with his uncle, who lives in New York over the summer holidays. I don't want even a chance of Parkinson getting in his head now that I've been able to pry him loose of Lucius's control. As for helping the Aurors and giving them access to the Malfoy Manor, I would have done that voluntarily. Frankly, I don't care if they burn the Manor down after searching it. I will never return to that place of my own volition."

Sirius smiled, standing up. He offered Narcissa his hand, which she took after a moment's consideration. He brought the older woman to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. Harry and Andi smiled watching this as Sirius pulled back a little. "Welcome home Cissi." He managed to mumble as he descended back into the hug, which a teary Narcissa returned with fervour.

* * *

 _St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, G.B._

 _Ron Weasley's Room_

At St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, Molly Weasley wetted a washcloth in warm water, drawing it across the pale brow of her youngest son. Ron Weasley continued to lay unconscious recovering from the wounds he received because of the battle in the Department of Mysteries. As the day had passed, he'd grown paler, and his breathing had shallowed. The attending doctors feared he was near death but weren't quite prepared to say that in front of Molly Weasley yet. Her rampage through the Hospital earlier in the year after Arthur was attacked by Voldemort's Giant Snake Nagini had become legendary.

"Please wake up Ronnikins, Hermione is waiting for you," Molly whispered.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. The Dance Macabre VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre VI**

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

Thursday, 20 June 1996

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Harry's Bodyguard Nymphadora Tonks rose early for breakfast. After they completed bathing and sat down at the kitchen table, they were joined by Neville's Grandmother. It was a big morning for the Longbottom family, by the end of the day either Neville would have his parents back, or Bellatrix Lestrange would be dead. It was possible that both could be true as well.

Once they'd completed breakfast, the group flooed to St Mungo's Hospital where they were joined by Amelia Bones and her Auror Guard. The Hospital was oddly quiet for a Thursday when Harry enquired as to why Amelia was ready with an answer. "Despite what she said under Veritaserum we're still dealing with the most dangerous witch this side of Morgan Le Fay. I had the hospital evacuated down to a skeletal staff for patients that can't be move. I'm going out on a shaky limb for your friend Lord Potter, while Frank and Alice were my friends as well, I have a higher responsibility to the people of Magical Britain to keep them safe from terrorists. Bellatrix Lestrange let loose to murder innocents in a Hospital, I don't know which would happen faster, if I survived, my resignation or my dismissal."

"I assure you Madam Bones, you have no need to worry, I will not do anything today that will stain your reputation," Bellatrix said as the group rounded the corner into the corridor where Bellatrix was standing, handcuffed and flanked by two Aurors, one of them being Kingsley Shaklebolt who had their wands trained on Bellatrix. Bella paused as Narcissa and Andromeda turned the corner into the corridor. Their eyes met, and years distrust and anger washed away as the two sisters ran forward to embrace.

"Baby Bella, you're really back!" Andi sobbed into her shoulder.

Bellatrix blushed. "Baby Bella, you haven't called me that since I was ten years old Andi…"

Andi laughed, taking Bellatrix's hands in hers. "I know, I just… I can't believe it's you."

"Me too…"

Amelia cleared her throat, stepping up to face the two sisters. "I'm sorry, we have a limited amount of time, we need to get started."

Bellatrix nodded. "Of course, Madam Bones. I've already made the appropriate preparations. All I need is Frank and Alice and a wand."

The people in the corridor tensed as Harry, Neville, Sirius, Tonks, and Hermione all reached for their wands. Bellatrix looked like she was almost about to laugh. "Even if I was able to kill one of you, how long would it be before another of this group put me down? Even if I alluded you briefly, I would not leave this building alive I have no intention of harming any of you."

The group of eleven wizards and witches followed Bellatrix into a nearby room. Two bed facing away from each other were bolted into the floor inside an alchemic circle that was drawn in chalk. Bella walked forward and sat cross-legged in the middle of the ring between the two beds. Moments later, orderlies escorted two frail, fearful looking people into the room. They were lain on the beds and restrained them with leather straps around their wrists and ankles. Their faces were then restrained by another pair of straps that secured around the chin and over the forehead.

Finally, everything was set, and the circle was cleared of everyone but the Longbottoms and Bellatrix. Bella took a deep breath and began chanting. Neville raised a curious eyebrow as the chalk circle began to glow as magic rose around the three. "What language is that?"

"It's Latin," Hermione helpfully explained.

"Bellatrix Lestrange ego voco super Magia de Fay Morgan Le restituo in mentibus, ut beati Francisci Longbottom Johannem et Aliciam Jane Longbottom. Extende in porta, et in tempore amissa restituere id quod est. Et ego me ad tempus magicis tellus. Ego Bellatrix Lestrange ..." (I Bellatrix LeStrange call upon the magic of Morgan Le Fay to restore the minds of Francis John Longbottom and Alice Jane Longbottom. Reach through the temporal gate and regain what was lost. I offer myself to the magic of Earth and Time. I Bellatrix LeStrange…) Bella chanted, the incantation reacted with the alchemic circle drawing on Bellatrix's magic forcing it out and pouring it into Frank and Alice Longbottom. A wind kicked up as the air inside the ring was agitated, creating a vortex that engulfed the three. Neville shouted for his parents but was restrained by Harry and Hermione. As the intensity of the glowing reached blinding levels, Bellatrix screamed and slumped over sideways against Alice Longbottom's bed. The glow dissipated, and the vortex subsided, allowing Narcissa and Andromeda to rush forward to tend to their fallen sister.

Andromeda ran her wand over her sister, and the results had her yelling at the orderlies that brought the Longbottoms into the room. "Get my sister a stretcher, STAT!"

As the orderlies rushed away for a stretcher, Neville's eyes nervously floated between his parents. "Did, did it work?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, and for once, even Hermione was at a loss for words. But then. "Wh-where… what's… why am I restrained…" A painfully weak male voice asked as Harry and Sirius ran over and began unleashing him from the bed.

Meanwhile, Hermione dragged Neville to his mother's bed as she too started questioning her location and the reason for being restrained. As Sirius unbuckled the last restraint on Frank's feet, Harry hurried to the head of the bed gently helping the elder Longbottom male into a seated position on the edge of the bed. Frank cradled his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his legs. As soon as she was free, Alice did the same.

As Bellatrix was taken by stretcher to another room, Andromeda ran a wand over both Alice and Frank smiling with relief at the information she got back. "Mr Longbottom, are you ok?"

"Y-yes, I, I think so…" Frank replied to Harry's question.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, Alice had just put Neville down for a nap and was joining me in the sitting room for tea. Then someone passed through the wards and knocked on the door to the Manor. Everything… everything is hazy after that."

"Sir, what is today's…"

"Harry!" Andromeda yelled, shutting Harry up immediately.

Andromeda approached the two Longbottoms, re-entering the room after summoning a pair of wheelchairs. "Alice, Frank, you may find this hard to believe, but I'm Andromeda Tonks. Some things have happened that we need to explain. If you come with me, we can have a chat."

* * *

Frank and Alice nodded as Harry and Neville helped Neville's parents into the wheelchairs provided and rolled down the corridor into a small room with a peaceful smelling bouquet of flowers sat in the window ceil. The rest of the group minor Amelia's guards who returned to the office were led even further down the corridor to a waiting room. Neville proceeded to wear a groove in the floor from pacing. Sirius meanwhile sat down beside his Godson. "With all the excitement yesterday I should have mentioned, Remus has left the country again, he's taken up a job in MaCUSA with some magical security firm. They know about his furry little problem, and they have a Potion Master on staff who is willing to brew Wolfsbane," Sirius explained pre-empting Harry's questions.

Harry nodded, letting out the breath he was holding. "Is he coming back at all?"

"Sorry, Pup. The job started immediately, so Remus had to leave right away. He sent his best and encouraged you to write."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise."

The group fell into silence for another fifteen minutes where the only sound heard was the squeaking of Neville's shoes on the linoleum floor. Hermione got up after a few minutes and moved from sitting beside Amelia Bones to sitting beside Harry. As she rested her head against Harry's shoulder, Harry shifted uncomfortably as his eyes flickered towards Neville. Sirius caught all this and raised an eyebrow but let the incident pass uncommented on, for now.

Eventually, Andromeda and Narcissa emerged from the direction of Bellatrix's room. Both had grim expressions on their faces as Narcissa walked over to seek comfort from her cousin. "First, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Harry, in Frank and Alice's case we need to break the news that they've been incapacitated for close to fifteen years gently. They will catch up but telling them too much too quickly could slow their recovery. Now as for Bellatrix, it's hard to explain, externally she appears fine but, on the inside… all of her life readings tell me she has the body of an eighty-year-old witch."

"How?" Hermione asked over the din Andromeda's announcement created.

"I don't know Miss Granger. It's only a guess, but I would say that the spell draws on a combination of the caster's own magic and lifeforce. The cost is years off one's own life. While normally a witch can live into the early hundreds, at an estimate I would say Bellatrix only has a few months."

"What makes Bellatrix so different?" Neville asked.

"Your organs age just like the rest of you. Bella's organs have aged almost fifty years in a matter of seconds. We can only do so much for that kind of trauma. We can extend her life for a few weeks and make her comfortable, but that's about it."

"Madam Bones," Neville said approaching the red-head. "I understand the things Bellatrix did under Imperious Curse were appallingly evil, but I think she's paying for her crimes many times over now. As the head of House Longbottom at least until my father is well enough to take over, I appeal to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to allow Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black to return home to die. No purpose will be served by sending her back to Azkaban."

"Lord Longbottom, the punishment for breaking out of Azkaban is being immediately sent through the veil. The only reason that sentence has not been carried out is that of the evidence provided under Veritaserum during interrogation."

"Doctor Tonks said it herself, Bellatrix is dying, is it vital for her to die at the hand of the Ministry? A Ministry who failed in its duty of care twice. Maybe if Bella and Sirius had been interrogated at the time instead of having summary judgement passed against them, I would have grown up with my parents and Harry would have grown up in the care of people who loved him instead of people who BEAT HIM!"

The silence that reigned in the light of Neville's rant allowed his last sentence to vibrate off the walls. Harry tugged at his robes, ignoring the stares of the adults in the room. Hermione had her face buried in her hands, refusing to look at anyone. "Cheers, Nev."

"H-harry, I didn't… I wasn't…" Neville stuttered as the realisation of what he'd said dawn on him.

"No, clearly. I think we'll let it slide for today. You've got a lot on your mind," Harry replied as he stood up offering his hand to Hermione, who took it readily. "Nev, I look forward to meeting your parents once they've had some time to recover. I think Hermione and I have tested the limits of Professor McGonagall's goodwill far enough. I will no doubt see some of you again next week when we return from Hogwarts. Until then, goodbye."

Harry frogmarched Hermione out of the room with Tonks trailing after them still trying to collect herself. Neville sat down in a chair beside his Grandmother, running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck…."

Amelia shot a look towards Neville as he quietly swore to himself. "Lord Longbottom, what did you…"

Neville's eyes snapped up towards Madam Bones dangerously momentarily flickering towards Sirius who was staring a hole through his Godson's best friend. "I will never speak of that again unless Harry wishes me too. I've already betrayed his trust in the worst way today. He's suffered enough without being subjected to an interrogation from possibly the last two adults he can put any trust in. Don't do what I've done, don't waste that."

* * *

Down the corridor approaching the atrium, Hermione had her arm wrapped around Harry's who had stayed silent, staring straight ahead since they'd left the waiting room. "Harry, are you ok?"

"No, not really," Harry replied quietly after hesitating for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… maybe… not today," Harry replied.

"Don't be angry at Neville, Harry, he didn't mean to say that, my boss just got under his skin and he snapped," Tonks explained walking shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

"I know, I'll send him a note via Dobby when we're back. I'd use Hedwig, but I don't want him waiting that long thinking I'm angry at him. Well, ok, I am, a little, but it's not like it's a huge secret. I've lived in a dorm with four other guys for four years. Two of them are supposed to be my best friends, but they never asked about the scars. They never raised it with McGonagall, or if they did, it never got back to me. Maybe it's Dumbledore, I don't know, I just, want to go back to not thinking about it."

As Hermione held onto Harry's arm, Tonks wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they approached the fireplaces. The three stopped as Harry threw some powder into the heath. "Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts!"

As the flames glowed green Harry stuck his head through. "Professor, Hermione, Auror Tonks, and I are ready to return to Hogwarts."

"Very well Mister Potter, the grate is open."

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

 _Office of Professor McGonagall, Temporary Headmistress_

Seconds later, the three emerged into Professor McGonagall's office in Scotland. McGonagall smiled, offering the three a seat as a pot of tea appeared on the desk. "I would like to discuss some things with you before you return to the Gryffindor Dorm. Firstly, forgive an old woman her curiosity, how are the Longbottom's?"

"It's very early Professor, but signs are promising. Before we left, they were already responding to external stimuli," Hermione reported.

"That's good. Now, Mister Potter, it was reported this morning in the Daily Prophet that you have taken up your Lordship of House Potter and were named Heir Presumptive of House Black?"

Harry nodded. "That's correct, Professor."

"I also understand from Madam Bones that Auror Tonks has been assigned as your Bodyguard until further notice?"

"Yes, Professor," Tonks replied.

"In light of these events, I've decided to allow you access to the Gryffindor Lords Quarters. I would have made them available to you at the start of next term, however, considering Auror Tonks will need sleeping quarters in close vicinity to you and asking her to sleep in the Gryffindor male dorm is out of the question I believe this is the best solution."

The three sitting across from McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Professor, I appreciate what you've done. I hope this doesn't result in people saying you're giving me special treatment."

"Lord Potter, I am giving you special treatment; however, it isn't any different from the special treatment I would give to any other student who had taken on the role of Head of House at a young age. That is precisely why the Lord's Quarters exist. Now if you'd like I can show you to the Lords Quarters now, or you may join your year mates for the final class of the day."

"Actually, Professor, I think I'd prefer to see the Lord's quarters now. I've had a long stressful day, I think the sooner I find a bed, the better."

"Very well, if you'll follow me?"

Harry, Hermione, and Tonks followed Professor McGonagall from her office up to the seventh floor. They bypassed the portrait of the Fat Lady and walked further down the corridor. The four stopped in front of a non-descript alcove that was situated about five metres further on. Once Professor McGonagall was sure they were alone, she tapped the centre panel on the wall three times. The board popped open revealing a coin slot, dipping into her robes McGonagall produced two coins handing one each to Tonks and Harry. After holding them for a few seconds, the coins became hot in their hands, and a sharp pricking sensation almost caused them to drop the coins but as soon as the feeling subsided, the coins cooled.

"I apologise, but the coins needed a drop of blood from you both, it allows both of you access and determines how many bedrooms the Lords Quarters require. The heat cauterises the wound immediately, now if you'll insert the coin in the coin slot, please. Lord Potter first."

Harry stepped up and inserted the coin into the slot. He heard it rattle down the pipe behind the wall for a few seconds until a louder noise of stone scraping along a wall overrode that sound. Harry stepped back, staring at the wall for a moment giving a leery look to Tonks who squared her shoulders and repeated the process. Once again, there was a loud sound of stone scraping against stone, but it faded a few seconds later. Once the corridor was quiet, the alcove popped open. McGonagall smiled, pushing the door op and ushered the three inside. The followed the wood panel corridor until they reached an intersection, in front of them was another door flanked by two small lion statues while to their left was a corridor that snaked back in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. The lion on the left of the door turned to face McGonagall. "Password?"

"Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Professor. You may now change the password to the Lord's quarters."

McGonagall turned to Harry. "This is entirely up to you, Lord Potter if you like I can wait outside until you've decided on a password."

Harry thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. "Thank you, Professor, I hope you're not too offended."

"Not at all, we all need our privacy," McGonagall assured him as she walked back down the other end of the corridor out of sight of the three. Harry stood staring at the Lion, who stared back at him, waiting for Harry to nominate a password. Harry took a deep breath and decided. "James and Lily Potter."

"Password Accepted."

The door swung open as McGonagall returned. The four entered and found themselves in a medium sized sitting room complete with a red leather three-seater couch and four chairs surrounding a coffee table. At the far end of the room from the door was a marble fireplace. McGonagall was quick to inform them that it was not connected to the floo network but could be under certain circumstances. The area behind the couch was dominated by a large dining table that could double as a study area. On the left-hand side of the room was a pair of doors that led to the bedrooms and en-suite bathrooms beyond. A final entry on the back wall was the entrance to the fully stocked kitchen and a roost for Hedwig.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction, Lord Potter."

Harry grinned. "It's great, thank you again, Professor."

McGonagall gave him a small bow and then departed. Immediately after she was gone, Harry slumped into a chair rubbing his face. "Do you mind if I go to sleep, I'm feeling a bit drained after today."

"Sure Harry," Tonks confirmed plucking a book from the nearby bookcase she sat in a chair nearest Harry's bedroom.

"Um, Harry…" Hermione said, drawing his attention. "Do you mind if I stay?"

Harry frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess, though you should probably go back to the dorm. I'm not sure Professor McGonagall would be happy to know that one of her Prefects is hanging around the Lord's Quarters and not keeping an eye on the Common Room."

Hermione paused. "Oh, sure, y-you're right of course. I bet without Ron and me to keep an eye on things, the dorm has been turned upside down."

"Exactly," Harry replied, turning away from Hermione and disappearing into his room.

Hermione stood, staring pensively at the door to Harry's room for a few moments before turning to Tonks. "Well, I uh, guess, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to go, I don't know why Harry is a jerk, but you can stay as long as you want. He's not the boss of you."

Hermione shook her head, staring at her shoes. "No, it's ok, Harry's right, I've been away for three days, I haven't been doing my job as a Prefect. I can't lounge around in Harry's quarters while my housemates get up to mischief. Anyway, what would the rest of the school say if I, a single woman, started hanging out exclusively in a Lord's Quarters? I was the centre of ideal gossip last year during the Tri-Wiz when Skeeter alleged, I was two-timing on Harry with Victor Krum. I don't want those rumours to start again."

Tonks watched despairingly as Hermione walked out of the Lords Quarters, her eyes hidden behind her hair. Several heads shot around to watch as she entered the Common Room from the interior door, disguised as a panel in the wall. Hermione smiled weakly as she ascended the stairs to the fifth-year girl's dorm room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pavarti Patil watched from a seat by the fire, usually the domain of Harry and his friends. Some of the upper year girls had taken to sitting in the chair Harry often occupied to be 'near' him. Parvati grinned racing upstairs almost knocking Hermione over in the process. As the brunette entered her dorm room, she saw Pavarti sitting at the make-up table she shared with Lavender Brown, Hermione shared one at the opposite end of the room with their other roommates Eloise Midgen and Romilda Vane.

Hermione stopped at the door and shook her head, walking over and falling into her bed. "You shouldn't bother, he's not suddenly become interested in you because you've put on some make-up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of your blouse."

"You're going to the Gryffindor Lord's Quarters to chat up Harry. I'm not stupid Parvati…" Hermione answered in response to the look and raised eyebrow Parvati had given her from her position in front of the mirror.

Patil snorted a laugh indeed unbuttoning a couple of buttons of her shirt to give the appearance of cleavage. "No one could ever accuse you of being stupid Granger. Besides, why would I go to the Gryffindor Lord's Quarters looking for Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could see the apparent hook but took it anyway, not really caring if Parvati knew either way. "Harry declared his inheritance yesterday after the trial of his Godfather. He's now Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Realm and Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third's named heir."

Parvati's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, you mean the blonde ferret isn't going to inherit the Black fortune?"

At this, Hermione gave a little smile. "Nope, I bet he's going to be pissed off when he finds out."

"Shame we won't get to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Malfoy was called to the Headmistress's office yesterday after breakfast. He hasn't been seen since, neither has Snape for that matter."

Hermione rolled her eyes dropped her head back down onto the pillow. "Voldemort dead, Malfoy is gone, and Snape has disappeared… There's no way we're that lucky…"

Parvati grinned rising from the make-up desk to smooth down her skirt. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Hermione watched as Parvati gave her a quick twirl, she was dressed in the Hogwarts casual attire, a white shirt under a charcoal grey sweater and a plaid skirt. The only significant change Parvati had made was to ditch the house identifying tie leaving her modest chest pressed into a tight bra and shirt that had the first three buttons undone, the bottom of her skirt flaring dangerously as she did. Hermione rolled her eyes rolling over on the bed to face away from the door and Parvati. "You look great Parvati, like always."

"Oooh, I hear jealousy. What's wrong, jealous that I'll be on Harry's dick before you will?"

Parvati cackled as she exited the room, ignoring the glare Hermione threw at her as she did. Flopping back onto the bed, Hermione scowled. "Not exactly…" She replies to herself quietly.

* * *

Parvati descended into the common room, drawing a couple of wolf whistles from some of the upper years Gryffindor boys. Parvati smirked and swayed her hips as she approached the portrait hole. She smoothed down her skirt, so she didn't give the boys a show as she crawled through into the corridor. Parvati knew there was no point trying to find the inner door out to the Lord's Quarters as it blended into the wall panels. She could have asked Granger, but that would only end up sending her on a wild Hippogriff chase.

Walking up the corridor she stepped through another door Parvati soon found herself at her destination, and a quick knock let her know she was on the galleons. Parvati smoothed out her blouse and skirt, pulling the shirt down a little to give herself a bit more cleavage. The smile soon faded, though, as a beautiful pink haired woman answered. "Uh, hello?"

Parvati was so thrown by a woman being in Harry's Quarters she failed to notice the distinctive blue robes or the DMLE insignia. "H-h-w-Who are you, where is Harry?!" Parvati demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Lord Potter's bodyguard. And who the hell are you?" Tonks replied her hair shifting from pink to an angry red.

"Parvati?"

The two women turned to find Harry standing in the doorway of his room, dressed in a simple t-shirt and boxers.

"Harry! Can you tell your _bodyguard_ , we know each other, and she can back off?"

"Harry, I don't like unexpected visitors. I can't check them out first if I don't know they're coming."

"Sorry Tonks, I didn't know anyone would come knocking on my door, but she's right, Parvati and I do know each other. Doesn't explain why you're here though Patil?"

Parvati slithered in past Tonks into the Lord's Quarters grinning smugly as she took Harry's hand. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you back to the castle. Come on, it's not that unusual that I'd stop by, we did go on a date last year."

"To the Yule Ball, and you hated it, and me for pretty much the rest of the year. I apologise for that by the way. I was going to buy you some flowers as an apology before the end of term…"

"Oh, forget the Yule Ball, Merlin knows I've tried…" Parvati commented, earning a wry smile from Harry. "It's sweet of you to want to apologise, however belatedly, but I can think of a much better way for you to make it up to me…"

With that, Parvati pressed her body and then her lips against Harry's, pinning him to the door of the room. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds before taking Parvati by the hips and turning her over to press the Indian witch against the wall adjacent to the door. Parvati broke the kiss, running her fingers over his face. "Now, why don't we shimmy over to that bed over there and you let me show you why I'd make a perfect lady to your Lordship."

Parvati pressed her lips against Harry's once again, only for him to pull back as her teeth dig into his bottom lip. Harry's lip snapped back against his teeth as he raised the back of his hand to the wound. "So this was just a ploy to get into my pants? What, you were hoping to get pregnant and then play on my good nature? I'm not that sort of guy Patil and shame on you for thinking I was. I'm not just going to hop into bed with you because you're hot, I only take women to bed that I care about. And while you're a nice girl, most of the time, I don't care about you that way…"

"W-well, I mean…" Parvati stuttered.

"TONKS!" Harry shouted as he glared back at Parvati. "Fucking… I never in my life believed you would stoop to this…"

Before Harry or Parvati could say more Tonks burst into the room, almost tripping over her robe in the process but wand out. "Harry?"

"Tonks, could you show Miss Patil back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I think if we were seen together, it would start rumours flying about."

"Harry, I…" Parvati started almost in tears.

"No one will find out what happened. As far as the rest of the castle will know you came by to say hello. You did and left again, and Tonks helped you find your way back to the Common Room."

Parvati looked down at her shoes, biting her lip. "Thank you, Harry... sorry about, well, you know…"

Harry shook his head and turned away, allowing Tonks and Parvati to leave in silence. He finally flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

 _Lords Quarters_

 _June 21, 1996_

The next morning the two showered and changed, once they were ready Harry led Tonks down through the castle to the Great Hall. Tonks shook her head. "I never realised how much of a pain it was to get to breakfast from the seventh floor."

"That's right, you're a Hufflepuff, aren't you?" Harry inquired.

"And proud of it," Tonks replied with a grin. (A/N: Hufflepuff RULES!)

The Great Hall went silent as they, or more particularly, Harry entered. Tonks noted that the eyes of almost every girl from the third year up were locked on Harry and most of the men in Hall watched him jealously. Harry took a seat near the centre of the Gryffindor table as the rest of the hall continued to watch him, everyone except for Hermione, who had her face stubbornly pointed down at her food. And Parvati Patil who initially stared before returning to her food with a blush on her face. Harry sighed glancing over at Ginny Weasley who sat one seat down opposite he and Tonks who stood two steps back over his left shoulder. "Ok, what have I done this time?"

Ginny grinned, tossing a magazine over the table to him. Harry deftly snatched the magazine out of the air and turned it over in his hands as Tonks peered over his shoulder Tonks began roaring with laughter as her hair cycled through several vibrant shades of the rainbow. Meanwhile, Harry was content with a long-agonised groan as he dropped the magazine on his empty plate, he buried his face in his hands.

The magazine in question was a special edition of Witches Weekly, a revised list of 1996's most eligible Wizards. On the cover was Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third and Lord Harry James Potter, the picture was a cropped version of the photograph taken on the steps of Gringotts a couple of days before. The headline was as to be expected.

 _Our New No.1 Most Eligible Wizard!_

 _The Lord Who Conquered!_

 _Harry James Potter!_

Sitting across the table from him, Harry's remaining male dorm mates, Dean Thomas and Sheamus Finnigan roared with laughter. Ginny pulled out her wand and retrieved the magazine. "Oh, this was sent by Mum, just so you know."

"That doesn't make it better Gin…" Harry assured her to which the red-headed witch poked her tongue out at him.

"It certainly makes interesting reading Potter; don't you agree Suzie?" A voice behind him chimed in.

"Fascinating reading Daph." Another voice agreed.

Harry glanced behind him to find Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones, both with copies of the magazine in their hands. They both had it opened to the two-page article on Harry, which using the photo from the cover as a base had excised Sirius and transfigured the picture to give Harry a windswept look as he stared out over the white cliffs of Dover. "Do you two have a reason to be here?" Harry growled trying and failing to sound mean. Both girls, having trained with Harry all year, knew better.

"The Great Hall is a common area, Lord Potter, we can choose to stand and read what we like where we like," Daphne countered.

"We can even read aloud, if we like," Susan assured him.

Harry's eyes widened. "No, please don't…"

" _With a mane of untamed raven hair and piercing emerald eyes, Lord Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is every witches dream. Lord Potter (age fifteen) as well as being World famous for vanquishing He Who Must Not Be Named, is also a prodigious student at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft where he is in his fifth year as a student. He is also the star Seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, interviewed for this article his former House Captain, Oliver Wood said 'Harry is an exceptional Seeker, a once in a generation talent. He has the skills to play professionally.' Lord Potter has won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor over two consecutive Seasons and was co-winner of the revived Tri-Wizards Tournament._

Harry groaned burying his face in his hands.

 _Aside from his academic and sporting accomplishments, Lord Potter also recently came into his inheritance as the last surviving member (for now) of the Potter line. As well as vast financial wealth, House Potter also owns several magical and muggle properties. One lucky witch could find herself swept away to a romantic weekend at the Potter's French properties or a day shopping in MaCUSA New York._

 _The hero of the Magical World has already proven himself a champion against the forces of darkness. Will his next conquest be of the heart of one of our dear readers? Keep reading Witches Weekly to stay up to date with the latest gossip surrounding Lord Potter._

By the end of the article, Sheamus had fallen off the bench and onto the floor in laughter. More because of Harry's reaction than anything in the article itself.

"He's really a prodigious student?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, in DADA at least," Susan offered.

"French properties?" Ginny inquired.

"Family stuff," Harry assured her. "The ring just gives me a little more control over my life than I had before. It doesn't change who I am. At least it doesn't change who I am on the inside. I've always been different, I've always been gawked at and talked about behind my back. This stupid article isn't going to change that."

"Except you'll now have every witch in the castle trying to get into your pants, instead of just half the castle," Dean commented.

As Susan, Tonks and Daphne cast deep scowls in Dean's direction, two of Hogwarts beautiful young professors walked up to the Gryffindor Table towards the group. Septima Vector was the raven-haired statuesque teacher of Arithmancy. Accompanying her was the stargazing professor of Astronomy, Hogwarts ebony beauty, Aurora Sinistra. The two women were often seen in each other's company, which led to many saucy rumours about the especially among the male population, but no one dared to ask given their legendary tempers.

The two women stopped in front of Dean, Harry, Susan, Daphne and Ginny. "Lord Potter, we have been tasked by the Headmistress to oversee your detention," Professor Vector explained.

"Detention! The Headmistress assured us we wouldn't be receiving detention for what happened?!" Daphne protested.

"I'm sorry, Ms Greengrass, you misunderstand. You may have escaped detention for the events of two nights ago, however, your leader isn't as fortunate. Tonight, Lord Potter, after dinner." Professor Sinistra finished.

"I wasn't aware of this," Headmistress McGonagall observed appearing behind the pair.

"H-Headmistress!" Sinistra squeaked spinning around.

"W-we, we were just…" Vector tried to add as a creeping fear worked its way up her spine.

"I take it you've both seen today's _special_ edition of the Witches Weekly?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Both answered in unison.

"Professors who work in Hogwarts are expected to adhere to a certain standard of professional and personal etiquette. I suggest both of you take the evening to review the relevant sections of your employment contracts before considering whether detention is appropriate for Lord Potter."

Both women blanched and spun around to face Harry once again. "Lord Potter, it appears we've erred…" Vector started.

"Yes, erred. We obviously weren't aware that you'd had your detention for leaving the castle rescinded by the Headmistress. Thank you, Miss Granger, for making us aware of that, ten points to Gryffindor," Continued Sinistra.

"Now, we have morning classes to teach, good day to you all." Finished Vector.

As Gryffindor table, Daphne, Susan, and Tonks watched the two hurry out of the Great Hall, Hermione glared at their backs taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Keep dreaming."

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London G.B._

 _Office of Madam Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Amelia Bones frowned as she dropped a suspect file into her out tray. Leaning back in her chair, Amelia tapped a manicured fingernail on the desk in front of her as she waited. A moment later a mage shimmered into the chair in front of Amelia. The red-headed director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement pulled the tea tray towards her pouring a cup for herself before offering one to the person in front of her who refused.

"Something on your mind, Amelia?" Croaker asked.

"Yes, but… this is not DMLE business, I'm asking as a friend and as a concerned parent. I'm asking for a favour."

Croaker nodded. "Ask away, if I can help, you'll get it, free of charge."

Amelia raised her eyebrow. "What have I done to earn such a boon from the head of the Unspeakable?"

"You've always proven yourself to be on the side of light, but you're a pragmatist. Someone who isn't swept away in Dumbledore's nonsense. You know that some people aren't worthy of forgiveness and need to be punished. You know this and thankfully our mutual friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived, knows this as well."

Croaker raised their head as they watched Amelia's lips tighten. "Ah, the head of the nail as it were."

"What do you know about Lord Potter's early life. After his parents died but before he received his Hogwarts letter?"

Croaker was silent for a few moments. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Amelia sighed. "My niece, Susan, has a crush on Lord Potter. I want to know if I should support this notion or try to direct her elsewhere."

Croaker nodded, with a wave of their hand four file folders dropped onto the desk in front of Amelia as the tea tray hovered out of the way. "Harry James Potter, ages fifteen months to eleven years old."

Amelia pulled up her chair and pulled the first folder towards her. "You're staying?"

Croaker paused mid milk pour. "They are confidential Unspeakables files. I can't let them out of my sight."

* * *

 _Dumbledore Family Residence, Godric's Hollow, G.B._

Albus Dumbledore had just sat down for breakfast when his morning owl landed to deliver his copy of the Daily Prophet. As he read the central headline, Albus laughed dropping the paper down on top of his meal as a spluttering cough replaced his laugh. He cursed every deity he knew of that not only was he dying but that death was taking away the last joy he had in life, the ability to laugh.

Dumbledore reached across for a bottle of potion that had been ably provided by Poppy Pomfrey before he left Hogwarts and took a sip. His cough settled almost instantly, allowing Dumbledore to turn his blue eyes back to the Prophet. He was glad Harry had taken up his Lordship of House Potter, the position has sat dormant for far too long. Dumbledore had meant to take Harry to Gringotts at the end of the fourth year of his studies, but after the parting of the ways he'd had with Minister Fudge and the constant barrage of attack from the Daily Prophet, he didn't want them or Harry thinking he was using the boy for his own ends. He owed James and Lily too much to use their only son as a pawn on some giant chess board.

Yes, he'd kept things like the Prophecy away from Harry's knowledge, even he now admitted it may have been for too long. But Dumbledore had a good reason, at least he thought he did at the time. He hadn't wanted to burden an eleven-year-old boy with the knowledge that he and the madman he'd just witness the return to the life we're stuck in an almost perpetual cycle of life and death and the only way to end it was to kill the other. Or that he only had a vague idea of how to destroy the things that contained pieces of Riddle's soul. Harry could well have and with good reason declared Dumbledore a crazy old coot and retreated into the Muggles World. That would have left the Wizarding World in a precarious position and Harry with no way to defend himself when Tom came to hunt him down, and unlike Tom, Harry didn't have a stash of Horcruxes to rely on when he died.

The point was moot now, Albus Dumbledore was dying, it was cancer that grew over one's magical core. It siphoned magic from the person it was inhabiting to grow, the more magic the person used, the more cancer grew. It had forced him to relinquish his roles in the Wizengamot, ICW, and Hogwarts. Although the story he and Minerva had agreed on, for now, was that he was stepping away from Hogwarts to deal with the crisis in London. He'd been able to hold on long enough to preside over Peter and Sirius's trials, to ensure the right thing was done by the now Lord Black after so many years. It would be announced in a few days that he was taking a 'sabbatical' from his political positions, to better advise the Minister on Voldemort related matters. Not that the Minister was interested. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten it, but it was quickly robbing him of the life he loved just as Tom Riddle rose to power once again.

But that wasn't what Dumbledore regretted, he'd made a terrible mistake fourteen years ago, leaving Harry with his muggle relatives. He hadn't known about the abuse until Poppy flooed him at the start of Harry's first year. Apparently, Missus Figg was not the reliable spy she'd made out to be when he hired her and had only done it for the pay and cozy accommodations. He wanted to be there when Harry graduated, he wanted to be able to reassure himself that despite his upbringing, Harry turned out ok and found love with the delightful and incredible Miss Granger. Sadly, he was to be robbed of that chance, perhaps as punishment for his crimes against Harry and his sister.

Dumbledore looked up and around having heard a noise. He shook his head, Poppy warned about visual and auditory hallucinations and that the worse they got the closer he would be to the death. He hoped that they wouldn't rob him of his last duty, to visit the graves of Lily and James and his sister Ariana. Keeping the graves of Harry's parents well maintained was at least something he could do to honour them in his time left.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London G.B._

 _Office of Madam Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Amelia Bones paced her office as Croaker sipped their tea in silence. Bones stopped and spun to face the Unspeakable. "I'm going to strangle that stupid white bearded bastard with his own beard."

"I'm not sure it's wise to tell another law enforcement professional that you're going to kill someone," Croaker observed.

"I don't care, Dumbledore will be rotting in Azkaban by the time I am finished. He left Harry with people who abused him and worked him like a slave! They beat him!" Amelia almost screamed, pointing accusingly at the folders on her desk.

"Yes, Amelia, I read the reports too."

Amelia paused and took a deep breath retaking her seat. "I worry that given Harry's past, that if Susan pursues a relationship that she'd end up hurt, emotionally and physically. Is this the path Harry Potter is on?"

Croaker placed their half-drunk tea on the desk and sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking. "Examining Harry Potter's life from a holistic standpoint, he's never displayed any violent tendencies towards anyone who wasn't directly threatening him. In fact, it's the opposite, Harry Potter is almost fanatically loyal to those close to him. That can be troubling in of itself when it comes to the people, he cares about he has no regard for his own safety. He will throw himself in harm's way if he saves someone else, I believe the Granger girl coined it his 'saving people thing'."

A tight smile graced Amelia's lip. "Yes, I recall Susan mentioning this facet of Harry's personality. It worries her how often he's hurt. After the first task of the Tri-wizards' tournament, I received a tearstained letter from Susan begging me to intercede on Harry's behalf." Amelia explained picking a spoon up off the tray and winding it between her fingers. "I consulted some people I trusted regarding the rules around the tournament, but the law was clear. Harry's name had been spat out of the damned goblet, and it made the contract magically binding. Given what we know now… I can't change the past Croaker, but I can make a better future for my Niece. In your opinion, can I trust Harry Potter not to hurt my Susan if they were to pursue a relationship?"

Croaker cocked their head to one side considering Amelia for a moment. "Are you pondering a betrothal contract?"

"Yes," Amelia replied.

Croaker gave Amelia a nod. "Very well, I cannot say for sure, the future is fluid, and I cannot speak to what it holds for Harry Potter. For now, at this moment in time, yes, you can trust Harry Potter not to harm your niece. There are few wizards I would have more faith in. However, a warning, you may not be the only head of house seeking Harry Potter's hand, and there is at least one Muggles born to consider."

Amelia nodded, allowing the Head of the Unspeakables to disappear to wherever Unspeakables disappeared to once they were done interacting with the lower echelons of humanity. Amelia leaned back in her chair, staring at the mountain of paperwork the latest Potter Hurricane had left in his wake. She shuddered at the thought of the upheaval he could wreak when he reached full maturity and awoke to the full breadth of political power he was only now brushing against with his fingertips.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Ok, I know, I suck. In my defence, its summer in Australia and we've had almost 2 weeks of temps over 35 degrees centigrade, and I don't have AC where I live. I am freaking boiling alive here people. I want to write, believe me, I want to, but it's just not happening right now. In a couple of months, summer ends, and hopefully, my posting schedule will stabilise. I also super kicked myself by deciding to go in a new direction with the next few chapters, mid-stream. This was supposed to be Happy Shiny Harry, but then I struck and well… if you've read my Persona stories… *cough*

In the meantime, if I miss a week or two, check out Soul Scars by Rtnwriter, it's also a Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Susan story but for much more complicated reasons. Its an AU starting at the very beginning and is now in the fourth year and just hit 50 chapters.

Review response is simply, thank you for pointing out that Nagini is not a Basilisk. I changed the relevant section of the story. I haven't read the fifth book in several years, unlike books 1-4, 5-7 aren't my favourite books, and I've only read the last three once each. The first four I've read probably a dozen times easy. There was one point where I would finish GoF and go straight back to start PS all over again. Despite being a guy, I fangirled all over the scene at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban where Hermione kisses Harry on the cheek before he leaves for Grimmauld Place. I am an OG Hermione/Harry shipper.


	8. The Dance Macabre VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre VII**

* * *

 _Longbottom Manor, G.B._

 _21 June 1996_

Neville Longbottom stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom inside the Longbottom Manor. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, he got his parents back. And yet as he lay on his bed at home, he wasn't feeling joy nor was he bouncing off the walls in excitement to return to the hospital the next day to visit again. Neville's mind was still troubled by what he'd said about Harry, the man he considered his best friend. Harry was a very private person, especially about the treatment he received at the hands of his relatives. It took him and Ron over a year to get Harry to explain where the scars that littered his torso and arms came from, and that was after a full pull apart fight between the three of them. It was another two days before they started speaking to each other again and it was another week before Ron talked to Hermione, the moody teen had been jealous that Hermione took Harry's side instead of his. Ron had complained that he couldn't understand why Hermione had made Harry's side over his but even as a twelve-year-old, it was apparent to young Neville what was starting to develop between Harry and Hermione.

A loud crack had Neville reaching for his wand before he realised who it was. "Hello, Dobby."

"Hello Mister Nevvy, me be having a note from Master Harry for youse."

Neville smiled, taking the parchment from Dobby. "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby dipped his head as he disappeared back to Hogwarts. Neville quickly unfolded the paper glancing at it with trepidation.

 _Dear Neville_

 _I hope things are going ok with your parents. I know they have a long road ahead, but they're both active people, that is exemplified by their son._

 _I'm not angry about what happened at St Mungo's. Madam Bones and Sirius would find out what happened to me when I was staying at my relatives anyway. I know that you were angry and looking out for my well-being. That will always be appreciated._

 _McGonagall gave me the Lord's quarters for the last few days of the term. Hermione is determined to stay glued to my side until then, apparently. *rolls eyes*_

 _I'll give you a tour once you're back at school. Oh, and let me know when you're free to visit._

 _Harry_

Neville smiled as he felt a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. He shook his head at how dense his best friends were about how they felt about each other. There was a public betting pool run by the Weasley twins as too when Harry and Hermione would finally get together. When it reached over fifty Galleons, the twins handed over responsibility for managing the pot to Professor McGonagall. Neville was pretty sure that only five people in the castle had not made a bet, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Even Draco Malfoy had put in a five knuts.

Neville scratched out a short note detailing what he knew about his availability over summer at this stage before calling Dobby back and sending him away with the letter. Neville laid back down on his bed with a smile. Finally, he was looking forward to seeing his parents the next day.

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

 _Lord Potter's Quarters_

 _June 22, 1996_

Nymphadora Tonks stood at the door to Harry Potter's room. There wasn't any reason for her to stand there, they were safely secured behind the Hogwarts wards. But Tonks couldn't tear herself away, she merely stood in the doorway watching Harry sleep. Without realising, Tonks moved from the door to Harry's bed, reaching out to gently flick a tuft of hair out of his face. Harry twitched a little bit remained asleep. Tonks snatched her hand back from Harry's face when she realised what she'd been doing.

As Tonks turned away to walk out of the room, she stopped short finding Hermione had caught her, which was made clear by the lopsided grin plastered on the brunette's face. Tonks arranged her features into a neutral expression. "Wotcher, Hermione."

"I see you're taking a _deeply personal_ interest in your protectee," Hermione commented quietly as she approached the bed as a soft smile graced her lips.

"I was just ensuring he was sleeping peacefully," Tonks retorted.

"Mm, hm," Hermione hummed glancing back at Tonks as they both walked out of the room. "It's not a crime to admit you like him, Tonks. Half the witches in this castle have fallen under the spell of his scruffy black hair and enchanting emerald eyes…" Hermione admitted as a heavy blush coloured her cheeks.

Tonks grinned. "One of those witches wouldn't be Hermione Granger, would they?"

"You know I am!" Hermione hissed. "It's, it's just not the right time to tell him yet. The Headmaster saddled Harry with the weight of our entire world at age eleven. He's almost sixteen, and that hasn't changed. I don't want to add all of my worries and stress to his."

Tonks sighed, walking up to run her fingers down the soft skin of Hermione's cheek. "First, Harry will always worry about you, whether you're his girlfriend or not. Second, you should be careful because it may turn out that by the time it's the 'right' time, some other witch or Wizard may have snagged him for themselves."

Hermione frowned and nodded. "I'll tell him, soon, just not yet, ok?"

"Tell me what?" Harry asks wearily from the door as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Hermione spun around as her cheeks turned pink. Harry was standing in the doorway to his room, rubbing his fingers through his untamed raven hair, dressed in a hand-me-down t-shirt and boxer shorts. His bright, emerald eyes narrowed, seeing Hermione standing in the living room of his apartment. "Hello, Hermione."

"H-hi… I was up early, so I wanted to see if you wanted to walk down to breakfast together?" Hermione asked, sheepishly.

"So, you decided to just bust into my room, uninvited?" Harry asked, coldly.

"Harry, be nice!" Tonks scolded.

"I didn't… I mean, I guess I didn't think that I needed an invite," Hermione replied, playing with her fingers absently.

"Hermione, I gave you that password as a sign of trust. Yesterday I was just Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, now I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Black. There's a whole dorm full of witches who'd like to be the next Lady Potter-Black. I need to know I can trust the people I give the password too, can I still trust you, Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up as if she'd been slapped, staring wide-eyed at her best friend. "O-of course you can! I would never betray your trust!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she saw a brief pain travel across Harry's eyes. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, and his emotions were once again sealed behind a wall. "I guess that's something we'll both have to think about. I'm sorry Hermione, I can't today, maybe tomorrow, ok?"

Hermione nodded and once again turned and left, staring at her feet. When she was gone Tonks rounded on the newly-minted lord. "What the hell are you playing at Potter?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, keeping his voice level.

"Hermione is your best friend, and you just turfed her out, again! She's been by your side through all this shit, and you're treating her like dirt! I thought you were better than that, I thought I knew you better than that. Sirius told me she's stuck by you through _everything_ and all she wanted was to walk down to breakfast with her best friend. Maybe it was a mistake to let you take up your lordship, all it seems to have done is given you a swelled head."

Harry scowled turning around and re-entering his room, slamming the door behind him in the process. A few minutes later, he re-emerged dressed for the day. "Let's go to breakfast."

"As you wish, _Lord_ Potter."

* * *

Harry and Tonks descended into the Great Hall, joining their year mates and Ginny for breakfast. Harry turned to Ginny. "Any news on Ron?"

Ginny shrugged. "Mum owl'd this morning, she says the doctors say he's not getting any worse but that he's also not getting any better. They're stumped."

Harry frowned. "Ron is probably just waiting until the end of the term to avoid doing any school work."

"Very funny," Ginny replied, flicking a piece of toast in Harry's direction.

"Miss Weasley, please do not use breakfast as a weapon," Professor McGonagall admonished as she approached the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, Headmistress," Ginny replied.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny as McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Mr Potter…"

"Sorry, Headmistress," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Hm, I would like to speak to you after breakfast in my office."

"Of course, Headmistress."

As Harry rose to go see the Headmistress a short time later, he moved around the table to stand behind Ginny. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Ron is too stubborn to let a bump on the head do him in. I know you need to stay strong for your Mum, but if you need anything, even if it's a shoulder to cry on. Come knock on my door."

Ginny stood up and wrapped Harry in a hug. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled, patting Ginny's back gently. "Always."

* * *

After departing the Great Hall, Harry, and Tonks walked up to the sixth floor, passing the Transfiguration Classroom to stop at Professor McGonagall's office door. The two entered after knocking and waiting to be called in. They stepped inside and sat down as McGonagall considered them over her glasses. "I was asked to do this by your Godfather in your role as Lord Potter. By taking up your Lordship, you've taken on a wealth of new responsibilities. Our concern is that trying to be both Harry Potter, Lord of the realm and Harry Potter, Hogwarts student will be too much strain on your time and therefore both will suffer."

"You're not asking me to relinquish my Lordship…?" Harry asked, warily.

McGonagall shook her head. "Not at all. And no, I am not about to give you a time tuner either. After yours and Miss Granger's collective experience in the third year of your schooling, I think we can all agree that was a bad idea. Except of course in the case of saving Sirius."

Harry nodded firmly. "So, what is the third option?" He asked.

"A proxy, like a regent they would oversee the day to day running of House Potter, both financially and politically. The difference between a Proxy and a Regent is that you would maintain a certain level of control and any major decisions would have to be signed off by you, Harry."

"Do Sirius or you have a suggestion for who my Proxy should be?"

"It may be a controversial choice, but our suggestion is Narcissa Black."

McGonagall let her suggestion hang in the air for a good thirty seconds before Tonks burst out laughing. "Professor, that's a good one."

"I'm serious, Miss Tonks. Mrs Malfoy, or should I say, Miss Black has shown significant contrition for her past actions. You will also find a few people with more knowledge of the inner-workings of the Wizengamot than Narcissa Black. It would behove you to seriously consider our suggestion."

Harry nodded, weighing his options. "You don't have to decide now, Lord Potter, I'm sure it can wait a day or two…" McGonagall offered.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't want this to fester. Besides, I want to see if she's as good as advertised. May I summon Sirius?"

McGonagall nodded. "Please."

Harry nodded thanks and rose to call Sirius via the floo. A couple of minutes later Sirius stepped through, and once everyone exchanged greetings, the group settled down again. "Sirius, you really think Mrs Mal… Miss Black is a good choice, as my proxy?"

"I do Pup, my cousin isn't the blood bigot we thought she was. I want her to have the opportunity to rebuild her life. Narcissa is willing to advocate your ideas and your goals, being Lucius Malfoy's wife gave her insight into the inner workings of the Wizengamot, insight she's willing to share with you."

Harry nodded. "Ok, I'm willing to take her on as my proxy on a probationary basis."

Sirius's shoulders relaxed as the tension left his body. "Thank you, Pup. You won't regret this."

* * *

Harry nodded, bidding his Godfather goodbye and leaving his head of house in peace. As they stepped into the corridor, they found Hermione waiting for them. Harry's face darkened but feeling a yank on his arm, he turned back to investigate Tonks's face. He wanted to send Hermione away again, make it clear that he didn't want to be around her. But the look from Tonks and the general downtrodden appearance of Hermione made him relent. "Um, Hermione… I'm… I'm sorry about this morning, I wasn't…"

Harry took a deep breath looking into Hermione's large brown eyes that made his heart melt and stomach do backflips. He hated everything about the situation he was in, it made him literally sick, as evidenced by him throwing up straight after arguing with Tonks. But he wanted to protect her, he wanted Hermione to be safe, and the safest place was away from him. However, Harry couldn't bring himself to just cut his best friend out of his life. "I've been a jerk recently, this whole Lordship thing has put me on edge, but that's no excuse for how I treated you. I'm sorry, Hermione, and if it's ok, I'd really like to walk you to the library."

"Apology accepted. And how did you know I was going to the Library?"

Harry grinned looping his arm with hers. "Well, you're Hermione Granger, we're at Hogwarts, and it's a Saturday, where else would you be?"

"Wherever you are," Hermione whispered to herself.

As soon as they entered the Library Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist pulling her against him as a couple of first-year Ravenclaw's blasted past, one was chasing the other with a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes endorsed fake wand. It was charmed to cast only two spells, a very low powered stinging hex that would feel like a sharp pinch and Aguamenti, the water conjuring spell.

The library was filled with students battling each other with these wands and Prefects trying to corral them. Madam Prince was nowhere to be found amongst the chaos. After ensuring Hermione was safe, Harry released her from his grip, a light dusting of pink crossing his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do…"

"It's ok, you were keeping me safe, how can I complain about that," Hermione replied, resting her hands-on Harry's muscular chest. Years of playing Quidditch had redefined Harry's body, going from scrawny eleven-year-old to broad-shouldered sex god and that was before he was named the Man-Who-Conquered by the Prophet and a Lord of the Realm. Well, that's at least what the other girls in the castle liked to imagine when they gossiped about dragging The-Boy-Who-Lived into a broom cupboard. There were even rumours about the quality of his 'broomstick', all of them entirely complimentary. Not that Hermione listened to those rumours, to her, Harry was Harry. She didn't need stories or fantasies she had the real thing right in front of her, closer than any Witch had ever gotten. Except for Cho Chang of course but Hermione didn't like to think about that.

"Um, Hermione, if we stand here like this any longer people are going to talk," Harry observed, sounding amused.

Hermione gave him an unladylike snort grabbing him by the hand. "What else is new?"

Harry gave a half shrug as Hermione dragged him deeper into the library past the chaos to her usual study table. Which was already occupied by several members of their little troop, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, the Greengrass sisters, Tracy Davis, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. Harry sat between Daphne and Hermione, he glanced at Slytherin's prim and proper ice princess who looked slightly frazzled.

"Uh, Daphne, are you…" Harry began but let his voice trail off as her steel blue eyes cut across him. "I am going to find those blasted Weasley Twins, and I'm going to make them watch as I burn their stupid little joke shop to the ground. And then I'm going to find every…" Daphne paused as a jet of water collided with the back of her head soaking her usually pristine blonde hair. "Joke wand and snap them as they watch. Then I'm going to castrate them, so they can never spread their particular brand of 'humour' to the next generation of wizards!"

Harry was fighting a losing battle with a grin as he stood up and waved his friends to follow him. "I know somewhere quiet where we can study."

"Thank Merlin!" Daphne proclaimed as she pushed her sister back into her seat as a stinging hex flew over Astoria's head. The group then hurriedly exited the library and followed Harry up into the Gryffindor tower. Daphne raised a manicured eyebrow. "Potter, where are we going?"

Harry grinned stopping at a nearby door. "Patience Greengrass, we're almost there."

Harry pushed the door open, and Tonks led the group through the new corridor and up to the Lords Quarters. Cutting through his friends, Harry whispered the password and allowed the group inside. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Lords Quarters."

Daphne let out a low whistle looking around the room. "Impressive Potter," She glanced over to the two doors to the right of the entrance. "Two bedrooms?"

"One for me, one for Tonks."

"I see, and that's ok with you Granger?"

Hermione blinked. "Of course, it is, why wouldn't it be?"

Daphne and Tracy shared a grin as Dobby organised extra chairs to accommodate Harry's guests. After short tour snacks appeared on the table as the group settled down to study.

* * *

 _Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, G.B._

 _Rehabilitation Ward_

 _June 22, 1996_

Neville Longbottom stood waiting in the corridor outside his parents' room in St Mungo's. His Grandmother was speaking to his parent's rehabilitation doctor about the timeline of their recovery. It had been almost ten minutes, and Neville was bored as he scuffed one side of his trainers up against the other.

"Neville?"

Neville looked up and smiled, catching sight of his Grandmother approaching from the direction of the doctor's office. "Hi Gran, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, according to him, with a lot of hard work, your parents should be able to return to be the people they once were. They will, of course never be able to resume being Aurors, but I think you can agree that would be for the best."

"I'm not sure Mom and Dad will agree."

"When they realise it's a request from their son, I think they'll understand," Augusta replied gently as she guided Neville into his parents' room. Frank was asleep in his bed, the two were being kept separate for the moment until they were both feeling stronger. Alice, who was reading a back issue of the Daily Prophet, lit up, seeing her Mother-in-Law and son. She dropped the folded paper onto the bedside table and extended her arms. Neville stepped forward and wrapped his mother in a gentle hug. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Neville. My goodness, you're so handsome. Every bit your father when he was your age."

Neville blushed. "I-I'm not handsome…"

Alice frowned. "Well, I can see that's not true. What do the young ladies at Hogwarts say?"

"That I'm the weird squib who hangs around with Harry Potter."

"That's rubbish, you're neither a squib or weird, you're a lovely and handsome young man, now, have you ever tried speaking to any of the girls at school?"

"I guess, I mean, not that way. I speak to Hermione all the time…"

"Ah, Hermione, you talked about her yesterday. What's she like?" Alice replied with a smile grabbing latching onto a small crumb of hope.

Neville almost laughed, shaking his head. "Uh, no, Mum, Hermione and Harry, it's complicated."

"How so?" Alice asked her concern about her son, supplanted momentarily, by learning more about her Godson.

"Hermione Granger regardless of what anyone else says, is Harry's best friend. They stick together like glue, where one goes the other follows. The only time they properly fell out is when Sirius sent Harry a new broom. At the time everyone still thought Sirius was trying to kill Harry and Hermione reported it to Professor McGonagall. Ron got into Harry's head and convinced him that Hermione was just being, and these are his words, 'a nosy bint'. All Hermione had were Harry's best interests at heart, but Ron has always been jealous of how close Harry and Hermione are. I think he also likes Hermione, but he doesn't stand a chance with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ron is horribly lazy and arrogant. He can be fiercely loyal, but only when he has something to get out of it. He hitched his wagon to Harry on the train to Hogwarts, it was almost an accident that Hermione met Harry. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have stayed in the castle and Harry would be dead by now."

"Neville!" Augusta exclaimed.

"It's true Gran, it's not just a moniker, Hermione really is the smartest witch of her Generation. Hermione is brilliant, and when she couples that with Harry's courage and determination, nothing can stop them. Harry's no slouch he's just had years of having to pretend to be stupider than he appears, first because his cousin is a bullying oaf and then because he wanted to keep Ron as a friend. I wish I'd had more courage when I was younger to stand up to Ron. Harry never had any friends when he was growing up, his home life wasn't pleasant. Ron was his first friend, and Harry clung to that relationship, and Ron knew it. He's used it over and over to keep Harry down and away from people who like him. Well, he did until last year..."

"What happened last year?" His father asked having awoken due to the commotion and was filled in by Augusta.

Neville sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "The Potter luck struck, we had the Tri-Wizards tournament, it was supposed to be organised so only if age wizards could compete. But B… a Death Eater posing as Mad-Eye Moody tricked the Goblet into spitting out Harry's name. Ron flipped out, believing that Harry had put his name in deliberately. It wasn't until Harry had to fight a Dragon as part of the first task that Ron started believing Harry. Only Hermione, the Weasley Twins and I believed Harry didn't do it from the start. Ron and Harry's friendship was broken after that. I kind of filled that void afterwards."

"Harry fought a Dragon?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a long story," Neville admitted scratching his face.

Alice shook her head. "I think we've talked enough about my Godson," Alice laid down beckoning Neville over to sit with her. "Tell me more about your greenhouses."

Neville's face lit up as he dove into his bag to bring out a photo album. "I borrowed Gran's camera and took a bunch of pictures last night to show you."

Augusta Longbottom leaned back in her chair with a smile as Neville opened his photo album. He began explaining each plant and flower and how he had cultivated it.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express, Scotland_

 _June 26, 1996_

Harry Potter sat in the last compartment on the train at a diagonal to Hermione who sat near the door, reading for a change. That is when she wasn't throwing dirty looks in his direction. Harry shook his head and deliberately focused his attention out the window of the carriage. He'd initially wanted to sit with Hermione, nothing would have pleased him more than to cuddle up with her as she read. But that time has passed now, he needed to put distance between them Tonks was dealing with some students at the request of a Prefect at the other end of the train. It was the end of the longest Hogwarts year in Harry's memory. Voldemort, Umbridge, Cho, Ron, the Department of Mysteries and almost losing Sirius. Harry was glad it was over, he didn't even care Hufflepuff had won the House Cup. Honestly, he hadn't ever bothered about the House Cup, ever the first year, he'd killed Quirrell, he'd lost interest after that.

A knock at the door drew his attention as Daphne, Susan, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, and Tracy entered the compartment. Daphne smiled as she observed Hermione snuggled into Harry's side as she read a book. "Surrounding yourself with beautiful women, people are going to talk."

Harry half shrugged with a lopsided grin. "You invited yourselves into my compartment Greengrass. I must be doing something right."

"Don't get your hopes up,"

The door to the compartment banged against the frame getting everyone's attention. Theodore Nott stood leaning against the door frame, smirking smugly. "Well, well, Potter, you've been busier this year than even I anticipated. You've collected yourself a Harem of willing whores. Tell me, Greengrass, how much do I have to pay for the same consideration?"

Daphne's lips formed into a sneer as she stared into Nott's eyes. Before she could retort, Harry stepped to the front of the compartment, putting himself between the girls and Nott. Harry smiled and backhanded Nott with his ring hand. Nott made to dive at Harry, but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him by the arms as blood trickled from a cut on his cheek. "Those are my friends you just insulted. They are under the protection of my house."

Nott rose to his feet, grasping his bloodied cheek. He was shaking in anger, but he knew, unlike Malfoy, when not to press his luck. In his haste to assert himself as the new Prince of Slytherin House, he'd forgotten Harry Potter was now a lord of the realm. Such matters called for delicate handling and a considered approach rather than storming into a situation like a stupid Gryffindor. "Lord Potter, Heiress Greengrass, I apologise for the slight I made on both your houses."

Daphne nodded, and Harry indicated to the door. "We're done, get out."

Nott and the bookends withdrew, leaving the cabin in silence. After a minute or so, Daphne spoke. "That was unnecessary Po…"

"No one insults my friends, no one gets away with calling my friend a whore. I don't care who they are or who they think they are," Harry turned to face the gorgeous blonde. "I don't care that he insulted me, but I've had enough of snide little douchebags insulting my friends. Neville spent some of his valuable time over the past couple of years teaching me my place in the ranks of Magic's elite. It would have been a shame not to put that teaching to the test."

Daphne sighed realising she wasn't going to win this argument and gave Harry a small bow. "I thank the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter for defending the honour of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass. My father will appreciate the gesture."

"I may have used the standing of my house to defend you, but it wasn't House Potter defending House Greengrass, it was Harry defending Daphne. The other stuff is just a bonus," Harry replied with a smile.

"You're an enigma Harry Potter," Daphne commented with a smile.

"Good," Harry replied with a grin as he sat down beside Hermione, who immediately cuddled into his side. Harry blushed not even realising he'd done it, it just felt natural to sit down beside Hermione. He cursed himself mentally for his mistake, but he understood he couldn't do anything about it as it would cause too many questions.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man, how disgusting can you get…" Hermione muttered indignantly.

"That's the influence of Theo's uncle. That 'man' has little regard for women, they're either tools or sex objects. There is no in-between for him," Susan said to illuminate the group, adding. "My Aunt, Madam Bones, has had to deal with him many times, being the head of the DLME they run in some of the same circles. The disdain they have for each other is legendary."

"As long as Theo stays away from us from now on, I don't care who he has disdain for."

"Potter, you know this isn't over, you provoked Nott and left a mark, it'll be all over the train before we arrive at the border with England. Even if he must wait, he'll be coming for you," Daphne warned.

Harry's eyes grew hard as a dark smirk played on his lips. "Let him come."

Sirius Black fidgeted in his Arcomantula silk robes waiting for his Godson to arrive on the train from Hogwarts. Even though he'd been pronounced innocent of the crimes that had seen him locked up in Azkaban for ten years, people were still wary of him. Narcissa elbowed him in the side. "Stop fidgeting it's making people nervous," she hissed.

"I can't help it, I've never been as comfortable as you under the glaring spotlight. I just want to collect Harry and go back to Grimmauld Place."

Narcissa made a face. "Must we stay there…"

Sirius was about to answer when a steady hand clapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled, greeting Arthur Weasley. "Good to see you, Arthur, how is Ron?"

Arthur shrugged. "Stable, But I'm worried he doesn't seem to be getting better. He's certainly not getting worse. Hopefully, we'll know more soon," Arthur looked past Sirius to Narcissa who nodded a curt greeting to the redhead.

The three were quickly joined by the Greengrasses and Amelia Bones. Sirius rested his hand on the hilt of his wand. "Amelia,"

"I saw," Amelia replied, having also moved her hand to her wand.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Caracatus Nott is watching us," Sirius responded.

"No, Lord Black. He's watching me." Elias Greengrass explained, Sirius gave the older man a side glance. "What does that old bastard want with you?"

"House business."

"Can I help?"

Elias smiled. "I'll let you know," He replied as the train pulled into the station. Moments later children between the ages of eleven and seventeen began pouring out of the carriages. Sirius and his group craned their necks to see if they could find their group. The tallest of the adults Sirius was first to spot his messy haired Godson. Sirius waved catching Harry's attention which led his companions through the crowd towards them.

"Hello, Prongslet!" Sirius cried, wrapping Harry in a bone breaking hug.

"Hello, Padfoot."

"Hello Lord Potter," Narcissa greeted, giving Harry a short bow.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Mrs Malfoy, if we're going to be working together, I insist you call me Harry."

"Then I insist you call me Narcissa. I no longer go by my married name, as well you know," Narcissa replied, tapping Harry on the nose.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied, waiting for Sirius and Hermione to finish their hug. As he waited for the Greengrasses walked over, and Elias extended his hand to the young lord. "Lord Potter, I wanted to thank you for protecting my girls this year. I understand from my daughters' letters that it wasn't easy. But you stuck to your commitment to protecting your friends, that was admirable of you."

Harry grasped the older man's hand smiling. "You're welcome, sir. I will always stand by my friends."

Sirius approached resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Merlin, Elias, we've been here twenty minutes, and you've managed to further piss off Nott. What did you do?"

The group turned to see Caracatus. Nott in a heated argument with his Nephew, who was holding his cheek and glaring in their general direction. Harry grinned. "Actually, that's my fault."

"What did you do to Caracatus Nott?"

"Nothing, his nephew called Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Astoria, and Daphne whores and then asked how much it would cost him to have sex with Daphne. I backhanded him with my ring hand, it may have cut his cheek open. It was only then he remembered who he was speaking too. He made a disgusting accusation about my friends, I was never going to let him get away with it."

"Easy, Pup, I understand your anger, but you need to pick your battles. Malfoy was a pigheaded bully, Nott is far more conniving and dangerous."

Harry growled which sent a delightful shiver up the spine of Daphne Greengrass, this went unnoticed by everyone except Astoria who gave her sister a smug smirk. The group watched warily until the Nott's apparated away. The group started towards the portal but stopped short. Harry stepped forward, placing himself between the Greengrasses, Sirius, Narcissa, and Hermione and the new person standing on the platform. Dressed in vibrant fuchsia robes that were decorated in silver suns and moons, Albus Dumbledore stood out even among the menagerie of creatures and attire that wandered the platform.

"Ah, Young Harry, good, you're here."

Harry felt the others gathering around him, Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder with Elias mimicking his action a moment later Harry's other shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's, pressing against his side. "Hello sir, I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

Dumbledore brushed at his robes absently. "No, I don't suppose you would have. Please be assured I'm not here to take you away to your relatives. My last task as Hogwarts Headmaster was to send them a registered letter informing them you would no longer be returning to them over the holidays starting this summer. To say the young man at the post office was surprised when I entered is an understatement."

The group visibly relaxed at Dumbledore's statement and both Elias and Sirius let the hands drop to their sides. Hermione, however, refused to let go of Harry's arm. "Young…" Dumbledore paused. "Lord Potter, I don't wish to take up a lot of your time, but if you could spare a moment, I would appreciate it."

Harry glanced at his Godfather, who nodded reluctantly. He untangled himself from Hermione and followed Dumbledore a short distance. "Lord Potter…"

"Sir, I May never be able to refer to you by your first name, but I do give you leave to call me Harry."

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Young Harry. As I said I don't wish to take up a lot of your time. My time away from the castle has allowed me to reflect on the decisions I made and the ones I regret. My biggest regret is sending you to those blasted muggles. I should have reigned Sirius in and made sure he had his priorities straight. Put it down to an old man's arrogance… I don't have long Harry, as I'm sure you'll discover soon. I put my thoughts down in this letter." Dumbledore explained placing the letter in Harry's hand. "Please don't read it until the time is right. Believe me, you'll know. Now, please don't worry about me or dwell on what I said, you have a big summer ahead of you. Make the most of it."

"Yes sir, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

Hermione suddenly became a blur of motion when she laid eyes on her parents, after exiting the portal with Harry, Sirius and Tonks. Her father Dan scooped up his daughter and twirled her around and then put her back down on her feet turning to greet Harry and Sirius. "Good Afternoon, Harry."

"Good Afternoon Mr Granger, may I introduce Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third, my Godfather and Nymphadora Tonks, my bodyguard."

Sirius gave both Granger parents a short bow while Tonks gave the two a small wave keeping her distance but still in range to throw herself in front of Harry if needed. Sirius extended his hand for Dan to shake. Dan seemed to ponder Sirius's hand for a moment before he turned back to face Harry. "Only if you stop with this Mr Granger nonsense. My name is Dan, I'm not old enough for Mr Granger yet, especially not from Hermione's best friend."

Harry flushed, scratching the back of his head. "Of course, sorry, Dan."

"That's better, Sirius, it's good to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, Dan, I've been looking forward to this meeting for some time. I wanted to get to know the parents who raised the wonderful young woman who's kept my Godson out of trouble for five years."

"I'm not sure how successful Hermione has been keeping me out of trouble…" Harry offered sticking out his tongue at Hermione when she gave him a withering look.

"Before you go home would you like to come around to ours for tea?"

Sirius glanced at Harry, who nodded. "Sure,"

Hermione smiled brightly taking Harry by one arm as they pushed the trolley out towards the street, following the Grangers and Sirius. Once they loaded up Emma's Range Rover, the six climbed aboard, Emma driving with Dan in the passenger seat and Sirius, Hermione, and Harry in the back. Tonks took the fold out seat in the boot directly behind Harry. As they drove, Dan glanced in the mirror, looking pointedly from where Hermione was holding Harry's hand to the man himself and then back further to his bodyguard.

"Forgive a worried Father's curiosity, but why do you have a Bodyguard, Harry?"

Hermione made to protest but was silenced by a squeeze of Harry's hand. "As I'm sure Hermione told you we had some trouble at the end of the last term. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, made me believe that Sirius was in danger, I foolishly ran to the Department of Mysteries with Hermione and some others to find him. It was an ambush, and we were forced to fight. In the end, I killed Voldemort, this time in front of witnesses."

Emma almost caused a collision when she slammed on the brakes as she turned in her seat to stare at Harry. "You murdered someone?!"

Harry stares coldly into the eyes of his best friend's mother. "Yes, Ma'am and I would do it again in a heartbeat. If I hadn't your daughter would probably be dead right now or worse. That would happen over my cold dead body, aside from Sirius, Hermione is the most important person in the world to me. I would never let anyone hurt her regardless of whether I get hurt. Hermione's safety is more important."

Hermione scowled, slipping her hand from Harry's. "That's stupid, you're my best friend, I would never put you in a situation where you must get hurt to protect me, Harry. Even if that happened, I would never let you do it…"

"Hermione, stop, please…" Harry pleaded, realising everyone in the car was watching them. "Um, excuse us folks, Hermione and I need to speak privately," Harry explained, pulling the car door open. While he and Hermione had been arguing Emma had found a spot to pull in, near a small park. Harry pulled Hermione away from the adults a short distance to a secluded park bench. The two sat staring at each other for a full minute before Harry spoke. "You know what my life was like before Hogwarts better than anyone else. One day I got yanked out of hell and thrown into a world I don't understand and being celebrated for something I'm not sure I did and only vaguely remember," Harry explained picking up Hermione's hand and playing with her fingers in his own. "I was flung into this world, and suddenly I went from unwanted freak to loved or loathed depending on the hour. You've been the only constant in my life, my rock. If you left, if we fell out or worse, you got hurt or died because of me… I…"

Hermione gently raised Harry's face, so he was looking at her as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are not an unwanted freak. You're my best friend, you're one of the best people I've ever known. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens, understand?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Understood."

Hermione smiled, taking Harry's hand and leading them back to the Rover. Emma smiled, spotting them, holding hands as they re-entered the vehicle. "Everything alright, love?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup, let's go!"

Sirius put his arm around Harry who was sitting between his Godfather and Hermione. "You ok, Pup?" Sirius asked softly. Harry smiled and nodded. "I am now."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

So, after all the voting both by review or on the poll on my profile, it ended up as a tie. 51 votes yes and 51 votes no. So, I have a compromise, Emma will not become a member of Harry's Harem in this story, but once it's over, I will write something new where Emma and Hermione or just Emma as Harry's romantic interest.

As for a story recommendation, this chapter it's Don't Let Go by Cross-stitch01. It's a brilliant take on Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and it's much better than the book.

Reviews: Since it's a mix of people's votes and actual reviews, I'll just say thank you to everyone and pick up people's questions next chapter.


	9. The Dance Macabre VIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Special Note: Nicholas Carlstrom (introduced in this chapter) is my player character from A Hogwarts Mystery.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre VIII**

* * *

 _Granger Residence, Crawley, G.B._

 _26 June 1996_

Harry Potter marvelled at the home of his best friend, Hermione Granger. The white three storey house was complimented with a gunmetal grey tiled roof and garage door. Harry helped Dan with Hermione's trunk carrying it into the front hall that split off in four directions from the front door. The polished wood railed staircase led up to the second level while a corridor running parallel to the stairs gave access to the back door and a short passage between the kitchen and the laundry. Side on to the entrance we're the dining room on the right and the family room on the left. A TV larger than the one Uncle Vernon owned dominated the room, and a cabinet on the parallel wall held many tapes. A lot of them looked like documentaries or movies Hermione might have watched when she was a child. The rest were clearly videos recorded off the TV, judging by the texta scribble.

The second level of the house were guest bedrooms and a central bath. Finally, they arrived on the third levels, which contained the family bedrooms, plus en-suites. Harry and Dan dumped Hermione's trunk on the ground by the door of her room, Harry was not daring enough to enter her room, and Dan was not quite ready to chase a young man out of his wife's house with a shotgun. Yet.

The two men walked down the stairs into the dining area. Dan continued through into the smaller dining area next to the kitchen where Sirius was sat while Hermione and Emma were making tea for their guests. A knock at the door drew the attention of the three adults and two teenagers, Hermione ran to get the door as the two Granger adults glanced worriedly at each other. A few seconds later, the four heard a delighted scream and Hermione stomping her way through the house back to the kitchen. Hermione was accompanied by a tall man in a light grey suit and a deep Mediterranean tan. He flashed a gleaming white smile that reminded Harry of Gildroy Lockheart, except that the man in front of him didn't share the same vacant look in the eyes Harry's ex-DADA Professor had.

Before introducing him, Hermione pulled the man in the suit, her mother and father to the far side of the kitchen. They engaged in a brief but intense conversation. Finally, the three adults nodded, and Hermione once again wore the bright smile that made Harry's heart skip a beat as she led the man in the suit back to where Harry and Sirius were sitting. "Harry, Sirius, this is my Dad's boyfriend, Anthony Sabbatini."

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I haven't told you because I didn't want it to get around the castle, but my parents are separated. They still love each other, but my Dad realised he's gay a couple of years ago."

Hermione turned to face Mr Sabbatini. "Uncle Tony, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Lord Harry James Potter and his Godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third."

Mr Sabbatini stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man, I've heard quite a lot about you," the older man explained getting a gentle smack in the side from Hermione.

Harry smiled back and stood to shake Mr Sabbatini's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet another member of Hermione's family."

Sirius stuck out his hand to give Mr Sabbatini a firm shake and a warm smile. The tension was sucked out of the room at that moment, and a visibly relieved looking Granger family went back to making tea. Mr Sabbatini laughed sitting down with Harry and Sirius. "Gods, please don't call me sir, it makes me feel far older than I am, Tony is fine."

"Yes, Tony, and it's Harry."

"Sirius."

Tony smiled back at them. "Excellent," Said Tony as he poured himself a cup of tea from the tray that was delivered by Dan as he and the Granger women joined them at the table. "So, you're the young man our Hermione raves about in her letters home."

"Uncle Tony!" Hermione protested flushing a deep pink.

"I'm sure she doesn't rave about me…" Harry replied, dismissively staring down at the cup of tea in front of him.

"I think rave is an apt description. You started out as just the boy she met on the train. Your other friend… Ron?" Emma asked with a trace of distaste in her voice as Harry nodded. "Didn't appear in Hermione's letters at all until after Halloween. An eleven-year-old boy, taking on a Troll…"

Harry and Sirius went quiet glancing over at Tony. "Oh, don't worry about him, we got written permission from Professor McGonagall to tell him given our unique family circumstances," Emma explained before continuing. "You, young man, saved our daughter without consideration for yourself."

"Twice," Hermione added meekly.

"Yes, twice. So, I don't think it's an overstatement to say my daughter raves about you. With good reason."

Harry shifted in his seat, looking down at the table with a blush on his cheeks. Dan noticed Harry's discomfort. "Harry, I don't think you've seen the rest of the house yet. Let me give you the one Pence tour."

Harry smiled and nodded, getting up and following Dan out of the kitchen through the dining room into the living area and around into the backyard. Hermione turned a scathing gaze onto her mother. "Mom! Harry is very uncomfortable when people heap praise on him like that. It makes him anxious because he doesn't know how to accept it simply."

"Ok, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to embarrass him…" this earned Emma a look from her daughter. "Ok, maybe I wanted to tease him a little. But not to make him _that_ uncomfortable."

"Mum, Harry has people either shower him with praise or scorn depending on the hour for ten months a year and then when he goes home, well, when he used to go home…" Hermione trailed off for a moment. "Sorry, Mum, I should have warned you about Harry. He's, but he doesn't know how to take genuine praise."

* * *

Harry meanwhile had followed Dan through back into the lounge room. He was about to follow the older man through to the dining room and out into the yard when something caught his eye. Stopping at a glass door cabinet, he glanced at Dan. "Dan, may I open this cabinet?"

Dan nodded. "There's nothing especially private in there, just a bunch of videotapes."

Harry opened the cabinet and let his fingers ghost over the tapes, his pulse rose in excitement and hope as he turned back to the older man. "T-these wouldn't happen to be… Formula One races, would they?"

Dan's face lit up with delight as he crossed the distance between himself and Harry clapping the younger man on the shoulder. "They would indeed young man, are you a fan?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "When my relatives went out for the day on Sundays, I would get free run of the house. If I was back in my… _room_ by the time they got home, they never knew. I watched Formula One races on BBC Grandstand. My few good memories are watching Doctor Who on Saturdays and Formula One on Sunday."

Dan started laughing as he reached into the bottom shelf to reveal Doctor Who and the UnEarthly Child. Harry's eyes began to sparkle as Dan put the Doctor Who tapes back and returned the Formula One collection. "I have every race from 1980 onward. That was the year I started being on-call for the hospital on weekends. Emma had her hands full with Hermione, so we needed a little extra cash. Anyway, is there a favourite driver you'd like to watch?"

Harry blinked and then shook his head. "Y-you don't have to…"

"You're right, I don't, but I want to," Dan paused, turning to face Harry fully. "Harry, I'm not going to ask what happened when you lived with your relatives. That's your business, but I sense they did not treat you right. The letters home from Hermione told us that things aren't much easier at school. You're my daughter's best friend, someone she thinks the world of. Someone whose life up until now has been full of people who didn't show you the proper care and affection you deserved. For everything you've done for Hermione, I'm happy to give up a Wednesday afternoon to indulge in some motor racing. In fact, you should consider this the start of a standing invitation. Now you still haven't answered my question."

Harry blushes and nodded. "Ayrton Senna, I always thought he was amazing to watch."

"Then we should watch the 1985 Portuguese Grand Prix!"

Harry nodded and sat down as Dan loaded up the VCR, he disappeared briefly as Harry watched the TV Commentator Murray Walker interview the previous year's champion Niki Lauda about the upcoming race where he'd won the championship in 1984. As final preparations for the race was complete, Dan returned with a pair of soft drinks and promised that Emma would be in soon with some popcorn and snacks. Harry smiled as he indulged, Hermione entered the living room about halfway through the race and shook her head. "Great, another petrol head. I should have known given the stunts you pull on your broom."

Harry grinned. "Speed is fun, as long as you can stay in control."

Dan offered out his drink for Harry to toast. "Quite right."

"I also like Doctor Who," Harry observed quietly while keeping his eyes on the race. Hermione's eyes sparkled with joy as she re-entered the kitchen to gossip with her mother and Tony about their boys. Sirius had joined Harry and Dan to watch the race. He wasn't fluent as Harry on the machines they were watching, but he knew something of them from being around Lily.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, G.B._

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Director Amelia Bones Office_

Amelia Bones stared at the file on her desk frowning, she had just finished a meeting with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, the toad disguised as a woman, Undersecretary Delores Umbridge and Temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. They were there to discuss who would fill the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professorship for the 96/97 school year that started September first. Dolores's idea that she returns were immediately rejected, not just by Bones and McGonagall but also by the board who had heard some disturbing reports about the abuse of students.

They had argued for almost an hour after agreeing that any replacement should be drawn from the DLME. Bones and McGonagall had settled on a candidate early, but there was significant push back from the Minister and his toady because of the candidate's reputation. Bones had her own private misgivings, but she wasn't going to share them with Fudge and give him more ammunition to try and strong arm someone on his payroll into the position.

A knock at the door drew Bones out of her revere, calling them inside Bones was presented with an unusually tall man with tidy black hair and piercing grey eyes. Bones' eyes shot towards the chair on the other side of the desk, which he immediately took. "Good Afternoon Madam Bones."

"Good afternoon Auror Carlstrom, thank you for coming in at such short notice."

"It's not like I had much else going on…" Carlstrom muttered to himself darkly.

Bones' eyes snapped to him sharply, pinning Nicholas Carlstrom to his chair. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"N-no ma'am, sorry ma'am."

Bones blew a breath out thru her teeth, considering the man sitting in front of her for a moment before speaking. "Let me be frank with you Auror Carlstrom, I think you're a smart ass, you are, and you put others at risk by disregarding your own safety. You have an inflated sense of your abilities, which isn't without merit, but it could use with being reigned in. Having said all of that you are or were an excellent Auror. First in your class at the Academy and first of your class to reach Auror First Class. You completed your DADA mastery and were on your way to having a stellar career in this department. Until December last year."

Carlstrom's countenance darkened suddenly. "I was cleared in that incident, Ma'am."

"Yes you were, but the fallout almost destroyed your career and forced me to put you on administrative leave. The Minister is still unhappy; I didn't straight up fire you."

"Honestly Ma'am I'm surprised you didn't," Carlstrom admitted.

Bones leaned back in her chair. "I should have, but I do not have the manpower to spare to dismiss one of my best young Aurors. There was also the small matter of Alastair Moody putting in a good word on your behalf."

"Mad-Eye… Ma'am, it's been almost six months but the bollocking he gave me still rings in my ears."

"Good, hopefully, it will keep you motivated to stay on the straight and narrow. Now, moving onto the reason you are here. As I have no doubt you've heard there are several vacancies open at Hogwarts following the upheaval at the end of this past school year."

"And you want me to go teach?" Carlstrom joked. Madam Bones sat staring at him silently. "Ma'am I'm an Auror!"

"An Auror who is hanging onto his job by a fragile thread. The position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was discussed at length by Headmistress McGonagall, Minister Fudge and me. We've all agreed after a fashion that you are the most qualified person for the job. I urge you to take this role, Nick, for the sake of your career," Bones explained sliding a piece of parchment towards him.

Carlstrom sighed, picking up the quill. "What the hell, can't be any worse than doing the last call run on a Saturday night at the Leaky."

Bones allowed herself a slight smile. "And if you're lucky they'll avoid vomiting all over your shoes."

As Carlstrom rose to leave, he was called back by Bones. "There is one other matter you should be aware of. Severus Snape was dismissed from Hogwarts before the summer began. The details are unimportant, this means, however, Hogwarts has recruited a new Potions Professor who starts September first."

Carlstrom stared at his boss, looking confused. "Ma'am, I don't quite see how this affects…" Carlstrom let his voice drift away as the penny dropped. "Oh…"

"I understand this might make things difficult for you…"

Carlstrom shook his head. "Nah… well, yeah ok," He admitted resting his back against the door.

Amelia pulled an envelope out of the bottom drawer of her desk, she placed the envelope on top of the file she had been reviewing as she spoke. "I was a little surprised and pleased when I received this, so I was equally disappointed when I heard you'd broken the engagement. Although I never heard the details."

Carlstrom shrugged. "Just like everything else in my life, I fucked it up. Now I live with the consequences. Thank you for your time Madam Bones."

* * *

 _Granger Residence, Crawley, G.B._

Harry and Dan were sitting on the back patio as they watched the moon rise while taking a break between races. Harry stood with his back to Dan with a soda in his hand and the other resting on the railing. "Harry, I have a question for you, and I want complete honesty, ok?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

Dan placed his bottle of soda on the ground between his feet. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Harry froze for a moment before his hand wrapped tight around the railing. "I… I don't have any intentions towards your daughter, Dan."

"We both know that's not true, Harry."

Harry frowned, turning around to face Dan. "Sir… I care deeply about your daughter, but I've made so many enemies the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement thinks I need a full-time bodyguard. I will never subject Hermione to the kind of life I have to live. I'm very grateful that she's been by my side since we met on the Hogwarts Express at age eleven. Hermione is my best friend, but one day there may be a path I have to walk alone, and I probably won't come back…"

"Harry…"

"All I want is to make Hermione happy. Hopefully, she'll find a nice guy who can treat her right. But that guy isn't me." Harry finished resting his hands against the railing with his eyes closed.

A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, Harry opened his eyes to stare into the eyes of his best friend's father. "My daughter is right about you…"

Harry's lips curved into a lopsided grin. "She usually is…"

"You're a noble idiot," Dan finished causing Harry to laugh. "You won't make Hermione happy pushing her away, all you'll end up doing is hurting her."

Harry's face lost its humour as he turned away from his best friend's father and back towards the railing. "But she'll be alive. I know, I'm an idiot for ruining the best thing in my life, my relationship with Hermione. I just don't know how else to protect her. If the Death Eaters think we're close, they'll hurt, her just to get to me. If they think…"

"Harry be honest with me. Do you think it matters to them whether Hermione is your friend or not? She's a smart muggle-born witch. From what Hermione tells me that makes her a target all on her own. They'll happily rape and kill my family to hurt her whether your friends or not."

"You seem awfully calm about it," Harry commented dryly.

Dan shrugged. "I may seem calm, but it scares the hell out of me. I take a small crumb of comfort, knowing that anywhere you go Hermione is likely to follow."

"That usually leads to danger, Dan."

"I suppose it does, but I learnt a while ago when it comes to you, I can't stop her from following you anywhere."

The lopsided grin returned to Harry's face. "It's funny, I learnt that a while ago too."

Dan laughed and placed his arm over Harry's shoulder. "Another race?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

As the two men settled back in to watch the 1996 Monaco GP that had only aired a few weeks earlier, they were joined by Hermione, Emma and Sirius. "Pup, I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Hermione and Emma to stay with us over the Summer Holidays at Grimmauld."

"That's great," Harry replied cheerfully as he could manage. Dan smiled and shook his head while Hermione frowned, Harry ducked his head sheepishly, knowing he could never get away with lying in front of her.

"Are you sure, Harry? You don't sound sure," Emma commented.

Harry groaned internally, he should have counted on Emma Granger being as switched on as her daughter. All three Grangers were smart, switched on people who would keep Harry on his toes. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was wondering how that would work with your job Missus Granger?"

"It's fine, Dan and I organised our schedules at the clinic to fit in with Hermione's holidays. At Christmas, we spend it together, but in the summer it's one or the other. I'm lucky that it's my turn this summer. And one more Missus Granger out of you, young man, and I'll start calling you Lord Potter."

"Oh, uh, please don't do that Mi… Emma!" Harry yelled when he realised what he was about to say. Emma stepped forward and ruffled his hair. "It's a start…"

"Ok, Harry and I will return to Grimmauld Place tonight so we can make it habitable for a pair of lovely ladies and I will return tomorrow to collect you, sound good?"

Everyone agreed, but then Dan spoke up. "I was just about to sit down with Harry and watch some more Formula 1, perhaps you and Harry could stay for dinner and then go, we'll order out?"

After getting a nod from Harry, Sirius returned Dan's smile. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Hermione noticed Harry fidgeting and reached over to grab his hand gently. "Harry, what's wrong, it's ok, you can speak up."

Harry nodded, clearing his throat. "W-well, I was wondering if we're getting take out if we could have… pizza?"

Dan and Emma laughed as Emma walked over and put her arm around him. "Of course, that's ok! Come on, let's see if we can find a menu."

As Emma dragged Harry into the kitchen, Hermione's face darkened. "Sirius, promise me, one day, those bastard relatives of his will get what's coming to them?"

"On my word as a Marauder, I will find a deep dark hole and bury that bastard."

* * *

 _Greengrass Manor, Peak District, G.B._

 _Thursday, 27_ _th_ _of June 1996_

Elias Greengrass studied the Daily Prophet sitting at Breakfast in the Greengrass Manor. Flanking him at the breakfast table were his two beautiful daughters, Daphne and Astoria while his wife sat opposite. It was the first full day of his daughters' summer holidays from Hogwarts and these holidays were already looking exciting. He looked up from his paper to consider Daphne, her blonde hair cascaded down towards the small of her back and fell to frame her heart-shaped face. Elias watched as she raised a pancake laden fork to her full, vibrant lips as her sapphire eyes sparkled as she enjoyed her first breakfast at home since Christmas. Daphne kept to a rigid training schedule that kept her hourglass figure very trim but managed to keep her still large developing bust and her full round hips.

Daphne looked from her meal to find her father staring at her. "Is everything alright father?"

Elias glanced down at the paper for a moment before returning his gaze to Daphne. "Daphne, dear, what is your opinion of Harry Potter?"

This caught Daphne's attention. "Well, he's sweet, in a Gryffindor way, he's headstrong but smart. He could be smarter, but that idiot Ron Weasley seems to delight in keeping his best friend stupid. Harry is a true friend, someone you can rely on when the chips are down. He's very protective of those he cares about."

"You seem to have a high opinion of The Boy Who Lived, dear," Daphne's mother, Isabella observed with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Oh, she doesn't just have a high opinion of him, Daphne has a cru, OW! DAPHNE!" Astoria teased until she got a swift kick to the shin from her older sister.

"Daphne, dear, that wasn't very nice," Isabella commented.

"You're a right mother, I'm sorry Astoria," Daphne apologised while still glaring at her younger sister.

"Well, I think its high time you both made a start on your summer homework. Once it's done, you are free to do as you wish, but please don't make any plans with friends without asking your mother or me first."

"Yes, Father." The two girls replied in unison rising to kiss their father on each cheek as they retreated upstairs. Isabella raised an eyebrow as her eyes drifted from one half-eaten plate of food to the other and then up at her husband. Elias winced. "I'm sorry, Isabella, I should have let them finish."

"Yes, you should have, now tell me, what is with this sudden interest in Harry Potter?"

Elias frowned, handing his wife a sealed envelope. Isabella let it drop onto her plate, eyeing it as if a dog had taken a shit in front of her. "That man…"

"Yes, and he is becoming rather insistent. I fear that we may be forced into a decision soon…"

Isabella's eyes widened with disgust. "I will _not_ hand my daughter over to that man, under _any_ circumstances. I don't care about money or status. I married you because I love you. I refuse to allow either of my daughters to marry for any other reason, and I certainly will not let Daphne marry that old pervert. You know what happened to his last five wives and their families. Whether we agree to his demands or not, we'll all end up dead. It's just a matter of how soon."

Elias nodded, tapping the now folded copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him. After a moment he handed it to his wife, the paper which was almost a week old was opened to the front page. Isabella picked up the paper and read it over her eyes flickering to Elias who had settled back in his chair his head resting against his hand. After she finished reading the article, Isabella placed the paper down in front of her covering the letter. "You are a cunning man Elias Greengrass, but this plan doesn't come without risk. What if he says no?"

Elias Greengrass smiled deviously. "Harry Potter is a teenage boy; teenage boys want an opportunity to save the fair maiden at least once in their life. I'm going to present him with an opportunity to save the beautiful Fair Maiden of House Greengrass, what boy could say no to that?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **This was planned to be longer, but between posting my last chapter and this one I've been away in Los Angeles, and I lost my place. So I've moved some things to the next chapter. That one may also be around the 4-4500-word mark so short compared to other chapters in this story.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing (This includes everyone who voted in the Emma Granger poll.)**

 **Old Sarge101**

 **RedKross**

 **JZuCuadra**

 **Natsu Dragon Prince**

 **Driftchris**

 **Sitrukpc**

 **German Bear**

 **Saltyoven**

 **Nyxwarth**

 **Plumreader**

 **Stormbow**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash**

 **JDWJ**

 **Zer0-sama**

 **Jkarr**

 **Ronnie R15**

 **KingLuffy31**

 **Adbelvd**

 **7**

 **Charlie56**

 **Madfam**

 **Guest x2**

 **Akane Mosoa**

 **Schaal Michael**

 **Aidansidhe**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Flame55**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **Bet7368: The eventual pairing will be Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Susan/Fleur/Tonks with some other minor pairings sprinkled through. As for who will take which surname, I'll leave that a mystery. And Molly Weasley… you'll see, I have plans for the Weasley Matriarch.**


	10. The Dance Macabre IX

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Note: If you play the Hogwarts Mystery IOS game there was a small hint as to who the new Potions Professor for Hogwarts will be.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre IX**

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B.U.K_

 _Thursday 27 June 1996_

Harry Potter woke up with a start, this was nothing unusual for the fifteen-year-old, he'd been waking up startled and scared for over a year. It had started in the days following the end of the Tri-Wizard's tournament, he'd fall asleep and find himself once again in the graveyard. He'd try to save Cedric only to watch him be murdered once again, he'd hear a cold cackle from behind, but before he could finish his spin around to face the voice, he was struck down by a killing curse. As his world went black Harry shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. The first few times Harry had woken his dorm mates with his screams until he learned how to put a silencing charm around his bed from Hermione.

Harry felt his way to the ensuite and showered, washing a night's worth of sweat off his body before emerging to face the mirror. The young man who looked back at Harry was not the man who had scoffed down pizza with Hermione and her family the previous night. Harry looked drawn from lack of food, he ate as much as anyone else at Hogwarts, except for Ron, but most of it came up again shortly after he finished. He had heavy rings under his eyes, and the scarring on the back of the right hand was more prominent. Harry walked back into his room and returned moments later with his glasses on and wand in hand. Waving his wand over his face, he applied a cosmetic glamour. He applied the same spell to his hand fading the blood quill scars.

Harry smiled bitterly. "Thanks, Katie," He whispered. Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor Chasers trio, had taught him the spell after a particularly brutal Quidditch practice before he was thrown off the team by Umbridge. Harry had been worried Hermione would freak out if she saw the bruise on his shoulder and neck from a bludger hit, he took from Fred Weasley. Fred was equally worried Hermione would kill him for hurting her Harry. Of course, he knew Katie, Angelina and Angelica would be horrified to see him using the spell they'd taught him to hide his deteriorating condition from Hermione and Sirius, he'd already spent all year hiding his nightmares from his dorm mates and his exhaustion from the Quidditch team.

Harry eventually emerged from his room to be greeted by Nymphadora Tonks at the top of the stairs. "Wotcher Harry."

Harry rubbed his face wearily. "Hi, Tonks."

Tonks blinked peering at Harry's face. "Are you ok, you look exhausted?"

Harry shrugged. "Tossed and turned, I'm ok."

Without another word, Harry slipped past Tonks and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He paused when he realised Hermione and Emma Granger were sitting together with Sirius and Narcissa Black picking over a breakfast prepared by Dobby the House Elf and sipping coffee. Harry squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Good morning."

Hermione smiled brightly leaping out of her seat to envelop Harry in a hug. He winced but forced a smile onto his face as Hermione led him around the table to a seat beside her. Emma covered the smile on her face by bringing her cup of coffee to her lips as she shared an amused look with Sirius.

"I thought we could start our holiday homework today," Hermione announced as she began dumping food onto Harry's plate.

Harry gave her an exasperated sigh as his forced smile morphed into a genuine one. "Sure, we should invite Neville to join us," Harry added.

Hermione paused for a moment, a fork full of egg halfway to her mouth. "Oh, uh, sure, sounds good."

"We should also go visit Ron, properly this time instead of just sticking our heads in to find Mrs Weasley asleep by his bed," Harry added.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, if Neville is coming over maybe we could take a few minutes and meet your Godmother."

"That's an excellent idea, Hermione, Alice adored you when you were a Pup, Pup, she'll be thrilled to see you all grown up."

Harry ducked his head a little. "Are you sure Mrs Longbottom will be up to seeing us?"

"There's only one way to find out Harry, ask Neville," Hermione offered.

Harry nodded and was about to walk to the Floo when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. "After breakfast."

"Oh, uh, I'm ok. I'm full," Harry assured her as they both glanced at the seven pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs and four pieces of toast left of the ten pieces of bacon, five pieces of toast and scrambled eggs he'd been served by Hermione.

"Prongslet…" Sirius said in a warning tone.

"I said, I'm fine, lay off, ok?" Harry protested as he stomped out of the room, Tonks falling in a step behind him shaking her head.

The kitchen sat in silence for a few seconds before Hermione spoke. "He's not fine though…"

"He's thinner than I've ever seen him," Sirius added picking at his plate with a fork.

"Ron…" Hermione began rolling her eyes. "Thought it was another attention stunt, he tried to argue that the blood quill business and the weight loss were just him attention seeking just like with the Goblet at the start of the fourth year."

"I was under the impression the three of you were inseparable…" Narcissa observed.

Hermione shook her head. "Not anymore, not after what happened with the Tri-Wizards Tournament…" Hermione began quickly surmising the situation for the adults in the room. "So I take it this is why Heir Longbottom was seen around you and Harry most of last year and all of this one?"

Hermione nodded in answer to Narcissa's question. "It should always have been Neville by Harry's side. We know that now, he's the epitome of the best traits of Gryffindor."

Sirius rubbed his hands together raising them to his face. "Hermione, before we start, I want you to promise to give me total honesty in response to my next question…" Hermione nodded, so Sirius continued. "Neville said something last week when we were at St. Mungo's, what do you know about Harry's life between when he was left at the Dursley's and when Hagrid brought him his Hogwarts letter?"

Quietly Hermione rose and walked out of the room, adding a passing "I'll be right back" when asked where she was going. About ten minutes later Neville arrived looking bleary-eyed but determined. "Hermione said you wanted to discuss Harry?"

Sirius nodded. "Let's take this to the Lord's office. I don't feel like this is going to be a happy or casual conversation."

Once Neville, Hermione, Emma, and Sirius were seated, Narcissa cast some silencing charms over the door. "We're good my Lord."

"Thank you Cissi, so, Neville, Hermione, the floor is yours."

The two friends glanced at each other silently discussing who would speak first. Eventually, Neville nodded and turned back to the three adults. "I guess, we should go back to the start of our first year at Hogwarts. Harry was always very careful about not letting the rest of us see him without his shirt on or in shorts. I knew something had to be wrong because whenever he wasn't in his Hogwarts robes, he wore these tattered hand-me-downs that were way too big for him. I wanted to say something but whenever I tried Ron was there to stop me. I think he liked the idea that he had nicer clothes than the heir to the Potter name…"

"Forgive my ignorance but if Ron Weasley was such a jerk, why were any of you friends with him?" Emma asked incredulously.

Neville and Hermione glanced at each other with Hermione speaking first. "In my case, I was friends with Ron because Ron was friends with Harry. Harry's relatives staved him of love, his cousin chased away anyone who would show him affection or become his friend. That left him vulnerable to someone like Ron who was always outshined by the rest of his family, even Ginny who is younger, is smarter and more popular than him. With Harry, Ron could glom onto Harry's fame and be popular by proxy, without doing the hard work of being likable or nice. I used to think that there was a good person buried beneath the jerk, but in the end, he's as bad as Malfoy, just on the other side of the coin, uh, s-sorry Miss Black."

Narcissa waved her off. "There is nothing to apologise for Hermione. I am aware of my son's shortcomings."

"Back to the point at hand…" Sirius added.

"Yeah, so, even though Ron is a jerk, he occasionally showed signs of caring about Harry. One day Harry came out of the shower in only a pair of boxers. Ron, Dean, Sheamus and I were all in the dorm room at the time. This was shortly after Halloween, so Harry had already felled the Troll on Hermione's behalf. His back was littered with scars I think from a belt, I tried to make Harry tell me but he refused, it became a three-way argument with Ron and I trying to make Harry tell us where he got those scars. Eventually, it ended up with fists being thrown and Ron and Harry sharing matching fat lips."

"That was the first time after Ron, and I became _friends_ that he got into a strop because I took Harry's side over his. I wanted Harry to tell me what was going on, but I knew that demanding the truth from him would make him dig in and refuse. My relationship with Harry was so new, I didn't want to risk my one proper friendship…"

Neville reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Harry can be a jerk sometimes, but I know even if you'd fallen out, he would have come around eventually. He cares about you way too much to let something come between you permanently."

Hermione let a small smile grace her lips, squeezing Neville's hand. The two continued detailing all the occasions they noticed scars on Harry both old and new. Hermione shared all the times Harry had let something slip about his home life. "He was their servant and Vernon's whipping boy. Dudley played a game he called 'Harry Hunting' with his friends after which they would beat him. Of course, no matter how well he cooked or did his other chores he was still beaten and chucked into his cupboard under the stairs. Even after Harry started at Hogwarts, they mistreated him, they put bars on the window of his room and left him there to survive on scraps. If Fred and George hadn't come to rescue, I'm not sure they would ever have let him out to come back to Hogwarts."

Sirius rubbed his face considering the other adults in the room. Narcissa was lent back in her chair hiding her eyes behind her hand. Emma had crossed the room to gather a tearful Hermione in her arms slowly stroking her hair. "Please don't tell Harry about this, I will discuss it with him when I feel it's appropriate."

"What are we going to do about Harry's relatives?" Narcissa asked.

A dark shadow passed over Sirius's face. "I don't know yet. But I think we should collectively come up with a plan to _thank_ the Dursley's for taking care of Harry."

The smile Narcissa gave Sirius made Hermione very glad she wasn't a member of the Dursley family. From Neville's expression, he was having similar thoughts.

* * *

 _St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement Secure Ward_

 _Thursday 27 June 1996_

Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the hospital room of Bellatrix Black, passed the two Aurors who were stationed as guards on Prisoner 7. This was Bella's designation to everyone outside Amelia, Kingsley and Andromeda who oversaw her sister's treatment. Bella was sat up in bed with Andromeda casting diagnostic charms with her wand.

"How is the patient?" Amelia asked.

"Healthy enough for you to toss her through the veil," Andi replied venomously.

"Bellatrix is an escaped prisoner; standard Ministry policy is all escaped prisoners of Azkaban are to be sent through the veil upon capture. Unless extenuating circumstances apply," Shaklebolt recited grimly.

"Sacrificing most of her remaining life to bring back the Longbottom's isn't extenuating circumstances?" Andi protested.

"In this case, yes," Amelia replied.

"Oh…" Andi replied dumbly, Bella smiled elbowing her older sister in the ribs.

"Officially Bellatrix Lestrange will be sent through the veil at midnight. Unofficially Bellatrix Black will be sent home to Grimmauld Place to live out however long you have left. You will be confined to that residence, any attempt to leave without my express signed permission will be viewed as a breach of the agreed conditions, and you will be detained with extreme prejudice. Is that understood Miss Black?"

"Yes, Madam Bones." Bella agreed to sign the documents Amelia had placed in front of her.

"I was initially against this, but the Longbottom's were insistent. They reasoned you've suffered enough, and Alice added that while you may have helped take away the first fifteen years of her life with Neville and Frank, but you returned the rest of her life. It doesn't absolve you of the other crimes you committed but sending you back to Azkaban or through the veil would be considered cruel and unusual punishment."

"I will speak with Sirius on my way out to arrange for him to collect you both later today. I'm sticking my neck out for you Bella, and that's only because we were friends at Hogwarts before… well anyway, please don't make me regret it."

"I won't, I promise, thank you, Amelia," Bella replied.

Amelia replied with a curt nod and left, leaving Shackleholt and the two Black sisters to plan their exit from St Mungos without scaring half the population.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B.U.K_

 _Thursday 27 June 1996_

Harry sat on the end of his bed at Grimmauld Place, cradled in his hands was a beaten and battered Walkman and the connected headphones that were carefully taped together. Harry switched on the Walkman and slid the headphones over his ears but due to the ambient magic in the air all Harry got was static. Harry pulled the headphones off his ears and switched the Walkman off with a sigh. He'd found refuge in music during the long years trapped in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry had found the Walkman, battered and almost broken in the bin shortly after Christmas in 1984. The cassette functionality had been destroyed by Dudley, but the AM/FM function remained intact, despite his cousin's best efforts. Anything destined for the bin was routinely ignored by Aunt Petunia, so Harry felt it safe enough to smuggle it into his cupboard. It was useless at first until Harry found a twisted and broken pair of headphones in Dudley's spare bedroom. Judicious use of masking tape made the headphones functional.

Harry carefully place the Walkman and the headphones back in his Hogwarts trunk, wrapping the device in an old Dudley hand-me-down. Harry had to steady himself on the edge of his trunk as his stomach ached in pain. He'd managed to eat just enough that he wouldn't go hungry but not so much he'd throw up. He knew deep down that Hermione was simply worried about him. Unfortunately a decade being Vernon Dursley's punching bag led to significant trust and self-esteem issues. A year suffering at the tender mercies of Dolores Umbridge had only reinforced those issues.

Harry met Neville on the stairs as the two walked down to the ground level of Grimmauld Place. Harry had emerged from his room, eventually, after leaving breakfast in a huff accompanied by his constant shadow, Nymphadora Tonks. Neville was walking down from his meeting with Sirius and the others in the Lord's Quarters.

"Hey Nev, when did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Just after breakfast, since you'd gone to lie down, Hermione wanted someone to study with, I think she's in the library if you're looking for her."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, ok, only if you come with me. I think Hermione might be cross at me."

The two walked through the house to the library where Hermione was curled up pouring over her Transfiguration essay, making notes in the margins with a quill for later. Hermione put the essay aside as the two boys entered. "Hello, Neville, Harry," She said stiffly.

Harry frowned dragging his fingers through his messy black hair. "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have bitten your head off at breakfast."

"No, you shouldn't have," Hermione snapped before allowing her features to relax. "Harry, I'm worried about you, even Sirius noticed you're thinner than he's ever seen you."

Harry sighed walking away from the two. "I haven't been well recently, Umbridge, Voldemort, Snape… All the stress I've been under, I just feel drained, and that was before OWL's."

Hermione walked up behind Harry putting her arms around him. "I understand Harry, but you can't bottle everything up inside. Neville, Sirius and I are here, we care about you Harry," Hermione pulled Harry towards them cupping his face gently with her hands. "Those horrible Dursley's made you bury your feelings inside because they didn't care, we care, Harry, please remember that."

Harry smiled gently resting his hands-on Hermione's wrists. "I know, I just… sometimes I have trouble remembering that. It's so difficult…"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so if you need reminding…" Hermione replied tapping Harry on the head.

Harry smiled looking up at Neville who had backed away to give the two space. "Um, sorry, Nev."

Neville laughed nervously. "It's ok. I feel the same way as Hermione, but without all the touchy-feely stuff."

Hermione blushed walking over to punch Neville in the arm as Harry laughed. "I understand."

The three friends smiled at each other as they sat down to work through their holiday homework. A couple of hours past before the three packed up and joined Emma for lunch. As they sat down, Sirius entered. "Good Afternoon Neville."

"Good Afternoon Lord Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't you start, I've only been Lord Black for a week, and I'm already thinking about turning the title over to the Prongslet. Lord this, Lord that, Betrothal Contracts by the bagful…"

Hermione choked on her Pumpkin Juice. "Betrothal Contracts…"

"Standard practice at this level of Wizarding society Miss Granger. I don't expect you to agree with it, I certainly understand why you wouldn't, given your upbringing but please try to respect our traditions," Narcissa admonished as she entered the kitchen behind Sirius.

"Y-yes, Miss Black."

Harry frowned while blushing. "Uh, Sirius, I don't… have, well…"

Sirius's mouth curved into a wide grin. "Oh, by the bagful Prongslet, by the bagful."

Harry groaned burying his face in his hands as Neville patted his best friend on the back. "It's to be expected my Lord, not only are you the boy who lived and conquered you are also the last male heir to the Potter line. Many witches would be eager to become your wife, and their fathers would be eager to elevate their status in Wizarding society, you've also grown into quite the handsome young man," Narcissa explained as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Harry groaned again. "Is there any good news?"

"You'll probably end up with a hot wife," Sirius offered only to get smacked in the back of the head by Narcissa, Emma and Tonks.

"I think I'm safer not replying to that…"

"Good call, Harry," Hermione commented, scowling.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head as he lifted his head from the table. "In other news, I spoke to Ami earlier, Fudge has agreed to let Bella stay here for however long she has left. We're supposed to escort her back here once we're done with our visits at St Mungo's."

"Oh, right," Harry replied as his head shot out of his hands turning to face Neville. "Nev, I was wondering, do you think your parents are strong enough to see visitors. Sirius suggested I should introduce myself to my Godmother. But I don't want to overwhelm your parents…"

Neville's smile brightened. "You're in luck, Mom has been nagging me for the last couple of days to invite you to visit. Mom and Dad are going to be moved to the Longbottom Manor in a few days."

"That's great,"

Sirius nodded. "Ok, it looks like our plans for this afternoon are settled. Let's finish lunch and then Floo to St Mungo's."

* * *

 _St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies_

 _Recovery Ward_

 _Thursday 27 June 1996_

Emma and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter with his bodyguard Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, and Sirius and Narcissa Black, emerged from the Floo into Saint Mungos. Sirius and Narcissa broke off to check on Bellatrix and Andromeda while Neville went to organise his parents and meet up with his Grandmother. Emma followed Harry and Hermione through the corridors towards the room they'd visited a week previously.

Harry knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by Molly Weasley who wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. She quickly turned and performed a similar hug on Hermione. Molly smiled. "Ron is still in a coma, but I'm sure the presence of his best friends will re-assure him regardless," Molly pontificated dragging Harry and Hermione to either side of the bed, she reached out scooping up Ron's hand and placing it in Hermione's while she smiled at Harry. "It's a shame you just got here Harry dear, Ginerva was just here an hour ago visiting Ron. It will do my heart good to see the four of you re-united when Ron finally recovers. I had words with Sirius, Amelia and Professor Dumbledore after finding out what horrible things you had to endure in the Department of Mysteries. You're all much too young to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that's best left to adults."

Harry frowned as his eyes travelled from Ron to Hermione finally settling on Ron's hand resting in Hermione's. Harry took a deep breath tearing his eyes away and turning them towards Molly Weasley. "Mrs Weasley, with respect, I would happily leave the defeat of Voldemort," He ignored Molly's flinch. "Unfortunately, circumstances make that impossible. He will come after me until one of us is dead, as much as I wish I could change that I can't."

Harry turned away from the bed and left the room rubbing his left arm. Molly shook her head clutching her chest. "That poor boy, that Godfather of his has been filling his head with thoughts of revenge. It's not healthy. I think I'll speak to Albus again, he can convince Sirius that the best thing for Harry is to stay at the Burrow with us."

Hermione scowled placing Ron's hand back on the bed. "Mother, would you like a cup of tea from the stand down the hall?"

Emma eyed off her daughter with concern. "Yes, I think that would be best, Molly, would you like anything?"

"Oh, no thank you, dear."

Hermione hurried out of the room leaving the two women alone with an unconscious Ron. The two sat at the end of his bed watching him in silence until Molly spoke. "My Ron is ever so fond of your Hermione, Emma."

"Is that so?" Emma asked trying to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Oh yes, in fact, I think they would make the perfect couple. Oh, I know Ron has acted childishly at times towards Hermione, but he is only but a boy, he's about to come of age in our world and take on the responsibilities of an adult. By the time he turns seventeen, he'll have matured into a fine young man, all of the girls will be after my Ron, Hermione as his friend has the perfect head start."

"Between us Molly, I think Hermione's eyes are drawn in another direction," Emma explained.

Molly laughed condescendingly. "Oh, poor Harry's future is already decided. My Ginerva has already staked a claim on his heart. It's only a matter of time before Sirius, and I sit down to draw up a Marriage contract for those two. Hermione is a beautiful witch, but that beauty can attract the wrong sort of attention, she'll need the protection of a noble old house, and while the Weasley's aren't rich, we still have standing and respect amongst our peers. Just being Harry Potter's friend won't protect Hermione from the reprobates in our world but being married to my Ron will."

Molly leaned in uncomfortably close to Emma Granger's face. "Being friends with Harry Potter is a dangerous game, many purebloods would love to make an example of your daughter to hurt him. No matter what he may think, poor Harry is just a boy, and his Godfather isn't that much older in terms of maturity. They can't protect her, my family can. Please remember that the next time you look into your daughter's eyes."

A visibly shaken Emma Granger stood, backing away from Molly Weasley, jumping almost a foot in the air as Hermione re-entered the room. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Y-yes, yes, of course, I am, t-thank you dear," Emma replied shakily taking the cup from Hermione. She stared at her daughter for a moment before looking down at the teacup in front of her. "Hermione, dear, you forgot the sugar."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Sugar, you don't…"

"Could you please see if the cart with the tea and coffee has any sugar, Hermione?" Emma pressed.

"Oh, uh, ok, sure," Hermione responded leaving the room.

Emma Granger considered her tea carefully placing it on the small table set between the two chairs at the end of the bed. "What would a betrothal contract between my daughter and your son, entail?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy looked up, startled at the noise that had heralded the arrival of her employer. Harry stumbled into the room, catching himself on the chair in front of him as his hand shakily dragged itself through his hair and then returned to the left arm which he rubbed reflexively. "My Lord, what's the matter?!"

Harry's hand slid off the chair he was holding, almost causing himself to fall again as he began pacing, dragging his fingers through his hair. "N-no, no I can't, I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her, but if she marries Ron I'll lose her. I can't lose her, don't make her go away, all my friends go away… all…"

Harry turned around to look at Narcissa as if he'd just realised she was there. Harry clutched his left arm again and then his chest. Harry's eyes widened as a scream escaped his lips as he tumbled forward onto the floor, knocking the table in front of him over. Narcissa was by his side in a flash.

"NURSE, DOCTOR, HELP!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **So originally I was going to let Harry off easy in the early chapters, he was going to happy shiny Harry until things returned to Hogwarts. He was going to get the girl(s) and win a bunch. But then I remember this is ME writing so *evil grin*. Readers of my Persona stories will know that once I've chased the protagonist up a tree, I usually follow up by setting it on fire, and then I work out how to get them down. Harry is up a tree at this point in the story, I haven't lit it on fire yet. You'll know when I light the fire, trust me.**

 **So that's partly the reason it took so long to get this chapter out. It wasn't among my pre-written chapters. I had to start this one from scratch and it fought me a little, there's a bunch of little things that need to be done before the next major set piece of this fic starts. I need everyone to move onto their marks.**

 **Frank, Alice and Neville will re-appear in the next couple of chapters, but a bunch of stuff is going to happen in the meantime.**

 **Oh yeah, I've given up on the idea of Ron being redeemable. He's a git, I've held that view for almost 20 years. I wanted Harry and Hermione to be a thing since she kissed him on the cheek at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **Jkarr**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Kingslayer98 (Were there 97 Kingslayers before you? That's a lot of dead kings…)**

 **Decadenceofmysoul**

 **Zer0-sama**

 **Aidansidhe**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **HPFanFictionIsGreat: You'll have to have a word to Word, it doesn't like that spelling of Alastor. But I will go to change it soon.**

 **SherlockHolmes4884: Well, we'll have to see how Harry responds. As for Ginny, Molly, as is made clear in this chapter, still thinks Ginny and Harry are, will be a thing, even though that hasn't been true for quite a while. Molly doesn't know Ginny is a witches witch and that's just how Ginny likes it.**

 **Charlee56: It could be interpreted that way, but Elias has other motivations at play. I may have already hinted at them in a previous chapter, but they will become clear soon.**

 **Reader of Harry Potter: Luna does have a place in Harry's life, it's just not as one of his lovers.**

 **Harry Thomas Riddle: Neither have any of the other girls, be patient mate, it's only chapter 9.**

 **Dault3883 Baron Backlash: That won't be the last time F1 is mentioned in the story, but the next time will be much further down the line.**


	11. The Dance Macabre X

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre X**

* * *

 _St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, G.B._

 _Recovery Ward_

 _Saturday, 29 June 1996_

Harry Potter groaned as he floated back into consciousness, he raised his left arm to rub his face to find it cumbersome, somewhat weighed down. Harry opened his eyes and turned his arm, so his palm was facing away from him. On top of his hand, secured by a piece of tape was a catheter connected to a bag of fluid. Harry tried to shift his weight but found it was impossible due to the weight resting against his right side.

Harry's eyes widened, finding Hermione Granger curled up on the bed next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Hermione's bushy hair was collected around her face, giving her hair a particular effect. Harry's smile was short lived as he frowned gently shaking Hermione on the arm to wake her.

"Hermione, its time to wake up," Harry said softly, his voice rough after a long period of unconsciousness.

"Hm, o-oh, h-hi… Harry!" Hermione cried, shooting up into a sitting position on the bed. "Y-you're awake!" She yelled diving back in for a Hermi-hug. Harry grunted in pain, relishing the closeness of his best friend.

"Y-yeah, I uh, I don't really remember what happened. I think I blacked out," Harry explained lamely.

Hermione snorted. "You didn't just black out Harry, you had all the symptoms of a heart attack, and it's not hard to figure out why," Hermione explained reaching for her bag to retrieve a small make-up mirror allowing Harry to see his reflection.

"Oh…" Harry replied, the man that stared back at him was gaunt with heavy bags under his eyes and looking visibly malnourished.

"You burst into the room Narcissa was using to complete paperwork, babbling incoherently. You suddenly grabbed your left arm and then your chest and collapsed. Andi says you had a panic attack. You probably would have woken up a couple of hours after the attack, but Andi found the glamour's you'd cast on yourself."

Harry ducked his head as Hermione pinned him with a piercing stare sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. "Seriously Harry, glamour's, you've been starving yourself all year. It's not a surprise you weren't hungry a few days ago, your stomach can't handle that much food. Why, why are you doing this to yourself?!"

Harry hung his head. "I keep having nightmares… At first, it was just the memory of Cedric dying, but as the year went on, it slowly changed. It stopped being Cedric and started being you, and Nev and Daphne… All our friends and my family. But the one that hurt the worst was you. I couldn't handle it, I kept waking up screaming, I never got a full night's sleep, and then I couldn't keep anything down. Then the detentions with Umbridge started, and the nightmares got worse. The only night this year I've gotten a decent night's sleep was the night…" Harry blushed. "The night I fell asleep with you in my arms. You chased away the nightmares." He whispered.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione whispered blushing as she tried to dive in for another hug only for Harry to pull away. "H-Harry…" Hermione breathed trying and failing to disguise the hurt she was feeling.

"We shouldn't, it's not appropriate," Harry mumbled.

"Hugging my best friend isn't appropriate, since when?" Hermione asked, indignantly.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, b-before I collapsed… I, I swear I didn't mean too, I just, I was walking back to Ron's room, and I overheard your Mum and Mrs Weasley talking. Mrs Weasley wants to draw up a betrothal contract between you and Ron."

"She what?!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "Harry, even if that's what she wants my Mum…" Hermione paused. "What did Mum say…?"

"A-after she sent you out to get sugar for her tea she asked what a betrothal contract would entail… things start getting a little hazy after that until I woke up here."

Hermione crawled up the bed to straddle Harry grabbing his face to force him to look at her in the eyes. "Harry James Potter, I don't care what Molly Weasley tries to force my mother to sign. I will never, _never_ agree to be betrothed to that walking stomach Ronald Weasley. He may have some stupid notion about our relationship, but I promise you I could never fall in love with him, Merlin, I can barely summon the wherewithal to like that git. A wizard already has a claim to my heart."

Harry blinked, looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes. "They're a very lucky wizard."

Hermione grinned. "Yes, you are, Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened, causing Hermione to laugh and give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Harry, I've loved you for years. How could I not, you charged into the girl's bathroom and leapt on the back of a twelve-foot troll to protect me. You fought a basilisk to protect me. That kind of thing eventually influences a girl."

Harry closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he leant forward pressing his head against Hermione. "Damn it, Hermione, all I've ever wanted is for you to tell me that but… I can't. I can't be with you the way I want to be. They still want to kill me, Hermione, Voldemort is still out there, and so are the Death Eaters. I want to protect you, but I can't do it if you're standing by my side."

"Is that why you've been trying to set me up with Neville?"

Harry raised his head to stare into Hermione's face, blinking owlishly. "I'm not stupid, Harry, neither is Neville, we could see what you were trying to do. We just didn't understand why."

Harry dipped his head so he wouldn't have to look at Hermione. "When I grabbed the prophecy, it leaked into my head. The bit that stuck out to me was, _'neither can live while the other survives_ '. As long as I live he'll always come back, how can I ask you to live with that kind of threat still hanging over your head. How can I ask your parents and your Uncle Tony to live with the risk of Death Eaters showing up at their door because of who their daughter is dating? What if we have children, do I ask them to bare their father's burden too?"

Hermione chuckled, running her fingers through Harry's hair. "Children, Mr Potter, my, my, you're getting your hopes up."

Harry let a small smile slip onto his lips. "Hermione…"

"Harry, I'll always be a target of Death Eaters, those bigots would come after me regardless of whether I'm with you or not. Malfoy no doubt told Voldemort all about me and how I'm your best friend and a muggle-born. I was probably held up as an example of the evil mudblood who stole saintly pure-bloods magic and intelligence so I can torment fine upstanding Purebloods like Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gently cupped Harry's face. "I'd rather face it, standing by your side than standing alone. Please, Harry, let me stand by your side. Let's face the future, together?"

Harry took Hermione's hand in his kissing the back of it gently as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ok."

"Ok, what?"

Harry sighed. "You're going to make me work for it, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed again. "All the best things in life are worth working for."

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I would be honoured to be your girlfriend, Harry Potter."

* * *

Sirius Black and Emma Granger entered a few minutes later to witness Harry and Hermione snuggling on the bed. Sirius smiled contently as Emma frowned. Hermione shot up into a sitting position staring a hole through her mother. In a flash, Hermione was around the bed and grabbing Emma Granger by the arm dragging her out and away from Harry's room. Sirius looked on with a bemused look on his face as he grabbed a chair to sit beside his Godson. "I wonder what that's about?"

"I think Mrs Granger is going to get an earful from Hermione," Harry explained.

"Oh?"

Harry quickly explained his previous conversation with Hermione about what led up to his panic attack. Sirius nodded. "Ah, I would say this is surprising behaviour from Molly Weasley, but it's not. She was like this way before you met her Pup. She never thought Lily was good enough for James, something that continually irked both."

Harry scowled. "Mum was beautiful and smart, like Hermione, I think Dad and I were and are very fortunate."

Sirius smiled again. "I can't disagree, and don't you think your Dad didn't know it. I'm just glad you finally figured it out before someone else came and swept Hermione off her feet."

Harry blushed fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. "I wouldn't have if it weren't for Hermione. She's always and will always be smarter than me. I just hope I'm smart enough to know that I must hold tight to Hermione and not let go. I love her, Sirius."

Sirius barked out a laugh ruffling his Godson's hair. "I know Pup, I think it's safe to say you two were the last ones to figure that out."

Harry nodded. "I was so scared when I heard Mrs Weasley and Granger talking. I thought about what my life would be like without Hermione in it. I knew, logically, that Hermione would do her best not to let things change, but I also know that Ron is a jealous git. He'd make sure I saw Hermione as little as possible and would lord it over me whenever we were in the same room," Harry took a shaky breath casting a side glance at his Godfather. "Do you think Ron was ever really my friend?"

Sirius shrugged. "I think that's something only you and he can ever really answer. I would like to think he started your friendship with the best of intentions. But whether you like it or not you cast a long shadow Pup, some people don't mind the shade because that's not why they're friends with you, but some people, like Ron, want to bask in the reflected glory that comes with being 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Harry took a deep breath but paused, reaching up to press his fingers against his ribs. He waited for the wince of pain that usually came from taking a deep breath or pushing on his left side, but none came. Harry then noticed the grin on his Godfather's face. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice," Sirius began. "When Andi took down the glamour, she ran a full body scan. To say she was unhappy with what she found would be a dramatic understatement. Your… relatives left a litany of poorly healed bones that have stunted your growth and left you in what Andi described as strong daily pain."

Harry shrugged. "You learn to adapt after a while…"

Sirius scowled. "You should have told me."

Harry glared at his Godfather. "And what would you have done Sirius, hunted them down? You were already on the run for a crime you didn't commit, I didn't need you locked up for the one you actually did!"

Sirius held up his hands. "Peace Prongslet, you're right. I would have wanted to go after them, I still do, but I don't want you to suffer when there's something we can do about it. The reason Andi left you unconscious for the last three days is that she wanted time for the Skeli-Gro to do its work. All the broken bones were vanished in stages and replaced with new bones. Andi has also had you on a course of nutrient potions to get your height and weight to where it should have been all along. It'll help now that you're awake and can eat proper meals."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to do all this for me."

Sirius shook his head. "That's where you're the wrong Pup, we do, we're family, we take care of each other. When one of us is in pain, we don't ignore it we do something about it. I know that hasn't been your experience up until now, but that's going to change. Andi, Narcissa, Hermione and I love you, we're your family now Pup, and we're going to take care of you, whether you think you deserve it or not."

Harry smiled and blushed as Sirius stood up and pulled the younger man into a hug. A sniff drew their attention as Hermione rushed into the room and tackled Harry back onto the bed, burying her head in his chest. Harry gathered up his girlfriend in his arms, gently stroking her back. Hermione peaked up at him through the curtain of her bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes locking on emerald green. "I love you, Harry."

Harry blushed but leaned down to kiss Hermione on the forehead. "I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

Earlier an angry Hermione Granger dragged her mother by the arm out of Harry's room and through the corridor despite Emma Granger's protests. Finally, after about a minute of looking, Hermione found what she was looking for. An empty room, pulling Emma inside, Hermione cast a silencing and privacy charm on the door before rounding on her mother. "A betrothal contract?!"

A sullen, Emma Granger, stared at her daughter. "Molly Weasley made a compelling case, that being betrothed to Ron would keep you safe."

Hermione laughed derisively. "Mom, Molly Weasley has one goal in life. Make sure one of her children marries into a rich family. She doesn't care how it happens. When Bill and Charlie worked this out, they left the country, Percy and the Twins moved out as soon as it was legal for them to do so and Ginny will likely do the same as soon as she's able. The only one who shares the same goals as his mother is Ron. He's a lazy bigot who thinks the world owes him, Harry wasn't his friend, Harry was an untapped cash machine just waiting for Ron and Molly Weasley to bleed him dry. They don't care about Harry or Ginny's feelings, I do, I love Harry. I want to spend my life with him. I will never, ever submit myself to a betrothal contract that involves a Weasley."

"But Molly said Harry was…"

"Voldemort wants Harry dead, he's wanted Harry dead since he was born because of some stupid prophecy that may or may not involve Harry. If Voldemort won it wouldn't matter whether I was married to Ron Weasley or not, to the Death Eaters the Weasley's are blood traitors, and I'm a mudblood, I'm only fit to be a purebloods plaything, to be raped and then murdered when I'm not entertaining anymore."

"How does being with Harry change any of that?" Emma demanded.

"Mom, Harry is stinking rich, and that's not even in the top ten reasons I love him. But it's relevant to this discussion. Harry is rich, he has properties all over the world, one of them is even an unplottable island. That means no one can find it. If things got bad here in Britain we could run, we could take you and Dad and Uncle Tony and disappear. Harry would happily take all his friends and let them stay on his island. The Weasley's can't offer us that if that were the only reason to sign a betrothal contract, the Weasley's wouldn't even be on that list. I'd marry Neville Longbottom first, but I don't love Neville, I love Harry, I have loved Harry almost since I met him, and I always will."

Emma Granger sunk onto the bed in the centre of the room, taking deep, shaky breaths. "Honey, I'm sorry… I didn't know. What Molly Weasley said, scared me, I wasn't prepared for her to get in my face like that. Hermione, all I wanted is to protect you, you understand that, right?"

Hermione walked over and embraced her mother. "I know, but everything Molly Weasley does has a motive behind it. She took advantage of the fact you don't know a lot about the Magical World or Harry's place in it. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat, it's just when Harry told me what he heard, I saw red. I was never really angry with you… Molly Weasley, on the other hand…"

Emma Granger let a small smile cross her lips. "Yes, well, in other news, you and your young man?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, I finally told him how I felt."

"I assume from the way you were snuggling earlier he reciprocated?"

"Eventually…" Hermione replied, giving her mother a quick overview of what happened after Harry woke up.

"Your young man is lovely but a bit too noble for his own good."

"Don't I know it…" Hermione muttered irritated.

Emma stood, pulling Hermione to her feet. "Come on, let's go see your noble idiot."

* * *

 _St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, G.B._

 _Recovery Ward_

 _Sunday, 30 June 1996_

Harry and Hermione were snuggling on his bed reading a book when Sirius entered the room and threw a shirt at his Godson's head. "Hey Pup, put that on and make yourself decent, you're about to have visitors."

"And hello to you too, Sirius," Hermione replied in a bemused tone.

"Good morning Hermione, I take it Narcissa apparated you over?"

Hermione nodded as Harry disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The catheter that had been drip feeding him fluids had been removed the previous day when Andi was sure Harry could drink and keep down at least a litre of water. Harry and Hermione were sitting and waiting for Andi to return from rounds to give Harry his final exam before signing his release.

Harry emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, slipping back onto his bed beside Hermione. "So, who is visiting?"

"That would be us, Harry," A female voice answered from the door.

The three turned to see Alice and Frank Longbottom, wheeled into the room by Neville and Narcissa with Augusta following them a step behind. Harry blinked and straightened up on the bed. "Mrs Longbottom."

Alice frowned pinning Harry with a piercing look. "Try again."

"Lady Longbottom?"

"Let's try Alice, or Aunty Alice if you feel comfortable," Alice replied with a smile.

Harry returned the smile with a nod. "Sure, Aunty Alice."

"Much better. You must be Hermione, my son speaks quite highly of you," Alice commented, reaching out to shake Hermione's hand.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sure Neville has been exaggerating."

"I only ever told my Mum the truth, Hermione," Neville replied.

Harry smiled, giving Hermione's hand a small, supportive squeeze. "Uncle Frank, I'm so glad to meet you."

"The feeling is a mutual young man. James and Lily would have been so proud of you. Individually they were exceptional people, together they were unstoppable. From what my son says you've found an exceptional person to be your partner."

Harry smiled glancing over at Hermione, who returned Harry's smile with one of her own. "Yes, sir, I really have."

Neville glanced between Harry and Hermione as a huge grin broadened his face. "Finally!"

Sirius laughed as both teens in question blushed as they were tackle hugged by Neville. "I've been waiting two years for you two to figure it out! I was beginning to lose hope."

The two teens wrapped their friend in a hug. Alice smiled relieved to know her boy had friends he cared so much about, but there was something that had been bothering her. "So, Harry, Neville has mentioned some of your adventures at school, Trolls, Voldemort, Basilisks and Dragons, care to explain?"

Harry sent a withering look in Neville's direction, who had the good grace to look sheepish. "Budge up Potter, Mum will want the long version."

Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap as he made room for Neville to sit beside him on the bed, draping his arm around his best friend. Sirius slipped out of the room with Narcissa in tow. "Cissi, keep an eye on those two for me for a little while. I need to take care of something before we leave."

"A meddling Weasley?" Narcissa asked. Sirius grinned and walked away as Narcissa re-entered Harry's room.

* * *

Molly Weasley glanced up to find Sirius Black entering her son, Ron's room. He stepped over to the bed. "Good Afternoon, Molly."

"Good Afternoon, Sirius."

"How is Ron?"

"The same. No better, but no worse. It's just a matter of time before he wakes up."

"Let me be frank, I am not here on a social call, I am here as the head in my capacity as Lord Black. I am here to inform you that the Granger family are now under the protection of my house. As a result, all betrothal contracts as they pertain to Hermione Granger will be handled by me."

Molly Weasley almost shot out of her seat to slap Sirius across the face. "Your Godson has everything! My family has nothing, but we still invited him into our home and showed him love and affection! He repays that kindness by turning his back on his best friend so he can cavort around with a squib and muggle-born. My son…"

Sirius caught Molly with an angry glare. "Your _son_ is a selfish bigot who thinks the world owes him because he grew up poor and had to live with third-hand hand-me-downs. That's better than Harry ever had it. That boy suffered, Albus Dumbledore placed him in hell for ten years. You may think the sun shines out of that man's ass, but I know better. You think your son loves Hermione, you're dead wrong, to him she's a trophy, a victory over the boy who is supposedly his best friend, but in secret, he despises because he thinks somehow all the money and fame in the world can replace a parent's love."

Sirius walked back to the door. "Arthur is a good man, so this conversation will never reach his ears. As long as you leave the Grangers alone. If you don't, you'll find out why the Black family has never lost a blood feud."

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Monday, 1 July 1996_

Despite being a lazy Monday, the entire house was up early, not wanting to waste any more of their Holidays than they had to sleep. Harry showered and changed walked downstairs and slipped into his usual chair beside Hermione and opposite Sirius who sat beside Emma. Tonks sat at the head of the table with Narcissa at the other end. Harry loaded his plate but stopped. "How is Miss… Aunty Bella today?" Harry asked after Bellatrix, who had moved into the house the day before, returning with the rest of the family, the Grangers and Kingsley Shacklebolt after Harry was discharged.

Narcissa smiled, knowing Harry was still adapting to their unusual living situation but was trying. "She's coping. Walking down the stairs tires her out, so she decided to have breakfast in her room."

Harry frowned. "If Aunty Bella is tired out by walking down the stairs, why don't you just move her bedroom down here?"

Sirius and Narcissa stared at each other. "Why did we put her in that room?"

"It was her room when she was a child…" Sirius answered.

"But she's not a child anymore, and she's just gone through a massive trauma, if she lives on the ground floor, we can visit easier, and she can join us for meals when she's feeling up to it."

Sirius smiled, reaching across the table to ruffle his godson's hair. "We'll do it after breakfast. Thanks, Pup."

Breakfast continued with the four women at the table discussing the news of the day that had been presented by both The Times and the Daily Prophet. Sirius observed his Godson who had been oddly silent since the discussion of Bellatrix's living arrangements had ended. "So, Prongslet, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm planning to visit Godric's Hollow."

Immediately all other conversation at the table stopped as Tonks, Hermione, and Narcissa all stared at Harry. Hermione reached out, scooping Harry's hand up into hers. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair before returning his gaze to Harry. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Harry shook his head. "Probably not, but it's something I need to do."

Emma raised her hand to get the attention of the other people at the table. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but what is Godric's Hollow?"

Harry answered before anyone else could speak. "Godric's Hollow is a wizarding village in the West Country. It's also the place my parents were living when they were murdered, and I was cursed by Voldemort. My parents are buried there."

"Oh, Harry…" Emma whispered, walking around the table to wrap him in her arms.

"Do you want me to come with you, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

Harry took a deep breath. "No, not, not this time. I need to do this alone, well, alone except for Tonks. When I next visit them, I definitely want you to come, I want my parents to meet my girlfriend."

Hermione blushed and smiled, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "Ok."

"Pup are you sure you don't want me there?"

Harry frowned, giving his Godfather a hard stare. "No Sirius, I think… there are too many old wounds. The first time back should be done separately. One day we can visit together, just not today."

Harry gave Emma's arm one last squeeze as he stood up, letting his hand linger on Hermione's shoulder as he passed her. "Tonks take your time, but when you're ready to knock on my door, ok?"

"Ten, four, Harry."

* * *

Harry disappeared upstairs, and the room fell silent. A few moments passed as Emma slipped into the chair Harry had vacated giving Sirius a piercing stare. "What did Harry mean, about old wounds?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "I arrived at James and Lily's house the night Voldemort attacked because I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. When I arrived, the building had been destroyed, and Harry was on the ground on the second floor next to Lily's dead body, screaming. Hagrid, one of Dumbledore's men, arrived to take Harry away and deliver him to Harry's relatives. As his Godfather I was the one James and Lily had entrusted to look after Harry if anything happened, if I was unable to it was supposed to be Alice and Frank Longbottom. I should have fought Hagrid, I should have put my foot down and told that stupid old bastard where to stick his ideals. Instead, I gave Harry to Hagrid and tore off after Pettigrew, the man who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. I lost a decade locked in Azkaban for a mistake, and Harry lost his childhood… Excuse me, I think I'd like to be alone."

After Sirius left the kitchen, the four ladies sat in silence. Emma gently rubbed her daughter's arm as Hermione buried her head in her mother's chest.

Tonks exhaled. "School holidays are fun, aren't they?!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Tonks knocked on the door to Harry's room, sticking her head in she found him lying on his bed reading. "Wotcher, Harry, ready to go?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess."

Harry took a hoody from the closet and joined Tonks in the corridor. "I don't feel like getting recognised today," He explained.

The two walked downstairs into the front room where, Emma, Hermione, and Narcissa were waiting. "Bella wanted to be here, but she's not feeling well."

Harry nodded, receiving a kiss on the cheek from his adopted Aunt. "Thanks, Aunty Cissi, I hope she's ok."

"Andi will be here shortly to examine her. She'll be here when you get back," Narcissa promised when she caught the look in Tonks's eyes.

Hermione wrapped Harry in one of her trademark hugs before releasing him, resting her forehead against his. "When you come home, you're going to tell me all about your visit. I love you."

Harry gave Hermione a wane smile giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow, West Country, G.B._

After giving Emma a hug, Harry grasped Tonks's hand, and she apparated them out of Grimmauld Place and onto a road just outside Godric's Hollow. Harry immediately closed his hoody, drawing the hood up and around his face, allowing a shadow to fall on his features. The two strode confidently through the village towards the graveyard. Harry glanced around frowning as he took in the dilapidated state of the houses in the area. While they were once prime examples of turn of the century cottages most now lay in disrepair, ready to be torn down and the land built over with modern housing.

"I thought this was a wizarding village, I don't see many wizards or witches around," Harry commented.

"After your parents died, most of the families that lived around here moved away. I can't imagine many people wanted to live near where Voldemort bit it," Tonks explained. "People want to move here and rebuild, but the spectre of You-Know-Who keeps people from returning. Some just up and left, they didn't even take their furniture with them."

Harry nodded, looking down at the ground rather than up and around at the ruined and abandoned buildings. They soon stopped at the gate to the graveyard, Harry glanced at Tonks who nodded. "I'll wait here, take your time."

Harry stepped inside, stopping short when he spotted the largest tombstone in the yard, it was a towering statue of an angel cradling a flower bulb. At the base were two names.

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _27 March 1960_

 _31 October 1981_

 _Beloved Son, Brother, Husband, & Father_

 _Defender of the Light_

 _Lily Joanne Evans-Potter_

 _30 January 1960_

 _31 October 1981_

 _Beloved Daughter, Wife, & Mother_

 _Defender of the Light_

Harry knelt, pulling a small candle out of his hoody along with a lighter. The lit candle was placed between the engravings. "Hi Mum, Dad, you probably don't recognise me, that's ok, I'm a lot older than the last time you saw me. It's Harry, I'm fifteen now, and I'm about to turn sixteen. Professor Dumbledore left me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, I know that wasn't your plan, but some stuff happened after you died, Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice were attacked by Death Eaters a couple of days after Voldemort… and Sirius ran off to chase down Peter. They put him in Azkaban after Peter faked his death and killed a bunch of Muggles, but it's ok now, we caught Peter recently and got Sirius's name cleared, and Bellatrix Lestrange helped the Longbottoms, it's a long story."

Harry fell on his butt staring at the statue and began to tear up. "I-I'm at Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon didn't want me to go at first, but Dumbledore insisted. It's about the only thing he did I'm thankful for. I made some good friends, there are Neville, Uncle Frank and Aunty Alice's son, he'll be a great Wizard one day when he finally realises how awesome he is. Oh, I also made friends with the Weasley's, their youngest son Ron is kind of a jerk but Ginny, their daughter and her twin older brothers, Fred and George are great. And then well…" Harry's face lit up red. "T-there's Hermione. She's my best friend a-and my girlfriend, you'd love her Mum, she's a Muggle-born just like you, and she's whip-smart. She looks out for me, she stops me from doing anything too stupid, and she puts up with my nonsense. I hope, one day, maybe…" Harry trailed off.

"I… found out why you died recently, I went down into the Department of Mysteries because Voldemort put a vision in my head… oh, that's another long story… that Sirius was there, and he was torturing him. Some of my friends who I'd been tutoring in Defence Against the Dark Arts came with me, and we went to find Sirius. While we were there, I found the Prophecy sphere…"

* * *

*Flashback*

 _The Skies Above London G.B._

 _18 June 1996_

Harry Potter and his allies in Dumbledore's Army floated above the rooftops of London as they rode their borrowed Hippogriffs in an emergency flight from Hogwarts to the Ministry of Magic. Harry tried to push his worry regarding his Godfather down in his stomach as his scar continued to ache. Every time Harry closed his eyes, he could see the vision of his Godfather withering in pain under the Cruciatus Curse. As he tried to ignore all the nightmare scenarios, his mind was conjuring up, he looked back towards his friends and allies. He cast a glance towards Ron and Ginny Weasley, the brother and sister team were forced to pair up when Hermione had volunteered herself to ride with Harry, she used the excuse that she trusted Harry's previous experience. While Harry had no reason to doubt his brunette best friend, he couldn't deny he welcomed the warm weight pressed against his back. From his position holding tight to the Hippogriff, Harry couldn't see the blushing face of Hermione. She was trying to beat back the idea that if it weren't for the urgency and seriousness of their mission an evening flight over London with her arms wrapped around, Harry could be considered romantic. Harry tried to smile as his gaze swept across the Thames, spotting the Millennium Dome under construction in the distance.

Suddenly the Hippogriff lowered its head, causing Harry to slide forward as it descended towards a nondescript alley in the middle of London. Harry leapt off his stead almost before it touched the ground turning around to Hermione, who dismounted into Harry's arms. The bookish brunette giggled as her face pressed against Harry's chest as he steadied them into a standing position. "My Mr Potter, you're very kind."

Harry blushed. "W-well, I didn't want you to fall over and hurt yourself."

Ron meanwhile was so distracted by Harry and Hermione he lost his footing as he climbed down off his Hippogriff. He hopped on one foot several steps before tripping and falling into several bags of rubbish. The four girls winced and groaned, knowing he was going to stink when they tried to get into the Ministry.

"Ickle Ronnikins."

"Is stinky Ronnikins."

The group turned around with their wands were drawn aiming down the alley behind them as Fred and George Weasley emerged from the shadows into the moonlight with their hands raised. "Whoa!"

"Easy."

"We meant,"

"No harm," The twins explained.

Susan, Luna, and Daphne lowered their wands only after receiving the okay from Harry. The twins glanced at each other exchanging, knowing grins. "The Gorgeous Guards of Gryffindor,"

"Don't disappoint."

Daphne drew her wand again walking up to the pair waving it between them. "I am the sultry sentry of Slytherin, get it right."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The twins replied in unison.

Harry shook his head as he approached the pair. "Thanks for coming guys."

The two grinned. "We're always only a call away,"

"For the Boy Who Lived,"

Ron scowled to himself as Ginny applied a Scourgify charm to his robes in hopes of getting rid of the smell of rubbish. Harry walked past them towards the nearby phone booth beckoning the group over. "Ok, everyone in!"

"And you better keep your hands to yourselves, if you want to keep them," Daphne warned.

The group, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley stuffed themselves inside the phone booth. The expansion charm widening the booth just enough for all of them to fit. As Harry shut the door, he was forced against it by something soft and round pressing into his back. "Uh, hi…"

"H-hi Harry," Susan squeaked out.

A low growl slipped from the lips of Hermione Granger, who was squeezed into the corner between the Weasley twins. "Does anyone know how to get us out of here?!"

"Someone needs to reach for the phone and dial 36442 and then tell the operator why we're here," Harry explained.

"I got it!" Neville yelled, grabbing the receiver and dialling the number.

" _Ministry of Magic, how may we direct your call?"_

"We're, uh, here to rescue Harry's Godfather," Neville answered.

" _How many visitors?"_

"Ten."

" _Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, have a pleasant day."_

Ten visitor passes popped out of the slot below the phone as the booth descended rapidly into the depths under London. A minute later the group were spat out into the Ministerial Atrium. Daphne stretched working the kinks in her back as she glared at Harry. "Next time we use the floo, Potter."

Harry blushed, trying to ignore the curves of Daphne's body and nodded as Susan moved back to stand beside Daphne as Hermione wrapped herself around Harry's arm possessively. Harry unconsciously let his hand slip into Hermione's as he ran through the empty Atrium towards the lifts. "Come on, the Department of Mysteries is on Level 9!"

The group split in two with Susan, Daphne, Neville joining Harry and Hermione while the four Weasley's and Luna entered the other lift. As the doors closed, the Floo roared into life and Voldemort, and his Death Eaters followed. Voldemort swept past the statue of Magical Brethren and pressed the down button on the lift. As the doors opened his Death Eaters, Rudolphus, Rabastan, & Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Gregg Goyle, Peter Pettigrew, and Vance Crabbe, ran inside with Voldemort following a moment later.

* * *

As the eight Death Eaters and Voldemort descended, Bellatrix slowly started bobbing her head to the music. As if spread via a virus soon all eight Death Eaters were bopping their heads in tune, Lucius Malfoy even started singing along quietly. " _Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking,_ "

Voldemort pulled his wand from his cloak and destroyed the lift speaker. Bellatrix pouted. "Bella kind of liked that song…"

"Once this is over, I am going to kill all of you…"

The lift doors opened onto the ninth level of the Ministries Underground complex, and Harry and his friends stepped out into the Department of Mysteries. Harry lit his wand, bathing the area in a stark white glow that reflected off the black wall tiles. The corridor was lined with six doors three on each wall and a more massive, more ornate door at the end of the passage that seemed to extend into the ceiling. Harry crept forward with Hermione and Neville on his heels with their hands on his shoulders, their wands are drawn. Each door had a large metal plaque painted black with a gold typeface to identify the purpose of the room.

"Time room, Space Chamber, Love Room… what the hell goes on in a Brain Room?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Seeing as you don't have one, you'll never know Ronald," Daphne replied bitingly.

Ron was about to complain to Harry when he noticed the raven-haired boy had moved ahead of the group with Hermione towards a door marked Hall of Prophecies. As if sensing his presence, the door burst open, and Harry ran inside, pulling Hermione after him as the others followed.

* * *

Just behind them Voldemort and the Death Eaters emerged from the lift into the DoM. Voldemort conjured a chair and sat. "Bring me Potter and the Prophecy."

"What of the others?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't care, as long as Potter is brought to me alive,"

* * *

A small passage brought Harry and Hermione through into the Hall of Prophecies, a high ceiling room full of racks of small spheres. Some were lit with a misty white substance while others were solid balls of lead grey. The hazy white material provided an ethereal glow that allowed Harry to guide him and Hermione through the racks towards the central corridor. When they emerged, Harry lit his wand, casting it back and forth. "Where… where is he?"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry's brow creased as he frowned. "This is it, this is the place I saw in my vision… but he's not here."

Hermione spun around on the spot. "Harry, if Voldemort we're here torturing Sirius, wouldn't there be signs of torture?"

Harry glanced at the floor, nodding. "I've got a horrible feeling…"

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Susan scolded.

As Harry and Hermione approached Ron, waved them over enthusiastically. "Harry, this plaque has your name on it!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry picked up the plaque, which read. _H.P. & T.R. told to A.D. by S.T._

"H.P is Harry Potter, who is T.R?" Ron asked.

"Tom Riddle," Hermione answered.

Harry suddenly pushed Hermione aside as a Cruciatus curse raced between them, drawing their attention away from the plaque. Nine Death Eaters flanked the Hogwarts Students with their wands drawn, one stepped forward, pointing his wand at Hermione. "That name is forbidden, he is Lord Voldemort, you jumped up little mud-blood!"

Ron and Neville place themselves between Hermione and the Death Eaters. Harry moved away from them and back towards the prophecy. "Hello Lucius, playing lap dog again I see."

The silence was Harry's answer as the Weasley twins moved to block Harry from view. Lucius's sneer deepened as his wand roamed between Daphne, Susan, Luna, Ginny and Hermione and back again. "Give us the Prophecy sphere Potter or watch one of your friends die in agony."

Harry snatched the orb off the rack, and the light in his eyes dimmed for a few moments before his awareness seemingly returned. "You want it, CATCH!"

Harry threw the orb high into the air as he drew his wand. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" He shouted, casting the explosive spell into the rack of prophecies behind the Dark Eaters. Glass and metal rained down upon them, and the Hogwarts students as Harry screamed for them to scatter. It took a few seconds, but Lucius Malfoy finally looked up from where he'd been shielding himself to find the prophecy orb broke on the floor, Vince Crabbe dead, and Harry and his comrades gone. "FIND THEM!"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Daphne burst into a new room collapsing to the ground with Neville on top of Hermione and Harry on top of Daphne. Harry rolled off Daphne scooping her up off the floor, shaking the glass out of her robes. "Are you ok?"

Daphne let a small smile slip onto her face as she blushed. "I'm fine, Potter, you're the idiot that was covered in shattered glass," Daphne scolded him as she waved her wand over his face and hair to clear the glass away. Harry grinned sheepishly. "I thought it would make a good distraction. I wasn't wrong…"

Daphne shook her head as she cast a glance over at Hermione, who was fussing over Neville, trying to clean blood from a wound on his cheek. Harry rushed to his best friend's side transfiguring a shard of metal that had followed them into a small bowl and then filled it with water handing it over to Hermione. She smiled, dipping her handkerchief so she could clean the wound. "You're both chivalrous idiots…"

"They're about to be dead chivalrous idiots little mud-blood," A sneering voice announced as they emerged into the room. Harry could tell his wiry frame belayed his strength, his sharp blue eyes darted between Hermione and Daphne. Harry didn't even realise his wand had returned to his hand when he moved to curse the wiry framed man. He fell back, smashing his face into the wall, shattering part of his mask. "Antonin Dolohov!" Daphne quickly identified.

Dolohov grinned, tossing away the remains of his mask. "Perfect little girl, you run in some bad circles, and it's your parents who are going to suffer. I'll be sure to pay them a special visit once we're done here!"

"Stay away from them, you bastard!" Daphne yelled as a bludgeoning charm exploded from her wand colliding with Dolohov's wrist, shattering it. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed diving for his fallen wand sending a sickly green curse in Hermione's direction. Once again, Neville was there to save the brainy brunette as he tackled her to the floor as the curse sailed harmlessly over their heads.

Harry didn't even bother with his wand, shattering Dolohov's jaw with his right fist. An apoplectic Death Eater roared in agony and anger kicking Harry in the stomach to put some distance between them as he pointed his wand in what he thought was Harry's general direction but was Hermione's. Dolohov tried to force the incantation for the Curticius Curse out through his broken teeth, but a Neville shaped cannon ball pitched him through a plate of glass behind them. His back bounced off the opposite wall of the chamber as he fell forward into the shattered glass as the chamber walls started to glow. Dolohov tried in vain to crawl free of the grip of the cage, but it was of no use, seconds after the pen activated it shut off, Dolohov lay dead in the centre of the cage, his midsection now missing.

Harry hobbled over to what he judged to be the control panel and studied the sign that sat over the controls. "Temporal transporter. Device unstable, do not use, the possibility of death, high."

Hermione peered at the device from a safe distance. "It must be a bigger version of the time turner."

"Or it's a really crude TARDIS?" Harry commented, off-handedly.

Hermione's eyes brightened as she spun back to look at her best friend. She was about to speak when their attention was drawn to the now locked door back to the Hall of Prophecies. Harry quickly considered his friends. "Riddle wanted the Prophecy, and it's gone, I think the only thing left is to find the others and bust out of here, any objections?"

* * *

Sirius Black ran his fingers through his hair for the fifth or sixth time that evening as the elevator descended into the bowls of the Ministry of Magic. He paced the small space in a circle around his best friend, Remus Lupin, who sighed. "Calm down, you'll wear a hole in the floor."

"How the hell can I be calm, Riddle lured Harry into a trap, and Snivillus took his sweet fucking time telling us about it. If Harry dies…"

"He'd come back to kick your ass for getting locked up again," Remus observed.

Sirius gave a huff of frustration in reply as the lift slowed to a stop. As the doors opened into the Department of Mysteries, the sight before them gave the two men pause. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, rose from his conjured chair to face down the two former Marauders brandishing his wand as he stood. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Oh…" Sirius started.

"…Fuck." Remus finished as the two dived from the lift for cover, the death curse passed harmlessly between them, shattering the glass in the elevator behind them. Sirius and Remus fired curses towards Voldemort as they ran around him towards the Prophecy room. Voldemort raised his Protego shields to deflect the two men's attacks, but he was distracted long enough for them to escape.

* * *

Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Neville burst through the door from the Time Room into an anti-chamber that separated the corridor outside from the Death Chamber beyond. From another door marked Brain Room, a beaten and battered group of Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Susan, and Luna. Fred was holding his bloodied arm as he left a trail of blood drops leading into the room. Daphne and Hermione rushed to his aid, fashioning him a makeshift sling to hold his arm as the door into the corridor began to bend under the weight of the curses being fired upon it.

Harry ran to the side of Ron pulling his friend back towards the opposite wall. "Sorry mate, we tried to hold them off the best we could. Walden McNair is dead for what it's worth, Ginny got him with a tripping charm, and he dove headfirst into, I guess you'd call it a brain in a jar…" Ron offered with a shrug.

Further conversation was cut short when the curses stopped, and the screaming started. "That could be Sirius!"

Ron, Neville and George leapt to grab Harry around the waist pulling him to the ground as he tried to open the sealed doors back into the main corridor. The four rolled around the floor as Hermione and Susan decided to pry them apart. "Harry, stop, you can't, you'll die if you go out there!"

"Hermione, he has Sirius!"

"He does? That's funny, my name's Sirius and no one has me," Sirius observed from a nearby door.

"Not for lack of trying, I assure you," Remus replied coolly.

Sirius threw a hand over his heart with a mock expression of hurt on his face. "You wound me, Moony."

"Sirius, we went to school together for seven years, do you have any idea how many times I actually wanted to wound you?"

Sirius grinned watching his Godson untangle himself from his friends, draping an arm over Moony. "But that's what makes us such great friends."

"Sirius! You're ok!" Harry yelled, wrapping his arms around his Godfather.

"Of course, Pup, I'm more worried about you, what the hell were you thinking! You broke into the Ministry, worse the Department of Mysteries. Of all the crazy stunts you've pulled, this one has to be the craziest!"

"I had no choice, I thought… I thought Voldemort was torturing you down here. It was a trick, Voldemort wanted me down here for… some reason. Now we need to get out of here!"

The group turned their attention towards the door back into the corridor as it once again began to yield under the barrage of curses from the other side. Harry turned his eyes from the entrance to the other end of the room. The Death Chamber lay beyond. Harry took a deep breath as the door splintered, and hexes began flying through the cracks. "There's only one room left… let's go!"

*End Flashback*

* * *

Harry sat quietly, staring at the grave of his parents, the silence of the graveyard only interrupted by the crunching of earth underfoot. The person stopped beside Harry resting their hand on his shoulder gently. "Harry, its time to go," Tonks whispered softly.

Harry nodded, pulling himself up to his feet. "I-I have to go… oh um, t-this is Tonks, my bodyguard, she's one of Sirius's cousins."

Tonks gave a lame wave to the gravestone. "Hi, uh, yeah, Sirius is my cousin, unfortunately. I think you knew my Mum when you were alive. She's Andromeda Tonks, and my Dad is Edward Tonks, the Law Wizard."

"I'll come back to see you soon, n-next time…" Harry wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Next time I'll bring Hermione and Sirius. Moony too if he's in town… I-I love you both… I miss you…"

At that point, Harry broke down crying, and on reflex, Tonks pulled him in against her wrapping her non-wand wielding arm around him. By the time they reached the entrance to the graveyard, Harry had recovered, and Tonks uses a Scourgify charm to get rid of the snot Harry had left behind giving him a lend of a handkerchief to wipe his face. "S-sorry Tonks."

Tonks waved away his apology. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Just don't mention it to anyone ok, you'll ruin my rep as being a big mean Auror. How am I suppose to scare a suspect if they know I give out cuddles to crying teenage boys. Shack will never let me hear the end of it."

Harry laughed, tucking the hankie into the sleeve of his hoody. Tonks smiled at him as she examined the area. "Do you want to go back to Grimmauld Place?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not yet. There's one thing left."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Oh-kay, I hope you enjoyed that. Fun fact, Joanne is the J in JK Rowling, so I adopted it for the J in Lily J. Evans-Potter. Also, everything after the first of July was pre-written, I only had to make a few minor changes to account for the extra time that had past and the fact that Hermione and Harry are finally together.

I'm glad I finished this a few days ago, I've had a shitty end to my week, and I thought I'd lost the whole Longbottom conversation and the Sirius/Molly confrontation. That would have been the cherry on top of a shit sundae of a week.

* * *

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

FinalKingdomHearts (Are you enjoying 3?)

Zer0-sama

Kingslayer98 (Seth Rollins fan?)

Jkarr

Hippy Painter

Charle56

Yaw613

LordLexx

Kalladin1989

* * *

Review Responses:

Bet7368: Ginny is nice in this story, Ron is a prat, but that's not really a shock.

Driftchris: If Molly crosses Sirius you might get your wish.

George Cristian810: I'm conflicted with your review, I want to take is seriously, but your use of punctuation is appalling. Also, regarding your comment about Magical Contracts, that might be true in your story, but I never said whether that applies in my Harry Potter world. Regarding your Bella question, if it turned out that Charles Manson was somehow not responsible for his crimes and released into the general public, would you be comfortable with him walking down your street?

Aidansidhe: This is my favourite review on the Citadel… Story, I meant story.


	12. The Dance Macabre XI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XI**

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Sunday, 1 July 1996_

Sirius Black burst out of his room, cupping his ears to shield them from the Ward alarms that had just gone off. He met the other occupants of the house at the base of the stairs, the magicals among them had their wands drawn while Emma Granger wielded a carving knife she'd borrowed from the kitchen. The five, Sirius, Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Narcissa Black and Emma and Hermione Granger, inched up towards to reception room. Sirius as an ex-hit Wizard was in the lead flanked by Kingsley and Narcissa. Beyond the entrance, they could hear retching and coughing.

Sirius dove into the room, rolling through to stop in the centre sweeping the room with his wand as Narcissa and Kingsley burst in behind sweeping for threats. The three dropped their wands into their wand holsters when they laid eyes on the people who had set off the ward alarms. Narcissa and Hermione rushed forward as Sirius yelled at Kreacher to shut off the alarm.

Both Harry and Tonks were doubled over in pain coughing and retching on the floor of the reception area. Hermione was bent over beside her best friend rubbing his back. "Breath, Harry, take a deep breath, it's ok."

Harry nodded and took several deep breaths as the coughing slowed. Hermione pulled Harry back towards the wall allowing him to sit down. "What the fuck happened back there?!" Harry yelled, indignantly at Tonks.

Tonks shook her head as she skulled a glass of water Sirius had handed her. "I don't know, Dumbledore has lost his fucking mind!"

"Dumbledore, the Headmaster attacked you?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ex-Headmaster Hermione, he's no longer in charge of Hogwarts," Harry reminded her as he buried his face in his hands. "Who the hell are Ariana and Gellert…?"

Narcissa froze, turning slowly to face her adopted nephew. "Harry, what did you say?"

Harry looked up. "I was asking who Ariana and Gellert are. Dumbledore kept calling me Gellert and Tonks Ariana. I didn't understand…"

"Really, Harry?! Do you pay any attention in History of Magic?" Hermione admonished him.

"If Binns said anything worth paying attention too I might…"

"Gellert is Gellert Grindelwald, he was the last Dark Lord before Riddle. Dumbledore is famous for defeating him in the nineteen forties."

"Ah, so, then who is Ariana?"

"I might know the answer to this question," Narcissa answered. "That is if anything my bastard ex-husband can be trusted. Ariana was Dumbledore's younger sister, the youngest of the three Dumbledore siblings, but she was an obscurial."

Sirius and Hermione winced while Harry and Tonks looked on confused. "A what?"

"An Obscurial is a magical child who develops a parasite called an Obscurus, it's caused when a magical child is abused over a long period. They turn their magic inward, repress it. It turns into a parasite that feeds on the magical core of the person, it's inhabiting, and if unleashed it causes massive destruction. Most children who are Obscurials don't live past the age of ten, except in the rarest of rare cases."

"I-is there any way too…" Harry started quietly before Hermione grabbed his face with both hands forcing him to look at her. "No, you are not an Obscurial Harry, we'd have known long before now. No matter what happened with your relatives, this…" Hermione said, indicating to golden glow that was hovering over their hands. "Isn't something that could ever be taken away from you. Not even by them."

Harry seemed to settle a little at that, smiling at Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione returned his smile. "Always."

Tonks sat bent over, taking wheezing breathes as Emma Granger stroked her back. "Harry, Sirius, we need to get Tonks to a doctor, whatever happened damaged her airway."

Harry climbed to his feet running over to support Tonks as Sirius flooed St Mungo's. Sirius entered first followed by Tonks, Hermione and finally Harry. Narcissa and Emma agreed to stay behind and wait for news.

* * *

 _St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, G.B._

Harry Potter sat in the triage area of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, with Hermione Granger snuggled into his side. He sat watching Sirius arguing with the attendant to try and get his godson into a room sooner.

Tonks had already been taken ahead of Harry to be examined, and now all Harry could do was sit and wait. His throat was sore, and it hurt to swallow, but Harry figured that would subside in a few days. Nothing Dumbledore did caused him any permanent damage, and all Harry wanted was to go home and sleep. After pouring his heart out at his parent's graves and then getting attacked by Dumbledore, Harry was emotionally exhausted. Unfortunately, it wouldn't get any easier as a gurney burst through the doors of the hospital, three paramedics surrounded a young black woman with bandages on her face and arms.

A solid ball of ice sunk in Harry's stomach as a whispered name left his lips. "Angelina…"

"Harrykins?"

Harry spun around to find Fred Weasley standing behind him, a bright red scar ran down the left side of his face. "Fred, what… what the hell happened?"

"We got attacked by Death Eaters at the store. We managed to fight…"

Harry interrupted. "We?"

"Me, George, Alicia and Angelina, we managed to fight them off, but the whole store was on fire by the time they apparated away. I ran into the store to get our papers, but then I got trapped behind some fallen debris. Angelina ran in after me but got hurt as we tried to get out."

"What about Alicia and George?"

"They're fine, a bit shook up but fine, they're back at the Burrow but… the store, the store is gone." Fred explained as his head dropped as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hermione, who had been listening quickly, pulled Fred into a hug. Harry's magic roiled beneath his skin as his hands curled into fists. Harry stood up and walked over to Sirius. "We're done here, Padfoot."

Sirius turned to face his Godson. "Harry, you haven't been seen yet?"

"I'll survive. We're going home, now," Harry whispered darkly. Sirius could only nod dumbly as Harry walked back to Fred. "Stay strong, things will work out."

"You're sure about that, are you Harrikins?" Fred asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," Harry answered, simply walking away, followed closely by Sirius and Hermione.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

After collecting Tonks, the four apparated back to Grimmauld Place where Emma, Bellatrix, her Auror Bodyguard Kingsley Shacklebolt and Narcissa were waiting, sharing tea. Harry marched through the kitchen without stopping to greet anyone. "Narcissa, I need you."

Narcissa shared a raised eyebrow with her sister and cousin as she rose from her seat. "Yes, my lord."

Harry stormed up the stairs and into the Lord's office he shared with Sirius. He threw himself heavily into the chair behind the desk, indicating that Narcissa should sit with a wave of his hand, closing his eyes to compose himself. "The Weasley twins, Fred and George were attacked by Death Eaters in their store in Diagon Alley earlier tonight."

Narcissa gasped. "Are they ok?"

Harry shrugged. Physically, mostly, Fred's girlfriend was hurt, saving him from the burning store. The worst part is the store, everything they worked for is gone."

"That's terrible."

"You remember the Tri-Wizards Tournament, the one I was entered into by Barty Crouch Junior?" Harry asked to which Narcissa nodded without comment. "The prize was one thousand Galleons, I gave that money to the Twins to start Weasley Wizarding Wheeze, basically becoming a silent partner in their business. I now want to formalise that partnership."

"My Lord, you said it yourself, the store was burnt to the ground, there isn't a business to be a partner in."

Harry grinned. "There will be once the store is rebuilt."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "A loan from the Goblins would bankrupt the pair, without a steady income, the Goblins wouldn't even give them the meeting to consider the loan."

Harry smiled. "Well, then, it seems my first official act as a partner in WWW is to loan the money to rebuild the shop and put up better wards. I guess they'll also need supplies to rebuild their stock."

Narcissa looked up from taking notes. "Did you have any thoughts on the repayment rate?"

"Knut a month."

"Harry…" Narcissa admonished him.

"I don't care about the money Narcissa, I have an insane amount of money. I'm not going to make money off the back of my friend's hard work. I don't care if they ever pay me back, but the Goblins will expect repayment plan and Weasley's 'don't take charity'."

Narcissa massaged the bridge of her nose before writing down the details of 'loan' agreement. "I will draw up the appropriate documents today and submit them to Lord Ragnok. How soon would you like this done, My Lord?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow, if that's agreeable to Fred and George."

"Should I tell them why you want to meet them at Gringotts?"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "No, just tell them it's important."

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Monday, 2 July 1996_

It was breakfast time in the Black Household, Harry met Hermione on the stairs with a kiss. Hermione blushed. "What was that for?"

Harry shrugged. "Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled, leaning in to plant a kiss on Harry's lips. "Nope."

Tonks coughed loudly from the top of the stairs. Harry grinned, turning around to face her as Hermione's face turned red. "I'm not going to be embarrassed for kissing Hermione, and you can't make me."

Sirius leaned over the banister grinning down at the pair. "Oh, is that so, Pup?"

Harry sighed as he saw Narcissa and Emma joined Sirius from their respective rooms. "Please don't take that as a challenge…"

Sirius grinned. "I'll think about it…"

Harry shook his head as he and the adults followed Hermione down to the kitchen where Kingsley and Bellatrix were waiting. Dobby had once again left the kitchen table heaving with food. Harry and Hermione paused at the door, watching Bellatrix warily. Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's who squeezed it reassuringly, they resumed walking and sat down beside each other as the adults entered. The group observed as Harry piled his plate with bacon and eggs. Harry looked around the table as he put his plate down. "You can all relax, I promise to eat it all."

"You better," Hermione replied warningly.

Harry simply smiled. "The potions Andi gave me left me starving. I really need to eat."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Good."

As Harry made himself a bacon and egg sandwich, he turned to Bellatrix. "Aunty Bella, how are you feeling?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Aunty Bella?"

"That was my idea. I hope you don't mind," Narcissa explained.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, not at all, I will be ok, thank you for asking Harry."

Emma Granger pushed her food around her plate as she stared at Harry. "Harry, do you have any clothes that fit?"

Harry paused with a piece of his sandwich halfway to his mouth. "Uh… you mean apart from my Hogwarts robes?"

Hermione scowled. "His relatives never bought him new clothes."

Harry sighed, putting his sandwich down on the plate. "All my clothes are hand-me-downs from my cousin. Aunt Petunia didn't want to spend any money on me unless she had too."

"Well, I think its time we did something about that, don't you?" Emma replied with a smile.

Harry leaned back in his seat. "Well, I have a meeting at Gringotts this morning but… if you're willing to wait…"

Emma nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

 _Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, G.B.U.K_

Harry and Hermione sat in one of the many conference rooms deep in the bowels of Gringotts, Tonks stood in a nearby corner. Hermione picked at her robes absently glancing at Harry occasionally. Harry smiled, scooping her hand into his own. "What's up?"

"I was wondering why I'm here, this doesn't have anything to do with me."

Harry brushed his thumb over Hermione's knuckles. "I meant it when I said I love you."

Hermione blinked. "I-I know."

"Hermione, would you…" Harry began but before he could continue the door to the conference room opened and a brace of Goblin guards entered followed by Ragnok, Fred, and George, who both looked slightly worried and puzzled. They took seats opposite Harry and Hermione while Ragnok sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Lord Potter."

"Good Morning, Ragnok, good morning, Fred, George."

"Good morning, Harrykins, Hermione."

"Shall we begin?" Ragnok asked to which Harry nodded. Ragnok pulled several sheets of parchment, handing them off to an assistant who places one piece of paper each in front of Fred, George, and Harry, while Ragnok kept one of himself.

"Harry, what…" Fred asked, glancing over at George, who glanced back, looking confused.

"Lord Potter has, against my advice, offered to pay for the rebuilding of your business, no. 7 Diagon Alley, in exchange for becoming a formal partner in Weasley Wizarding Wheeze." Ragnok explained.

"Harry…"

"We don't take charity." George protested angrily.

"I'm not offering charity, examine the contract. I expect my investment to be repaid in full." Harry explained with a smile, ignoring the derisive snort from Ragnok.

"We're talking about thousands of Galleons to rebuild the shop and replace our stock… you'd never get your money…"

Harry slammed his hand on the table, forcing George to stop mid-sentence. "I'm not asking you to repay me, nor do I expect you too. But that damnable Weasley pride won't let you two accept my help because you'd think it was a handout. This way, I can help, and we can at least pretend it's a business deal."

"Harry, why?"

Harry stared down at the table as Hermione intertwined her fingers with his. "Voldemort took everything I loved and almost did it a second time in the Department of Mysteries. If it weren't for me you'd never have been down there, I'm the reason your shop was burnt down. I'm tired of losing people I love to that bastard, I'm tired of seeing their dreams destroyed because of a few bigots. This is my way of clawing back some of what I've lost. Please, just sign, all I want is to help."

Fred and George shared a glanced before pulling the parchment towards them, they both signed and handed it back to Ragnok. He gave the document to Harry who signed, the signatures took on a golden glow confirming that magic recognised them as genuine.

* * *

Harry shook both their hands and gave Ragnok a bow before they left. Outside, Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley with Tonks close behind, which, with the death of Voldemort, was once again bustling with activity, despite the recent Death Eater attack. Harry and Hermione stopped outside the remains of Weasley Wizarding Wheeze; Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as she noticed the hard expression on his face. "I will help them rebuild Hermione, I promised them that. And one day, I will find all of the remaining Death Eater and finish this."

Hermione remained silent as they resumed walking, she wasn't sure she wanted to know Harry's definition of 'finishing' the war between himself and the Death Eaters. The mood between them was sombre until they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

As Harry, Tonks and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, Sirius and Emma waited at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Emma cast the occasional worried glance towards the back door. Sirius smiled and patted her hand gently. "They'll be fine."

"Two of their friends were attacked last night in that Alley, and no one did anything about it. How can you not worry?"

"I have faith in Nymphadora, she's one of Amelia's best young Aurors, if she weren't, she wouldn't be assigned as Harry's personal bodyguard."

"Amelia? Oh, you mean Madam Bones, I didn't know you were on a first name basis with the chief of police?"

Sirius smiled. "Well, she was my boss for a few years after I left Hogwarts."

"Just your boss?"

Sirius pursed his lips, looking bashful for once in his life. "I'll admit I may have had a crush on her, she was and still is beautiful. But she was my boss, and I was a trainee Hit Wizard; it wouldn't have looked good for either of us if we'd pursued anything. I'm not sure she was interested anyway, we never got that far."

"That's a shame, a handsome man like you, I expect you had beautiful women flocking to you."

Sirius smiled again. "Vapid fangirls, I was the bad boy at school, all they saw was that image and a title, and it was fun for a while. But then I got a reality check from a young woman with flame-red hair and a temper to match…"

"Amelia?"

Sirius shook his head becoming sombre. "Lily, Harry's mother."

Emma looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Sirius shook his head. "No, don't be, I sort of misled you to that conclusion."

"What was Lily like?"

Sirius's eyes lit up at Emma's question. "Lily was the best of us, she was whip-smart and beautiful, she reminds me a lot of Hermione actually. The Smartest witch of her generation, and the only woman who could keep the Marauders in line. James was smitten from the moment he saw her, all he ever wanted was to impress her, but it wasn't until the sixth year that message finally cut through, and Lily started reciprocating those feelings."

"Did you ever find anyone like Lily?"

"Not until recently," Sirius admitted, placing his hand over Emma's.

Emma blushed and looked down at her tea. "Sirius…"

Just as Sirius was about to speak the back door of the Pub opened, and Harry, Hermione, and Tonks entered. Sirius quickly withdrew his hand looking away bashfully. Emma smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they were spotted by the two teens and the Auror.

Harry and Hermione sat down opposite Sirius and Emma with Tonks standing behind Harry's seat. "How did it go, Pup?"

"Well, we were able to come to an agreement, I don't think Ragnok was very happy, but he'll get over it, I hope."

"Shall we have lunch before we go to Harrods?" Hermione asked.

The other three agreed, and after some convincing Tonks joined them. After lunch and quick change out of their robes, the five headed into London. They returned to Grimmauld Place several hours later, exhausted but pleased with the day's purchases, not only had they managed to buy a full wardrobe for Harry but also several new outfits for Hermione, Sirius and Tonks, all paid for by Harry.

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

 _Headmistress's Office_

Minerva looked up from her paperwork at the sound of a knock on the door. "Enter."

Nicholas Carlstrom, dressed in black jeans, an untucked t-shirt, a loose hanging Hufflepuff tie under a black hoodie. Minerva frowned indicating to the seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Good morning, Professor Carlstrom."

"Good morning, Headmistress."

"I do hope your choice of attire is not indicative of what you'll wear during class?"

Nick paused halfway to his seat, looking down at his clothes. "Uh… no, of course, not Headmistress."

"Good, now, I have a task for you, as I'm sure you remember returning to school after the summer holidays can be stressful as a student. I want to do something different this year, so on the first night after the Great Feast we will be hosting Hogwarts first ever Start of Term dance party."

Nick blinked. "Come again?"

"The Yule Ball, with some minor exception, was a tremendous success two years ago. The student body seemed to enjoy the change in routine, and I believe they came away happier when they returned to classes after Christmas that year. I am hoping for the same outcome with the dance party."

"And you want me to organise it?"

"Just the band please, I have the house elves preparing the menu and decorations for the Great Hall. I believe your connections make you the ideal choice to find musicians to play on the night."

"My… oooh, I get it."

"I was hoping you would," McGonagall replied with a smile.

"Good day, Headmistress."

"Good day, Professor Carlstrom."

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

As Harry, Sirius, Emma, Hermione, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Kingsley sat down to dinner, Harry glanced around the table. Sirius raised an eyebrow "What's that Pup?"

"Where is Tonks, she's been unusually quiet all day?"

"I believe she's locked herself in her room, Lord Potter," Kingsley replied.

Harry frowned rising from the table. "Dobs, keep my food warm, please, I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir!"

Harry walked upstairs and stopped in front of Nymphadora's door. "Tonks, its Harry."

Harry heard sniffing and the shuffling of feet from the other side of the door. "Harry, I'm not feeling well, just leave me alone tonight, ok?"

Harry frowned. "What's wrong, you were fine earlier?"

"I'm just not feeling well, ok, please leave me alone."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you alone when you're obviously upset about something, please open up and tell me what's wrong."

"Harry, please, just go away, I just want to be alone," Tonks replied shrilly.

"No!"

"Harry, fuck, off!" Tonks replied angrily; Harry heard her stomp away from the door presumably back to her bed.

Harry sighed and tapped into the wards that Sirius had given him partial control over. The door clicked open, and Harry entered. Tonks was lying on the bed fully clothed facing away from him clutching a letter in her fingers, crying.

"Tonks?"

Tonks spun around on the bed wide-eyed trying to stuff the letter under her pillow. "Harry, fucking hell, I locked that door and told you to leave me alone! How dare you enter my room, uninvited!"

Harry stood in the entryway with his hands held out in front of him. "Tonks, I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you, you're clearly in pain. I won't leave you alone knowing that, not if I can help."

"Well, you can't, so fuck off!"

"Tonks, please, tell me what's wrong… you're my friend, I care about you," Harry said, approaching the bed slowly.

Tonks broke down crying as Harry stopped at the foot of the bed, falling forward into Harry's arms. "He broke up with me!"

"Wh… Moony?"

"W-we were dating, I loved him… I wanted to make it work, I wanted to move to America to be with him. But he dumped me, he didn't want to wait for me to finish up with the DMLE," Tonks sobbed out into Harry's shirt. Harry moved them gently to sit on the bed with her as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Tonks, I really am. Remus is my friend, but he's also a bastard, you're a wonderful person if I were Remus I'd be thanking Merlin every day that you were in my life. I do thank Merlin every day that you're in my life and that you're my friend."

Tonks sniffed, raising her head to stroke Harry's face. "You're a sweet kid Harry. I'm glad you're my friend."

Harry smiled. "Dobby, could you bring up some dinner for both of us?"

"Yes, Master Harry!"

Two plates of food appeared on a tray at the end of the bed. Harry wrote a note and sent it down to the dining room with Dobby. Harry turned to Tonks with a smile. "I'm eating dinner in the bedroom of a beautiful woman; I don't want Hermione getting the wrong idea."

Tonks laughed as a sliver of colour returned to her mousy brown hair. "What if I wanted her to have the wrong idea."

Harry gave her a cheeky wink. "Maybe another day."

Tonks slid up the bed to sit beside Harry, resting her head on his shoulder as they ate. "You're a good man, Harry. I'm glad Bones gave me this assignment."

"Me too."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **So, what happened between Dumbledore and Tonks and Harry, you'll have to wait and find out. Sorry, it took so long to get this out, it's been fighting me, and I've had some other issues going on. Anyway, the next chapter is practically done so I'll release that it two or three weeks.**

 **Also sorry to those who were reading my Fairy Tail story, Wish You Were Here. It just didn't work out, much like my previous Persona 3 story, I thought I had more plot than I had. From now on, I plan on finishing all my stories before I publish them just so I know I have a full conceived idea. I don't like leaving things half finished.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **Yaw613**

 **Charlee56**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **Jkarr**

 **Death Crow**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **.D: Rune Stone Path is one of my favourite HP stories, I'm re-reading it for the third time at the moment. Not so keen on one of the plot points but to say what it is, would be a massive spoiler. As for the cliffhangers… I haven't even begun… *Evil Grin***

 **FinalKingdomHearts: They did ride Thestrals in the book, but not in my story.**

 **Driftchris: Thanks for the heads up.**

 **Coco29: I hope you understand after this chapter why Remus won't be a significant part of the story; he will pop up later for narrative reasons. Also, the harem is set, I won't be expanding it to include anyone else, Ginny and Luna have a place in this story, but it's not in Harry's bed.**


	13. The Dance Macabre XII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XII**

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow, G.B._

 _Wednesday, July 3, 1996_

Albus Dumbledore awoke to find himself laying fully dressed in his bed in the Dumbledore family cottage in Godric's Hollow. He raised his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He groaned, trying to sit up only to have a hand push him back down. "Lie back, Albus, you need rest."

"Rest? I don't understand, how did I get here, I don't remember…" Albus mumbled confused as he looked up into the eyes of his old friend and Hogwarts Healer Madam Persephone Pomfrey.

"I'm unsure myself, I was completing some paperwork at the castle when your medi-alert bracelet began vibrating on my desk. I immediately flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then apparated into the village. I found you kneeling on the ground in front of the Potter residence crying. You were mumbling about Gellert and Ariana."

"Ariana… I, I saw her and Gellert, I saw them together Poppy, I saw them, at least, I thought I did…"

* * *

*Flashback*

Albus Dumbledore strolled down a path in Godric's Hollow, he carried a bouquet of flowers in the crook of his left arm. Even through illness, Albus kept up his weekly commitment to lay flowers at the grave of Lily Evans-Potter. As he approached the ruin of the Potter house, Albus stumbled grasping his head as a throbbing pain pierced his head. Dumbledore's vision was hazy as he recovered his footing. As he raised his head, he saw two people loitering near the Potter house, at first, he couldn't identify them, but then Dumbledore saw something that made his blood turn to ice.

"Gellert… what… what are you doing here…?" Dumbledore mumbled as he struggled forward pawing at his robes for his wand. The man he'd identified as Gellert Grindelwald was standing next to a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair. A woman Dumbledore knew well. "Ariana… No, get away from him… GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Gellert and Ariana to face him as Dumbledore unleashed a stunner in Gellert's direction. He dived out of the way as Dumbledore surged forward, trying to push Ariana out of the way. "Stay back, he won't get you, I promise!"

Ariana tried to push past Dumbledore as he launched another volley of stunners in Gellert's direction. One of them grazed Ariana, causing her to stumble and fall. Dumbledore grasped his head and screamed. His magic came undone casting a heavy shroud over the area. Ariana crawled towards Gellert reaching out for him as Dumbledore's magic poured forth, pressing Ariana and Gellert into the ground as they struggled to breathe. Ariana pushed herself off the ground and leapt towards Gellert, landing on top of him. Moments later, the two disappeared.

"NO!" Dumbledore yelled as he swayed on the spot and collapsed.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Dumbledore fell back onto his bed after ingesting a sleeping potion. "Merlin, it happened again, Poppy, I killed my sister again. I couldn't stop it… Merlin, what have I done…" He mumbled as sleep took him.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

Harry and Hermione sat under a tree at Grimmauld Place, sharing a book in companionable silence, Hermione grinned as Harry gently nudged her head every time, he was ready to start the next page. Sirius Black frowned as he watched them from the back door of the house, knowing that next thing he had to do would likely put a severe strain on their relationship, if not damage it beyond repair. Reluctantly he stepped out into the backyard and approached the tree the two were sitting under. Hermione noticed Sirius first and nudged Harry, nodding towards his godfather.

"Hi, Sirius, what's up?" Harry asked, his smile fading as he recognised the stern expression on his Godfather's face. This was the face Harry was quickly associating with House business, the thing Sirius hated most about being a Lord and Head of House.

"Sorry to interrupt Pup, but we have a meeting."

Harry sighed, scratching the side of his head. "Is this something you can take care of on my behalf…?"

"Afraid not Pup, you need to attend this meeting personally," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, ok, may Hermione come?"

"I think that would be best."

Harry and Hermione exchanged curious glances as they followed Sirius inside the building. The three stopped as Sirius directed Harry into a side room. "This is a delicate matter, Harry, you'll need to change into something more appropriate."

Harry nodded reluctantly, disappearing into the side room, reappearing a couple of minutes later in his Lords robes. The three then continued up the stairs and into the Lord's office. Sirius moved quickly to take his position behind the stained oak desk facing Harry and Hermione and their guests. The heavyset man sitting nearest the desk was dressed in Lord's robes like Sirius and Harry and the other person Harry immediately recognised, dressed in an azure dress with extenuated her naturally large bust and long smooth legs was Daphne Greengrass, the most beautiful, aside from Hermione in Harry's opinion, girl in their year.

Harry felt Hermione jab him in the side, forcing Harry's brain to reboot as he rounded the desk to stand beside Sirius as Narcissa had instructed him. Once Hermione was seated in a chair near the door, but close enough to listen in on their conversation, Sirius spoke. "Lord Greengrass, I'm aware you're a very busy man, so let's dispense with the pretence, you have a proposal for my Heir Presumptive, the Head of House Potter?"

"Yes, Lord Black," Elias Greengrass replied, turning towards Harry. "Lord Potter I am here today to formally request that a betrothal contract be signed between yourself as Heir Black and my daughter Daphne."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Hermione's direction as Harry stood dumbfounded beside his Godfather. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before realising Hermione had risen from her seat and approached the desk. "My lords, Lady Greengrass, if you'll excuse me, I think this is best I left so you can discuss this in private."

"Wait, Hermione, please?" Harry called out, causing Hermione to stop and turn around.

Harry turned back to face father and daughter Greengrass. "Lord Greengrass, Daphne, could you give us a few minutes. I need some time to go through this with Lord and Lady Black. I will have my friend Dobby bring you some tea and snacks, while you wait."

Elias nodded. "Of course, Lord Potter."

Harry, Sirius, and Narcissa bowed and accompanied Hermione out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Harry and Hermione were outside, he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm not going to do it, I don't love her, I love you," He mumbled into her robes, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione squeezed him tight. "I love you too, Harry."

"Harry, Hermione, let's go downstairs," Sirius said. Hermione let go of the hug only for Harry to offer his hand to her who readily took it and the two followed Sirius down the stairs into one of the ground level sitting rooms. Inside Narcissa was waiting in one of the four available chairs that were arranged around a small coffee table. Sirius sat next to Narcissa while Hermione sat on her other side and Harry took the last seat facing them. As soon as they were seated, Harry's features darkened. "Sirius, I don't want this…"

"I know Harry. However, there are some other things you should know before making a final decision. please?"

Narcissa stirred her tea, tapping the spoon on the brim and then placing the spoon on the saucer she faced Harry. "Under normal circumstances, I would suggest the betrothal contract as a matter of political and financial advantage. Since we can be reasonably sure you don't want for either there is another factor to consider."

"Which is?"

"The Greengrasses are a powerful grey family, they have great influence over the faction within the Wizengamot that considered themselves neutral during the last war. Marrying Daphne and having Elias in your corner could be the deciding factor in any legislation you may want to put forward to improve a lot of Muggle-borns and any sentient creatures the pure-blood faction may look at as being beneath their consideration. However, that's also not the reason I think you should accept the contract," receiving only silence in response Narcissa pushed forward. "As I said the Greengrasses are a powerful political family, but they've suffered several significant financial reversals recently that have left Elias in a vulnerable position."

"A position other people are taking advantage of…" Harry guesses to a nod from Narcissa. Harry leaned forward, chewing his lower lip. "Who in particular is pushing for a betrothal contract with Daphne?"

"Nott." Narcissa spat in disgust.

"Theodore Nott, the Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa laughed, but there was no humour in her eyes. "It would be nice to think so, but no, the offer is being made by his uncle. His seventy-nine-year-old uncle."

Hermione shuddered. "Ok, ew."

"That's the right reaction. Hermione, Caracatus Nott is a disgusting little troll. He has been married five times all of them were to women far younger than him from families with significant political influence. All those families are now extinct, he buried each wife almost exactly five years after marriage. Each marriage left with richer and with more influence. If he were to gain the money and power associated with the Greengrass family…"

Harry listened, resting his forehead against his knuckles. He took a deep breath and looked up again. "Narcissa, Sirius, can you give me a minute."

The two nodded and stood to leave. Hermione made to rise as well, but Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hermione, would you stay, please?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Narcissa and Sirius exchanged smiles and left. Harry lent back in his chair and exhaled. "I need a shower."

"We both do…" Hermione replied, offhandedly.

Harry smiled but let the comment slide. "I don't want to do this, but if I don't…"

"I know Harry but… I think you should."

"Hermione!"

"I know what I said, but Harry that dirty old man is going to rape Daphne and then whore her out before he murders her family. I can't just sit by and do nothing. Daphne is relying on you to save her life since when has that bothered you?"

"But, What about…"

Hermione gave Harry a weak smile trying her best to look anywhere but his eyes. "Loving someone sometimes means you have to let them go. I will always be your friend Harry, that will never change."

Harry's face fell as he tore his gaze away from Hermione to stare at the ground again. "Friends, yeah, of course."

Harry pushed his feelings down and looked up at Hermione, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'll go get Sirius and Narcissa."

Harry stood and moved around the chairs to reach the door giving Hermione a moment to compose herself. She reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "No, you, you stay here, I'll… I'll go and tell them…"

* * *

Harry was left standing alone in the sitting room as Hermione exited. She felt her nails bite into the palms of her hands as she approached the two adults. "Harry's ready to talk now…"

Narcissa frowned taking Hermione's chin in her hand, raising her head. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione and tried and failed to fake a smile. "N-nothing's wrong…"

"Hermione…"

Hermione shook her head, causing her bushy hair to fly around in front of her face. "Nothing's wrong! J-just go back and talk to Harry!"

As Hermione tried to run away, she was caught by the arm by Narcissa. Hermione tried to shake her loose, but Narcissa held on tight. "Let me go!"

"No, not until you calm down and hear us out. I know what its like to see the man you love being ripped away from you because of these Merlin be damned laws. I won't let it happen to you."

"But there's nothing you can do!"

Narcissa frowned. "Isn't there, didn't you hear what Lord Greengrass said earlier, he wants to make a betrothal contract between Heir Black and his daughter."

Hermione paused as the light went off in her head. "Oh…" She replied as her face lit up bright red.

* * *

The three re-entered the room, and Hermione immediately ran over to Harry, burying her head in his chest. This had the dual effect to reaffirming to Hermione that he still loved her and not let him see her blushing red face.

As Sirius waited for the two teens to calm down, he turned away. "Kreacher!"

The decrepit House Elf popped into the room glaring at Sirius in contempt. "Master Sirius lets mudbloods and freaks into Mistress's house. Master Sirius is a bad master."

"I don't care what you think, go tell Emma to please come down to the ground floor sitting room. If I find out you insulted her, I will give you clothes, understood?"

For the first time since Harry had been at Grimmauld Place, he saw genuine fear in Kreacher's eyes. "Y-yes Master Sirius."

Harry scowled. "Sirius, why is he still alive, he betrayed you and almost got us killed?"

Sirius smiled. "Simple, he wants to die, he wants to join his ancestors nailed to that disgusting wall. By keeping him alive, I deny him what he wants. I'll get rid of him eventually, but for now, he has to serve penance for his crime."

"But House Elves like to serve, how is that punishment."

"He may want to serve, but he doesn't want to serve us. That's his punishment."

Harry nodded, and he slowly and reluctantly returned to his seat, Hermione shot a glare in Sirius's direction which he either chose to ignore or didn't notice. Sirius took a deep breath and sat. "Harry, I know this isn't an ideal situation both House Greengrass and House Black need this from you. I named you my heir because I was born sterile, I can't have any children. I need you to carry on the legacy of my house, not for my sake but for everyone else's."

Harry raised an eyebrow but let Sirius continue. "Without a clear line of succession, Draco could try and claim the Lordship in the event of my passing. If you show no preference to sire an heir to the Black Family name, the old bastards in the Wizengamot may give it to him. Unfortunately, I do not have Narcissa's confidence that he'll turn over a new leaf and if he doesn't, we could all be in quite a bit of trouble," Sirius paused. "You want to make our world better when you're older, that can't happen if the Black family turns dark again."

Harry took a deep breath holding Hermione's hand as Emma entered the room. She took the seat that had been vacated by Hermione when she moved to sit beside her boyfriend. "Sirius, I understand what's at stake, but that doesn't change the fact I don't love Daphne. I don't want to subject her to a life without love," Harry's eyes disappeared behind his hair. "I know what that's like. To never be shown, love… that hurt worse than anything else the Dursley's ever did."

Hermione got up and sat herself down in Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around his head, gently stroking his hair. "You won't ever have to experience that again, I promise Harry. I was stupid earlier, I was scared, but I won't leave you, ever."

Harry held onto Hermione tighter as Sirius ran his hands through his hair, he didn't want to hurt his Godson, but his friend needed help. He glanced over at Narcissa with a pleading expression. She sighed and sat forward, drawing the attention of the two teens. "Harry, if there were another way to protect Daphne, I would suggest it. Unfortunately, the laws are crafted in such a way that this is our only option. However, I think we can craft the contract in such a way that we can protect the Greengrasses and satisfy your concerns. If I may?"

Harry nodded for Narcissa to continue. "Usually, there are certain conditions the two signees have to fulfil to complete the contract. Either the two consummate the relationship," This drew a blush from both Harry and Hermione. "Or the two marry. While I think Lord Greengrass would insist on the first, we can leave the second vague. This allows time for the two of you to get to know each other, and if Daphne finds someone else, you can simply break the contract."

"Won't that look bad?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Certainly."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care. Daphne's happiness matters more than what some creepy old men think."

Hermione gave her boyfriend a kiss on the head. "What about Harry and I?"

Harry looked worriedly between his Godfather and his Advisor. Narcissa drew back in her seat, considering the two. "It is not uncommon for the Lord of a prominent house to have… other women."

This immediately raised Hermione's hackles, which were only quelled by Harry pulling her back down into his lap. "Of course, I'm not suggesting you become the 'other woman' to Harry. As I said in the corridor, the contract is between Harry Black and Daphne Greengrass. The Potter name is not mentioned."

"Why is that?" Emma asked.

"House Greengrass and House Black are two old Pureblood families. While House Greengrass has traditionally stayed in the neutral faction in the Wizengamot, they do carry on certain traditions, like only marrying into other Pureblood families. Charlus and Dorea Potter were an aberration in the bloodline of the Potter family, it was highly unusual for the male heir of the Potter family to find love with a witch from a prominent old wizarding family. You Pup, come from a long line of men who sort out the smartest and most beautiful muggle-born which of their generation. Your father would be proud to know you've carried on that tradition."

"So, my Grandmother wasn't the smartest witch of her Generation?" Harry asked incredulously.

Sirius laughed. "Oh no, she was Pup, it was just unusual for a Potter male to find love in one of the old families. She was fierce and amazing, every bit a match for your Grandfather, who was a kind man unless you wronged him or the people he loved. Then he was like the oncoming storm, you definitely wanted to be somewhere else if you did that."

Hermione smiled, playing with Harry's hair. "Sounds like someone I know."

Harry blushed. "B-back to the point, what are you suggesting, Narcissa?"

"Nothing formal now, but in future, if it was yours and Hermione's wish, a betrothal contract could be drawn up. With the permission of your mother."

Harry cast a sidelong glance in Hermione's direction. Her face was similarly red. "I-it might be something we could discuss… later."

Harry nodded. "I-I would like that… someday."

"So, Pup… I'm not going to force you to do this…"

Harry took a deep breath, looking again at Hermione, who nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."

Sirius smiled and stood, taking both older women by the hand. "We'll contact Ted. Why don't the two of you wait here while we get him."

After the three left, Harry buried his head in Hermione's robes, sobbing. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I know, I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have done that to you. You're my best friend Harry, but more importantly, I love you. I don't ever want that to change."

"Me either."

Hermione blushed. "Y-you know, I-I kind of like the sound of Lady Hermione Potter."

Harry looked up at Hermione with watery eyes and a big smile. "I do too."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sirius, Narcissa, and Emma, accompanied by Ted Tonks, walked down the corridor to the sitting room they'd left Harry and Hermione in. Emma touched Sirius on the arm to get his attention. "Are you sure you want me here for this?"

Sirius nodded. "If we're lucky we'll soon be drawing one of these up for Harry and Hermione."

Emma frowned. "I'm not sure I like the idea of giving my daughter away in a contract, Sirius. My daughter isn't property!"

The four stopped in the corridor. "I understand how you feel Mrs Granger, like your daughter, I am a muggle-born. The idea of signing away my daughter to another man makes my skin crawl. Unfortunately, these are the laws we have to abide by, I hope our daughters and Harry can change things, so their children never have to go through this."

"It's Emma, Ted, and I hope you're right."

The four continued on to the sitting room, and after exchanging greetings, they spent a few minutes discussing the terms of the agreement they wanted to offer with Harry being steadfast on several points. Narcissa tried to talk to the young man around, but Harry stood his ground. When Harry was satisfied, Ted Tonks assistant was invited by Floo to join the meeting, who would be responsible for drawing up the contract. Knowing this offer was coming Narcissa had contacted Ted two days previous and asked him to start preparing a basic Betrothal Contract in secret with Elias's permission and input. Once the amendments Harry wanted were added and some language, he wasn't happy with was removed they agreed it was time to face the Greengrasses.

* * *

The six stepped into the Lord's office where Elias and Daphne Greengrass were waiting for them. Narcissa, Hermione and Harry followed Sirius around the desk. Sirius sat in the chair with Harry and Hermione still holding hands on his right and Narcissa on his left. Harry and Elias's eyes met, and the two men stared through each other for several moments before Sirius spoke. "Lord Greengrass, Lady Daphne, thank you for your patience, the six of us have discussed the situation," Sirius explained indicating to Emma Granger who was sat in the seat Hermione previously occupied earlier. "With that in mind, we would be in favour of negotiating a Betrothal Contract for Heir Black with Daphne."

A small smile crossed Elias's lips as he nodded, allowing Sirius to resume speaking. "The betrothal contract I intend for us to sign will not force Daphne or Harry into any marriage they don't want, unless of course the relationship is Consummated," The blush on both Harry and Daphne's faces allowed Sirius a small smile. "I've had a contract drawn up by my law wizard of record, Ted Tonks," Sirius held out his hand for the contract folder. He slid it across the table towards Elias and Daphne, allowing them to review it. "This is not the final version of course; I will wait for you to consult your own law wizard of record before anyone signs anything. My only condition is that these talks remain private and that any contract we sign has the approval of both Lady Greengrass and Daphne. Otherwise, I cannot sign."

Elias leaned back in his seat, allowing Daphne to read the preliminary contract for herself. "We will discuss it with Isabella, Daphne and my Law Wizard and let you know in a few days."

Sirius nodded, walking around the desk to stand face to face with Elias Greengrass. "That is acceptable," Sirius replied, extending his hand for Elias to shake.

Elias turned to face Harry. "Lord Potter, I am aware this is not an ideal situation, but I am glad you're at least open to the idea of a betrothal between yourself and my daughter," Elias explained shaking Harry's hand.

"Your daughter is a smart and beautiful Witch. Being betrothed to her would not be a hardship."

"I should hope not," Elias replied with a wry smile. He then turned to Sirius. "Lord Black, I would like to request that Daphne stays here until the contract is finalised. I fear that if Lord Nott discovers what we have planned, he will attempt to extract penance for defying him."

Harry frowned glancing over at Sirius who nodded. "Whether Daphne and I were about to enter into a Betrothal Contract or not, she would always be welcome here. Please extend that invitation to Astoria and Lady Greengrass. Your family will have the protection of both House Potter and House Black, if Lord Nott chooses to test us, he will feel our full wrath."

A wave of visible relief washed over the older man, if it didn't go against custom, he would have hugged Harry. Daphne was under no such obligation and pulled the younger teen into a bone crushing hug as tears rolled down her cheeks. Daphne stepped back and smoothed down the front of his robes before turning to hug her father. "Thank you, father, I…"

Elias Greengrass wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter and held her tight. "I know, I was scared too. But Lord Potter will take good care of you. Won't he?" Elias stated giving Harry a significant look.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You can floo straight to your Law Wizard's office downstairs, Lord Greengrass."

"Thank you, Narcissa."

As Narcissa escorted Elias Greengrass to the floo, Daphne turned and hugged Hermione. "Thank you, I mean, I know how you feel about Harry. Letting go of him must not…"

Hermione pulled back with a smile. "But I didn't, we're still together."

"Oh, I see… wait, still? You two got together, since when?" Daphne asked slightly louder than she'd intended.

Hermione blushed and quickly explained the events leading up to them confessing. Daphne shook her head. "That Weasley woman… so I guess this explains why you didn't Owl me about this?"

Hermione nodded. "I was going to…"

"I guess I can forgive you, this time," Daphne said with a grin. "So does this mean you two are…?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "O-oh, no," She quickly said adding. "Not yet, anyway…" In a quieter voice.

As Harry stood back watching his girlfriend and his future betrothed chat, Sirius walked up and clapped him on the shoulder. "A girlfriend and a fiancée, your father would be so proud, Pup," Sirius said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

As Narcissa gave Sirius a smack around the head and Emma, Hermione, and Daphne descended into hushed whispered, Harry realised his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Ok… even I think this version is better than the one I posted previously, as such I decided to take that one down and replace it with this one.**

 **Just a side note on Daphne, if you want a visual of what she looks like, look up the cosplayer, Kate Sarkissian. If you go through the photos on her Facebook page, she did a blonde Slytherin shoot a few months ago. One can only describe her as a bombshell…**

 **Anyway, I know that in Canon Dorea and Charlus Potter aren't Harry's grandparents, but in my version they are.**

 **Also, I had someone in the previous version ask if Sirius could order Harry around why wouldn't you just make someone your heir and make them do whatever you want?**

 **My answer is magic recognises Harry as Sirius's heir, it's not enough to declare someone your heir, magic must accept it as a fact. That's at least my headcanon for it.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **JKarr**

 **Yaw613**

 **Agood fic**

 **Guest**

 **Raymondjay41**

 **Pickles**

 **ClaireR89**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Alix33: Thanks for the advice. Dumbledore's 'no kill' policy didn't really occur to me until you brought it up. My personal view is if someone is trying to kill you, kill them first.**

 **Readerhome: Thanks for the guidance.**

 **Janie-ohio: I imagine this going 30-40 chapters, the first at least 20 chapters are just laying the groundwork for the rest of the story. I don't see it being 800,000+ words, but we're at 12 chapters and its already 70,000. I'm committed to a minimum word count of 4000 per chapters.**


	14. The Dance Macabre XIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Note: If a scene change occurs and there is no accompanying date, its taking place the same day as the previous scene.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XIII**

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Saturday, July 6, 1996_

It was just after dawn when Hermione Granger was roughly pulled out of her slumber. She sat up in bed, looking for the cause but found herself alone. Hermione slipped a robe over her nightie and wandered out into the passageway. She could faintly hear Sirius snoring upstairs, but the rest of the house was quiet. Hermione padded down the corridor as silently as she could to avoid waking the other occupants, stopping in front of Harry's room.

After knocking twice, she found the door unlocked, peaking inside, Hermione became worried when she saw Harry's bed empty. She ran down the stairs to the ground floor, pulling herself to a stop on the doorframe of the kitchen.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, his head bowed, and a cold cup of tea sat beside a cassette player. Harry raised his hands running his fingers through his hair, taking a long breath in then out.

"Harry?"

Harry's head shot up out of his hands to stare, wearily at Hermione. "Hermione, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Sort of, something felt off when I woke up," Hermione walked around the table to stand behind Harry sliding her hands over his shoulders and down the front of his loose-fitting shirt resting her chin on the top of his head gently. "Turns out I was right."

Harry rubbed his face lowering his hands to gently run them over her arms. "I... I had another nightmare."

"Was it the same as the others?"

"Yeah… I always end up back in that graveyard, and someone always dies…" Harry mumbled.

Hermione pulled herself free of Harry so she could sit on his lap. Hermione pulled him forward, so his head rested against her as she gently ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "No one else is going to die, Harry, you'll keep us safe, I know you will."

"I'm so tired of running away Hermione, I'm just so tired…"

Hermione reached out to pick up the cassette player, turning the battered device over in her hands. "Does it work?"

"Dudley broke the tape player, but it still picks up the radio. Or it does when I'm living with my relatives. All the ambient magic distorts the radio signal."

"Did it help you sleep?"

Harry nodded. "It kept the nightmares at bay."

Hermione stood tugging on Harry's arms so he would stand. She pulled him through the house and back up to his room. Hermione pushed Harry onto the bed. "Lie down."

Harry blushed. "Uh… Hermione…"

"Shhh, just trust me, please?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry nodded leaning back in the bed. "Always."

Hermione smiled through her blush, pulling her socks off and climbing into bed, she wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him in close. "If your Mom finds us like this, I'm blaming it all on you."

Hermione sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "My big brave Gryffindor is scared of my mother."

* * *

In the corridor Daphne Greengrass stood in the darkness, she'd heard Hermione get out of bed and followed casting a silencing charm on her feet. Daphne had listened to them talk and then followed the two back to Harry's room. Daphne returned to her room and sat on the bed, pulling her legs up against her chest. Daphne would never admit it, but Astoria had been right a few days before, she did have a crush on Harry Potter, it had only developed in the last year. He'd turned from being the Boy-Who-Lived and Hermione's best friend into the leader of Dumbledore's Army, their teacher and mentor. He protected them when Marietta Edgecombe sold them out to Umbridge, and he'd taken the abuse disguised as punishment. Harry reminded Daphne a bit of her father, at least in as much as the qualities her father possessed that she wanted her future husband to have.

Harry was reliable, patient, and kind, he protected the people he cared about fiercely. Daphne wished he showed a bit more of the backbone he'd displayed in his confrontation with Voldemort, but she hoped that was something they'd be able to work on.

But seeing Harry and Hermione together, the way she touched him and the gentle caresses he gave her. Daphne wanted to trade places with Hermione, she was jealous. Daphne was genuinely worried if she'd ever had the chance to be that intimate with him. She knew from long term observation that Harry was usually uncomfortable with physical touch, but all of that was washed away when it was Hermione. The beautiful brunette was the only person in the world. Harry trusted utterly, not even his Godfather rated honour.

Daphne shook her head; her luscious blonde hair flew around her head as she glared angrily at the adjoining wall. 'I am Daphne Greengrass, men worship the ground I walk on, Harry Potter is just a boy. He's a bullheaded Gryffindor. I will not swoon and fall at his feet like a simpering fangirl. If he wants to be my husband, he'll have to earn it."

Daphne rolled over onto her side and tried to fall back to sleep. Stubbornly ignoring the cackling laugh of her inner voice.

* * *

 _Nott Estate, West Country, G.B._

Theodore Nott hated the house he currently lived in, it was his Uncle Caracatus Nott's house, and he'd been living here since the return of the Dark Lord. Nott blanched at his Uncle's strangled calls for attention, Theodore had been doing much more of the care for his Uncle since he'd murdered both his female attendant and one of the House Elves in a fit of pique. It was a shame as Theodore had Imperioused the buxom young woman to 'attend' to his needs while she had been here.

It was the stench of death that hung over the house that Nott disliked. All five of Caracatus Nott's dead wives were buried in the expansive backyard of the property. Sitting on two acres, the property was large enough to include a maze and a lake that defined the edges. In the centre of the labyrinth was a statue to the only woman Caracatus Nott had ever loved, it was a family secret, but Theodore knew it had been a muggles-born witch. Of course, the Nott's were purebloods and couldn't be seen to be associating with those below their station. So, denied the woman he loved Caracatus Nott grew into the bitter and twisted bigot that had buried five wives and an unknown number of mistresses.

"Theodore! Where have you been! When I call you, boy, you come immediately?!"

"I am sorry Uncle; I was at the other end of the house."

Caracatus sneered at this nephew throwing him that day's issue of the Daily Prophet. "What is that?!"

Theo bit back a retort instead of choosing to simply raise a curious eyebrow as he turned the paper over in his hands. Theo stopped when he found the front page. Splashed across the cover were the pictures of Theo's Hogwarts year mates, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Above the photographs was a huge headline.

 _The Boy Who was Betrothed!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Yes, dear reader, pour one out for your fellow witch, the Boy Who Lived, recently declared Witches Weekly's most eligible Wizard of 1996 is officially off the market. The lucky witch who managed to snare the heart of our beloved hero. The delectable Daphne Greengrass, the pureblood heiress to the Greengrass Supply fortune. The sixteen-year-old witch is a year-mate of Lord Potter at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft in Slytherin House and was by Lord Potter's side during the battle at the Ministry which finally felled Lord Voldemort for a second time._

 _Rumour has it that the two were heavily involved in a secret defence club codenamed 'Dumbledore's Army' which was set up in direct defiance of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge's Educational Decrees on the subject. Did sparks fly in the siege like atmosphere that Hogwarts was subjected to during Lord Potter and Heiress Greengrass's fifth year at Hogwarts?_

 _Your intrepid reporter, Rita Skeeter will hunt down all the saucy details._

 _Profile: Who is Daphne Greengrass? Page 2_

 _Profile: The Lord Who Lived, Page 3_

 _Greengrass Supply Suffers another downturn in Profits, Page 8_

Theo folded the paper, placing it on the tray table in front of Caracatus. "I'm sorry Uncle, I know you had your, uh, heart set on acquiring Daphne Greengrass's betrothal contact."

Caracatus stabbed his finger at the paper. "This jumped up little half-blood bastard is meddling in the affairs of adults, my business! I won't have it; I'll have his head! Anton!"

The two waited in silence as Caracatus Nott's butler entered the room. "Yes, my lord?"

"Send Elias Greengrass a letter, express my displeasure at the rejection of my betrothal offer in the strongest possible terms. Then send a letter to Lord Potter's representatives demanding a meeting. I don't care if they have something else scheduled. Make. It. Happen!"

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

Hermione cracked an eyelid wincing as the morning sun streamed in through the window of Harry's room. Said boy was curled up in the fetal position, his face buried against her body. Hermione smiled sadly running her fingers through Harry's hair. She had to suppress a flinch when a hand reached out to pull some strands of hair out of her face.

"M-mum, h-hi…"

"Hello dear," Emma Granger replied softly peering over her daughter towards Harry. "More nightmares?"

Hermione nodded. "I found him sitting downstairs, he looked exhausted…"

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing her fingers through Hermione's hair. "I won't say I'm thrilled that you climbed into a boy's bed at your age but, I trust you and I trust Harry. I know he won't force you into anything you're not ready for."

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing. "He's only just comfortable with kissing. I think anything more physical… we're going to take it slow."

Emma nodded. "That's a good policy. You should talk through every step, all three of you."

Hermione blushed. "I sometimes forget there's three of us."

"I know you want to comfort Harry, but you need to make sure Daphne isn't left out. Whatever happens between you and Harry, Daphne is betrothed to him. Unless something happens, they'll be married one day. Harry needs to be able to rely on her too."

Hermione nodded, cradling Harry's head. "I know, it's just so hard, its been Harry and I for so long… trusting anyone else…"

"Trust is earned, but you need to allow the possibility," Emma stood, smoothing down her bathrobe. "When Harry wakes up, we'll have breakfast. Just make sure he doesn't sleep all day."

Hermione smiled. "I won't. Thank you, Mum, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

As Emma left Harry's room, she saw Daphne knocking on Sirius's door. After a minute Sirius answered peering wearily through the crack in the door. "Daphne… it's too damn early… How can I help the future Lady Black?"

"Lord Black may I use the floo, I wish to call my father."

"As long as you never call me Lord Black again."

"Yes, sir."

Sirius sighed. "Go away…"

Sirius closed the door to his room, and the two women shared a grin as Daphne passed Emma to go downstairs.

* * *

 _The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, G.B._

Fred and George Weasley were drawn downstairs to the kitchen of the Burrow by their mother's shrieking. The two were staying at home while the shop and their apartment was rebuilt by the Goblins. Angelina, who had been released from St. Mungo's and Alicia has also returned home temporarily.

Ginny sat with her ears covered as their mother hurled abuse at the front page of the Daily Prophet that held the announcement of Harry Potter's betrothal to Daphne Greengrass. "That stuck-up little tart! How dare she steal Young Harry from us! He was supposed to marry Ginny!"

Fred rolled his eye, picking up the paper glancing at George. "He doesn't love Ginny, not that way, anyway. He treats her like his little sister."

Molly Weasley waved her hand in the direction of the twins. "That's just because he hasn't had a chance to see her in the right light. My Ginny is a beautiful girl, and Harry would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend."

Fred and George glanced at each other as Ginny walked out of the room and up the stairs. Molly watched them go after her only to be distracted by the Floo flaring to life. _"Mrs Weasley?"_

"Good morning, doctor, how is Ron?"

" _That's what I floo'd to tell you…"_

* * *

Upstairs, Ginny stood resting her head against the door of her room as Fred and George stepped onto the top floor landing. Fred pulled Ginny into a hug. "I don't want to marry Harry; he doesn't love me…"

Fred gently stroked his sister's head. "We know, Gin, Harry isn't Luna."

Ginny backed away from her older brother, a look of shock and fear on her face. "Y-you know…"

Both boys smiled and nodded. Ginny looked away rubbing her arm. "How long?"

"Most of the year," Fred and George walked forward taking a hand each. "You're our sister, we love you. Nothing could ever change that."

Ginny shyly met the eyes of her brothers. "Really?"

Fred and George gave their sister a firm nod. The three separated as they heard their mother matching up the stairs.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

Harry walked downstairs into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Emma and Hermione were sat together with a space between Hermione and Daphne, where the two intended Harry to sit. On the other side were the Blacks, Narcissa, Sirius, and Bellatrix with Kingsley seated at the head of the table with Bellatrix on his left and Daphne on his right.

Hermione smiled as Harry sat down, giving him a kiss on the cheek and immediately grabbing his hand. "How did you sleep?"

Harry returned Hermione's smile. "Better, thank you."

As the group ate, Hedwig flew in and landed on the table. Harry stroked her feathers gently as he fed her some bacon. "I need this delivered to Mr Diggory."

Hedwig bobbed her head as Harry tied the letter to her leg. After she flew out the window, Harry turned his attention back to the table where the group were sat staring at him. "Pup, why are you writing to Amos Diggory?"

Harry sighed leaning back in his chair, pushing his plate away from him. "I want his permission to visit Cedric's grave."

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Harry shrugged lethargically. "Maybe not but… Last summer I was stuck at the Dursley's, I had an excuse to put off going, this year I don't have that excuse. I didn't even get to go to his funeral, Dumbledore didn't think it was wise for me to show my face in public. It's my fault…"

"Harry…"

"Hermione, it is! I could have taken the cup on my own if I had Cedric would be alive right now. But no, I had to be fucking noble, and it got him killed. I owe his father an apology or at least an explanation."

"Harry…" Sirius began.

Harry slammed his hand down on the table. "Drop it," He took a deep breath. "Let's just eat breakfast, ok?"

Hermione and Sirius glared at Harry but acceded to his request as Narcissa, Bellatrix, Tonks, Emma, and Daphne considered the fifteen-year-old boy sadly.

* * *

 _Bones Manor, Cheshire, G.B._

Susan Bones sat at the breakfast table at the Bones Manor in a quandary, her long-time crush Harry Potter was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. However, instead of it being for some daring feat that had brought him close to death, it was the announcement of a betrothal contract between himself and one of her best friends Daphne Greengrass.

She, Daphne and Hermione Granger had been friends since the first day of Arithmancy Classic third year, Susan didn't want to follow her Aunt into the Auror Corp. instead she wanted to become a Spell inventor, hence why knowing the logic behind the construction of spells was vitally important.

Through Hermione, she finally met Harry properly. Even in the third year, Susan had felt something stir inside her, his beautiful Emerald eyes were piercing even behind his glasses. She took any opportunity to talk to him but being in different houses made it more difficult. When the school turned against him during the Tri-Wiz, she tried to reach out only for Ron Weasley to pop and scare her off, and then she was forced to wear one of those blasted 'Potter Stinks' badges to show support for Cedric. After that, Hermione stopped talking to her for a time until she could clear the air between them. Even then, things were frosty between the two until Susan joined Dumbledore's Army.

Susan dipped into the bottom drawer of her desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment. At the top, the heading read:

 _Betrothal Agreement Between Susan Amelia Bones and Harry James Potter_

Susan waved her wand over the writing, manipulating the ink further to the right so she could write Lord in front of Harry's name. She smiled, pleased with her work as she glanced back at the paper. She gently stroked the picture of Harry with her fingers. "There's still time…"

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

Harry Potter sat with his Godfather Sirius Black, his chief advisor, and his proxy in the wizarding Parliament as Lord Potter, Narcissa Black. They were sat in Lord Black's office with Harry sat in the Lord's chair and the other two facing him across the desk. Between them sat that day's Daily Prophet, that had interrupted their breakfast, with the news of Harry and Daphne's betrothal splashed across the front page. Harry scowled. "How did they find out; we only signed the final contract yesterday."

Hermione spoke up from the corner of the room, where she and Daphne were sat reading. "It's Rita Skeeter, Harry, she may be scum, but she's very good at her job."

Harry's lips formed a thin line as he fiddled with his Head of House ring. It was something he found he did when he was nervous, turning from the paper to the letter that also lay on the desk. "What's your read on this Narcissa, what does Lord Nott want from me?"

"I can only assume this meeting was requested as a result of the announcement of your betrothal," Narcissa offered.

Harry's face darkened. "What does he expect to get out of it?"

"Honestly, I believe he may try to intimidate you into breaking the contract. Ever since it became clear Elias Greengrass was not going to sire any male heirs the leading families of the Dark Faction have been trying to intimidate him into signing Daphne over to one of them. They want power, influence, and money. The Greengrass fortune would bring that by making Daphne their bride. Not to mention that Daphne is a beautiful young woman, and these are disgusting, perverted old men…" Narcissa finished looking slightly green.

"I have made a commitment to Lord Greengrass and to Daphne, I will not be cowered by some creepy old bastard who thinks he can use little girls as his plaything and then murder their families," Harry turned his gaze towards his Godfather. "Lord Black, my Hogwarts friends, aren't just friends are they, they're members of families who have been allied to House Potter in the past, correct?"

"That is correct, Lord Potter. Should I assume you wish to revive these alliances?"

"You may assume Lord Black correctly." Harry turned from his Godfather to his advisor. "Narcissa, in a political stoush with Lord Nott, how many families can we expect the support of."

"It would depend on whether you wish to spread to gold around," Narcissa informed him, upon seeing Harry blanch at the idea Narcissa sighed. "Houses Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones, Black, Abbot, and Davis will follow you unreservedly. If we ask nicely, I'm sure Dowager Lady Longbottom and Lord Greengrass can call in some favours. Your recent victory over the Dark Lord and the deaths of much of his inner circle does tilt the ledger in our favour. However, Caracatus Nott is an old political hand who has a vast amount of money to spend to see things go his way."

Harry frowned nodding. He finally glanced to Daphne and Hermione. "Thoughts?"

"Apart from wanting to hex that old bastards balls off?" Daphne asked, drawing a small smile from her betrothed and Hermione. "Narcissa is right, you're playing a dangerous game, Harry, this isn't a something you can just run at like a bullheaded Gryffindor…"

Harry spun in his chair to face Sirius. "Sirius?! Did they turn the crest of Gryffindor House into a Bull while I wasn't looking? I could have sworn it was a lion?"

Daphne placed her book down on the side table as Hermione did her best to cover a smirk. "You're lucky you're cute Potter, or I'd…" Daphne trailed off, waving her wand menacingly.

Harry grinned. "I appreciate the warning," Harry added glancing at Narcissa. "But I promised your father, Daphne, that I would keep you and by extension your family safe. If I must resort to using the gold in my vault to do it, so be it. Caracatus Nott will never lay a hand on a member of the Greengrass family while I am alive."

Daphne felt her faces warm. "Thank you, Harry," He smiled and nodded, pulling the letter from Nott towards him. "I don't think he would try anything in Sirius's house," Harry suggested folding up the letter and handing it to Narcissa. "Send Lord Nott my regards and invite him to meet with us at his earliest convenience."

Narcissa gave Harry a small bow. "As you wish."

As Narcissa made to leave Dobby popped into the room standing on the desk in front of Harry. "Great Master Harry Potter, a letter from Missus Weazy."

Harry nodded, taking the note. "Thank you, Dobby."

Hermione frowned, placing her book down on the side table. "Harry, Dobby calls you master, did you bond with him?"

Harry shook his head before he could speak, Dobby turned around. "Dobby is a free elf! Great Master Harry Potter pays Dobby for helping. Great Master Harry Potter never uses Dobby, Great Master Harry Potter not like bad old ma…"

Dobby stopped turning on the spot to face Narcissa fearfully. Narcissa looked away shamefully. Harry gained Dobby's attention with a wave of his hand. "Dobby, Narcissa isn't a Malfoy anymore, she regrets what happened to you. Don't you, Narcissa."

Narcissa swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I won't lie and say that House Elf rights have ever been a priority for me, but I hated the way my late husband treated you. Regretfully, there was nothing I could do, I was under his control…"

"Dobby knows, Dobby sad for Mistress Cissi, Dobby wanted to help, but Dobby try and…" Dobby winced. "Bad old Master punish Dobby hisself."

"Dobby look at me," Harry asked. "Your old master is dead, even if he wasn't, I would never let him hurt you," Harry glanced at Narcissa. "Either of you."

"Great Master Harry Potter is bestest ever wizard!"

A small smile graced Narcissa's lips. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded, smiling as he unfolded the letter the smile fell away as he read. "Ron is awake, Molly Weasley wants Hermione and me to come and see him."

Harry tossed the letter on the desk frowning as the room went silent. Harry and Hermione's eyes met as he considered the request. Harry resumed playing with his Head of House ring, pulling it up to the middle joint of his finger then back down towards the knuckle. "The last time we went to St. Mungo's Molly Weasley tried to trick your Mom into signing a betrothal contract."

"I know that Harry, but Ron did come with us to the Department of Mysteries and faced down Voldemort with us."

Harry sighed as he rose to his feet, pulling his robes off the back of the chair. "Well, I'd rather meet them at St Mungo's than at the Burrow, so we should probably go."

Harry walked out from behind the desk glancing between the other occupants of the room. "Sirius, would you mind joining us?"

"Sure, Pup."

"Narcissa, Daphne, we'll be back soon."

Hermione paused a beat before turning to Harry. "Actually, I think Daphne should come with us."

Harry stopped and turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Harry, you're betrothed now. People don't know about you and me, you don't need Caracatus Nott seizing on a rumour about you and a muggle-born witch. Not to mention Rita Skeeter…"

Harry nodded. "You're right," He walked up to Hermione, running his hands down her arms, taking her hands in his. "But I don't care about the rumours, I love you, Hermione. That will never change."

Hermione blushed. "I love you too."

Harry turned to Daphne. "I would be honoured to have you accompany me."

Daphne allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you, Harry."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **So, not a lot happened in this chapter. Hopefully, the next few chapters will be more action pact. I've also been distracted by many JRPG's recently. I'm currently playing Tales of Zestiria (Also Super Mario Maker 2 just launched) which I'm very much enjoying. I haven't been entirely idle though, I went back and corrected all of the previous chapters, there were way more errors than I anticipated, I also took the feedback I'd received on board and made the changes requested.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing (Both versions of the previous chapter.)**

 **.D**

 **Harry Thomas Riddle**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Plums**

 **Nico2883**

 **jKarr**

 **firebird-fenix**

 **Yaw613**

 **Midnight Angels**

 **Guest**

 **Charlee56**

 **Fitzthrawn**

 **Raymondjay41**

 **IceInMyVeins11**

 **WeberCode**


	15. The Dance Macabre XIV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XIV**

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Saturday, July 6, 1996_

Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Sirius Black, Emma Granger, and Narcissa Black we're standing in the reception room of Grimmauld Place. They barely reacted as the floo became active and Daphne's mother Isabella and younger sister, Astoria stepped out of the Floo. Harry grumbled quietly about life not being fair as his Godfather stepped forward and bowed.

"Lady Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, I welcome you to the ancestral home of House Black."

Isabella walked up and swatted Sirius over the back of the head. "Lady Greengrass indeed, all these years later and you're still trying to butter me up, it didn't work then, and it won't work."

Sirius grinned. "Would it work better if my last name was Potter?"

Isabella blushed as Harry and Daphne glanced at each other in confusion. "Your Dad and Isabella Pup…"

Isabella cleared her throat loudly. "I think I should introduce myself to the rest of your household," Isabella skirted around Sirius. "Isabella Greengrass, I presume you must be Hermione's mother, Emma?"

"Emma Granger, it's lovely to meet you," Emma replied, shaking Isabella's hand.

"Narcissa, please forgive me but I am not upset that your husband is dead."

Narcissa smiled, pulling the younger woman in for a hug. "It's ok Isabella, neither am I."

Hermione gave Isabella a curtsy. "Lady Greengrass, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you, Miss Granger. And please, you are one of my daughter's best friends. You may call me Isabella."

Finally, Isabella stopped and turned to face Harry, who suddenly felt very small under the calculating gaze of the matriarch of the Greengrass family. "Good day Lord Potter."

Harry bowed as Narcissa had instructed him. "It is my pleasure, Lady Greengrass, it is an honour to meet the mother of my betrothed."

Isabella, Daphne, Sirius and Narcissa all smiled with pride at the sure way Harry addressed his future mother-in-law. Harry took Isabella's hand and brushed her knuckle with his lips. Isabella cast a side-eye at her oldest daughter. "My, my, Daphne, your betrothed is certainly working hard to impress me."

Daphne grinned. "As he should, mother."

Isabella lifted Harry's head by his chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Relax, my Lord, you don't need to impress me. My daughter has already told me about what you did last year to protect your defence study group, and you've chosen to help my family. We owe the life of our daughter…"

Harry held up his hand to stop Isabella speaking. "Lady Greengrass, I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. All I want is for Daphne to be happy, whether that's with me or someone else it doesn't matter. I couldn't stand by and see a friend treated as a sex toy by some perverted old man. I don't need thanks for doing that."

Isabella smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek, which resulted in a blush lighting up Harry's cheeks. "None the less, thank you."

A blushing Harry mumbled a 'you're welcome' as Astoria cut in front of her mother. She looked Harry up and down frowning. Suddenly she stamped on Harry's foot, causing the young Lord to hop back into the wall.

"Stori!" Daphne yelled as Astoria stormed away out of the room and upstairs.

"Lord Potter, are you ok?"

Harry lent against the wall holding his foot with one hand as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah, I'm ok… that hurt…" He hissed out.

"Forgive me, my Lords, I apparently need to deal with an errant daughter," Isabella said to excuse herself.

* * *

Upstairs Isabella found Astoria scowling, leaning against a wall near the stairs. "Astoria Greengrass, explain yourself!"

"I don't want to be here mother, why can't I stay home with father?" Astoria demanded.

"We've discussed this, our family is in danger, Lord Black has graciously offered his home for us to stay while the situation between our family and Lord Nott is resolved."

"Of course, because Daphne has a problem we have to up-end our lives, I have a life too mother, I have a bo… I have friends I want to visit. I have things I want to do this summer, and none of them is being cooped up in this creepy old house!"

Isabella took a deep breath. "I would much rather be at home as well Astoria, but Lords Black and Potter putting themselves out to protect us. Lord Nott is an evil man, if he got his way your sister would be married and then shortly after dead alongside your father and you and I would be working in a whorehouse."

Astoria visibly shuddered as Isabella pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Astoria, but you need to understand why this is happening."

"It's wrong, Daphne should be able to marry because she loves Harry, not because she has too."

"I know, but that's not something to get upset with Lord Potter about. It's not his fault."

"I know, I'll apologise, I promise."

"Good, now, come downstairs."

* * *

The two Greengrass women walked downstairs into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Harry sat between Daphne and Hermione at the table, opposite, Sirius, Emma, and Narcissa with Tonks at the head of the table between Sirius and Hermione. The room was silent as they entered and sat down, Isabella at the other end of the table from Tonks, with Daphne on her left and Astoria on her right. Harry was staring down at a piece of parchment on the table as Hermione rubbed his back gently.

Isabella glanced between the occupants of the table and the parchment. "Is everything ok, Lord Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Uh, yeah, it's fine."

Hermione frowned. "Harry…"

"Hermione, this is private. Please, just drop it."

Hermione nodded reluctantly as food appeared on the table. Harry folded up the parchment and slipped it into a pocket of his trousers. Astoria stood behind her chair, waiting to catch Harry's attention. He finally looked up, not quite meeting her eyes. "Lord Potter, I apologise for my earlier actions, I owe you and your Godfather thanks for inviting us into your home and saving my sister from being betrothed to Lord Nott."

Harry nodded. "Apology accepted Astoria."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and Daphne retired to the library to slog through their summer homework. Two hours later, Sirius stuck his head in. "Daphne, your father has arrived."

Daphne smiled and rose, she noticed Harry moving to follow her and waved him off. "Harry, please wait here, I have something for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow but gave his betrothed a consenting nod. Daphne followed Sirius downstairs and bowed as Elias Greengrass emerged from the Floo, followed by one of the Greengrass House Elves, Artie. After waiting for a beat, Daphne wrapped her father in a hug. "Thank you, father,"

"I hope Harry enjoys these as much as I have. I do expect them back eventually, of course."

"Of course, father."

* * *

Artie levitated the two boxes and followed Daphne as Elias returned to the Greengrass residence. Re-entering the library, Artie placed the boxes on a table near Hermione and Harry and popped away. Daphne smiled nervously standing between the table and her betrothed and his girlfriend. "I am embarrassed to admit this but, earlier this morning, when Hermione woke up to look for you Harry, she woke me as well. I was worried as well, so I followed her downstairs to the kitchen and…"

Daphne paused as she realised that Harry's countenance had darkened, and Hermione buried her face in her hands. Harry rose, glaring at Daphne as he walked out of the room. Seconds later, they heard a door slam down the corridor. Daphne looked at Hermione in askance. Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "You had good intentions Daphne, but you did the one thing Harry can't abide. You betrayed his trust."

"I didn't…"

"I know you didn't mean too, but you listened in on him talking to me. Harry spent half of last year having his mind violated by Professor Snape disguised as Occlumency training. Even before that he couldn't trust anyone because they always ended up betraying him. Ron was just the latest person, Harry thought of him as a brother, and then Ron turned on him when his name came out of the Goblet. He's already suspicious of you because he doesn't know you and now you've told him you were secretly listening to him as he poured his heart out to me. That was a private conversation Daphne, he's having nightmares because of what happened at the end of the Tri-Wiz tournament."

"I know Hermione, I heard, I also heard that music helps him sleep, that's why I brought these," Daphne explained, turning around pulling the boxes open. Hermione walked forward and gasped in amazement. Inside the first box was a crank-operated record player and in the other a collection of music records. "Daphne… this, this is amazing. But this is a magical household, a record player won't work here."

Daphne grinned and brought out her wand. "That's why it's crank-operated," Daphne tapped the crank with the tip of her wand, and it began turning as a crackling sound emanating from the speakers. "The crank is enchanted to perpetually rotate until it's tapped again by a wand. It's powered by the ambient magic in the air," Daphne explained, cutting off Hermione's question.

"This is brilliant… ok, hold on!" Hermione ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Hermione burst into Harry's room seconds later. "Harry, come with me."

Harry scowled. "Hermione, I don't…"

"Look, I know Daphne screwed up, but she wants to help you. She doesn't know you as well as I do, occasionally she's going to mess up. You can't storm off to your room every time like a petulant child."

Harry continued scowling but let Hermione drag him out of his room and back to the library. Daphne stood waiting for him glancing at Harry sheepishly. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know what you'd gone through last year."

Harry gave Daphne the silent treatment as Hermione pulled him in front of the table. "This is what Daphne brought for you," Hermione explained, giving a brief overview of how the record player worked. Harry nodded moving from the player to the vinyl records in the second box. He selected one at random from the middle of the pile and stopped. Hermione recognised it immediately as it was a record her father had in his own collection. Queen: A Night at the Opera.

Harry got a faraway look in his eye as he pulled the record out of its cover and put it on the turntable. Harry played side two and adjusted the needle until he found the song he wanted, _Love of My Life_. As piano and guitar music filled the room, Harry became misty-eyed. Hermione's hand snaked down to intertwine with his. Harry swallowed and took a breath. "The first time I heard this song… I remembered being held in Mum's arms. She would listen to it when she fed me."

"That's right Pup, she did. She loved this song, it was the song they danced too at their wedding," Sirius explained from the door. He held onto the frame as tears rolled down his face.

Harry nodded and turned around. "Daphne, would you care to dance?"

Daphne's eyes widened. "A-are you sure, I mean Hermione…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to dance with you."

Daphne smiled and nodded. Harry took her in his arms and began a slow waltz around the library. Daphne's face lit up with a smile as Harry gently guided her around the room. Sirius was joined by mother, daughter Greengrass, Emma, Tonks, and Narcissa. Emma wrapped a supportive arm around Sirius who was shaking as he leant against the door frame.

As the song ended, Harry gave Daphne a short bow and a smile. "Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome, Harry, I'm sorry about…"

"It's ok, you didn't mean any harm by it," Harry replied, turning to Hermione. "Would my lady care to dance?"

Hermione smiled happily as she took Daphne's place. Emma commandeered the record player and dug out the Blues Brothers soundtrack album from the pile. Soon the room was filled with the upbeat guitar strings of 'Gimme Some Lovin'. Tonks laughed as the two teens playfully danced around the room, soon joined by Daphne who dragged her sister along.

Eventually, a smiling, sweaty Harry flopped back onto the couch sat against the back wall, breathing heavily. "That was awesome, I, I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"I-I'm glad you enjoyed it, Harry."

Harry's smile faded slightly as he turned to face the beautiful blonde next to him. "Daphne, I'm sorry, it was very considerate of you to both be worried about me and bring the record player along to help me. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk…"

"Harry, I shouldn't have listened in on a private conversation. That was incredibly rude and not the actions of a proper Pureblood lady."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Daphne, if I haven't made it clear already, I don't give a crap about Pureblood etiquette or politics. I'm not a Pureblood, my Mum was a Mugglesborn and so is the woman I'm in love with. I'll do things my own way. I really don't give a damn if those old bastards in the Wizengamot don't like it. You shouldn't have listened in, that's always going to trigger my trust issues, but you had a good reason. You thought Hermione and I were having a private moment, and while you were sort of right, you've apologised, and that's the end of it."

Feeling bold Daphne leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

A bright blush crossed Harry features. "Y-you're very welcome."

Harry's good mood was immediately dissipated by the appearance of his bodyguard. "Harry, it's almost time to go."

Harry sighed. "Great…"

* * *

 _St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, G.B._

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, Daphne and Isabella ventured down the corridor towards Ron Weasley's room. Harry paused for a moment halfway taking a deep breath. Hermione rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We don't have to do this."

Harry nodded. "I know, but he was my friend once, I owe him this at least."

"Harry, if Molly starts making a scene, we leave immediately, agreed?"

Harry nodded, and the six resumed walking. Molly's expression turned from happiness at the sight of Harry to horror as Sirius, Daphne, and Isabella followed him in behind Hermione. Before anyone could speak, Ron emerged from the bathroom in a fresh if wear worn shirt. He stopped in the doorway and cast a disgusted glare over the two Greengrass women. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here because I asked them to be here. I guess I should tell you that Daphne is my betrothed."

"She ensorceled the poor boy," Molly muttered quietly.

Ron snorted a laugh. "Figures, Potter needs to have everything. It's not enough you're rich, and you're a lord, you must marry the hottest bird in our… hell, in the entire school. But that isn't enough, you can't even let me have your sloppy seconds, you need to keep Hermione all to yourself as well."

Ron sneered as he walked up to Harry to spit in his face. "Fine, you keep your precious mudblood, it's not like any other bloke would take her. Not unless she got on her knees and worked for it."

Harry took a deep breath wiping the spit off his face with a cloth as Daphne and Hermione seized a hand each. "You know, you're lucky Weasley, these two lovely ladies are stopping me from flattening you. You're right about one thing, I am the Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House, and I could initiate a blood feud and annihilate you and your family. But I would never do that, your family has been decent to me. They took me in and fed me and gave me a place to sleep when my walrus of an uncle would have happily let me die of starvation. But you and Fred and George came and rescued me, I wish I knew what happened to that Ron. He was my friend."

* * *

Ron glared silently as the six left the room. Hermione immediately slipped under his arm and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the utterance. It was Harry's default response; she'd hoped she had started to break him of this habit but the way Ron has treated him and the words he'd used cut deep and brought back all of Harry's worst qualities.

"Lord Potter, what did you mean earlier when you said your Uncle would have left you to starve if the Weasley boys hadn't saved you?"

Harry took a deep breath and waited until they were in a somewhat deserted corridor. "My muggles relatives were not kind to me."

Hermione shook her head, pushing Harry's arm away and walking back towards her frowning mother. Harry looked on despairingly but said nothing to her instead turned to Tonks. "We should go, Mr Diggory will be waiting."

Tonks nodded and offered Harry her hand, and the two disappeared.

* * *

 _Graveyard, Ottery St. Catchpole, G.B._

Harry managed to only stumble as they regained their footing in Ottery St. Catchpole. He took a deep breath as he ran his eyes over the area. It was a warm July day, but there was a chill in the air around the graveyard as visitors ghosted between the headstones laying flowers at the graves of their loved ones

Tonks laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You go on ahead, I'll be close by, just in case."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You expect trouble?"

"Bones pays me to expect trouble."

Harry sighed as Tonks disappeared deeper into the graveyard. He dug into his pocket to retrieve the letter he'd received from Amos Diggory. On the back was a small map of the cemetery and the path to Cedric's grave. Harry took a deep breath and proceeded forward.

A short time later, he stopped at an out of the way grave. It was Cedric's.

 _Cedric Amos Diggory_

 _3 October 1977-24 June 1995_

 _Beloved Son and Friend_

 _Loyal, True, and Patient_

At the bottom of Cedric's tombstone was a metal Hufflepuff crest. Harry stepped around the grave and knelt at the side, lighting a candle. "Hi Cedric, it's Harry…"

Harry faltered, staring at the ground in front of the tombstone, Cedric's body was buried under the dirt he kneeled in front of. He didn't know what to say. Fortunately, he was saved from saying anything by Amos Diggory. Harry rose and patted down the front of his robes, shaking the dirt free. "Good afternoon Mr Diggory."

"Hello Lord Potter," Amos Diggory replied coolly, his eyes locked on the gravestone of his son.

Harry walked away from the grave and towards Amos. "Thank you for meeting me."

Amos gave Harry a short sharp nod walking past him to lay flowers. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath as he turned around to face Amos, who had put himself between his son's grave and Harry. "Sir, I'm sorry…" Harry began. "I've wanted to say that all year but… I was scared, I was a coward. I couldn't face what I'd done, I spent all last summer staring at a blank piece of parchment, I tried so many times to start a letter to your family to explain what happened. It's been eating at me, I can't close my eyes without seeing that graveyard and watching your son die."

"Are you expecting forgiveness?" Amos asked Harry, flinched looking down and away. Amos laughed bitterly. "I wish you'd been everything those articles Rita Skeeter wrote said you were. The conceited glory hound, desperate for the attention you missed out on when you were a child. But here you are, begging forgiveness for something that isn't your fault. You didn't kill my son, Peter Pettigrew did, and they sent him through the veil for his crimes. Even still, I can't forgive you. Your selflessness murdered my son. You were a pawn in a bigger game, and you dragged my son into the middle of it."

Amos Diggory walked away from the grave. "I'm glad you have nightmares about my son dying, I hope it follows you every day of the rest of your life. Nothing you could ever do or say could make up for my son not being here."

Harry felt Tonks approaching as he stood with his back to Amos. "When I got your letter, I considered coming here to kill you. But that won't bring my son back, but I can live knowing the guilt will always eat at you. Farewell, Lord Potter."

As Amos retreated into the graveyard, Harry felt his knees give out from under him. He could dimly hear Tonks speaking rapidly in his ear as the world went dark around him.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **I was probably a bit (a lot?) harsh on Amos Diggory, he's usually portrayed as a decent man, but I can't imagine what losing a child would be like. I don't have children; I will never have children (personal preference.)**

 **Is Harry responsible for Cedric's death? Not directly, but I'd argue his motives in sharing the Tri-Wiz Cup could be read as not wholly altruistic. I mean he spent an entire year having his balls busted by the whole school and even his best friend thought he'd tried it on for Fame and Glory, so sharing the cup with Cedric might get them off his back. Obviously, those weren't Harry's canon motives, but it could be read that way. Also… why did JKR kill off Cedric, seems rather needless, now if it were Ron…**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **Firefiend5**

 **Charlee56**

 **Harry Thomas Riddle**

 **Raymondjay46 (For the note about the previous chapter before it was revised)**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **Jkarr**

 **Final Kingdom Hearts**

 **Zicou**

 **Yaw613**


	16. The Dance Macabre XV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XV**

* * *

Harry Potter stepped inside an old school American diner, booths with bench seats were lined up against the window while an older black woman stood behind the counter serving food for the customers. He looked around confused, his last memory was of talking to Amos Diggory in a graveyard in Ottery St Catchpole, and as far as Harry knew there were no American diners nearby.

From where he stood at the entrance, he saw the back of a young man with brown hair's head, two booths from the door. Harry felt as if he knew that person, but he couldn't quite place the name. He could also see a mop of red hair out the corner of his eye, but before he could investigate the diner faded from existence.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Sunday, July 7, 1996_

Harry groaned as he floated back into consciousness, opening his eyes he winced as the morning light streamed through the windows of his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. He felt somewhat sheltered by a halo of brown hair. He glanced up to find Hermione curled around him, Harry's head cradled in her arms.

"You're awake, finally," Daphne announced, he heard a book snap shut before her face appeared looming over the bed he and Hermione were lying on.

"H-hey, what happened?"

Daphne disappeared as she dragged the chair around the bed to where Harry could see her without having to disturb Hermione. "You had another panic attack. Something about your conversation with Amos Diggory triggered it, or at least that's what we surmised when Auror Tonks apparated back here carrying your unconscious body."

Harry visibly flinched, that in combination with the conversation he was having with Daphne had roused Hermione. "Harry! I was so worried."

"Hermione, I'm…"

"Don't you dare!" Both girls protested, Harry's mouth almost snapped shut under the collective glare.

Daphne crossed her arms under her impressive bust frowning. "Harry, you're clearly not fine, you shut down and collapsed in a graveyard. None of us were able to wake you, we had to summon Medi-Witch Tonks to make a diagnosis. She told us that you'd wake up in a few hours. That was early yesterday evening, it's now mid-morning. You slept for over twelve hours."

Harry blushed. "And… you've both been here the whole time?"

"We care about you, Harry; we weren't going to leave until you woke up. Anyway, we're getting off-topic, what happened. What did Amos Diggory say that got you so upset?" Hermione demanded of her boyfriend.

Harry sighed, relaxing into Hermione's embrace. Daphne slid her chair a little closer, picking Harry's hand off the bed. He hesitated for a moment but finally wrapped his hand around hers. Harry gave his account of the confrontation with Diggory, by the time he was finished, both witches were seething.

"That bastard, how dare he say that to you. You're not responsible for Cedric's death. He has no right to blame you for his son's death. You didn't do anything wrong…"

"Didn't I?" Harry asked quietly making Daphne stop mid-rant. "I could have taken the cup and the glory for myself, if I had, it would only have been me transported to that graveyard. You know what Voldemort said?"

Both girls shook their heads. After recounting the events of that night to Dumbledore and Sirius, he'd never spoken of it again. He'd never told anyone what happened outside what appeared in his dreams. "When Riddle ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric, he said 'kill the spare'. Cedric wasn't anything more than an inconvenience that had to be removed before he could proceed. He wasn't even human to Riddle, just another in a long line of people in the way of his goals."

Harry let go of Daphne's hand and shuffled away from Hermione, burying his head in his arms. "Can I have some time alone, please?"

Daphne and Hermione exchanged looks, and instead of getting up, they stayed put. Harry frowned glancing up and between them. "I really want to be alone right now."

"We know Harry, but we both think that's a bad idea. We let you go alone to that meeting. That was stupid, you need us here. You're always so intent on doing things on your own because that's all you've ever known. Now things are different, you have both of us, and Sirius, and Narcissa, and our parents and the Tonks family."

"Don't forget Longbottom, Bones, Lovegood, and Tracey and all the others who were in Dumbledore's Army. You matter to them; you matter to us. We're not going to let you suffer anymore."

Harry looked pleadingly into the eyes of his girlfriend and his betrothed. "I never had anyone… I was always alone, no one tried to help me. I wanted to believe someone would save me…"

Harry broke down in tears as Daphne climbed onto the bed. Neither girl said anything, they simply held the man one loved and the other was beginning to appreciate why the other did and that maybe she could feel the same way.

* * *

 _Monday, July 8, 1996_

Daphne, Harry, and Hermione walked down the stairs into the kitchen, holding hands, the next morning. Harry looked significantly better than the others had perhaps ever seen him. He seemed lighter. The three walked around the table to sit together in seats facing the adults.

"How are you feeling, Pup?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm…" He began before stopping at the significant looks the two girls gave him. "I'm better than I was, but it's still a work in progress."

Sirius nodded with a small smile on his face. "That's a relief."

"Certainly is, Sirius." Another voice replied.

The three looked down to the head of the table slightly surprised at who had joined them for breakfast. The smiling face of Dan Granger stared back at them. His eyes lingered on the hand Harry still had intertwined with Hermione's, but Harry only smiled back. Dan sighed, shaking his head. "Good morning Lord Potter."

Harry groaned. "If you start calling me that I'll start calling you, Mister Granger."

Dan gave a short laugh raising his hands in surrender. "Point taken."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Daddy… oh, um, sorry, Daphne, this is my father, Daniel Granger, Dad, this is Daphne, Harry's betrothed."

Dan stood and kissed the back of Daphne's hand. "Charmed. As my wife has explained it, you're to be the future Lady Black."

"That's correct, sir."

Dan waved his hand. "Dan," He replied, turning back to the subject. "And that means there's still the role of Lady Potter to be filled?"

Both Harry and Hermione went bright red as Dan's implication. Sirius barked a laugh as Hermione threw toast at her father. "Daaad!"

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dan, did you just come here this morning to tease me?"

Dan grinned but shook his head. "No, as much fun as that sounds, I stopped by with an early birthday present."

Harry's face went even redder. "Y-you didn't…"

"No, maybe not, not yet anyway, but you're still my daughter's boyfriend and one of the most important people in her life. I also know you've never had a proper birthday outing. Check under your plate."

Harry lifted the plate in front of him and pulled a lanyard out. Harry sat, staring in disbelief for a full minute before Hermione leaned over him. "Paddock Pass, 1996 Formula One British Grand Prix."

Hermione elaborated for the confused purebloods at the table. "It's muggles motor racing. Harry and my Dad are huge fans. But Dad, these are expensive, you said it was a dream of yours…"

"I have a corporate client who can't go this year. They're a sponsor of the Williams Formula One team, so not only are we getting Paddock Passes, but we also get to stand in the back of the Garage and watch from there on race day."

Harry looked up at his girlfriend's father with wide eyes. "I-I… I…" He stuttered, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling.

Dan stood up, picking up a piece of toast for the road. "Harry, you deserve that and so much more. The reward is the happiness my daughter has found with you. Come around to the house later in the week, and we can watch last year's race."

Harry nodded, still staring down at the Paddock pass, happiness shone in his eyes. Daphne gave her betrothed a gentle poke in the side, which made Harry come to his senses. "O-oh, y-yeah, I would like that and thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry. Thank you for breakfast Sirius, goodbye."

Dan left via the front door, which led Harry to a question that he'd been putting off for a while. "Sirius, what happened to your mother's portrait?"

Sirius grinned. "She's still here, I just covered her portrait with a wooden box and cast a silencing charm on it. Kreacher was appalled, but I told him if he can get that blasted thing off the wall, he can have it, as long as he keeps it away from us."

"Is that why I've seen books pop in and out of the library when I've been in there studying?" Hermione asked.

"I assume so, I guess he's researching ways to dispel the sticking charm from the wall."

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug in response, loading up his plate with food. He didn't feel hungry, but under the withering glare of his betrothed, his girlfriend, future mothers-in-law, bodyguard, Godfather, and chief advisor, he had no choice but to load up and eat.

As the meal continued, the floo activated and the Longbottoms arrived, specifically Neville and Alice. As he entered Neville shared a short but longing look with Astoria, it was brief but long enough for both of their mothers to pick up on it. They walked in and smiled, glad Harry was up and around again. "Harry, we brought someone desperate to see you."

Harry looked up in curiosity as a platinum blonde bullet shot into the kitchen and tackled Harry out of his chair and onto the floor. Luna sobbed into Harry's shirt as she punched him softly with her fists. "You dummy, wrackspurt infested jerk!"

Harry sighed, gathering the smaller girl in his arms and resuming his seat. He gently stroked her hair until Luna finally calmed down and took a place beside Hermione. Luna contented herself with quietly glaring at Harry as she busied herself with breakfast. Harry rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "So uh, how many people know about this?"

"Practically, everyone. Ottery St Catchpole is a village full of gossips, half of Witches Weekly's articles come from there, when Hogwarts is out anyway," Alice explained.

"Terrific. I'm sure we'll see it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow…"

"Try today mate…" Neville replied tossing that days Sunday Prophet onto the table in front of them.

 _Lord Potter Attacked!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday, the Lord Who Lived visited the Ottery St Catchpole grave of his fellow student and Tri-Wizard competitor Cedric Diggory. Witness report that he was then set upon by said student's father and collapsed after a short confrontation. What was said during that confrontation is a mystery but reports from the graveyard say that Amos Diggory (58) was heard saying that he 'came to the graveyard to kill' Lord Potter. Mister Diggory was then seen leaving and Lord Potter collapsed shortly after._

 _Requests for the status of Lord Potter were left unanswered by his chief advisor, Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy)._

 _We here at the Daily Prophet call upon the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate this matter thoroughly and ensure the safety of Lord Potter and his betrothed Daphne Greengrass._

 _1994-95 Tri-Wizards Tournament: A Retrospective, Page 3_

 _Amos Diggory: A Profile of a Bitter Ministry Employee, Page 6_

Harry shook his head, handing the paper over to Sirius who allowed the adult women of the house to read over his shoulder. "I can assure you I was never asked for comment on your condition."

"I know Narcissa, I would fully expect you to tell them to piss off if they had."

"Language, Harry," Hermione quietly admonished.

"Well, this is a right mess…" Sirius commented throwing the paper on the table as he answered the floo. Shortly after he returned with Amelia Bones. She spied the paper in the middle of the table. "I see I don't need to bring you up to speed."

"No Madam Bones, and for the record, I wasn't attacked I… I had a panic attack after talking with Mister Diggory," Harry admitted looking away in shame.

Bones nodded summoning Tonks to follow her. The two returned a short time later, and Bones walked up to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Lord Potter, Harry, look at me."

Harry took a deep breath and looked up into Amelia Bones blue eyes. "You shouldn't feel ashamed, I've known great Aurors who've had to work through horrible trauma in the course of their work. None of them were lesser people for suffering panic attacks, it's not a character flaw, it doesn't make you weak. Sometimes things get too difficult to for our brains to handle, and it needs to turn off for a little while. You're a good man Harry, nothing will ever change that while you have your family around you. The path will be rough, but I know you can make it, you've survived so much and are still a good person. You will preserve, and you will succeed."

Tears swam in Harry's eyes as he stared up at Madam Bones. He nodded and was immediately pulled into a hug by Hermione. "Thank you."

"If you want to thank me, never drag Susan on one of your crazy adventures again. You almost gave this old witch a heart attack."

Harry smiled. "You're not old Madam Bones."

Amelia returned Harry's smile. "Charmer."

"You have no idea…" Hermione commented, dryly.

Amelia returned to the matter at hand. "Lord Potter, would you like to press charges against Amos Diggory?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Harry!"

"Arrest him for what Hermione, he's angry with me, if that were a reason for being arrested, you'd be locked up every other week!"

Hermione pouted. "Not _every_ other week, maybe once a month, tops."

Harry grinned and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips. "I exaggerated."

"Very well, I will give a statement to the Prophet, I will tell them that you've been ill recently, and despite doctor's orders, you honoured a commitment to meet with Mr Diggory. You collapsed due to exhaustion."

Harry nodded as Hermione held him tighter. "Hopefully they'll leave us alone."

"Hopefully, good day to you all," Bones replied, taking her leave.

As she left, Daphne resumed her seat taking Harry's hand in hers. Harry gave her an appreciative smile. Neville's eyes lingered on the interaction between the three. "So, I feel a little left out…"

"Sorry Nev, you're one of my best friends, but I only cuddle beautiful girls."

Neville rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, I'm sort of confused by this…" He indicated to the three of them with the knife he'd been using to butter his toast.

"Oh, sorry Nev, things have been crazy here, I meant to tell you… so uh, Daphne and I are betrothed, but Hermione and I have decided to continue dating."

"So, Daphne will be Lady Black, and Hermione will be Lady Potter?" Neville guessed.

Once again, both teen's faces lit up bright red. "Y-yeah, m-maybe."

At this, Hermione's face fell a little, it went unnoticed by Harry, but both Daphne and Emma picked up on it. Hermione schooled her features so Harry wouldn't notice turning to the other two teens at the table. "So, have either of you finished your holiday homework?"

Neville scratched the back of his head. "Well, yes and no. I mean, its all finished…"

"But you want me to look it over for you?"

Neville nodded. "I would appreciate it."

"What about you, Luna?"

Luna grinned. "Oh, I got it all done ages ago, it was way easier since we didn't get assigned any Potions work."

"Potions without Snape… it's almost like a dream come true," Neville observed wistfully.

"No, Nev, it _is_ a dream come true," Harry corrected.

"What happened to Snivillus anyway, I can't get a straight answer out of anyone?" Sirius asked.

Daphne shrugged. "No one is saying, but I bet it has something to do with Malfoy, they both left the castle the same day."

Sirius turned to his cousin. "Narcissa?"

The said woman shook her head. "I promised to keep what I know to myself. He will never return to Hogwarts."

"Do you know who they're getting in to replace him?" Harry asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, but hopefully it's not Slughorn."

Both Alice and Narcissa gave an involuntary shudder. "I read about him, he was supposed to be an excellent Potions master," Hermione observed.

"Oh, he was, but he also got a bit handsy with the female students as he got older. He was particularly fond of patting Lily on the ass during class. As you can imagine, James was not thrilled about this," Sirius explained.

Harry's face darkened. "If he walks into the castle and touches a female student, any female student, he'll leave feet first."

The room was silent for a full minute, the only sound was Luna liberally applying Apricot jam to her toast. Sirius gave a low whistle. "Hell Pup, you can be fucking scary when you want to be."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

Hermione shook her head. "Come on, we should start in on reviewing our summer homework before Luna eats her body weight in apricot jam."

Luna pouted. "But Hermione, Apricot Jam is a well-known defence against Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. It's important to get a daily dose to inoculate yourself."

Luna proudly walked upstairs, leaving her four friends to follow behind in bafflement. A minute or so later, the adults heard a squeal of delight from upstairs. "I take it Luna found the library?"

Sirius chuckled. "That girl is a true Ravenclaw."

Emma gently caressed Sirius's hand thoughtfully. "Sirius, the corporate client Dan alluded too, the one who just happened to have a spare pair of Paddock passes. You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you?"

Sirius grinned. "Wouldn't have a clue."

Emma leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good man, Sirius Black."

"Emma don't encourage him…" Narcissa pleaded.

Upstairs, Hermione tugged on Harry's leave, making him stop in the corridor as the others entered the library. "Harry, I think you should show Daphne your scars."

"I'm not sure…"

"Harry, you need to trust her. You're going to be married one day, you won't be able to hide it forever."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He was surprised and slightly hurt when she leaned away and entered the library.

Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Astoria, and Luna sat in the Black family library studying. Hermione reviewed Neville's holiday homework while Daphne did the same for her sister and Luna. Neville and Harry sat reading the sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook from Sirius's time. Harry glanced up to look at Hermione, who was seated beside Daphne, who was sat beside him with Neville on his other side and Astoria and Luna opposite. "Hermione, you never did this for Ron?"

Hermione huffed angrily. "I would have if Ronald ever bothered to his homework. Neville does all his homework and hands it in on time, like a good boy."

Neville blushed. "T-thanks Hermione."

"Suck up," Harry muttered.

"Yup, I'm not stupid, I know not to piss Hermione off… I value my life," Neville replied with a grin.

"Prat…" Hermione commented, but the smile she gave him made it clear she didn't mean it.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

After studying for several hours, Neville, Alice and Luna returned home. While Hermione and Astoria taught Emma how to play Exploding Snap, Harry had retreated to his room to look over a folder of Potter Properties he'd been sent by Gringotts. He knew he wanted to visit Pottermore before the end of summer. He was evaluating the other properties for potential visits when Daphne entered his room.

"Harry, we need to talk," Daphne stated as she quietly shut the door.

"Uh oh…" Harry replied worriedly dropping the folder onto the bed.

Daphne walked up and sat opposite him on the bed. She blushed but kept her composure, trying to ignore the fact she was sitting on her betrothed's bed with said betrothed sitting in front of her. "I need an honest answer; how do you feel about Hermione?"

Harry blinked incredulously. "How do I feel? I love her, you know that!"

"Then why when Neville implied that Hermione would become Lady Potter did you give him a half-hearted non-committal answer. You made it sound like you were wavering on the idea."

Harry's eyes widened. "I not, I wasn't wavering! I was just caught off guard, and I was a little embarrassed. I mean Emma was sitting right there and Dan had been teasing us about it. Of course, I want Hermione to be Lady Potter, I just… I thought the chance of that happening disappeared when we signed the betrothal contract. I know you'll become Lady Black, but Hermione wasn't born into the magical world, Muggles don't usually have more than one partner, at least not with their current partner's permission. Honestly, the idea of being married to both of you is a little overwhelming…"

"It should be, we're both smart, beautiful witches and you should thank your lucky stars we put up with you."

Harry looked away, sheepishly. "I do every day."

Feeling bold, Daphne pulled Harry forward and kissed him on the forehead. The two stared at each other blushing as Harry leaned in and gave Daphne a gentle kiss on the lips. Harry pulled away, rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry, I-I just acted."

"I-it's fine Harry, it was nice."

"Yeah, it was."

Daphne shook her head. "We're getting off-topic. You need to talk to Hermione, she feels rejected," Daphne held up her hands to forestall Harry's protest. "Whether you meant it to or not, she feels that way."

Harry nodded and made to get off the bed but was pushed back down by Daphne. "I'll go get her; you stay here."

Daphne disappeared downstairs and shortly after she returned with Hermione. As soon as Daphne closed the door, Harry tried to walk towards Hermione but said girl walked away from him, rubbing her arm. Harry looked down at the ground. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"For?"

Harry frowned. "Hermione, I love you, I've loved you since Hallow… no damn it, I fell in love with a bushy hair eleven-year-old who was trying to help a boy find his pet frog. I didn't know what that feeling was in my stomach, the butterflies that started flying around in there as soon as I laid eyes on you. But I do now, I never meant to hurt your feelings or imply I was having second thoughts about us."

"You're not?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

"No, not for one second, I want you to be my girlfriend, and then, one day, I want you to be Lady Hermione Potter. I want us to live together with Daphne and our kids at Pottermore. I want your Mum and Dad and Uncle Tony to visit. I want to see our kids play with their silly uncle, Sirius. That's my dream, Hermione, I don't give a damn about the fame or the money, without you nothing else in my life matters."

A tearful Hermione ran into Harry's arms, sobbing into his chest. After a few seconds, she grabbed his head and gave him a toe-curling kiss before wrapping him in another bone-crushing hug. "That's my dream too."

As they stood holding each other Daphne knocked on the door, and Harry called for her to enter. She smiled, watching them hug. The two exchanged a look and smiled, opening their arms to Daphne. She looked back at them hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Daphne, you helped fix things between us. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not really that good with talking about our feelings, especially towards each other," Hermione explained.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "All of Hogwarts knows you two aren't good at communicating your feelings for each other."

Harry and Hermione blushed as Daphne joined them in the hug. Harry grinned. "I could get used to this."

The two girls gave him a swat on the ass. "Perv."

"Says the girls who just smacked me on the ass."

That was the signal for Daphne and Hermione to end the hug walking over to sit on Harry's bed. Daphne began pulling the folder of properties towards her when Hermione reached out and grabbed her free hand. "Daphne, Harry needs to show you something."

Daphne raised a manicured eyebrow. "Wow, Granger, you move fast."

Hermione went bright red. "Not that! Something else, something that will explain what Harry said to your Mum the other day when we visited St Mungo's."

"The 'My muggles relatives were not kind to me' comment?"

Hermione nodded, turning to Harry. "It's time."

Harry exhaled slowly pulling his long sleeve shirt up over his head. Daphne and Hermione gasped, before them stood a shirtless Harry Potter, his Quidditch tone body with lithe but muscular and covered in scars. He turned around, letting them see the litany of belt scars that marred his back. Once he finished, he went to pull his shirt back on when Daphne got up from the bed and stopped him, she traced her fingers over the scars, up to his torso and down his right arm. Her hand ghosted over the scar on his forearm, looking up at him questioningly.

"That one was from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. If it weren't for Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, I'd be dead," Harry explained.

"I thought that was just a crazy story that went around the castle at the end of the second year…" Daphne muttered.

"Nope, I faced down at sixty-foot Basilisk with nothing but Godric Gryffindor's sword and the sorting hat."

Hermione ran into Harry's arms again, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. "You stupid idiot, you almost died!"

"And if it meant protecting you, I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Hermione."

"Dummy…" Hermione mumbled.

"So the rest of these scars were inflicted by your relatives?" Daphne asked, a quiet anger building inside her as she continued to trace the scars with her fingers.

"My Uncle, mostly, some of them were my cousin Dudley, he and his friends liked to go on 'Harry Hunts'. They'd chase me and then beat me up, for fun."

Daphne frowned promising herself that one day she'd introduce Harry's muggle relatives to her kind of fun. Finally, Hermione released Harry, and he pulled his shirt back on. Daphne slipped her hand into his giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for trusting me with this."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "Thank you for putting up with me."

At this, both girls could only sigh.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Surprise, it's a new chapter. I've been working on it all week, I felt I owed you guys another chapter given you had to wait almost a month for the last one. I can't promise this will be a regular thing, but I'll do my best. Some days I come home from work, and I'm exhausted, so I just veg out and watch YouTube.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **Yaw613,** **Fitzthawn,** **.D,** **Jkarr,** **FinalKingdomHearts,** **Driftchris,** **Guest**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Plums: You're right, Harry shouldn't care what Diggory thinks, but Harry felt guilty and felt the need to apologise.**

 **Charlee56: 'Harry's Shaving people thing' Dude that is a completely different story… I don't think you're allowed to post stuff like that on this website. (Sorry, I'm taking the piss.)**


	17. The Dance Macabre XVI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XVI**

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Wednesday, 10 July 1996_

There was a silent tension in the air at Grimmauld Place this morning, Harry Potter could only half-heartedly pick at his food. He could feel his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, silently urging him to eat, but this was slightly muted by the fact that she'd not eaten any of her own food. Daphne Greengrass simply sat next to her mother, an expectant glare marring her beautiful face as she stared at the open kitchen window. They were all waiting for the arrival of their O.W.L's.

Astoria Greengrass was sat beside her sister happily consuming the delicious breakfast that Dobby had ably provided. Harry had put his foot down with Sirius, he refused to let any food be served by the Black House Elf for fear it would be tainted. Daphne had argued that a House Elf wasn't allowed to poison its masters, but Harry pointed out that Kreacher had participated in the plan to lure him into the Department of Mysteries. After that, they all agreed, however reluctantly, to let Dobby take care of food prep for the time being.

A flapping of wings announced the arrival of a Hogwarts Owl. It hopped into the centre of the table holding out its leg for Harry. He carefully removed the letters, handing one each to Daphne and Hermione keeping one for himself. After receiving some bacon in payment, the bird flew away. The three teens sat silently staring down at the letters.

"Well, go on Pup, open up and tell us how you did?" Sirius encouraged.

Harry nodded and tore open the envelope, unfolding the parchment he let out a breath.

Potions: EE

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: O

Transfigurations: O

Divination: EE

Herbology: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: O

Harry stared open-mouthed as Hermione squealed and enveloped him in a trademark Hermione hug. "Harry, I'm so proud of you!"

"Wow Pup, I don't even think your Dad got OWL's like that. You're definitely Lily's kid," Sirius commented with a smile.

Harry blushed. "I wouldn't have if it weren't for my genius girlfriend."

Hermione's blush matched Harry's. "I didn't do much…"

Harry took Hermione by the chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Yes, you did, you're beautiful and smart, I'm so lucky to have you. You've saved my life and my Godfather's life, you saved me from the Dursley's too."

Hermione ignored the other people in the room and planted a searing kiss on her boyfriend's lips. The two broke after a few seconds as Daphne cleared her throat. "How did you get an Exceeded Expectations in Divinations; true sight is an incredibly rare talent."

Harry shrugged. "I predicted my own death."

Everyone at the table frowned, and Hermione looked down at her hands, intertwined with Harry's. "I don't think that's particularly funny."

"I don't either, but after years of that woman predicting my death, every class, I figured I would turn it back on her for once."

Daphne sighed. "I guess I'll go next."

Potions: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: O

Transfigurations: O

Arithmancy: O

Herbology: O

Ancient Runes: O

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

"Wow, Daphne, that's amazing," Harry commented, walking around the table to give his Betrothed a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you expect less?" Daphne asked smugly.

Harry grinned. "I suppose not."

After receiving congratulations from the rest of the table, everyone turned to Hermione. Her hands were shaking as she opened the envelope. She closed her eyes and thrust the parchment in Harry's direction. "I can't, Harry, you do it!"

Harry sighed, plucking the parchment carefully from Hermione's fingers. His eyes lit up as his mouth curled into a smile.

Potions: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: O

Transfigurations: O

Arithmancy: O

Herbology: O

Ancient Runes: O

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you're officially the top student in our year," Harry announced proudly.

"W-what, really?" Hermione asked snatching the parchment out of Harry's hands.

"Yep, although, you do have to share it with Daphne," He explained giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.

Hermione exchanged smiles with Daphne. "I can handle that."

Emma Granger clapped, drawing everyone's attention. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration, I have a client who owes me a favour so we should all go out for dinner tonight!"

Harry knowing a look to his girlfriend and betrothed who both nodded in response. Harry called Dobby and dropped the folder of Potter properties down in the centre of the table. "Since we're making plans I think we should visit Pottermore today if no one has any other plans?"

With silence being his answer, Harry smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

 _Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland_

The portkey provided by Gringotts that was especially charmed for the War Wards to accept them, deposited Harry, Tonks, Hermione, Daphne, Narcissa, Emma, Isabella, Astoria, Luna, and Neville on the grass of a large estate. As Harry resumed his feet, he took in his surroundings, they stood on the left-hand side of a lawn that was split by a cobblestone driveway. The lawn reached back a kilometre to the permitter wall and then forward around the vast manor house that dominated the middle of the grounds. The sandstone brick building was at least two kilometres across and was by far the most significant building Harry had seen that wasn't the Hogwarts Castle.

Hermione walked forward towards the house, studying architecture. "Prominent Pure Blood Families of Magical Brittan says that this land was gifted to Percival Potter after the Battle of Hastings by William the Conqueror for siding with him during the conflict. It was the Potters seat of power all the way up until well…"

"My parents died?" Harry asked, when Hermione nodded demurely, he put an arm around her kissing his girlfriend on the head. "Don't worry about it, Hermione."

Harry glanced around the estate as he held Hermione, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Well, the house was left empty after parents retreated to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, right?"

Hermione nodded. "So, who are maintaining the grounds? Does the Potter family own House Elves?"

Sirius ignored Hermione's scowl as he answered. "They did, but… they were tortured and murdered by Death Eaters when Riddle was trying to find your parents. The house-elves couldn't give them the location of the cottage because they didn't know where it was."

Harry frowned filing that away for later. "So, in that case, my original question stands."

"I think I can answer that my Lord, there is a long-standing rumour that Dumbledore had some of the Hogwarts House Elves diverted from their usual duties and charged them with the upkeep on the manor."

"Huh, do you think he ever planned on telling me about this place?"

"I doubt it Pup; he had his reasons for keeping you at the Dursley's. What those were he never deigned to inform us."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, his respect for the old Headmaster had ebbed away over the last couple of years. He'd hid things from him, denied him his heritage and made him live with his abusive relatives. Harry stared up at the beautiful old building, a pensive stare on his face. Daphne touched his arm, drawing Harry's attention. "What's wrong?'

"I was thinking, Voldemort is dead, I have my inheritance and my OWL's, why should I stay? I have properties all over the world, big enough to accommodate everyone I love. All I've ever gotten from living in Magical Britain is pain and death. Even with the death of Malfoy and his ilk, there are still plenty of Purebloods who will do anything in their power to keep muggle-born Wizards and Witches held down, starting with Fudge and Umbridge. Why stay and subject us to that…?"

"I've got no special connection to Grimmauld Place, Pup, and where you go, I go."

"There are plenty of places that need dentists, not just Britain," Emma added.

"After two years of dealing with Caracatus Nott and his friends I doubt I would need to do much convincing to make Elias move Greengrass Supplies headquarters," Isabella added thoughtfully.

Harry blinked. "I-it was just an idea though; I didn't think you'd all go for it."

"Well, I don't! I don't want to leave Britain, I haven't done my OWL's yet, where am I supposed to do that if we move to another country!" Astoria demanded petulantly.

"There are other magical schools in the world Stori, Beauxbaton for one," Daphne offered.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to uproot my life and leave all my friends behind just because he's not happy?! When did Harry Potter start making all our family's decisions for us?! Where's Daddy, why isn't he here being consulted about this!" Astoria demanded storming away in a huff.

Isabella shook her head, giving Harry a short bow. "My daughter is once again having a bit of a fit. If you'll excuse me, I'll make sure she's ok."

Harry hung his head. "She makes it sound like the decision is already made, I was just making a suggestion…"

Daphne put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry about her, Mum and I know you'd never make a decision like that without talking to everyone about it. She's just angry because she thinks we're going to leave Britain and her _boyfriend_ behind."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

Daphne nodded. "She thinks we don't know, but Astoria definitely has a boyfriend. I'm not sure who it is, I have some guesses but nothing certain. I don't think I'll know for sure until we get back to Hogwarts. She doesn't think I know about her sneaking away to a certain broom closet near the broom cupboard near the Charms classroom, but I followed her one time."

"D-did you see who she was meeting?" Neville asked nervously.

Daphne frowned. "No, I think I spoiled their little rendezvous, I waited ten minutes, and then Astoria came out looking disappointed, I think she suspected I was there too. Not sure how."

Harry glanced at Neville. "What's up Nev?"

"Oh, uh, w-well, Astoria isn't the only one… who uses that broom closet," Neville admitted blushing.

Hermione and Daphne both gaped in amazement as Harry and Sirius burst out laughing, Narcissa shook her head with a rueful smile on her face as she nudged Alice with her elbow. "I see things haven't changed much since our day."

"Apparently not," Alice huffed. "Neville Frank Longbottom, I hope you at least knew these girls names before you introduced them to your _favourite_ broom closet?!"

Harry fell on his ass laughing as Neville's face lit up. "Muuuummmm! You're making it sound like I was seducing girls all over the castle!"

"Were you?"

Neville turned away from his mother the blush on his face reached around to the back of his neck. "M-maybe one or two… or t-three…"

Harry was now lying on the gravel driveway laughing hysterically at the look shock and awe on Alice Longbottom's face. Sirius had sunk to his knees, crying tears of laughter. They both loved Neville dearly, but the idea of the quiet and studious Neville being a roaming Casanova around the castle was two much for the Black Patriarch and his Heir.

Neville pouted crossing his arms. "Blame Harry! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have the confidence to talk to any girls let alone… take them into a broom closet…"

Harry waved his arms as he took several deep breathes. "Oh no, don't drag me into this Nev, I'm quite capable of digging my own holes, I don't need your help!"

As Hermione and Daphne glanced at each other despairingly, Alice ran her fingers through her greying brown hair. "What did my mother-in-law teach you while we were… away."

"S-she doesn't know… I was worried she'd start drawing up betrothal contracts if she knew I was seeing anyone."

"So, you weren't serious about these girls?"

"N-not until recently…" Neville admitted reluctantly.

This perked the interest of the three teens. "Neville has a girlfriend?"

"Anyone we know, Longbottom?"

"M-maybe…" Neville whispered as a grumpy Astoria and Isabella returned.

"My, it seems there was quite a commotion over here, anything we should know?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, nothing major, Neville was just updating us on his sex life," Sirius explained with a grin, earning him four slaps on the back of the head.

"Let's just go inside…" Harry advised as his Godfather hunched over in pain.

The group finally walked through the threshold and entered the main foyer of the house. The circular room led through to the rest of the house via a hallway set directly in front of them, there were a pair of staircases either side of the door carved out of granite with oak banisters. They led up to the main hallway above the ground floor hall and doorways that led through to the rest of the house. Hermione pulled out the manila folder Gringotts provided and looked it over. "The manor has twenty-five rooms, ten bedrooms and seven bathrooms, not including the ensuite that is attached to the Lord's quarters."

Hermione turned and started walking up the left-hand staircase while staring at a floor plan of the building. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular," Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Harry sighed, shaking his head with a bemused smile on his face. "You found the library, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Hermione replied offhandedly as Luna, Emma, Narcissa, Isabella, Daphne and Astoria fell in a step behind Hermione.

"We'll never drag them out of there… The library is over two floors, and the only room bigger is the dining room," Sirius explained.

Harry groaned as his shoulders fell. "You could have warned us…"

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

It was late in the day when Harry was finally able to drag Hermione and the others away from the library at Pottermore, and it was only a promise that they would return soon that convinced them to leave. Harry had, with some careful instruction from Sirius had been able to deactivate the War Wards around the estate and key them to recognise him as the new Lord Potter. He'd also updated the list of people allowed to come and go from the Manor without first asking permission to enter. Harry had struck several people, like Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew off the list and added the occupants of Grimmauld Place, and Elias Greengrass. Sirius was unhappy that Harry had taken Remus off the list, but with the way he'd treated Tonks, Harry was firm.

The group sans Alice, Neville, and Luna, who had returned home, Isabella, and Astoria, who were having dinner with Elias, and Bellatrix who wasn't feeling strong enough to join them, sat down to dinner. As they ate, Emma gave an apologetic glance to the three teens. "I'm sorry we weren't able to go out tonight, the restaurant was booked solid."

Harry waved it off. "It's ok, Emma, I'm happy just being able to sit down and have dinner with my family. That's worth more than going to any expensive restaurant."

This earned Harry smiles from around the table. Narcissa cleared her throat. "I hate to bring up House business at the dinner table, but I fear I must. Lord Potter…"

"Miss Black?"

"Lord Potter, I am your employee, as long as I am drawing a wage from House Potter, etiquette dictates I address you by your title."

Harry groaned. "Fiiiiiinnnneeee,"

"As I was saying, there is a matter of urgent house business we must deal with, the upcoming meeting with Lord Nott."

This pronouncement darkened the mood at the table considerably. "Must we let that scum into this house?"

"He's requested a meeting with Lord Potter, we can't turn down a good faith request for a meeting with the Lord of another house without cause. There is no current dispute between House Nott and House Potter."

"If he comes here to insult my betrothed there might be by the time, he leaves…" Harry growled slumping in his chair.

Narcissa frowned. "No, that will not happen, the meeting is in two days, tomorrow you, Sirius and I will review the proper etiquette for a meeting of this nature. You _will_ learn it, and you will abide by the rules I lay out, understood?"

Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, Narcissa."

* * *

 _Friday, July 11, 1996_

Harry sat in his best dress robes, studying his betrothed and girlfriend over his fingers as he waited with them and, Tonks, Narcissa and Sirius in the Lord's office of Grimmauld Place. The meeting between Lord Nott and himself was to start promptly at eleven am. It was now ten to eleven. The previous day's marathon etiquette lessons were still ringing his head. Narcissa clearing her throat, and Harry nodded. "Daphne, Hermione, I think…"

"You want us to leave?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

Harry held both his hands up in front of him to keep hurricane Hermione at bay, at least for the minute. "I wouldn't usually, but this is different. Caracatus Nott is the worst kind of scum the Magical World can produce; I don't want even his smell lingering near you. Please, Daphne, Hermione, just this once, I promise I'll tell you everything when he's gone…"

Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had to admit at least to herself that she didn't want to be in the same country as Caracatus Nott, but she didn't want to be treated like a piece of the furniture. Hermione knew Harry would never do that, but the thought made her shudder all the same. Taking a deep breath, she stared Harry in those Emerald eyes she so adored. "Ok, just this once."

Harry visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Dobby!"

The House-elf popped onto the desk in front of Harry. "Yes, Great Master Harry!"

"Daphne and Hermione will be taking tea upstairs today. Please make sure no one other than family is allowed near the top floor sitting room."

"Yes, Master Harry! I sends Mister Nevvy upstairs if he arrives during your meeting."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said by way of dismissal as Daphne and Hermione left. After a few moments, the Wards chimes indicating someone was requesting entry to the Black House. Narcissa left quickly and returned shortly after. "My Lords, May I present Lord Caracatus Nott of the Noble and Ancient House of Nott."

The Wizard that was wheeled into the Lord's office was not the man Harry expected. In a battered old wheelchair sat an emaciated and frail old wizard who looked as though he'd snap easier than a wand. Liver spots postmarked his head, and his cold grey eyes were dulled by age and illness. Harry did not rise to greet the man, as a house of higher standing in magical society; it would be a loss of face. As the frail old man rose from his chair, he extended his hand. Harry motioned with his chin for Sirius to check the hand for enchantments of poisons. Neither were present, but Harry declined anyway.

Caracatus Nott considered the young Lord sitting in front of him, he lent back studying the older man over his fingers, looking every bit the Pureblood lord, he was trying to be. With the exception, Nott noted of his attire. Lord Potter wore a dress robe over a pair of muggles jeans and a black silk shirt. As Potter crossed his leg over his knee, Nott caught the hint of Dragonhide boots. Nott guessed the attire was an attempt to annoy him and a message. Lord Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Conquered was not a Pureblood Lord, he was a Halfblood, and he had a stake in both camps.

"My Lord, what can the _Noble and Most Ancient_ House of Potter do for the _Noble_ and _Ancient_ House of Nott this day?" Harry asked, making sure to emphasises the disparity between the ranks of their houses.

"My Lord Potter, I am to understand that you've recently concluded a betrothal agreement between yourself and Heiress Daphne Greengrass of House Greengrass?"

"That is correct, what of it?" Harry asked sharply.

Nott almost smiled, despite all the platitudes and glowing articles in the Daily Prophet and elsewhere Harry Potter was still a simple Gryffindor. He was young and full of fire ready to blindly leap to the rescue of the Damsel in distress. He had none of the cunning or the willingness to kill of a Slytherin. Nott wondered if by the end of the day he'd have the Greengrass bitch and his pet mudblood in his bed.

"I only inquire as an interested party. You are, of course, a newly minted Lord, young Potter, ignorant of the ways of the Wizengamot and its cutthroat nature. Particularly the bloodthirsty nature of Lord Greengrass."

Harry remained unmoved, continuing to study Caracatus over his fingers. "I've found Lord Greengrass to be quite even-handed in our dealings to date."

"It may seem that way to you right now Lord Potter, but I can assure you, if you let Young Daphne into your bed, you'll quickly find a blade in your back."

Harry smiled. "Kinky."

Sirius tried and failed to hide a smirk, and Narcissa rolled her eyes as Caracatus frowned. "Lord Potter, I hardly think this is the time for jokes. "

"I think it is Lord Nott, let's dispense with the games. You came here today pretending to want to help thinking a young man, not even a majority couldn't possibly fathom the ramifications of entering into a betrothal agreement with Heiress Daphne Greengrass. Your ploy was to play on my youth, imply that I was besotted with Daphne's beauty and led by the nose into an agreement in which I signed my fortune away to the Greengrass family. You planned to warn me that as soon as I sired an heir with Daphne, I would be bumped off giving Lord Greengrass control of the Potter fortune which he would reinvest into his company to right the ship after several financial reversals in recent months."

"Yes, Lord Potter, though it was meant to be delivered without the sarcasm and with an earnest concern…" Nott began only to be waved off by Harry.

"Lord Nott, you are as the muggles would say, full of shit," Harry swept his arm out towards Narcissa who handed him a leather-bound black folder. Harry tossed it on the desk in front of Nott.

Nott glared silently at the folder as Harry spoke. "I know what you've been up to Lord Nott, I know about the French holding company and the missing shipments. You've been using Greengrass Supply to force Lord Greengrass into signing a betrothal agreement for Daphne. I won't stand for it anymore. There is enough evidence of financial irregularities to bankrupt your family…"

Nott's eyes widened in anger. "You jumped up little bastard, I am Caracatus Nott!"

"I don't give a damn!" Harry yelled, rising to his feet. "I won't give this to the Goblins, not unless you give me a reason. I don't do this for you, I did this for the sake of your nephew. But I warn you, if you continue to antagonise the Greengrass family, I will take this to Gringotts and let them decide what to do with you," Harry nodded towards the folder. "There contract in that folder that says I will buy your stock in Greengrass Supply for five per cent over market value. After that, you will leave the Greengrasses alone."

As Harry sat down, he waved his wand, and the folder opened to the relevant page. Nott leaned forward, snatching the quill out of the inkpot and signed the contract and shoved it back towards Harry. Harry picked the folder up off the desk and handed it back to Narcissa. "I believe our business is concluded."

Caracatus Nott rose from his wheelchair using the desk to steady himself as he stared into the emerald orbs of Harry Potter. As he leaned in Tonks, Narcissa and Sirius drew their wands, forcing the older man to lean back slightly as he stabbed his finger in Harry's direction. "Listen you jumped up little runt, you're sticking your nose in the business of adults. That little bitch is mine, her father's company is mine, and now you've stuck your nose in everything you hold dear belongs to me too."

Harry reached up taking Sirius and Narcissa by the wrists, pulling their arms down, so he could stand, Tonks wand was still trained on the old man. "Lord Nott, you seem to be under a misapprehension about me. I am not a little boy you can push around. I'm not only the Boy Who Lived, but I'm also the Man Who Conquered, I beheaded your precious Dark Lord in front of witnesses. I destroyed him when I was fifteen months old, I beat him when I was eleven and then again when I was twelve. You really think you can walk into my Godfather's house and threaten me?"

Harry walked around the desk to stand face to face with Nott, Tonks held her position but her wand didn't waver. "In that case, my advice is to make peace with whatever Gods you believe in, because I will come after you, and Hell will be riding in with me."

There was a long silence as Nott lowered himself back into his wheelchair. "Good day, Lord Potter."

"Good day, Lord Nott."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So, good news, I got a flame the other day. They called the story Atrocious so, yeah, that was fun. If you don't like the story fine, but don't come here and rubbish it. The criticism I can handle, but just outright rubbishing the story because you don't like it just proves you're an asshole. I don't know what this person didn't like about it because they didn't say. I suppose they know something more about writing good fan fiction than me, their story has over 1000 reviews. Didn't read it, don't feel like giving views to someone who was mean to me.**

 **That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the support this has gotten; I am very grateful you've all taken time out of your lives to invest in this story.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Jkarr,** **Charlee56,** **FinalKingdomHearts,** **LordLexx,** **Fitzthrawn,** **Ronnie R15,** **Sanbeegoldiewhitey (x3),** **ElChalupacabra**


	18. The Dance Macabre XVII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XVII**

* * *

 _Nott Estate, West Country, U.K_

 _Friday, 12 July 1996_

Theodore Nott climbed the stairs to the second level of his Uncle's mansion in response to the ward chimes alerting him that his Uncle and his minder had returned. Theodore stopped at the door to listen to his Uncle rant and rave.

"That fucking half-blood bastard how dare he try to intimidate me, ME! I am a seventh-generation pureblood, my family was here when his mother's family were whoring themselves out for scraps of their master's table! THEODORE!"

Theo rolled his eyes, his Uncle could rant all he liked, but Theo knew the truth, the Potters could trace their history back to before Norman rule. He paused for a beat before he entered his Caracatus's study. "Yes, Uncle?"

Caracatus took a hit of oxygen from his mask, wheezing and coughing between breaths. "Bring me the list boy."

Anton and Theodore shared a worried look. "Uncle, I'm not sure that's wise, Potter and his Godfather…"

"Will be dead, or at least the mudblood lover will be. Meanwhile, Potter will watch the women he loves being raped in front of him. Before this week is out, he will kiss my feet and beg me to kill him." Caracatus growled the gnarled claw he called a hand turning white around the knuckles as he squeezed the arm of his wheelchair.

Theodore gave the elder Nott a short bow. "As you say, Uncle."

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B.U.K._

The room waited in silence as Narcissa Black led Lord Nott and his assistant out of the room and back to the reception room. Once the Wards chimed to signal that Lord Nott had departed Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, and Sirius Black finally relaxed as Harry flopped down into a nearby chair taking long deep breathes. "I feel like throwing up…"

Sirius walked up and rested a hand on his Godson's shoulder. "Putting out that much magic at once can be exhausting."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't just that… I looked into his eyes, Sirius, they weren't like anything I'd seen before. They were cold pools of blackness, there was a void where humanity should be. He's tortured and murdered so much that nothing good was left inside him. I was so scared…"

"You hid it well, in fact, I found out you inherited something else from your Dad today, Pup."

"Oh?"

"A set of big brass balls."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Padfoot," he said to Sirius who grinned back as Narcissa joined them. "That disgusting man makes my skin crawl."

"Agreed," Harry replied as Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Neville, Isabella, Emma, and Narcissa entered the room. As soon as Daphne saw him, she ran over, pulling Harry off the Lord's chair by his robes to lay an intense kiss on her betrothed. As she broke the kiss, Daphne pulled Harry towards her, their chests pressing together as she leaned into his ear. "I've just discovered that your dominant side is a massive turn on, I almost had to change my panties."

Daphne let Harry fall back into the chair behind him with a massive grin on her face as she strolled away and back towards Hermione. Harry just sat, struck dumb by his betrothed with a gigantic blush that reached around to the back of his neck. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Something you want to share with the group, Pup?"

"No, not really…" Harry replied in a strangled voice, deliberately looking anywhere but Daphne.

"Do you think your threat will keep Lord Nott at bay?" Neville asked.

"I doubt it, I would imagine he's fairly pissed off right about now," Sirius replied, casting a glance back at Harry.

"I don't much care, he was threatening people I care about. No one gets a free pass to do that, I don't care what they call themselves. If he wants to harm any of you, he's going to have to kill me first."

Hermione scowled. "I hate it when you say things like that."

Harry's face softens, reaching out for Hermione who happily took his hand as Harry pulled her into a hug. "I know you do, but I mean it. No one gets to hurt my family."

Hermione blushed, giving Harry a peck on the lips. "Your protective side is adorable, but don't let it go to your head, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied with a grin as he turned to the other people in the room. "Is it time for lunch?"

"Harry, you had two helpings of breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's these damn potions Andi has me on, I'm always starving," Harry complained.

"Well, then it's time for lunch."

* * *

 _Knockturn Alley, London, G.B._

Anton rolled the wheelchair of his employer into the backroom of the Augury's Curse, Knockturn's answer to the Leaky Cauldron. Theodore stood by the door just in case Caracatus's guest, or his bodyguards got a notion about murdering the head of an Ancient and Noble house.

"What do you want, Nott?" The large bald man sitting at the table opposite Caracatus asked.

"I want Sirius Black dead, and that half-blood bastard he calls an Heir, and his women brought to me; I will take care of the rest."

The bald man let out a low whistle leaning back in his chair. "You want one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight dead, and another brought to you… This won't be easy or cheap."

Nott snapped his fingers, and Anton placed a chest on the table in front of the bald man. He peeked inside, and his eyes widened as his blood started pumping faster through his veins. "Five thousand Galleons, there will be another five thousand waiting when you finish the job. I don't care how you kill Black or how long you take, but the women must be brought to me with intact. I will subtract the cost of damage from the other half of your fee."

"What of Potter?"

"You can rough him up if you like, but he must be brought to me alive. I will beat some manners into him, personally."

"How soon do you want this to happen?"

"Tonight, the longer the half-blood wanders free, the longer the slur against House Nott stains our good name," Nott explained as he snapped his fingers again, Anton stepped forward and handed the bald man a bundle of parchment. "The password for the Grimmauld Place floo and the floor plan. Destroy the documents after you're done, no one must know I'm involved."

"Won't they figure that out when they find out you have the Boy-Who-Lived?" One of the bodyguards asked.

Nott sneered at the man. "I don't plan on Potter living that long."

A wave of his hand was Nott's signal to Anton that the meeting was over. Once they were alone, the Bodyguards circled the table. "Ten thousand Galleons, after this, we can dictate the jobs we want to take."

The bald man snorted at his subordinate's eagerness for the money in front of them. They clearly thought this was going to be an easy payday, but the bald man suspected it would not be that easy to take the man who slew Voldemort.

The bald man divided up the gold for his men as they filtered in. Including him, they were a ten-strong mercenary band. The bald man considered hiring more muscle, but he knew that the more people they brought on board increased the chance that word would get back to Black or the DLME. Once the room was full the bald man unfolded the annotated map of Grimmauld Place. "The target is Potter, The Greengrass women and Potter's muggle-born girlfriend and her mother. The women are not to be harmed, any marks on the merchandise will be subtracted from the other half of our pay."

"There's a rumour Potter has himself an Auror bodyguard…"

The bald man waved his hand. "A show of vanity from the Ministry to protect their golden boy. If it's a man, we kill him if it's a woman we drag her back to Nott. Maybe he'll throw in a bonus."

The bald man considered his men. "We bust in, bag the merchandise and get out. No detours to ransack the place, as soon as we have Potter and his women, we set the house on fire and get out. Nott doesn't want any traces of his involvement or us being there left behind. When this is over, you'll either be rich or dead."

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

 _Saturday, 13 July 1996_

 _3:37am_

Harry sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, staring at the cold cup of tea in front of him. He'd been awoken by another nightmare; it had been challenging to get to sleep during the previous school year, but this was on another level. Ever since his catastrofuck of a meeting with Amos Diggory, his reoccurring nightmare of waking up in the Little Hangleton graveyard on the night of the third task had become part of his nightly ritual. Harry sighed glancing towards the door of the kitchen. "You can come out now Tonks, I know you're there."

The pink-haired Auror stepped inside and joined Harry at the table. "I'm always here Harry, it's my j… Nah, screw that, I'm here because I want to be. I care about you, Harry."

Harry blushed as Tonks scooped his hand into hers. "You know I already have a betrothed and a girlfriend, right?"

Tonks just smiled. "I'm not looking for anything from you Harry, well, maybe a shoulder to cry on. I mean, I'm not exactly marriage material, not even a fucking werewolf wants me…"

Harry gently cupped her face in his hands, bringing her around to look into his warm, Emerald eyes. "That's his problem, not yours. You are a wonderful, beautiful person Nymphadora Tonks. Remus did what he did because he's a coward and scared of his own shadow. Being around my Mum should have told him that his furry little problem isn't going to scare away everyone. Unfortunately for someone so smart he's quite stupid. If…"

Harry stopped as their attention was drawn to the floo, which had activated down the corridor. The two were immediately on their feet, wands in hand. Harry extinguished the candles in the kitchen as they crept forward, Tonks keeping Harry behind her.

"Remember, Potter and his women, kill everyone else," A gravelly voice stated. The two glanced at each other knowing as soon as an offensive spell was fired, the Ward alarms would activate, and the whole house would be awake. The two crept back towards the stairs and up onto the second level. Harry summoned Dobby and ordered him to quietly wake his godfather and tell him what was going on. Meanwhile Tonks was on the ground level rousing Shacklebolt. The two took defensive positions either side of the alcove that allowed access to the stairs. Harry stood waiting at the top of said stairs, quickly joined by Sirius, Narcissa, Isabella, Hermione, Astoria and Daphne. Dobby was hurriedly moving their things to a central location in case they had to make a quick escape.

The mercenaries were cautiously advancing up the corridor when their leader signalled them to stop. Tonks and Shack glanced at each other in confusion, as the leader walked into the kitchen, he emerged seconds later studying the end of the corridor where Shack and Tonks waited. Finally, he gave the signal to proceed. After a moment they struck.

"Diffendo!"

"Reducto!"

The two Aurors sent a hail of spells into the heart of the mercenary band, blood, gut, and bone rained down on the ones left. By the time the mercs started returning fire, their number had been halved. The mercenary leader screamed in rage and agony as one of Tonks Reducto spells had destroyed his left arm, he could feel the bounty for this job ebbing away as the blood-soaked his robes. "You bastards! No one will escape this house alive!"

"FIENDFYRE!"

Shack tackled Tonks to the ground as fire exploded from the wand of the bald mercenary leader. In moments it engulfed him a second later it engulfed the corridor. Coils of flame lashed Shacklebolt's back as he was dragged up the stairs to join the others. The fire spell was quickly consuming the ground floor of the Black Family home. A gas explosion rocked the house and roused Sirius into action. "Third-floor floo, it's the only way out now!"

"Where do we go?" Emma asked in a panic as she stared down into the inferno that was racing up the stairs behind them.

"Pottermore, I adjusted the wards to allow us entry yesterday!" Harry explained as they spilled into the Lord's office. Sirius cast Incendio to light the fire and tossed a sprinkle of powder. Sirius, and Tonks, supporting Shacklebolt went first quickly followed by Emma, Hermione, Isabella, Astoria, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and finally Daphne. Harry could feel the heat of the fire through the floorboards. The death of its caster had extinguished the Fiendfyre, but the resulting conflagration had already taken hold. Harry was waiting, he'd anticipated that Dobby would meet them here, but he had yet to appear.

"Dobby… Dobby?" Harry looked around in alarm when the little house-elf failed to appear when summoned. "Dobby!"

Harry cast a Reducto at the door to the Lord's office, allowing the flames to burst into the room. He ripped the arm off his long sleeve sleeping shirt and tied it around his face, covering his nose and mouth. Harry paused for a moment, laying his hand out flat he cast a point-me spell with his wand. The general direction was toward the front of the house. He pushed his way through the fire and down the ruined stairs to the ground level. He cut through the side entrance to the kitchen when he realised the corridor had collapsed. Near the entrance to the reception room he found his little friend lying on the ground beside Kreacher. Even with his brain deprived of oxygen Harry quickly figured out what happened.

Kreacher had tried to save his Mistress and died in the attempt, Dobby had tried to save Kreacher, and now Harry was trying to save Dobby. He wondered as he collapsed if anyone would be there to save him.

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

A full two minutes had passed since Daphne had emerged from the Floo into the Pottermore reception room. Hermione paced glancing worriedly towards the heath. "He should have been here by now!"

"Damn it, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he moved to the Floo. Unfortunately, Tonks beat him to it and was gone before he could call her back.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, G.B._

Tonks cast a bubblehead charm on herself as soon as she emerged from the floo. The room was consumed in flame, and the heat was causing Tonks skin to sting. As Tonks fought her way to the door, she transformed her skin into snake scales. She could feel the ward scheme collapsing, exposing the building to Muggles for the first time in almost a century. Tonks stopped near the third-floor stairs and cast a point-me spell. With her course set Tonks was by Harry's side in a flash.

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

"ANDI! WE NEED YOU!" Sirius screamed as Tonks apparated onto the floor of the Pottermore reception hall. She had Harry cradled in her arms, in his arms was Dobby the house-elf and Dobby held Kreacher by the hand.

* * *

The doorbell rang on an old-fashioned American diner as Harry Potter stepped inside. He looked around confused, he knew he'd been here before, but he couldn't remember when. His last memory was of passing out, Harry remembered a lot of heat and it being hard to breathe, but the rest was fuzzy. He walked along the booths that were lined up under the windows looking out into the street until he reached the third one. The brown-haired young man sat before him put his mug of coffee down on the table and regarded Harry with a smile. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while."

"Cedric…" Harry managed to choke out as he dropped heavily into the seat opposite.

"That's me," Cedric replied as he called the waitress over. "I'll have another coffee, do you want anything, Harry, it's on the house."

"Uh, n-no, j-just… m-maybe some w-water."

The waitress nodded and left. The two sat in silence for a full minute as Harry stared at the table in front of him. "D-does this mean I'm dead?"

Cedric shook his head. "Not this time, luckily you have some good people looking out for you. I just couldn't reach you before now."

"Reach me?"

"You're more like Hermione than you give yourself credit for Harry, your mind is always on. Except unlike Hermione, whose mind is always full of new ideas, yours just keeps replaying the worst moments of your life. It's like you have a dementor in your head. I couldn't get past the noise."

"Why did you need to 'reach out'."

"I thought that would be obvious…" Cedric replied as the waitress delivered their coffee and water orders.

Harry frowned. "You blame me for dying…"

Cedric sighed, looking away from Harry. "No Harry, I'm not my father," Cedric paused taking a long pull of his coffee. "My Dad used to be a good man; he was never anyone noteworthy. My Dad was a middle of the road wizard who married a good woman and took a middle-management job at the Ministry. He aspired to be was a good husband and a good father, but he wanted to accomplish more, and he saw his opportunity to live out those fantasies through me. When Peter Pettigrew murdered me in that graveyard, he lost his last chance to be something."

"I'll say what he should have said, I forgive you, Harry."

Harry's head snapped back as he whipped his head up to look Cedric in the eyes. "What happened wasn't your fault, Tom Riddle was a monster. He was made that way a half-century before either of us was born and then for whatever reason Albus Dumbledore did nothing about it. The blood is on their hands, not yours. All you've ever strived to be is a good person Harry, you could have emerged from the Dursley's as broken and twisted as Tom, but you didn't, you held onto your humanity. It's just occasionally you need reminding that the good person you want to be already exists."

Cedric rose and gave a wave to the waitress. "Everything is on the house, finish your water and go back home. Your girlfriend and betrothed are waiting."

Harry smiled and nodded, still staring down at the table. "Thanks, Cedric."

"Anytime Harry,"

Harry looked up and out the window with tears in his eyes as he watched the sunset. As the world around him slowly faded away, he failed to notice a man with a shock of red hair sitting several seats down from where he and Cedric had their conversation.

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

 _Saturday, 20 July 1996_

Harry groaned as he regained consciousness, every part of his body ached, and he felt heavy, but it wasn't from anyone sleeping on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what he vaguely recognised as the Lords Quarters in Pottermore.

"Ah, you're awake."

Harry slowly and weakly sat up to find Daniel Granger sitting at his bedside, a book cradled in his hand. "M… Dan, uh, hi, w-where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping, I hope, but more likely she's tossing and turning wondering if you're ever going to wake up, and its Mister Granger today."

Harry looked down at his hands, they were slightly tanned from the heat of the fire. "Y-yes, sir."

Dan threw the book on the bedside table, leaning forward to rub his face and run his fingers through his hair. "Damn it, Harry, I don't want to be angry with you. But you broke the cardinal rule all fathers of daughters have; you made her cry. When Auror Tonks brought you back Hermione was a wreak, or so Emma tells me. By the time I got here she was sat by your bed, softly pleading for you to wake up. I've never felt so helpless before. When you're a father you're supposed to be able to protect your children from heartache, at least that's the idea. I just wish I knew why…"

Harry had tears running down his face at the thought of causing Hermione pain. "Dobby is my friend; he risked his life and magic to protect me when Lucius Malfoy tried to kill every Mugglesborn in the Castle. I promised I would protect the people I love, that includes Dobby. I lost my parents before I even really knew them, my only memory is of them being murdered by Riddle. I didn't think about the consequences, Dobby was in trouble, and I had to save him. I did save him, right?"

Harry's tear-stained face looked up and over at Dan who now had a thoughtful look on his face. "Dobby is still unconscious, the other House Elf, Kreeper?"

"Kreacher."

"Yes, Kreacher was already dead by the time Dobby reached him, at least that's Andromeda Tonks's guess. There aren't any experts in House-Elf physiology outside their own kind."

Harry nodded as he swung his legs around towards the edge of the bed. Dan was up in an instant, placing his hands gently on Harry's shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Dobby," Harry replied fiercely.

"Harry, there isn't anything you can do, Andi thinks he's beyond help."

Harry shook Dan's hands off his shoulders, rising unsteadily to his feet. "I won't accept that. You said yourself Andi isn't an expert in House Elf physiology. Maybe there is a House-Elf that can help us. Hogwarts has hundreds of them!"

* * *

Despite Dan's protests, Harry marched, albeit unsteadily, out of the Lords Quarters and straight into the Lord's office. He threw a pinch of Floo powder into the heath. "Hogwarts, office of the headmistress!"

A green spectre of the Hogwarts headmistress appeared in the flames a few seconds later. "Good morning Lord Potter, I am relieved to see you're up and around."

"Thank you, headmistress, that's not why I'm calling. I need to speak to a Hogwarts Elf that knows about their physiology. My friend Dobby was hurt when we evacuated Grimmauld Place, he hasn't woken up. I think I might know why, but I don't know how to fix it."

"Very well Lord Potter, I will inquire with the head of the Hogwarts Elves and send anyone they suggest along as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Headmistress."

Once the Floo call ended, Harry collapsed into the nearest chair feeling drained as the adrenaline spike from hearing Dobby was hurt wore off. Harry leaned forward cradling his head in his hands. Dan rested a hand on Harry's back. "Harry, I think you should go back to bed while we wait to…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I need to be here. Until I have concrete answers, I'm staying here."

Dan sighed, walking towards the door. "Well, I'll go tell the others you're awake."

As soon as Dan left a House-Elf, Harry recognised popped into the room. She looked away from Harry in shame. "Miss Kitty says yous be needing bad Elf Winky to help Dobby."

"That's right, Winky, is the reason Dobby hasn't woken up because he's a free elf and not bound to a magical household?"

Winky nodded hurriedly. "House Elves draw on the magic of their master's house. House Elves get more hurt, sometimes die without a Master. Dobby need new Master to live."

Harry stood using the chair beside him to support himself. "Can I still bind him to me even though he's unconscious?"

"Winky knows a way."

Harry staggered and stumbled towards the door of the Lord's study, catching himself on the door frame. Seeing no one in the corridor he looked back towards Winky. "Where's Dobby?"

"Dobby be in room, second door on the left."

Harry pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards his destination, ignoring the protests of his family and his own body to stop. He finally collapsed to his knees next to Dobby who lay in a bed especially shrunk to his size. Harry wiped the sweat off his face as Winky appeared holding a knife. "To bond with Dobby, youse must cut both yours hands and let the blood mingle."

Harry nodded, making a small cut in his hand then doing the same to Dobby's. Winky then had him recite the binding spell in elvish as that gave the best chance of the Potter House magic saving Dobby. "Im, harrui cennan sui hir -o mui car claim hi edhel plural edhil na bui- mui familui o hi until gurth." (I, Harry Potter as Lord of my house claim this elf to serve my family from now until death.) (A/N: The language is Sindarin which is an Elvish language in Lord of the Rings.)

A golden glow passed between the two signifying magic had accepted the bond. Winky walked up and moved a hand over Dobby's abdomen. "Dobby be better now. Dobby drawing on Potter house magic to be better. Dobby just need rest now."

Harry let out a breath as he fell back onto his ass. Winky appeared at his side and healed the wound on his hand. "Winky be thanking Great Master Harry Potter. Dobby's bad old master would let Dobby die."

"I know Winky. But I couldn't let him die. He's my friend," He glanced over at Winky properly considering the little house elf for the first time. Her outfit was worn and stained with butterbeer; he knew that she'd been having a rough time at Hogwarts. "Winky, do you like working at the castle?"

Winky frowned. "Winky is bad Elf, Winky should like Head Mister for letting a bad Elf in his castle. But Winky want a family, Winky want to go home to serve old master and Master Crouch."

"I'm sorry Winky, Mister Crouch and his son are both dead. But, if you like you could stay here," Harry offered indicating to the house. "There aren't any House Elves here so I'm sure Dobby could use the help."

"Winky could be a respectable Elf again?"

Harry nodded. "My family always has room for one more."

Harry held out his hand and moments later, the bond was sealed between Winky and House Potter. As the young House Elf popped away, Harry finally noticed the group of people standing in the doorway watching him. Isabella, Astoria, Sirius, Emma, Dan, Daphne, Tonks, Narcissa, and for some reason Susan Bones looked at him with a mix of incredulousness and exasperation.

Harry got to his feet, steadying himself against the nearby wall as he walked towards them. His eyes scanned the group, but the one person he wanted to see was absent. "Where's Hermione?"

Dan frowned. "I told her you were awake, but she didn't want to come out of her room."

Harry's face fell as he turned away from the group. "Oh, ok, I'll, um, I should probably rest, I feel really lousy."

He used the wall beside him for support as Harry walked down the corridor back towards his room. He tried to hide it, but Harry was clearly hurt by Hermione's non-appearance. Daphne, Tonks, and Susan trailed after him as the others dispersed.

* * *

Emma Granger walked down the corridor in the opposite direction of Harry's room, stopping she knocked and heard Hermione softly give her permission to enter. The said girl sat on her bed, Hermione's hair was a mess of curls and split ends, her eyes were red and raw from crying despite her best attempts at hiding it. Emma walked over with her arms crossed. "Harry is awake."

Hermione nodded and returned her gaze to the book in front of her lazily turning the page. Emma knew Hermione wanted to project a calm uncaring demeanour, but this was her mother she was trying to fool, this would not wash with Emma Granger. "That may work with other people who don't know you as well as I do, but I can see you almost vibrating with the urge to run to Harry's bedside. Why don't you tell me why you aren't?"

Hermione dropped her head to hide her eyes behind her bangs. "He ran into that fire, to save Dobby. He could have died, but he did it anyway. I'm not angry at him, I'm just…" Hermione paused, grasping for the right words to express her pain. "He has a beautiful soul Mum, but those bloody Dursley's ground his sense of self-worth down so much the only way he can find validation is through other people. I know we all do that to a degree, but Harry is so consumed with the idea he's worthless that he'll throw himself into a fire because he puts others before himself even if it kills him. What if one day I wake up and he's not here anymore because he died saving someone…"

Emma sat on the bed and pulled her daughter into a hug. "When you were very young, your father was sent away to the Falkland's. I felt much the same as you do, so I resolved to treasure the days we do have together. I can't promise it will always be easy, or that he won't do things that infuriate you but, in the end, if he treats you right, you'll always have each other. That's worth the rough patches."

Hermione smiled and nodded, untangling herself. "Thanks, Mum, I think I'm ready to see Harry now."

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor towards Harry's room but stopped when she was spotted by Susan. She tapped Tonks on the arm, and the Auror turned around to glare at the brunette girl. "Daphne is inside cleaning up your mess."

Hermione walked silently into Harry's room; he was on the bed with his head cradled in Daphne's lap. She slowly stroked his hair as he drifted back to sleep. Daphne looked up, glaring at Hermione. "I know you're angry about what he did, I am too, but you can't just go off and sulk in your room. He needs us to be strong for him."

Hermione sat down on the ground, resting her back against the bed. "I know that Daphne, but I got so scared. I watched Tonks run into the floo and back into the inferno, and I didn't know if I'd ever see either of them again. I know that Harry needs me, but I need him too, I love him. It's not a schoolgirl crush, he's my soulmate, I want us to raise a family and grow old together. But I can't do that if he's not around."

"He loves with everything he has Hermione, that's the only way Harry knows because he never knew what love was before you. That's why he ran into that fire because someone he loved was in danger. Would you want that to change?"

"No, but it does make me crazy," Hermione replied with a wry smile.

"I have some bad news; he's going to keep us crazy for a long time yet. It's our job to make sure that when he does stuff like this, he comes home in one piece."

Hermione smiled up at Daphne. "I think I can handle that."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **So, best-laid plans and all that, I am taking on board the response to Tonks and Susan being kicked out of the harem. Honestly, I'm not sure what the plan is right now. A little behind the scenes, I don't meticulously plan out every chapter. I know in broad strokes where things are going, and I know what the ending is, but I just go with the flow.**

 **So, Tonks and Susan may end up in the harem or they may not. Hermione and Daphne are obviously staying, and I'm pretty sure about Fleur. In fact, she's going to debut in the next chapter (I think. If not next chapter, the one after.) I'll play it by ear for now and see where we end up.**

 **I also made some small changes to the Prologue to answer the chief complaints of people who dislike that chapter. Mainly they complained about Harry using his Patronus spell and the Wizard of Oz reference.**

 **Lastly, I'm planning on starting another story, this time going back to Persona 5. It won't be long, hopefully about 5-6 chapters. It should also be less divisive than my previous P5 story… Some wars have been less divisive than that story…**

 **Whims of Fate a Persona 5 AU with an Akira/Sae pairing.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Jkarr**

 **Yaw613**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Flame55**

 **Poobear1969**

 **Cemic**

 **Fast Frank**

 **Zerokryu**

 **Fitzthrawn**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Charlee56: Thank you, I appreciate the review.**

 **Sasha Starr: Thank you for your advice, I'll try to abide by that going forward.**


	19. The Dance Macabre XVIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XVIII**

* * *

 _Nott Estate, West Country, U.K_

 _Thursday, 18 July 1996_

 _3:08am_

Theodore Nott groaned as he was roused from his slumber by his Uncle's attendant, Anton. He glared at the older man as he spoke. "Lord Nott requires your presence."

Theo grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast Lumos to illuminate his watch. "Why on earth does my Uncle need to see me at this hour of the morning."

"I cannot predict my master's motives."

"Whatever," Theo replied, grabbing his robe and following Anton through the house.

Theo began to feel uneasy as they stopped in front of a heavy iron door in the basement. Ever since he was a child, he had been forbidden from entering the basement of his Uncle's house. There weren't even any rumours about what was down here. No one spoke about it, for fear of upsetting Lord Nott.

Anton stepped away, gesturing for Theo to enter. He nodded and pushed the door open. Before him lay an empty room lit by a single lamp hanging from the centre of the ceiling. Before Theo reached the middle of the room, he felt something substantial impact his back and then the world went dark around him.

Caracatus Nott emerged from the shadows created by the lamp to study his Nephew who now lay in the centre of the chamber. Anton approached the two, stashing his wand back in its holster. The old man gave his attendant a toothless grin. "Excellent Anton, prepare him."

Anton gave his master bow. "As you wish."

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

 _Sunday, 21 July 1996_

Harry Potter smiled as he woke up. Having the soft hand of the woman he loved caressing his hair, as his head rested in her lap was a much more pleasant way to wake up versus waking up screaming with tears and sweat running down his face. He reached up and grabbed her hand, bringing it down to kiss as he felt his girlfriend flinch slightly, clearly surprised that he was awake. "Hello."

Harry rolled onto his back; Hermione blushed, turning away from him. "Hi…"

Harry reached out to turn her head towards him. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I thought you would hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Hermione, I love you."

Hermione blushed as the hint of a smile, crossed her lips. "I love you too, Harry."

"Besides, I heard you talking to Daphne last night, I may not have been completely asleep when you walked in."

Hermione punched him in the arm softly. "Prat."

"Hermione, I'm sor…"

"No, Harry, you're not allowed to say those words. You didn't do anything wrong; you did what you always do, you tried to save a friend. As much as I would love to stop you from running into dangerous situations, its part of who you are. If I made you stop being who you are, you'd end up resenting me, and that resentment would eventually turn to hate. I couldn't bare you hating me Harry, even if you didn't love me, I would be ok just being your friend. But if you hated me…"

Harry sat up, turning around to face the brunette. "I could never, ever hate you, Hermione. I know our relationship isn't perfect and that's ok. If we sit down and talk out our differences and continue to be honest with each other and ourselves, I think we can overcome most things."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

A knock at the door distracted them as Tonks entered. "Uh, hi, I heard you two talking and figured Harry was awake."

"Sure is," Harry replied with a smile.

Tonks nodded, looking pensive. "Um, Harry, could I ask you a favour, in private?"

"Oh, uh, sure. I'll be back to bring you down for breakfast, ok, Harry?"

Harry nodded back with a smile. "Sounds good."

Once Hermione was gone Tonks sat on the bed, she put a jar of salve on the bed between them. "Harry… I need some help."

"Of course,"

Tonks blushed as her hair turned a bright shade of crimson. "Stupid hair…" She commented softly to herself. "Ok, look, I got some burns rescuing you from the fire."

Harry looked down at the bed rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah so…"

"Stop right there, you didn't do anything wrong, except maybe upsetting Hermione. Anyway, that's not the point, Mum prescribed me some salve to help fade the scars, and well, she's been putting it on my back, but she's at St. Mungo's and this has to be done at the same time every day, or it won't have the full effect."

"What does that… m-me?" Harry squeaked out as Tonks smiled.

"Yup, you're the person I trust here the most. I don't know any of the girls well enough to ask them, and well, Sirius is out for obvious reasons and Aunty Cissi… I don't feel comfortable turning my back on her. I know she's your advisor, and she's not like that anymore, but she was a Malfoy for longer than any of us care to remember. It has to be you."

Harry groaned burying his head in his hands. "Fine… please don't tell, Daphne or Hermione, I don't think they'd be pleased about it."

Tonks nodded. "Probably not, I guess that means we should get this over with."

"Yup."

Tonks shook her head, shucking off the top part of her robes, keeping her breasts covered as she exposed her back to Harry. He took a deep breath and picked up the salve jar, smearing a liberal amount across the scars on her back. He quickly fell into a rhythm, firmly rubbing the salve into Tonks skin but not so hard it would hurt. Harry smiled as he recalled the first time, he'd seen a naked girl's back, but then stopped as he blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, no…"

Tonks turned around looking slightly worried. "What's wrong, did you find something on my back?"

Harry shook his head. "Uh, n-no, its not you. I um… I just remembered something I need to tell Daphne and Hermione…"

"Oh? Care to share?" Tonks asked mischievously.

"N-n-no… a-at least not yet. I-it's kind of a secret I've been keeping, f-from everyone."

"A good secret or a bad secret."

"That depends…"

"On?"

"Whether you're my girlfriend, or my girlfriends' parents, or my betrothed, or her parents…"

Tonks raised a curious eyebrow. "Sucks to be you…"

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London, G.B._

 _Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic's Office_

Delores Umbridge smiled with glee looking over the note she'd had passed to her by Auror John Dawlish. The rotund woman rushed out of her office and down the corridor to the Minister's office, she knocked and waited for a beat before she entered. The minister's secretary stood at his side, smoothing down her hair and adjusting her robes. He dismissed her with a smile before turning to Delores. "Yes, what is so important you could not wait?"

Delores sneered at Fudge, handing him the note. "The Potter boy is awake, what of it?"

"With the Potter awake, Black's demands for Lord Nott to answer questions in front of a full session of the Wizengamot will become more insistent."

Fudge slumped back into his chair. "Delores, you're supposed to solve my problems, not add to my headaches."

"Ah, but Minister, having spoken to Lord Nott this morning, I feel we have a solution that will satiate Potter and Black and keep the affairs of the Ministry private."

Fudge leaned forward with a smile back on his face. "Well, what is it?"

"I'd rather not say yet Minister if you call a full session of the Wizengamot, all of your question and a few of Potter and Black's will be answered," Umbridge replied smugly.

Fudge's eyes narrowed. He was worried about overstepping his authority, but Delores seemed to have the situation well in hand. "Very well, Delores, I will arrange it for tomorrow."

"Good, good, have a pleasant day, Minister," Delores replied as she left the office.

Relieved to see the back of the pink-clad toad, Fudge called his secretary back into the office, for more dictation.

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne walked down to breakfast together. The usual crowd was there for breakfast that had been laid out by Winky as Dobby, while awake was still too weak to work. They'd been joined by Dan and his boyfriend Tony this morning. Dan smiled as he looked up to watch the three teens enter. "Good morning, you three."

The three said a combination of greetings to Dan as they sat down, Hermione held Harry's hand in her lap. He noticed his plate was sat slightly askew on the table. He gave Dan a side glance as he lifted the plate, below was a lanyard. Harry's wide eyes found Dan, who smiled back at him. "I thought since we didn't get to go to the British Grand Prix, we could go to the German one next weekend instead."

Harry blushed looking down at the lanyard in his hand. "Dan, you don't have to do this for me. It's ok, really, it sucks I missed the British GP but…"

"Harry, this is your birthday present, I understand from Hermione that you've not had the best time with those before now. We can go watch this and have a good weekend. When we get back, we'll have a party."

Harry stared down at the pass with a pensive expression on his face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking… Winky,"

Said House Elf popped into the dining room. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can you bring me the folder of Potter properties?"

Winky gave a short bow and disappeared, returning moments later with the folder in question. Harry took it and dismissed the House Elf with a thank you. Harry quickly leafed through the parchment until he stopped, pulling out the page he'd been looking for and dropping it in the centre of the table, for everyone to read. "What does everyone think about spending a week in Munich?"

There were nods of consensus around the table as they studied the parchment. Dan however frowned. "Harry, I have patients all this week. I can't reschedule."

Harry nodded. "I'm not asking you too, as the owner I can create a portkey that will take you from your office to the house in Munich in a blink of an eye. You and Tony could come and stay with us in the evening and return to London in the morning after breakfast. That's if I remember my lessons correctly?"

He looked up, his eyes drifting between Sirius and Narcissa, who both smiled. "You remember correctly. You'll have to register the portkey with the Office of International Co-operations and Muggles Relations, but since you are the Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House, you have more leeway for that sort of thing."

"Good, please arrange it Narcissa."

"As you wish, My Lord."

"I won't be able to go with you, Harry; I am under House arrest. I have already stretched that definition by coming here to Pottermore. I don't wish to test Amelia's goodwill." Bellatrix explained.

Harry nodded, noting that his betrothed, mother-in-law and Susan looked visibly relieved at that announcement. While Daphne and her family and Susan had been let in on the secret of Bellatrix living at Grimmauld and now Pottermore, they were still understandably wary of a woman who was once considered the most feared witch in Brittan. "That's fine Aunty Bella, Winky will be here for whatever you need."

Bellatrix smiled. "You're very kind to me, Harry, thank you."

Daphne shook her head. "Ok, does anyone else think it's just weird to hear Bellatrix Lestrange thanking Harry for something?"

Everyone, including Bellatrix, raised their hands. Harry shrugged. "We're House Potter, we embrace the weird, that's why we're so well-matched Daphne."

Daphne, as a lady of high breeding, did the only appropriate thing. She poked her tongue out at Harry, who grinned. "Well, this is fun but, uh, Hermione, Daphne, can I talk to you in my office?"

A sudden awkwardness fell over the table as everyone watched Harry's body language shift from relaxed to uncomfortable in a few seconds.

"Everything ok, Pup?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Hermione and Daphne, alone."

With that, Harry walked upstairs, with both girls following a step behind and Tonks following a step behind them. Sirius glanced around the table, receiving baffled expressions that matched his own.

* * *

Once the three were seated, Harry behind his desk with Hermione and Daphne facing him, Harry took a deep breath and began. "I haven't been candid with you both."

"In what way?" Daphne asked.

"I um, I had a girlfriend, before Hermione," Harry explained with a blush.

Daphne and Hermione glanced at each other and then back to Harry. "Ginny?" Hermione guessed.

Harry shook his head. "N-no, it wasn't Ginny, it was during our fourth year, during the tournament."

"Parvati?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you weren't seeing Cho while she was dating Cedric, were you?" Hermione asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, I mean, yeah, I liked Cho, but I wouldn't do that to another guy," Harry replied defensively.

"Ok, ok, do you want us to keep guessing?"

Harry shook his head. "No, um, it was, it was…" Harry trailed off, mumbling the name under his breath.

"It was who, Harry?" Hermione asked, insistently.

"I-It was Fleur Delacour," Harry announced slightly louder than he'd intended.

Both women sat, looking surprised. "W-when did this happen?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Between the second and third task… it, uh, it started when Fleur wanted to show me her appreciation for saving Gabrielle, her sister…"

* * *

*Flashback*

Harry was sent into a sense of shock as warm, soft lips pressed against his own. His hands instinctively found their way to Fleur's waist as they made out in one of Hogwarts many abandoned classrooms. Fleur broke the kiss after a few seconds stepping back a couple of paces. "You are an excellent kisser, Arry."

His blushed matched the one crossing Fleur's cheeks. The beautiful French Witch reached out and caught Harry's hand in her own. "But there is always room for improvement. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, and Fleur grinned, tugging him forward towards the centre of the room where a chair was positioned, but there was no desk to accompany it. She sat Harry down in the chair and straddled him. "As a Veela my magic demands I repay you for saving my sister," Fleur explained as she pulled Harry's house tie loose, wrapping it around his eyes to blind him. "You only get to see beneath my robes if you're a good boy," Fleur explained. "I am willing to teach you; I know all the best ways to please a woman. Would you like that Arry, would you like Professor Fleur to teach you the best ways to please a woman?"

Harry squeaked in arousal and pain as Fleur ground down on the bulge in his pants. He managed to give a consenting nod, and Fleur leaned in for another kiss as she forced his arms back to the struts on the back of the chair. He felt something soft wrapped around his wrists and then binding them together tightly. Suddenly the outside of his trousers felt wet.

"Can you guess what they are, hm?" Fleur asked, whispering in his ear, the hot air sending chills down his back.

"Y-your panties?"

Fleur grinned as she ran her fingers down the front of his shirt, resting on his belt. "F-fleur, I-I don't think w-we should d-do that…" Harry protested weakly.

Fleur pouted. "We can stop if you want to, do you want me to stop Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "N-no, I don't."

Fleur grinned unbuckling his belt and reaching inside his pants. "Good boy."

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Really Potter, you expect us to believe one of the most beautiful women on all of Earth, seduced you and promised to teach you how to please other women all because you saved her sister?"

Harry shrugged. "That's what happened Daphne, I don't know how else to convince you, unless…"

Harry drew out his wand. "Accio, Potter Family Pensive."

The pensive in question flew out of one of the cupboards in the Lord's office, landing on the desk in front of Harry. Before either girl could speak, he was summoning a memory to the tip of his wand. Seconds later it was placed in the Pensive, and both girls dived in. About thirty minutes later, they emerged both looking flushed and slightly flustered. Hermione sat back down, still blushing but in deep thought. "Harry… how long did this last?"

"Until Fleur left, although after what happened to Cedric, I wasn't really an attentive pupil… but… she let me escape the pain for a little while."

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Until Daphne spoke up. "Why are you telling us this now?"

"I wanted to be honest with you. I said to Hermione that if we're honest with each other and ourselves, we can work through things when we hit a bump in the road. I realised I hadn't told you about Fleur and me before now when I was helping Tonks with something."

Hermione nodded. "Harry, may I be excused?"

Harry nodded but couldn't help a worried expression crossing his face. Hermione sighed. "I'm not angry at you Harry, I'm a little disappointed that it took you this long to tell me, but we weren't together. If you wanted to have a bit of fun with a French ta… Witch, before we became an item, it's not my place to tell you not too."

Harry nodded, looking relieved as both girls glanced at each other, smiling dangerously. "But if you try it on again with a Witch… any Witch, from now on, we'll have some _stern_ words for you both."

Harry swallowed hard nodding. "Believe me, I don't want to do anything to mess this up."

* * *

The girls gave him an approving nod as they walked out, heading for the library. Tonks stuck her head in. "Still alive?"

"Barely…"

"Good, Sirius and Lord Longbottom would like a word."

Harry nodded, and the two men entered, Tonks pulled the door closed behind them as they took the seats, Hermione and Daphne had just vacated. "Everything ok Pup?"

Harry nodded at his Godfather. "Yep, we just had something to discuss, something private."

"Ok Pup, I won't pry."

Harry nodded his thanks, turning Frank Longbottom. "Lord Longbottom."

Frank gave Harry a genuine smile. "Harry, I changed your nappies, well, your father and I attempted to change yours and Neville's nappies while Lily and Alice looked on. I think after that we can skip all this Lord business and you can just call me Uncle Frank, at least in private."

Harry nodded, giving the older man a smile. "Ok, Uncle Frank."

"Better, now, I don't know if you're aware, but Sirius has been petitioning the Wizengamot to hold a full public hearing regarding what happened at Grimmauld Place and whether Caracatus Nott was involved."

Harry frowned looking between the two men. "He has to be involved, its too much of a coincidence that we had our meeting and then, not even twenty-four hours later we're attacked."

"We agree pup, but up until now Fudge and Umbridge have been pushing back on the idea of a hearing."

"That is, until this morning," Frank added as Sirius handed Harry an official Ministry envelope addressed to him. Harry tore it open.

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Perevell_

 _Heir Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Is hear by summoned to attend an emergency session of the Wizengamot of Great Britain, Scotland and Northern Ireland to deliberate on the incident at 12 Grimmauld Place, London, Great Britain on the Twelfth of July Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-Six._

 _The Wizengamot of Great Britain, Scotland, and Northern Ireland will convene on Monday the Twenty-Second of July Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-Six at Nine AM._

"Why do you think they've had a change of strategy?" Harry asked, dropping the parchment on the desk.

Sirius shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. There isn't any public appetite for a hearing because aside from reporting that the house had been destroyed the Daily Prophet hasn't reported on our petition. It's not hard to figure out who is behind that."

"What's Madam Bones take on this, has she found anything?"

Frank shook his head. "No, the Fiendfyre that one of the Mercenaries cast incinerated them, there wasn't much left beside ash and bits of bone. That's what makes Fiendfyre so dangerous both to the target and the caster, it consumes everything it encounters."

"So, aside from getting Nott to confess, there's no way of nailing him for attacking us."

"That's our conclusion."

"Then why call for this emergency session, is it just to make us look like idiots, we're more than capable of doing that on our own."

The older men shared an exasperated grin, that comment reminding them so much of Harry's father. "We can only attend and find out at this point. We will ask in open session whether House Nott sent Mercenaries to kill us. If they say no, we'll have to take that at face value."

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

 _Monday, 22 July 1996_

The quiet tension that had filled Grimmauld Place the day Harry, Hermione, and Daphne had received their OWL results had followed them to Pottermore. Except this time Harry, Tonks, Narcissa and Sirius were leaving shortly for the Wizengamot. Hermione and Daphne held his hands tightly in their own, they knew all Harry had to do was ask Caracatus Nott some questions, but it still didn't make either girl any better about letting the man they loved go without them.

It was slowly dawning on Daphne that she was falling in love with her green-eyed scruffy haired betrothed. Which made her jealously suspicious of why the third member of their trio had spent the last several days at Pottermore with them. She'd been there ever since Sirius reported that Grimmauld Place had been attacked. She'd hovered and fretted over Harry nearly as much as Daphne or Hermione. She thought she knew the red-headed Hufflepuff, Daphne assumed she would pursue someone quieter and more reserved than Harry. Someone like Neville Longbottom, but here Susan was sitting at the breakfast table inside Pottermore trying not to look like she was staring at Harry every chance she got.

Sirius dropped his napkin down onto his plate, standing. "It's time."

Harry gave both his girls a kiss. "I'll be back soon, promise."

"You better be," Hermione replied.

As the four departed by Floo, Daphne turned to Susan. "I think Hermione and I need to have a chat with you."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Ok, sorry it took so long to get this out and that it's slightly shorter than usual. I've been in the middle of moving to a new house, so things have been quite hectic and well, sucking massively. I'm finally starting to settle into my new routine so I hope I can get back on track soon, though it might be a week or two… or three, before the next chapter is out.**

 **I haven't been entirely idle, I'm working on the outline for a new HP story, it may or may not ever come out depending on how far I get with it. I got a seed of an idea from Harry Potter story I was reading. Whims of Fate has been on hold, but I hope to get that finished soon, not sure if it'll be a multi-chapter story or just a very long one-shot. Also have my eye on reviving some abandoned stories in the Fairy Tail/Yu-Gi-Oh! And Pokémon universes. If I can finish them, I'll post them, if not then I won't.**

 **The story also past 200 reviews last chapter, and there were 26,000 hits on the story. So, thank you to everyone who has read this, it might surprise you to learn that we're only in the opening act. There is still plenty of twists and turns to go.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **Hadrian James Black**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Lordlexx**

 **Jkarr**

 **GoldenMcKay**

 **Sadhaka**

 **JZuCuadra**

 **Charlee56**

 **Yaw6113**

 **Leroy519**

 **25522f**

 **Theblackbird123**

 **Fitzthrawn**

 **Zicou**

 **Karou Windstalker**

 **German Bear**

 **Dracaris5470 (x3)**

 **Calebros**


	20. The Dance Macabre XIX

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Note: I'm borrowing the house dynamics from Sinyk's story, Harry Potter and the Daft Morons. All credit for these ideas goes to him.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XIX**

* * *

 _Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland_

 _Monday, 22 July 1996_

Susan Bones was frogmarched upstairs from the dining room of Pottermore into the library by Daphne Greengrass with Hermione Granger following a step behind, slightly confused at Daphne's behaviour. The three sat at one of the small study tables near one of the arched windows that flooded light into the room. Susan sat facing Daphne and Hermione.

"Ok, I'm here, now what?" Susan asked.

"I was wondering that too," Hermione added.

"You haven't noticed?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"Noticed what?"

Daphne sighed, rolling her eyes. "Susan is making cow eyes at your boyfriend!"

"What?!"

"I-I-I…" Susan stuttered blushing a deep red that almost matched her hair.

"Don't deny it, Susan, I've been watching since you got here. You were fawning all over Harry while he was unconscious, but you've been unable to say more than two words to him since he woke up. You just sit staring at him at mealtimes and hover over him the rest of the time drenching him in that strawberry perfume Dean Thomas gave you last valentines."

"Dean Thomas gave you perfume?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, focus!" Daphne demanded.

"Right, sorry. Wait, strawberry perfume, I thought that was my Mum, I thought…" Hermione blushed. "I thought she was trying to get Sirius interested…"

Daphne laughed. "Oh, don't worry Hermione, she won't have to work hard to get him interested."

Hermione made a sound in her throat but didn't verbalise her thoughts as they both turned their attention back to the redhead. "So, are you going to deny it?"

Susan groaned burying her face in her hands for a moment. "Fine! I like Harry! I have for ages, but I've always had two… ok, three things standing in the way."

"And they are?"

"Ron Bloody Weasley first, he always hung around Harry like a bad smell, sometimes literally. I couldn't get close, I wanted to be friends with him. Harry and my parents were all friends when they were at Hogwarts but that prat…"

"Believe me, we know," Daphne replied with more than a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Second well, it's you, Hermione…"

"Me! What did I do?" Hermione asked, indignantly.

"You're his best friend, you're the person Harry relies on for everything. Everyone knows the first-person Harry will go to if he needs advice is Hermione. I don't want that to change, but it makes it difficult to get close to a guy when the position of best friend and potential girlfriend is already taken. We all knew you two would get together; eventually, it was just a matter of when. Even when the Prophet printed those stories about you and Krum, no one in Hufflepuff believed it."

"Tracy and I knew better too," Daphne added.

"Could have fooled me…" Hermione muttered.

"Why did you go with Krum, Knuts to Galleons everyone in the castle thought Harry would finally get brave and ask you but he went with Patil."

Hermione shook her head. "I made a really dumb mistake… I wanted Harry to ask me, but when he didn't, I went with Victor to try and make Harry jealous. He was sweet and polite, and we made out once or twice, but it never went any further than kissing. Victor never pushed me to go any further than I was comfortable, I could feel he wanted to, but his mother raised a good boy."

"If it had been Harry?" Daphne asked with a sly grin.

"He may have gotten to see under my jumper if he'd been a good boy," Hermione replied blushing but grinning.

"Tease."

"Right, now that's settled…"

Susan took a deep breath. "Hermione, Daphne, I don't want to get in between the two of you and Harry…"

"He'd probably enjoy that…" Daphne commented.

"Be serious Daphne…"

"But that's so boring…"

Hermione sighed. "Continue Susan."

"As I said, I don't want to get in the way of what you two have with Harry but… I want… I want to be with Harry too. I know I can't be with him the same way you two are," Susan explained before she was interrupted by Hermione. "What do you mean, I don't understand."

At this, Daphne took over. "Susan is the last scion of House Bones if she entered a betrothal agreement with Harry like I have the Bones family would die out as Madam Bones has no heirs. If Madam Bones could find an amenable family, Susan could be the concubine of a minor lord in the Wizengamot with any heirs she sires retaining the Bones family name."

Hermione shook her head but kept her opinion about the antiquated nature of magical marriage to herself. Partly not to insult her friends but also because she hoped to take advantage of it to marry the boy she loved. "So a concubine agreement is what you want to sign between yourself and Harry?"

Susan nodded. "That is if Harry will have me…"

Hermione pondered the situation. "The best advice I can give is to let Harry get to know you. If you want something to develop between the two of you, it must happen naturally. If you try and force it you'll scare him off. If you two hit it off, we can broach the subject with him."

Daphne clapped her hands, drawing the attention of the other two witches. "Well, now that's over, we have something else we need to do. Hermione, where did you say you saw that book?"

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London, G.B._

 _Wizengamot Chamber_

Harry Potter was waiting sat in the Wizengamot chamber flanked by his Godfather and bodyguard, Frank Longbottom sat on the other side Sirius while Narcissa sat beside Tonks with Elias Greengrass on her other side. Harry was beginning to absorb the lessons about wizarding etiquette and politics that Narcissa was subjecting him too. He knew what a statement it was for Elias to sit with them, he had been a leading figure in the neutral faction for many years but was now firmly in the camp of light families by sitting with the Potter, Longbottoms and Blacks. Harry leaned over to Sirius. "I don't see Caracatus Nott…"

Sirius scowled scanning the seats where the Dark families resided. "He could be out glad-handing those in the neutral faction, but he's never been one to do that himself, he likes to work in the background. I doubt that's changed since I've been away."

"It hasn't," Elias confirmed.

As the last stragglers entered the chamber, the room fell silent. Cornelius Fudge stepped up from the seat of the Minister of Magic to the Chief Warlock's chair. In his place sat Delores Umbridge, Tonks reached over and grabbed Harry by the wrist. She'd been there when her Mum had treated Harry's existing injuries, including the scars on the back of his hands. Holding onto Harry was a much for his benefit as it was for hers.

Harry knew it was an open secret that Dumbledore's _sabbatical_ was nothing more than a cover for the old Wizard to retire gracefully. Rather than have his weakness broadcast to the broader world. Harry scowled glaring at the man who had helped to make his fifth year at Hogwarts hell as he stood. "My Lords, I bid you welcome and thanks for attending this special session of the Wizengamot. Before we address the topic at the heart of this meeting, I would like to formally acknowledge Lord Frank Longbottom's return to this chamber."

Frank rose and bowed politely to the crowd. There was polite applause, but Harry didn't miss the undertone of muttering. It was well known how Lord and Lady Longbottom became long term residence of St Mungo's, he knew questions would be asked, and they would go unanswered.

Fudge waited for the applause to die down before he turned to face Harry and the others. "Lord Black, we are here today in response to your demand for answers regarding the alleged attack on your home. The floor is now yours."

"Thank you, Minister. Early in the morning ten days ago the ancestral home of the Blacks, twelve Grimmauld Place was attacked by a group of mercenaries whose plan was to murder me and kidnap my Godson, his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, her mother Isabella, sister Astoria, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, and her mother, Emma. This attack came only hours after a confrontational meeting between my Godson and heir and the head of House Nott regarding Heir Black's betrothal to Heiress Greengrass. We respectfully ask that House Nott explain this _coincidence_."

Fudge nodded, turning to face the other side of the room. "Who speaks for the Ancient and Noble House of Nott?"

A figure rose from the ancestral seat of Nott, but it wasn't Caracatus. "I do, Minister."

"State your name for the record."

"Lord Theodore Nott,"

Fudge cast a curious glance in the direction of Umbridge before turning back to Theo. "And what say you, Lord Nott?"

"Last night, I confronted my Uncle with Lord Black's accusations. To my shock he confirmed that he'd sent a team of mercenaries to the ancestral home of Lord Black and his family, he intended to kidnap Lord Potter and the female members of his household and punish them for defying him. After hearing this, I demanded he abdicates his position as Lord of House Nott. He did so reluctantly, and as my first act I contacted Madam Umbridge and arranged for my Uncle's surrender to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The only concession I requested was that he be allowed to serve whatever sentence this esteemed chamber sees fit to pass down be served under house arrest. My Uncle is quite frail and would not survive the journey to Azkaban. I am fully prepared to pay reparations to House Black and offer my sincere apologies for the actions of my Uncle."

Nott sat down, and Fudge turned back to face Sirius. "Lord Black, is this satisfactory?"

Sirius stared blankly at the young Lord that was now sat in the ancestral seat of Nott. Narcissa kicked Sirius in the shin to bring him around. Sirius shook his head and looked down at Fudge. "Y-yes, thank you, Minister."

* * *

 _Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland_

Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass sat together staring down at a book called _Magical Creatures of Continental Europe,_ which was the most recent example they could find on the mating habits of Veela in the Potter library.

Harry's betrothed glanced over at Harry's girlfriend. "Is anything ever simple when it comes to Potter?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Not really…"

Daphne groaned, resting her forehead on the table. "This is going to get complicated, should we tell him?"

Hermione paused for a beat. "No, not yet anyway. Fleur is still in France. She's quarter Veela, maybe it's different for women who aren't true Veela."

"Do you believe that, or are you just hoping?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B…"

"Um, I hate to butt in, but what are you two talking about?" Susan asked.

Hermione groaned, rubbing her face. "Ok, so, it's like this…"

Hermione quickly surmised Harry's previous relationship with Fleur Delacour and the problem they were currently faced with. Susan looked both exasperated and impressed. "Wow, I don't know whether to be angry or jealous."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Susan blushed and grinned. "Well, just because I fancy the pants off Harry doesn't stop me noticing the other people around me, and Fleur is very fanciable."

Daphne shared a glance with Hermione. "She's got a point."

Hermione shook her head. "Sex, sex, sex, that's all you people ever think about."

Daphne looked as she heard the wards chime. "Speaking of sex, I think Harry is back."

A blushing Hermione and Susan followed a laughing Daphne downstairs to the reception room where Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Narcissa, Andi, Frank Longbottom, and Elias Greengrass were emerging from the Floo. Hermione and Daphne ran up and wrapped their betrothed/boyfriend in a hug as the others banished the soot from their robes. Sirius exhaled rubbing his face. "I need a drink."

"I think we'll join you," Elias said, getting nods of agreement from the other adults.

Daphne raised an eyebrow as she and Hermione untangled themselves from Harry. "It was that bad?"

Harry shrugged following everyone out into the main living area which backed onto a large balcony. "Whatever we were expecting to happen today, that wasn't it."

Sirius was now pouring himself a glass of Fire Whiskey that Winky had ably provided them. "Theodore Nott is now head of House Nott; his uncle abdicated last night after confessing to sending mercenaries to kidnap you lot."

"That doesn't make any sense," Daphne replied.

Frank Longbottom nodded agreement pulling the bottle of Fire Whiskey towards him. "We agree Daphne, there is clearly something else going on, but what that is remains a mystery."

"Could Theodore Nott be telling the truth, that whatever Lord Nott had planned so appalled him he demanded his uncle abdicate?" Susan asked.

Narcissa frowned. "Sadly, no, we can't. But I would be astonished, I have known that boy since he was a baby. He takes after his uncle in too many ways for him to have suddenly had a change of heart."

Harry cradled a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand as he considered the problem. "All we can do is guess at Lord Nott's motives because he is just that, a Lord. We've pushed as far as we can, for now, if he slips, we'll be there."

* * *

Harry sat his desk in the Lord's office of Pottermore, it was getting towards evening, and the Longbottoms, Elias Greengrass, and Andromeda and Ted Tonks had departed, declining Harry's offer of dinner. He looked up when he heard a soft knock at the door and smiled when Susan entered. "H-hi Harry, may I join you?"

"Of course, I'm just going over some mail I received from Gringotts."

"Is it important?"

Harry shook his head, gathering the parchment and filing it back into the appropriate manila folder. "Not especially, it's just some reports on how the various Potter business interests are performing. Numbers, boring yet important numbers."

Susan nodded, looking around the room, her eyes finally rested on the record player Harry had sitting in the back corner of the room under the window. "Is that where the music is coming from?"

Harry glanced back walking over to lift the needle from the record and tapped the crank with his wand to turn it off. "It was, its an idea that Lord Greengrass introduced me too, blending muggle technology and magic. Dobby was able to save the one that belonged to Lord Greengrass, but that was his, I wanted one of my own, so Winky sourced a crank-operated record player, and Lord Greengrass taught Hermione the spell."

Susan got up from her chair and crossed the room to stand beside Harry at the record player. "You didn't have to stop the music on my account. I liked it."

Harry smiled over at Susan, who blushed slightly. Harry looked through the record collection Winky, and Dan Granger had found for him and pulled out a likely looking record. "Miss Bones, would you like to dance?"

Susan gaped at Harry as 'Mister Blue Sky by ELO' started playing. "R-really?" She squeaked.

Harry offered her his hand. "I never got to dance with you when we attended the Celestial Ball, and I really should have. Instead, I sat brooding with Ron Bloody Weasley. I want to make up for my past mistakes."

A smile lit up Susan's whole face as she took Harry's offered hand. "I would love too."

The office chairs and desk were magically swept out of the way, allowing two happy laughing teens to waltz around the room to the upbeat music. Eventually the song ended, and the record was switched by Winky to 'Don't Dream its Over by Crowded House'. The slower tempo song drew Susan, and Harry close as Susan laid her head on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music. Harry felt daring enough to rest his hands-on Susan's waist.

The music tapered off, and the two were left standing in silence in the middle of the room. Susan was staring hard into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, she took a deep breath and leaned in pressing her lips against his. Harry, surprisingly, squeezed Susan's waist slightly as she pulled her against him and Susan's arms found their way around Harry's neck. They stood like that for almost a minute before coming up for air. As it dawned on her what she'd done Susan's face turned Gryffindor red. "H-h-Harry, I-I-I'm s-so, s-sorry! I-I'll, I'll g-go…"

Susan tried to pull away from Harry to run out of the office only to be pulled back in by him. "Susan, look at me."

Reluctantly Susan looked up at Harry who was smiling, his emerald eyes glowing. "I um, well, first I don't want you to go, I liked that, I-I mean, I liked dancing with you," He replied hastily adding. "And I liked kissing you as well," When he saw Susan's face fall.

"You did?"

Harry nodded. "I did. But um," Harry sighed, leading Susan over to the pair of chairs in front of his desk. "Susan, you're a beautiful girl, you're one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend but…"

"You have Daphne and Hermione?"

Harry nodded. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have two beautiful women in my life, but I did. I don't want to mess that up. I love Hermione, I've been crazy about her for years and…" Harry smiled while blushing. "I'm finding out I might feel the same for Daphne."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hermione and Daphne are a lot alike, both strong and whip-smart but Daphne has a wicked streak that is…" Harry's blush deepened. "Alluring."

The blush on Susan's face grew to which Harry laughed a little. "I don't want to lose them, and I wouldn't insult any of you by going out with them and you in secret. I want to try and be a better person than that."

Susan reached over and patted Harry's arm. "You don't have to try, you already are."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you going to tell them?"

Harry nodded. "I have too if we don't stay honest with each other this won't work."

Susan swallowed nervously but nodded. "Ok."

* * *

 _Nott Estate, West Country, U.K_

Theodore Nott stepped through the floo back into his house, accompanied by Anton. The manservant bowed. "That was a bravura performance, my Lord."

Nott snorted derisively. "Feed the mongrels a few scraps, and they'll be satiated, at least for a little while."

"Why did you give them your Uncle, my Lord, they had no evidence that your house was involved?"

Nott paused. "The actions of my uncle have brought the attention of the DLME down on us and our dealings. With the half-blood bastard and Lucius Malfoy dead it's time to consolidate our position in the magical world. We need Bones and her band of idiots looking elsewhere while we install a Minister who is sympathetic to our cause. If it costs me an Uncle and a few Galleons so be it."

Anton nodded. "What is your plan for Potter now?"

The two walked through the house to the room that held Theodore's uncle in silence as he considered his manservant's question. "Wait, for now, eventually Potter and or Black will make an error, and we will be ready to punish them," He said, finishing as they entered his Uncle's room. "Isn't that right, Theodore?"

The frail, emaciated man he'd just called Theodore looked up from his wheelchair. His cataract, riddled eyes stared blankly into the middle distance. "Uncle, please, help me…"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **So, I keep forgetting to mention this but a few chapters ago I didn't name the Queen song Daphne and Harry were dancing to. It's called 'Love of My Life' which Freddie wrote about his then-wife (if you can believe the biopic, which, you shouldn't for most stuff. That movie is incredibly inaccurate.)**

 **I know this isn't quite 4000 words, but I liked where the chapter leaves off. I didn't want to dive headlong into the concubine stuff yet. That's still a couple of chapters off, I think.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Yaw6113**

 **Jkarr**

 **Fitzthrawn (It went… let's leave it at that.)**

 **Charlee56**

 **Zicou**

 **Setokayba2n**

 **Studley24**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **Niet boeiend**

 **soniasingh25150 (This review is worth reading, it's hilarious)**


	21. The Dance Macabre XX

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XX**

* * *

 _Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland_

 _Library_

 _Monday, 22 July 1996_

Daphne Greengrass smiled at her betrothed as he sat facing her and Hermione Granger in the library, a mischievous glint playing in her eye as she addressed Harry Potter in a serious tone. "Susan kissed you, what did you do?"

"I kissed her back…" Harry replied meekly. He could face down Basilisks, Trolls, and the worst Dark Lord in a half century but facing down his betrothed and girlfriend when they're angry, that put the fear of Merlin in the raven haired boy.

Daphne fixed him with a withering stare. "Did you now."

Harry ducked his head. "Um… y-yeah…"

Finally it was too much for the blonde and she burst out laughing. Harry sat blinking as Hermione walked around the table and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Relax Harry, Daphne is having some fun at your expense. We do need to ask though, how do you feel about Susan?"

Harry blushed looking down at his hands. "I like her… she's very sweet and beautiful. I would like to get to know her better. At least that's what I would like to do if I weren't involved with the two of you. N-not that I'm complaining!" He added hastily.

Hermione laughed putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder as Daphne walked over to sit beside Harry. "Harry, it's ok. We talked things over with Susan while you were at the Wizengamot. We know she's interested in you and that the feeling is mutual. If you want to explore those feelings…" She glanced at Hermione who nodded. "We don't object."

"Y-you don't?"

"I have some reservations but I'm willing to see how things develop," Hermione replied.

"Reservations?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about yet. Go ask her to come with us to Munich." Hermione suggested.

"Uh, ok, but… what happened to what you said yesterday…?"

Hermione blushed and turned away as Daphne smiled. "Susan is a special case; besides you're just exploring your feelings for each other. It's not like you've committed to something deep and meaningful, yet anyway." Daphne replied, mumbling the last part. Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he left the library.

Walking down the corridor, he re-entered the Lord's office where Susan sat waiting for him. She immediately bolted out of the chair and hugged Harry. "What did they say? Are they furious? Of course, they're angry its Daphne and Hermione, and you're involved, they always get angry when you do something crazy or stu…" Susan began before snapping her mouth shut looking up into a pair of amused emerald eyes.

"It's fine Susan, they're not angry, which is kind of weird considering I got told off yesterday for kissing someone else, even though it was ages ago…"

"Oh?" Susan asked feigning ignorance.

Harry sighed, amazed he was having to tell this story a second time in as many days. He just prayed Sirius didn't hear about it, or worse, Narcissa. The ribbing he would get from Sirius would be one thing, but Narcissa would give him a right bollocking for having a dalliance with a French Veela. At least one in such a public forum as the Tri-Wizard's tournament. Some of what she'd taught him had penetrated his thick head. "Ah, well, I kind of had a fling with Fleur Delacour during the Tri-Wiz, it didn't last but we had fun. More fun than I think Hermione is comfortable with."

"Wow, lucky you, that sounds kind of hot," Susan replied mumbling. "I wish I could have watched."

As she saw Harry's face go a deep crimson Susan realised, she'd said the last part out loud. Turning an equal shade of scarlet, she buried her face in Harry's chest. "C-can we f-forget I said anything…"

Harry nodded. "S-sure…"

"C-can I still come to Munich with you?"

"Absolutely," Harry replied with a smile.

Susan let go of Harry and stepped back. "Thank you."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud crack of apparition behind Susan. Harry immediately pulled her behind him drawing his wand but was quickly knocked over by a ball of joy, sending Susan and the chair they'd been standing next to crashing to the ground.

Daphne and Hermione who were at the other end of the corridor in the Library rushed to Harry's office. The noise also drew the other members of the household who found Daphne and Hermione standing at the door, trying not to laugh.

Inside Harry was laid out on the floor with an excited House Elf nuzzling his chest. "GREAT WIZARD HARRY POTTER SIR BEING THE BESTEST MASTER EVER! MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR BEING BESTEST WIZARD EVER SINCE MERLIN! GREAT WIZARD HARRY POTTER SAVE DOBBY! DOBBY BECOME POTTER ELF! ME BEINGS SUPER HAPPY TO BE BEING GREAT MASTER HARRY POTTER'S ELF!"

Dobby continued rambling in the same vein for about another two minutes as the group at the door and Susan who was now sitting, continued to try and fail to hide their amusement. Finally, Harry gently picked Dobby off his chest and put him down on the floor so he could sit up. "Dobby, you don't need to thank me for saving you. You're my friend, one of my best friends, I will always protect you as long as I am able."

Tears were now flowing down Dobby's cheeks as his huge eyes stared at Harry. "Master Harry Potter is greatest wizard who ever lived. Master Harry Potter save unworthy…"

"Stop!" Harry said firmly as Dobby shrank back. "Dobby, you are not unworthy, you are my friend and a great House Elf. As long as we're bonded, I order you…" Harry ignored the derisive snort from Hermione's direction. "To never punish yourself or put yourself down. If you do something you think is wrong, you can come talk to me about it and we'll figure out how to make it right. That goes for you two Winky."

Winky popped into the room in front of Harry, clearly exasperated by Dobby's rambling but she had a small smile on her face. "Yes, Master Harry."

Harry sighed. "I'm never going to convince you two to just call me Harry, am I?"

"No Master Harry Potter Sir," Winky and Dobby replied, although Winky stopped at Master Harry.

"Ok, Dobby, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but can we just stick to Master Harry?"

"Yes, Master Harry…" Dobby replied, adding under his breath. "Potter sir."

Harry looked up at his family and shrugged with a smile on his face. "We're House Potter, we embrace the weird."

Harry got up and helped Susan to her feet. Winky cleared her throat. "It is time for dinner."

"Actually Winky…" Harry began.

Winky pinned Harry with a look that made him pause. "Its, uh, time dinner you're right."

The House Elf nodded and popped away with Dobby. Sirius immediately burst out laughing as Harry groaned and facepalmed. Hermione, despite herself, grinned as she looped her arm with his as Daphne took his other side. Tonks and Susan trailed behind with Sirius who was still chuckling to himself, Narcissa, Emma, Isabella, and Astoria. As they walked Susan tapped Harry on the shoulder, with a look and a smile Daphne graciously gave up her spot on Harry's arm temporarily. "Harry, I need to floo back to the Bone Manor and ask my Aunt if its okay if I go to Munich, may I?"

Harry nodded with a smile that made Susan blush a little. "Of course."

"Thank you, Harry," Susan replied, running in the other direction of the dining room.

* * *

 _Bones Manor, Wiltshire_

Susan ran up the stairs to the Lord's office, stopping to take a moment to tidy herself she knocked. "Enter."

Susan smiled as she stepped inside. "Hello Aunty Amelia."

"Good afternoon Susan, I expected you to still be at Lord Potter's house."

Susan blushed looking down at the floor. "Um, y-yeah, that's what I came back to talk to you about. Harry is going on a f-family trip to Munich at the end of the week a-and he asked if I'd go too."

Amelia tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. Luckily for her Susan was still staring at the ground. "Susan, please sit down."

Susan nodded and complied. Amelia considered her niece carefully. "Susan, how do you feel about Harry Potter?"

Susan's blush deepened. "I-I… I think I'm in love with him."

"Even though he's already betrothed to Miss Greengrass?"

"Aunty I know!" Susan spat bitterly. Amelia raised an eyebrow but let Susan continue. "He's in love with Hermione and betrothed to Daphne, they're both more beautiful than me and have a claim over his heart. I can't compete with that, but I can't let it go. You used to read me those Boy-Who-Lived stories and then I would dream about a messy raven-haired wizard with green eyes. I dreamed about being a princess and him riding on the back of a dragon to rescue me from a dark wizard. I need to know if any of that could be a reality… B-before he invited me to Munich w-we danced a-and I kissed him."

Amelia's eyes widened in surprise. "What did Lord Potter do?"

"He kissed me back," Susan replied, her smile now lighting up the room. "B-but then he went off to talk to Daphne and Hermione, then he came back to ask me to go to Munich with his family…"

This time Amelia didn't try to hide her smile. "I see, well, then it would be cruel of me to deny your request. You may go to Munich with Lord Potter and his family. I only ask that you send a message once you've arrived and please let Hannah know, otherwise she'll harass me the entire time you're gone."

Susan giggled and nodded. "Yes Aunty."

"I have one more question Susan before you go," Amelia added and Susan sat down again. "Is your intention to sign as concubine contract with Lord Potter?"

Susan nodded slowly. "That's… that's what I hope will happen, eventually."

"I see, you may go."

* * *

 _Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland_

 _Lord's Bedroom_

 _Wednesday, 24 July 1996_

Harry blushed as Tonks shucked her robes letting them pool around her waist. She lifted her Weird Sisters T-Shirt over her head and dropped it onto the bed beside them. Harry's fingers ghosted over the scars on her back, they were significantly more faded than when they started but they were still there.

"Tonks, do you ever regret becoming an Auror," He asked as he took a dollop of the cream and began spreading it over her back.

"Not at first…" Tonks admitted. Harry raised an eyebrow. "But now?"

"I feel stifled, ever since the start of this bloody war we've done nothing, less than nothing. The Order gave me an outlet for these frustrations but I shouldn't have to join a militia to do my fucking job," Tonks explained not a little bit of venom in her voice. "The Auror budget was slashed in the years between Riddle's fall and resurrection, all because Fudge would rather line his pockets with Malfoy's gold than do the right bloody thing. Even if we had a competent Minister it would make a bit of fucking difference right now. We just don't have the money to fight a war…"

"But the war is over…" Harry protested half heartedly.

Tonks laughed. "Come on, Harry, you're not that naïve, I know you're not," Tonks scolded gently. "The cesspool that allowed Riddle to breed still has a death grip on the Wizengamot which means they have control of Wizarding Britain. The war won't be over until the institutional problem is dealt with."

"Do you think we can fix it?"

"Dunno, I would like to think so, but I'm not stupid, this bigotry is so deeply ingrained in the older generation we'll have to wait until they die out. And even then they've instilled that bigotry into their children. The cycle will just repeat…"

Harry was silent for a couple of minutes after that silently rubbing the cream into Tonks back. "When I finish school I'm leaving Britain."

Tonks turned around to face him pulling her robe up to cover her breasts. "You'd just leave?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not, the only thing keeping me here is Hogwarts, and even then I already have my OWLs, I don't need to stay and I sure as hell don't need my NEWTs to earn a living. I have property all over the world, and even if I don't I can buy or build practically anywhere. When we visited Gringotts yesterday I asked about moving my money, and Ragnok told me I can move it anywhere Gringotts has a branch, even to one of their Muggle run subsidiaries, no questions asked."

"What the hell am I supposed to do if you leave? I can't go with you, I mean sure I'm getting special dispensation from the German Ministry to accompany you this weekend. Bones is anyway, but if you decide to move after you graduate I can't go with you." Tonks explained bitterly looking down at the bed.

Harry smiled gently lifting Tonks head with his fingers. "You will always have a place in my family Tonks. Even if we weren't already family anyway. Just say the word, and I'll employ you as my private bodyguard, you can leave the Ministry today if you want."

Tonks gave him a watery smile. "That's sweet of you, but not yet ok, I want to try and make things work. Besides if I resign I can't go with you to Hogwarts, Hermione, Daphne, and Susan need back up to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm not that bad…" Harry grumbled.

Tonks laughed ruffling his hair. "Yes, you are."

* * *

 _Pottermore, Caithness, Scotland_

 _Thursday, 25 June 1996_

Harry, Hermione, Emma, Dan, Tony, Sirius, Narcissa, Susan, Daphne, Astoria, Isabella, Tonks, Neville, and Luna stood in the entrance hall of Pottermore. Harry stood in the centre of the circle holding a rope that he held out for everyone else to grab.

"This is a terrible idea," Neville offered.

"I thought you wanted to go?" Harry asked sounding slightly offended.

"That's not what I'm talking about, the terrible idea is you being at the centre of this circle. I've seen you take a portkey before."

The rest of the circle nodded in agreement. "It's not my fault magical transport hates me…"

"No it's not, but you don't do anything to help." Hermione offered.

Harry groaned. "You're a big help Hermione…"

She responded by poking her tongue out at him which earned her a soft admonishment from her mother, mollified by the grin she had on her face. Harry grumbled again as he drew his wand. "Ok, we're going now…"

Harry tapped the rope with his wand and seconds later they landed in a heap on the floor of a new building. He sighed as best he could with his betrothed and girlfriend laying on top of him. "Not a word…"

"Harry, I have a cure to your magical transport woes," Luna offered.

"Go on," Harry replied still lying on the ground as others around him started to pick themselves up off the floor.

"Radish earrings are wonderful for keeping wrackspurts at bay, they're well known for messing with your equilibrium. It's a very nasty condition."

"What does that have to do with Radish earrings?" Harry asked as Luna appeared above him.

"Wrackspurts enter through the ear," Luna stated.

Harry smiled up at the ethereal blonde. "Never change."

Luna blinked in confusion. "Why would I ever change, I like the way I am."

Harry got to his feet and gave her a hug. "I like the way you are too,"

This brought a bright smile to Luna's face as they examined the room. It was a large entrance hall with a white marble floor and and white walls. There was a door leading through to the rest of the house flanked by a pair of stairs that led up to a second floor balcony.

Suddenly the doors at the rear of the room burst open and a tall, barrel chested man entered pointing a shot gun at the group. Harry immediately pulled Luna behind him as the muggles born or raised shielded the magical raised who looked on confused as to why their companions were so tense.

"Wer bist du und warum bist du hier?" (Who are you and why are you here?)

Harry raised his hands and walked forward slowly. "My name is Harry Potter, my family own this house. Please sir, I don't speak German but I don't want to hurt you. If you put the gun down I'm sure we can discuss this calmly."

By now Harry had covered the distance between his group and the man with the shotgun. He was close enough that if the other man pulled the trigger, the blast would be fatal. The older man's eyes widened. "Harry Potter, kleiner Harry…"

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed.

"Mein Gott Kyoko, sein kleiner Harry, ist zurückgekehrt. Mein Junge, du bist so gewachsen. Das ist so lange her." (My god, Kyoko, its little Harry, he has returned. My boy, you've grown so much. Its been so long.) The man replied, placing the gun on the floor and stepping forward to embrace him as a beautiful red headed Japanese woman entered.

"Harry?" She asked and he nodded. She ran over and hugged him as well.

Harry had tears running down his face as the rest of his family approached. He felt as if he knew these people, he stepped back carefully glancing from the blue eyes of the man to the long red mane of Kyoko. "D-do you have a daughter?"

Kyoko clapped her hands and squealed happily. "You remember, I am so pleased! Asuka is at a friends, or should I say she's at her boyfriend's house."

The man frowned. "She said he's not her boyfriend…"

"Oh, Kiefer, you poor deluded man, Shinji is her boyfriend. A mother knows," Kyoko replied as Isabella and Emma cast amused glances at their respective daughters.

Sirius stepped forward offering the older man his hand. "It's been a long time Keifer."

"Sirius Black," Keifer stated staring a hole through the younger man.

"Keifer, be nice…" Kyoko admonished.

Harry glanced between the two men, one looked angry the other looked sheepish. "Can someone explain?"

"Uh, Keifer once caught me in bed with his sister…" Sirius explained.

"Schlampe," Kyoko muttered which Keifer chose to ignore. Harry didn't speak German, but he could guess it wasn't flattering.

"So, what do you do here?" Harry asked eager to move the conversation away from his Godfather's dalliances.

"We are the caretakers of this house, my family and the Potters have been allies for decades."

"T-then you know…?" Harry asked.

"Ja, we know about magic. My wife is a brilliant spell inventor, but I am a squib. My family would have cast me out if not for your Grandfather. He gave me a job here, a career during which I met my beautiful wife. We owe your family everything Harry. When we heard about what happened, I contacted Schulleiter Dumbledore and petitioned him to let us raise you. He said he had the matter in hand."

"I was sent to live with my relatives, the Dursley's," Harry replied bitterly.

"That was not what your parents intended!" Keifer protested angrily spinning around to face Sirius. "Where were you?!"

Sirius's face fell. "I was in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. Harry was the one who proved I was innocent."

"Can we, can we talk about this another time, please?" Harry asked.

Keifer looked as though he wanted to rant more but the steadying hand of his wife made him hold his tongue. "Of course. I suppose you'll want to see the car collection."

Keifer laughed as Harry's eyes sparkled, it was the same look Lily got when they would venture down to the garage. He commented as much to Harry as they walked down the stairs, the boy became quiet until they reached the garage. Unlike the rest of the house, the garage was quite modern with electric lights, power tools and a ramp to lift the cars into the air when they were being worked on. The cars flanking the door were a Ford Model T and a Cadillac Type 53 which sat beside an Austin 7. Both Dan and Tony poured over the Model T, commenting on its unique layout in comparison to conventional layout of the Type 53 which Keifer explained was the progenitor of all modern motor vehicles.

Harry wandered through the collection, his face becoming more astonished with each passing car. Then he heard a laughing Tonks call him over to a secluded corner of the room. When Harry arrived he couldn't help but laugh too.

"How does anyone fit in one of these?" Tonks asked incredulously.

Before them sat a Peel P50, the single seater three-wheeled microcar. The others walked over to join them in both staring and laughing. When Harry opened the door Luna happily got in as if the car was made for her.

"This is a joke, surely…" Tony commented running his fingers over the car.

"Nein, I can assure you that it's street legal," Keifer assured him.

"I don't think I could fit… the crumple zone would be my knees," Dan who stood six foot five inches commented incuriously, wandering away shaking his head.

"I like it!" Luna declared happily.

Soon after Harry was called over to another section of the garage. He stopped mid-stride gaping in shock. Ahead of him was Dan with a big grin on his face standing beside an McLaren M23 Formula One car. Harry finished walking over to it, ghosting his fingers over the monocoque. "Is it…?"

Harry directed this question towards Keifer who shook his head. "Nein, this is a replica your Grandfather had built. He wanted to buy the original but Herr Mayer turned him down."

"It's beautiful," Harry commented, then realising what he'd said immediately spun around to look in the direction of his girlfriend and betrothed. "Almost as beautiful as my girls."

Hermione grinned punching him in the arm gently. "Smooth, Potter."

"Do you know how to drive Harry?" Dan asked.

"Nope, it's not like Uncle Vernon was going to waste any time on the _freak_."

A round of frowns past through the group as Keifer once again glared at Sirius who looked rightly ashamed of his role in Harry's shitty upbringing.

"Well, that clearly proves he's a fool. I'm sure Dan or I could teach you to drive when we get back home," Emma offered resting a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Harry, I think there is one more thing you might want to see," Keifer said with a smile indicating they should follow him. After a trek through the house during which Keifer showed them the dining and bedrooms, he led them out onto a balcony and for a second time that day, Harry gaped in shock.

The rear potion of the house had been transformed into a race track. It was at least six kilometres (3.7 miles) long. He recognised some of the complexes from corners on Formula One race tracks, there was even an elevated section with a tunnel that dropped downhill into a chicane like the one in Monaco. Dan and Tony were happily debating the merits of the layout, and the Purebloods watched on looking confused at what had Harry so excited. Keifer walked up beside him. "There is one last thing Harry, but you needed to see this first."

A few minutes later they were back down in the garage, and Keifer was standing beside a sixties era British racing green Mini Cooper. Sirius got a wistful look on his face as he rested a hand on it. "This was your Mum's car Pup before your Mum and Dad went into hiding we would come here, and Lily would take your Dad and me on picnics."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just you and Dad?"

"Remus was off with the packs for most of the war, we rarely saw him, as for… the other one, he was, well, I guess I know where he was now," Sirius answered darkly.

Eager to lightened the mood Emma clapped her hands. "So, Mister Keifer, does it run?"

Keifer smiled proudly leaning in and turned the key. The purebloods ran back in surprise as the Mini roared to life. Harry was immediately behind the wheel, grinning like a loon. He had that feeling he only ever got when he was on a broom, he was excited and gripping the wheel of the car he felt right at home.

Emma hopped in the passenger seat beside him, as Keifer opened the roller door, her eyes glowing with mirth. "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded, looking down into the footwell studying the pedals near his feet. Emma smiled taking his left hand and placing it on the gear knob. "Ok, the first thing you want to do is press down the left-hand pedal which is called the clutch and put the car into first," She explained guiding his hand through the gears. "Then you lift your foot off the clutch and press the right-hand pedal or accelerator down gently."

Harry did as instructed, and the car started rolling forward, moving faster as he pressed down. "When you want to stop lift your foot off the accelerator and press the middle pedal or brake down."

Harry nodded and again followed her instructions and brought the car to a halt at the entrance of the track. Emma turned and smiled. "That was great, you did really well for a first time. Tomorrow we can take the car onto the track and you can do a few laps."

Harry nodded with a big smile on his face. "Sounds great."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **I hope you'll forgive a small indulgence, the story will start ramping up in the next few chapters, I'm still in the character/relationship building phase of the story.**

 **I was a little worried I was too subtle last chapter with the soul swap. I should have given my readers more credit. It does have certain restrictions, but we won't be going into that for a long while.**

 **Just a little clarification, Teddy Mayer was the head of McLaren F1 from the death of Bruce McLaren in 1970 until Ron Dennis took over in 1981. The M23 was introduced in 1973 and won world championships in 1974 with Emerson Fittipaldi and 1976 with James Hunt. That's why Harry got so excited, and Dennis is famous for not letting cars or trophies out of the team, not sure what the policies in the '70s were but anyway.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing:**

 **AzureTemplar3535**

 **Yaw6113**

 **Jkarr**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **Charlee56**

 **Ronnie R15**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Cobblepot**

 **Stars90**

 **Marcus Kyle**

* * *

 **Review Response**

 **1529: Harry and co. May know that Nott attacked Grimmauld Place, they can't prove it. The evidence was destroyed when their leader, let's call him Bob when Bob cast Fiendfyre (the second worst thing ever created where Fire is spelled that way). And the Wizarding press is Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler isn't taken seriously, and without evidence they would just make themselves a bigger target. Besides the Notts are an old Pureblood family, there is plenty of scope for them to get away with whatever they like.**


	22. The Dance Macabre XXI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter or Neon Genesis Evangelion Franchises or their characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Note: Somewhat in response to a review this chapter will have a time skip.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XXI**

* * *

 _Carkitt Alley, London_

 _Wands by Gregorovitch_

 _Friday, 26 July 1996_

Mykew Gregorovitch looked up from his work as a tall hooded man entered his shop, the man quickly approached the counter and dropped a piece of parchment. "Can you do it?"

Gregorovitch frowned studying the parchment for a full minute before replying in a thick Eastern European accent. "It won't be easy, or cheap, and it won't be identical to the original."

"It just needs to pass a cursory inspection. If it works, that's all that matters." The robed man replied, dropping a bag of Galleons on the counter. "Your fee, I expect this done quickly and quietly, tell _no one_."

Gregorovitch nodded as he slid the Galleons into a draw. He didn't think about where the money had come from as he set to work. Nor did he notice the article in the Daily Prophet the following day that reported that a muggle-born Ministry worker had been murdered with the Killing Curse for all the money he had on him. Or that it was the second such murder since June.

* * *

 _Potter Herren (Manor), Munich, Germany_

 _Friday, July 26, 1996_

Daphne Greengrass watched her betrothed fly around the Potter racetrack in the muggles contraption his mother owned when she was alive. Much like his aptitude for brooms Harry had picked up driving quickly and was now completing lap after lap at increasingly worrying speeds if the white-knuckle grip Hermione had on the railing was anything to go by. Occasionally as Harry roared past Daphne would hear Emma Granger laughing and egging Harry on. Evidently, a love of speed was not something that had past from the Granger parents to Hermione.

As she observed her slightly crazy betrothed Daphne reflected on the conversation she'd had with her best friend, Tracy Davis before they'd departed for Munich.

* * *

*Flashback*

Daphne sat in front of a mirror in her best friend's bedroom, Tracy was sat behind her brushing her long blonde hair. "My best friend, the Future Lady Black, married to the Boy-Who-Lived. Bet you never thought this is where you'd end up when we boarded the train to Hogwarts five years ago."

Daphne picked up the lipstick off the vanity and examined it. "I suppose not, although I'm not particularly upset at this turn of events. We both know the gossip about Harry, kind, a bit brash, but honourable. Smart when he can be bothered…"

"Since him and Granger split with Weasley and reformed the trio with Longbottom he's certainly been more bothered with schoolwork. I heard his OWL's were near the top of the rankings."

"They were, I was there when he opened them. His and Granger's."

"So, your kids will be smart, powerful, and beautiful, lucky you," Tracy replied with a smirk as Daphne gave her reflection a withering glare.

"Oh, come on Daphne, I'm only kidding."

"Hmmm," Daphne mused in reply.

Finally, Tracy was done brushing Daphne's hair and let the brush drop into her lap. "Daphne, be honest, are you happy?"

Daphne paused and thought for a moment. "Yes, surprisingly, I am. I want to be free to choose my own husband; I want to be able to have what Father and Mother have. But I'm slowly realising that whether he intended too or not, Father may have actually given me exactly that."

"Are you falling in love with him?"

A bright smile crossed Daphne's face. "I think I am."

Tracy squealed, hugging her best friend from behind. "I'm glad, when I heard about the betrothal, I was so worried. I thought he was trapping you into this arrangement. I mean sure you have some solid competition with Granger but you're the most beautiful woman in all of Hogwarts in any year, including the faculty. Men fall over themselves to just be in your presence."

"I know, but that's what makes Harry different. He sees me as Daphne; first, he cares about me as a person, not as a fuck doll or a trophy. When he cares about you, he'll walk through fire to protect you…"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Typical Gryffindor bluster, I mean we've all heard the rumours, perpetuated by the Gryffindor Gossip queens and the Weasley twins."

"But it's not blustering Tracy, I saw it. When Caracatus Nott came to Grimmauld Place, Harry stood toe to toe with him. He wasn't scared or intimidated. Merlin, if he hadn't stood down as the head of House Nott, I might even feel a little bad for him."

"Why? That creepy old bastard deserves whatever he gets," Tracy replied admonishingly.

"I know that, but you didn't see Harry's eyes when he was in his final confrontation with Nott. They were inches apart, and his eyes were glowing. I never want to be on the receiving end of that kind of anger. But… It was… kind of a turn on," Daphne whispered blushing.

Tracy rocked back on her seat, howling with laughter. "My best friend has it _bad_ for the Boy-Who-Lived."

Daphne pouted. "Shut up and brush my hair…"

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Daphne smiled, shaking her head as she heard gales of Emma Granger's laughter echo around the track as Harry took them around again. Daphne glanced down to the driveway where Susan sat watching, splitting her time between a book and watching Harry. Daphne knew, like her, Susan had gone to visit her best friend before they left for Munich, she couldn't help but wonder what their conversation entailed.

* * *

*Flashback*

Susan stepped out of the Floo and was immediately tackled by her best friend, Hannah Abbot. "Susan! Finally! I've been worried, your Aunt said you've been at Harry's for the last two weeks. That's a terrific cover story for sneaking off to snog some boy…" Hannah babbled as she dragged Susan upstairs to her room.

Susan blushed as she sat down on Hannah's bed while said girl sat opposite in her desk chair. A pile of unfinished summer homework sat behind her. While they were both bright girls, Susan had always been the more studious one in their friendship owing to her desire to be a Spell Inventor. Susan played with her fingers as she smiled. "Aunty Amelia wasn't lying, I really was at Harry's, you read about how the Black Family house got attacked?"

Hannah nodded. "Susan, the whole country heard about it."

"Well, Lord Black contacted the Aurors after the attack I asked if I could go see Harry. Lord Black agreed, partly as a favour to Aunty Amelia because she was busy investigating."

"You've been at Harry's this entire time, why…" Hannah asked but then groaned. "Morgana's tits Susan, you're still in love with Harry Potter!"

Susan winced. "Keep your voice down!"

"Susan, he's betrothed to Daphne Greengrass, and I expect the position of Lady Potter is all but Granger's."

"It is."

"Then why I mean we all had adolescent fantasies about the Boy-Who-Lived, I mean the boy from the books was a handsome legend who rode on the back of Dragons and saved the damsel. But then we met the real person…" Hannah paused when she saw her best friend frowning at her. "I-I mean, Harry is a sweet guy, and sure he's handsome and he can fly a broom…"

"But?"

"He can be a moody jerk! You've seen how he treats Hermione!"

"That was before Ron Weasley proved he was a complete asshole! The only reason he ever mistreated Hermione was because Ron Weasley is a jealous git with the emotional range of a teaspoon (A/N: Trademark Hermione Granger). Did you ever see them fight after Neville took Ron's place as their friend?"

Hannah frowned pausing to think. "Well, no, I suppose not."

Susan nodded, looking satisfied. "Thank you."

"But still, you're a beautiful woman Susan, any boy would be thrilled to be your boyfriend, why Harry?"

Susan smiled and blushed. "Thank you," She replied, taking a moment to collect herself. "I don't have a logical reason for it Hannah, I feel drawn to him. I've always felt drawn to him. Yes, ok, I had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived when I was small, we all did. But then I met him, and he had messy black hair and beautiful green eyes… Even at eleven and scrawny, he was handsome and then he rescued Hermione from a Troll and became the youngest Seeker in a century…"

"Susan, if you fangirl anymore, you're going to need to change your knickers," Hannah observed smirking.

"Hannah!"

Hannah burst out laughing. "What, it's true!"

Susan crossed her arms over her generous chest and huffed. "Even if it is, it's not like you have to say it out loud."

Hannah sighed, reaching out to scoop Susan's hand into her own. "I'm sorry," Susan sighed as well and gave a nod of acceptance. "But Susan, this isn't healthy, you can't pine for Harry Potter the rest of your life. You're only going to get broken-hearted."

"You don't know that," Susan hissed angrily withdrawing her hand and turning away from Hannah.

"No, I suppose I don't, not for sure. But you also can't say for sure, that this will end the way you want," Hannah got up and sat on the bed beside Susan. "You are my best friend; I don't want to see you get hurt…"

Susan nodded, resting her head on Hannah's shoulder. "I know, but I have to try, I need to know. That way at least I won't have any regrets."

"Even if you get your heart broken?"

"Yes."

Hannah huffed in frustration but then grinned. "Ok, but if you do manage to snag the Boy-Who-Lived, I want to hear all the juicy details about naughty time."

"HANNAH!"

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Daphne watched as Harry finally pulled the Mini off the track and back into the garage. She paused for a few moments watching Susan walk back inside and relished the silence before heading in herself.

Daphne joined Susan as they watched Emma and Harry walk up from the garage looking windswept but happy. Emma had an arm around Harry's shoulders as they joined the two girls in the entry hall. Daphne smiled, walking up to brush some hair out of Harry's face. "You've had a busy day."

Harry grinned, grabbing Daphne's hand and kissing it gently before letting go. Daphne blushed but let it pass as Harry spoke. "It was the best, usually," Harry stopped as a small frown passed over his face. "Usually my relatives didn't mark my birthday, but now I get to spend it here with all of you."

"The first of many," Emma assured him.

The five were interrupted by a noise at the door. A flame red-haired girl dragged a raven-haired Japanese boy around the same age as Susan, Daphne, and Harry into the house. "Papa, bist du hier, es ist Asuka und ich haben Shinji mitgebracht." (Dad, are you here, its Asuka and I brought Shinji.)

The girl stopped when she saw the four standing in the entrance hall staring at them. She quickly pulled the boy behind her. "Wer bist du?" (Who are you?) she asked warily.

Harry stepped forward putting himself between his girls and the redhead. "My name is Harry, are you Keifer and Kyoko's daughter?"

"Asuka o ochitsuka se, kikenda to wa omowanai." (Calm down Asuka, I don't think they're dangerous.) The raven-haired boy said in Japanese trying to sooth his companion.

"Orokana Shinji o damara sete, kore o shori sa sete kudasai. Doitsugo o hanaseba, Doitsu ni imasu!" (Shut up stupid Shinji and let me handle this. And speak German, we're in Germany!)

The raven-haired boy sighed. "Ja, Asuka."

"Besser, und ja, ich bin Keifer und Kyoko's Tochter. Das erklärt immer noch nicht, wer du bist!" (Better, and yes, I am Keifer and Kyoko's daughter. That still doesn't explain who you are!)

Harry glanced back at the girls who shrugged in confusion, so he tried explaining himself again. "My name is Harry Potter; my family own this house, and your father works for me."

"Asuka, sie sind Briten, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Deutsch sprechen." (Asuka, they're British, I don't think they speak German.) The raven-haired boy observed.

"Naja, das ist nur doof, jeder sollte Deutsch sprechen." (Well, that's just silly, everyone should speak German.) came the scoffing reply from the redhead.

"Anata ga sō iunara..." (If you say so...) The raven-haired boy replied in Japanese.

"Das habe ich gehört." (I heard that.)

The raven-haired boy grinned and stuck out his tongue in response as the redhead sent him a mocking glare. At the same time, Keifer emerged from the garage. "Asuka, machst du Ärger für Lord Potter?" (Asuka, are you making trouble for Lord Potter?)

"Ich habe keine Probleme gemacht, ich bin gekommen, um dich und Mama zu finden, und diese Leute waren hier." (I wasn't making trouble; I came to find you and Mum and these people were here.)

"Dies ist Lord Potter und seine Familie, bitte seien Sie höflich." (This is Lord Potter and his family, please be polite.)

"Ich bin immer höflich." (I'm always polite.) Asuka replied, ignoring the derisive snort from behind her as she gingerly approached Harry sticking her hand out. "I'm Asuka, Asuka Langley Soyru, charmed huh?"

Harry smiled and scooped her hand up to brush his lips against her knuckles. "It's a pleasure Miss Soyru."

Harry caught the frown that had appeared on the raven-haired boy's face and raised his hands in a placating gesture. He nodded and seemed to relax. Asuka frowned studying Harry's face. "Wait, if you're Harry Potter..."

Harry sighed, reaching to show her his lightning bolt scar when she spoke again. "That means you know Hermione Granger!"

Harry almost laughed, dropping his arm back down to his side. "Hermione is my best friend and my girlfriend. Actually, she's..." Harry answered waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the second-floor library.

"S-she's here?!" Asuka squealed in delight running off upstairs.

The raven-haired boy grinned, shaking his head giving the group a polite bow. "You'll have to forgive Asuka, she's a bit a of a fan of Granger-san. Oh, I'm Shinji Ikari, it's a pleasure to meet you."

This time Harry laughed and waved it away. "It's fine. Actually, it's refreshing to have someone fangirl about Hermione. Usually, they only care about me, well my scar anyway."

Harry saw Shinji's eyes flick momentarily to his hairline but only for a moment. "Yeah, I get that a lot too, but in my case, it's because my Mom is a famous spell..."

"Oh! Your Mom is Yui Ikari, the spell researcher!" Susan gushed happily. "She's done amazing work, and I have all of her books!"

Susan quickly rounded on Harry, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Harry, could you send Dobby back to the Bones Manor, it would be so cool to have them all signed... uh, I mean, if that's ok with Missus Ikari of course."

Shinji laughed patting Susan on the shoulder. "It's fine, Mum will be flattered to meet an actual fan. Most of the girls who know who my Mum is only want to hook up with me because my family has money."

As Shinji spoke, Harry led them back out onto the Patio after sending Dobby back to the UK for Susan's requested book, where they sat at a table under an umbrella. "But Asuka is different?" Daphne guessed.

"Yeah, our families have been friends since before I was born. Auntie Kyoko is my godmother, so to Asuka, I'm just stupid Shinji. Her slightly goofy but loveable best friend. To me she's the brilliant light in my life, I don't know what I'd do without her."

Susan, Emma, and Daphne all shared a significant look as Harry blushed. "I feel the same way about Hermione."

"So, if your mother is a famous spell inventor, does that mean you're magical too?" Daphne asked, somewhat bluntly.

Shinji nodded. "That's right, Asuka and I attend the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan, we're just home on summer holidays."

"But, aren't both your families based in Germany, wouldn't Durmstrang or Hogwarts be closer?" Susan asked.

"They are, but Mum didn't like Durmstrang's reputation for producing Dark Mages, and Uncle Keifer has a healthy distrust of Headmaster Dumbledore. And both Mum and Auntie Kyoko wanted us to experience Japanese culture since we'd only ever lived in Germany."

As Shinji finished, Dobby returned levitating Susan's book onto the table in front of said girl. "Dobby be bringing Master Harry Potter Miss Susie's books."

Susan gave the House Elf a bright smile. "Thank you, Dobby."

Eventually, the group re-entered the house and Shinji and Harry were able to pull their respective girlfriends away from the library to eat dinner. It was quickly agreed between the four that Shinji and Asuka would return the next day to hang out after Harry and Daniel finished at the German Grand Prix. By the time they returned to England the four and by extension, the rest of Harry's household had made new friends.

* * *

 _Pottermore,_ _Caithness_ _, Scotland_

 _Wednesday, 31 July 1996_

Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes wearily as he traipsed up after returning to the Manor. Tonks was, as always, just a step behind. "Did you enjoy the party, Harry?"

Harry stopped beside the door to his room, turning around to smile. "Yeah, it was great to see Neville smile, he got to celebrate with his parents."

Tonks sighed, ruffling his hair. "That's not what I asked, you goof. I asked if _you_ enjoyed the party. It was your birthday too."

Harry pouted playfully trying to pat down his untameable locks. "I did, but I spent all weekend with my friends and family, and I got to go to the German Grand Prix with Dan. It feels a little selfish to expect everyone to celebrate again."

Tonks groaned, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Harry's chest. "Hermione's right, you're a noble idiot, you're supposed to be selfish on your birthday! It's the one day a year you're allowed to be selfish."

"I guess, I just wanted to spend time with the people I care about,"

Tonks laughed, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Goodnight, my noble idiot."

Harry stood in the corridor, watching Tonks walk away with a smile on his face. "Goodnight Nym."

* * *

 _Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London, G.B._

 _Sunday, 1 September 1996_

Harry exhaled, studying the platform, he smiled and nodded at several classmates as they passed by to enter the train. Hermione walked up beside him hooking his arm. "A knut for your thoughts?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking, so much has changed in such a short time…" He explained indicating down at his House ring.

"I'd say most of those changes have been for the better," Hermione commented, pulling him down to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh, definitely," Harry agreed.

"Are you two done making kissy-face?"

Harry sighed. "A responsible owner makes sure their pets are neutered…"

"We should really schedule that," Hermione agreed.

"You wound me, dear lady," Sirius replied covering his heart with his hand, looking stricken.

The two rolled their eyes as they turned around to face the group of friends and family who were gathered behind them. Instead of being embarrassed, Harry doubled down, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. Emma shook her head and gathered the two teens in her arms. "Take care of each other."

"Always," They responded as Sirius took his turn, shortly followed by Narcissa, which while slightly uncomfortable was tender and genuine.

The two waited while the Greengrasses, Longbottoms, Bones, Abbots, and Lovegoods, said their goodbyes and then climbed onto the train together. The parents waited as the final whistle sounded, and the Weasley's rushed onto the train. Once it began pulling away, Alice started crying. Frank put his arms around his wife. "It's ok Alice, we'll see him at Christmas."

"I know, it's just so difficult, we only just got him back, and now he's going back to Hogwarts."

Narcissa glanced over at Sirius who was frowning. "You look troubled."

"All five years at Hogwarts, trouble has followed him like an unwanted friend. I'm worried nothing has changed."

"Something has changed Sirius, you're here, Frank and Alice are here. They may be in Scotland, but we're only a Floo call away. Besides, you know better than me, if Harry gets into trouble, Hermione is always there to pull him out of it. If they're together, nothing can stop them."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Susan, Hannah, Tonks, Luna, Neville, and Astoria walked down the corridor towards the back of the train. Word had gotten around about Harry's confrontation with Nott from the end of Fifth year and was giving his group a wide berth.

Stopping at the far end of the train, they found two almost empty compartment side by side. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tonks, and Susan took one compartment while Neville, Tracy, Hannah, Luna, and Astoria took the other. Inside Harry's compartment was an older man dressed in a Hogwarts sweater, untucked shirt and Hufflepuff tie and jeans. The group ignored him for a few moments before he spoke.

"Gees Nym, you get assigned to bodyguard the Boy-Who-Lived, and suddenly you're too good to say hi to your best mate."

Tonks spun around with her wand out only to stow it and squeal in delight rushing into the arms of the man who was now standing. He lifted her into the air and twirled her around, briefly, before putting her back on the ground where she put him in a headlock. "Harry! This is one of my best mates, Nick Carlstrom, we not only went to school together for seven years but we also in Hufflepuff."

"Seven years, seven long years…" Nick commented, wistfully.

"Shut up you," Tonks replied with a grin shoving him back towards his seat.

Nick gave her a grin as he extended his hand for Harry to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Lord Potter, it's good to meet the only person who has ever caused more trouble than me at Hogwarts."

"Oh! So, you're _that_ Nick Carlstrom," Hermione guessed.

"On the nose Miss Granger," Nick replied, tapping his nose for effect.

Harry glanced at Hermione, looking confused. " _That_ , Nick Carlstrom?"

Before Hermione could say anything, the Weasley twins burst into the cabin. "Curse-Breaker!"

The two-gang tackled him and were soon a mess of limbs on the ground as Tonks roared with laughter. They quickly untangled themselves from him and helped Nick to his feet. He gave them both a hug and a smile. "You two look good, damn sight older than the last time I saw you."

"That's because you don't come around to the Burrow anymore," Fred or George, who can tell, replied.

"Yeah, well, your mother is a lovely woman…" Nick began noting but ignoring the huff that came from Hermione. "But she is a tad overbearing."

"That I can agree with," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, we're still really sorry about her trying to set you up with someone…"

"Bill hit the roof when he heard about that, he knew about you and Penny."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Everyone in the castle knew about you and Penny. Reminds me of another couple…" He cast a smile at Harry and Hermione, who blushed and smile.

"Yeah, well, all good things and all that…" Nick replied, looking down at his shoes.

"Uh, can I cut in?" Harry asked, allowing Nick to walk back to his seat as George nodded. "I thought you two graduated, why are you on the train," a horrifying thought then dawned on Harry. "Merlin, you're not teachers now?"

The twins burst out, laughing at the confused look on the faces of the other teens. "Relax, Harry, not even we would pull a prank that cruel. Mum wasn't happy about us taking your money, even if it was disguised as a loan. She only agreed if we came back to Hogwarts and finished our seventh year and our NEWTs."

"And we must really try this year, not just coast by like we usually do. I think she's onto us tanking our grades."

"You were tanking your grades?!" Hermione and Daphne asked simultaneously looking scandalised.

George shrugged. "Mum would have forced us to take up Ministry jobs if we put the effort in. We've always wanted to open a joke shop; we don't need O's on our OWLs and NEWTs to do that. A's are plenty."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the look Hermione had on her face. Finally, she settled into a scowl shaking her head as she snuggled into Harry's side. He stretched out casually wrapped an arm around Daphne, who rolled her eyes but didn't complain or object when Harry pulled her in close.

Susan looked slightly put out not being able to cuddle Harry too as the Twins retreated and Tonks sat down next to Nick. She tapped his hand. "All good things?"

Nick looked out the window. "After what happened things… things kind of fell apart."

"You could have called, if not me then Rowan, or Charlie, or Bill, hell, even Merula. We're your friends, remember those?"

"I was embarrassed, we were chosen by Alistor, the best of the best and then… and then it happened. I couldn't stop him, and I was too late to help. I didn't know how to cope, and Penny was on the last semester of her potion's mastery. She worked her whole life to reach that point, how could I deny her that… I bottled it up and started drinking when that didn't work. You know the rest…"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be one of the smart ones. You're not Rowan, but you're close. Penny would have postponed her studies because she loves…"

"Loved."

"Loves you, unlike you, we still talk. I won't tell you what she told me, that's not my business, but you still have a chance, if you try," Tonks finished, emphasising the last part with pokes in the side.

Nick sighed, resting his head on Tonks's shoulder. "I've missed you, Tonks."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Uh, Mister Carlstrom…"

"Nick, or Professor Carlstrom if you prefer Lord Potter," Nick replied with a smile.

" _Professor_ , you're having me on…" Tonks commented.

"Nope," Nick replied with a smug grin.

"McGonagall must be going senile in her old age… which subject?"

"Guess."

Tonks paused for a moment. "Bloody buggering hell…"

"Language Tonks…" Hermione admonished quietly.

"You're the new DADA Professor,"

"Bingo,"

"Wow, they must be desperate..." Tonks commented, poking her tongue out at Nick as he pouted.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep for a while. I'm tired from practice," He said, leaning his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

"Practice, for what?" Tonks asked.

Nick smiled. "You'll see."

"So, uh, can someone finally explain why Professor Carlstrom is so famous for causing trouble at Hogwarts?"

"Shall I explain, since I was there?" Tonks asked of Hermione, who nodded. Tonks tapped Nick on the leg. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, just don't embellish, I'll know," He replied, eyes still closed.

"Spoilsport…" Tonks muttered turning back to Harry grinning. "So, as I said, Nick and I went to Hogwarts together. We were both in Hufflepuff. Nick had an older brother..." Tonks paused, feeling his weight shift beside her. "I don't have to explain this part."

Nick waved his hand. "It's ok, it still hurts, but the story won't make sense without context."

Tonks nodded and went onto explain their new Professor's history at Hogwarts and his connection to the cursed vaults and the death of his brother. At the end, Hermione stared at him incredulously. "You managed to be a Prefect _and_ serve a year's detention?"

Nick shrugged. "I was made a prefect before being given a year's detention by Dumbledore. Professor Sprout stuck up for me and then gave me a bollocking for putting my friends in danger."

"You could have taken me along…" Tonks muttered.

"You didn't need help getting into trouble…" Nick snarked back.

"Still doesn't," Harry observed quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Want to repeat that, Harry?" Tonks asked sweetly.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **YAY! This chapter is finally over, and I can move on. I had a tough time with this chapter, partly because I got stuck and partly because of outside forces stifling my muse. I hope to get the next chapter out quicker. I apologise if this chapter was a bit wheel spinny, I needed to resolve things in Munich and get them back on the train to Hogwarts. Things will start ramping up the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Yaw6113**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **AzureTemplar3535**

 **Jkarr**

 **Reader of Harry Potter**

 **Hallowmask123**

 **Fitzthrawn**

 **Flame55**

 **Mckertis**

 **Charlee56**

 **PGHammer (Guest)**


	23. The Dance Macabre XXII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XXII**

* * *

 _Hogsmeade Station, Hogsmeade, Scotland_

 _Sunday, 1 September 1996_

Harry, Tonks, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Tracy departed the train at Hogsmeade station, Professor Carlstrom had left the compartment as soon as the train had stopped and apparated to the Castle gates. Hermione shivered in the cold, causing Harry to shed his robe to wrap around her. Hermione smiled, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

The nine of them walked up past the first years who were being herded towards the boats. Harry raised an eyebrow as he walked, looking back to his girls. "Where is Hagrid?"

Hermione looked over at the first years and frowned. "At the castle?"

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

At the castle, Harry gave Daphne, and Susan kisses on the cheeks before they departed for their house tables. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sat together, while Ron sat down the other end, on his own. Once everyone was seated Professor Flitwick led the first years out in front of the Sorting Hat. The hat sang his song, and the students were sorted, once it was over the new Headmistress stood at the lectern.

"Good evening students, those of you who are joining us for the first time, welcome, to the rest of you, welcome back. There have been several changes in staffing over the summer, to start with, I have been appointed as the permanent replacement for Professor Dumbledore. He leaves a long legacy at this school; I hope to be at least as competent as he was."

Harry suppressed a smirk when he heard Hermione snort beside him. "As most of you know Professor Snape left Hogwarts at the end of last year to take up a position at St Mungo's, this left a vacancy as Potions Master. I am pleased to introduce Penelope Haywood, formerly of Hufflepuff house as his replacement."

A young a beautiful blonde witch stood and gave a wave to the students, several of the older boys whistled happily seeing the hot new addition to the staff. This immediately died when they caught sight of Professor Carlstrom glaring at them from the other end of the staff table.

"Regretfully… eh, Professor Umbridge also left to return to her duties at the Ministry at the end of the last term, in her place and with my approval, the Ministry has appointed Auror Nicholas Carlstrom, also formerly of Hufflepuff House as her replacement. Please give him a warm hand in welcome."

"I bet some of the witches here would like to give him a warm hand," Tonks commented from her position behind Harry.

"Thirdly, over the summer Professor Binns was finally convinced to start his next great adventure, so filling the role of History of Magic Professor will be Rowan Kanna."

A tall, dark-skinned wizard with curly dark hair rose and gave the students a short bow. Several of the older girls were seen to be checking him out. Tonks snorted a laugh, causing Harry and Hermione to glance back at her. "He's gay, he's also an ex-schoolmate."

"Fourth, Rubus Hagrid has decided to take a sabbatical from teaching to further expand his knowledge of Magical Creatures from across the world. In his place, for the next three years, I am pleased to welcome back former Gryffindor Charlie Weasley as your new Professor of Care of Magical Creatures."

Again, polite applause filled the hall, and even older witches craned their necks to check out the hot new addition to the Hogwarts staff.

"Lastly, joining us to teach Transfigurations, is Merula Snyde, formerly of Slytherin House."

A final round of applause echoed through the hall, which quickly died down and McGonagall resumed speaking. "Now, we have a final staffing change to address, over the summer Argus Filch was dismissed as caretaker, his role will be taken by the House Elves."

Harry felt Hermione shift beside him, but she remained silent. "All products of Weasley Wizarding Wheeze are banned for use during school hours, and you are encouraged to limit their use during off-hours. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. A ward has been placed on the edge of the forest that will warn you if you're straying too close, if you continue you will be directed out of the Forest and a Professor will be notified. You will then receive an automatic detention. Any further breach of the rules regarding the forest will result in suspension, and if you still refuse to abide by the rules, you will be expelled. The forbidden forest is a dangerous area, and I was informed over the summer; it will be several years before all the dangerous creatures that have taken up residence can be relocated. Until then, we will observe strict rules around entry into the forest."

"The rules around bullying at Hogwarts have been allowed to become rather lacks over the past few years, that changes this year. As I have noted in the introduction of new Professors, we have an Auror on staff, any cases of serious bullying will be referred to him to be forwarded to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Also, from tonight, random searches will be conducted of student's belongings, contraband will be confiscated with points deductions and detentions issued for rule-breakers depending on what the items are. Any dark objects will be turned over to Professor Carlstrom for evaluation and the case forwarded to the DMLE."

"Now, with the serious subjects out of the way, and as a reward for having to sit through those announcements, it is my pleasure to tell you that tomorrow night for students fourth year and up, we will have the first-ever Hogwarts Dance Party. With live music from the Hogwarts Alumni band, fronted by Weird Sisters lead singer, Myron Wagtail and featuring the musical talents of Professors Carlstrom and Weasley, among others. Now, let us eat!"

With a wave of her wand, the house tables were filled with food. With a smile at his friends, Harry dug in. Towards the end of dinner, Harry received a note from the head table, asking him to wait. After the other houses had left the Hall, Daphne, Hermione, Tonks, and Harry stood to wait for the Headmistress, she approached them accompanied by Charlie Weasley. "Good evening, Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass, Auror Tonks, and Miss Granger. It is good to see you all well."

"Good evening, Headmistress, congratulations."

"Thank you, Lord Potter, now you already know the man standing beside me, but I should do the professional introduction, this is your new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and head of Gryffindor, Charlie Weasley."

"Good evening Professor." The four said together, while Tonks had a quiet laugh.

"Good evening."

"Now, I have been made aware of your circumstances Lord Potter, we will escort you back to the Lords Quarters near Gryffindor tower. The accommodation has been provided for you by the castle."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Headmistress."

* * *

Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Charlie and McGonagall quickly made their way up to the seventh floor where they bypassed the Fat Lady's portrait and instead stepped through a side door into the passage that led to the Gryffindor Lords Quarters. As soon as Harry had reiterated the password to the Lion and it was accepted, Charlie and McGonagall departed.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you two," Hermione announced.

"Yeah, I wish you could join us," Harry stated casually, red crept up his cheeks when he realised the implication of what he'd said. "I, I, I meant, I didn't…"

Hermione and Daphne laughed, giving him a kiss on each cheek. "I know what you meant, Harry."

Hermione reluctantly let her hand slip from Harry's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry and Daphne said in tandem.

Harry, Tonks, and Daphne stepped into their accommodation, and the three separated to go into their respective rooms. Harry paused at the door and turned to face Daphne. "Are you ok with staying here, wouldn't you prefer to stay in the Slytherin Dorms?"

Daphne smiled and shook her head. "I'd much rather be here, with you. You're going to be my husband one day, Harry."

"As long as you're sure…"

Daphne walked over and took Harry's hands in hers. "About me staying here, or being my husband?"

Harry looked away, shyly. "A little of both, I care about you a lot, but if we're going to take that step in our relationship, I need to know its what you want. The betrothal contract doesn't have an expiration date. I don't know what's going on with the Nott's but I do know I will protect you for as long as I have too or as long as you'll have me."

Daphne smiled again, leaning in to kiss Harry gently on the lips. "You answered your own question, Lord Potter, yes, I'm sure I want you to be my husband."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad."

"Hands where I can see them you two," Tonks called out from her position lent against the door of her room.

"We were having a moment, Auror Tonks!" Daphne called out angrily.

"I know," Tonks replied with a grin.

"I think I'm going to bed now…" Harry mumbled his face bright red.

* * *

 _Great Hall_

 _Monday, September 2, 1996_

Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor House Table when a Hogwarts owl fluttered down to land in front of Harry. He raised his eyebrow and untied the note from its leg. After reading the said note he hurriedly stuffed it deep into a pocket of his robes, looking pensive.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, taking a pull from his goblet of pumpkin juice. He was saved from responding by Cho Chang and Pavarti Patil approaching them. "Good morning Lord Potter," the two said in unison, bowing.

"You, really don't have to call me that," Harry replied as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"We do, but that's beside the point, we wanted to thank you, for your gift," Cho replied.

"I'll add my sister's thanks on her behalf."

"It's not necessary, you both deserved an apology a lot sooner," Harry replied.

"An apology for what?" Susan asked.

Harry blushed again. "For being a crap date at the Yule Ball for Pavarti and Hogsmeade for Cho. They're both beautiful witches, and I should have treated them with more respect."

"That makes sense, but why Padma?"

Harry shrugged. "Weasley was never going to apologise, so I figured someone should act on his behalf."

"That's not your job, Harry," Hermione admonished.

"Yeah, but we were friends, just, at the time. We both should have pulled our fingers out and made sure Pavarti and Padma had a good time, instead we were sullen jerks. And I was brooding because you went with Viktor."

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "But I'm not Viktor's girlfriend, I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"I know, I was still jealous..." Harry mumbled. He turned to the two girls. "Would you like to join us, there are plenty of seats."

The two girls caught the daggers both Hermione and Daphne were shooting them and shook their heads. "Um, no that's ok, thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded, giving Daphne and Hermione an odd look. "Did I miss something?"

Hermione patted Harry's head. "Just eat your food."

"Yes, dear," Harry replied, earning a poke in the ribs.

* * *

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

 _First Period_

Harry, Tonks, Hermione, and Neville, and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts class unsure of what to expect. They found their teacher, Professor Carlstrom, sitting cross-legged on the teacher's desk his chin resting on his knuckles as the class filtered in. Tonks and Carlstrom exchanged a smile before she took her position at the back of the room. Daphne, Hermione, Harry and Neville, sat together at the front but Ron, sat at the back and sulked occasionally throwing a glare towards his former best friend.

"Good Morning class," Carlstrom announced when the students were finally seated.

"Good morning," was the best about half the class could manage. Carlstrom sighed, drawing his wand from his wand holster and holding it up to let out a cannon blast.

This immediately snapped the class to attention with every eye focused on him. "Good, now, let's try that again, good morning class."

"Good morning Professor," the students responded as one.

Carlstrom waved his wand at the blackboard behind him, and the chalk started writing.

"That is there for those who are interested. I will also not waste your time like other teachers who have attempted to guide these classes. Believe me, I took the same courses as you have with much the same mix of the incompetent and stupid 'Professors' as you had. Never had a professor up and die, lose their marbles or masquerading as someone else, twice."

At this, Hermione raised her hand. "Professor we only had one year taught by Barty Crouch Junior."

"You are correct, Miss Granger, but you also had a year taught by a toad disguised as a woman too."

This had several members of the class give a quiet chuckle as Hermione mumbled. "That's not very nice…"

"No, it isn't, Miss Granger, but Delores Umbridge isn't a nice person, to put it mildly. And because of her, 'teaching' methods or lack thereof. I am here. I am the compromise between the Minister of Magic, the Headmistress and Madam Bones, my boss. The Ministry has finally realised that we do not live in ideal times. Voldemort, or to use his real name, Tom Riddle, may be gone, for now, but his supporters are not. It could be another fifty or one hundred years, it could be tomorrow, but eventually, the forces of evil will rise again. It's my job to make sure you're ready to fight. Many of you will choose careers outside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, for them, this class will prepare them to fight for their homes and their families if a Death Eater ever darkens your door. For the small number of you that aspire to a career in the Aurors, I hope this course will give you at least a glimpse of what Auror Tonks and myself had to do to earn our badges."

Carlstrom pointed to the board, and the last of his academic accomplishments lit up. "I want the next part to be perfectly clear. I am an Auror first and a Hogwarts Professor second. If I see someone pull a wand on another student you next stop won't be detention it will be a DMLE holding cell, where you will wait until your parents can come and collect you if you're lucky. Oh, and if you think running to your head of house will help, think again, this has the full support of the Headmistress. The days of Snape and Dumbledore are over."

Carlstrom waved his wand, and a series of parchment flew out and landed on each student's desks. "I am aware that you all have varying levels of knowledge regarding Defence Against the Dark Arts, so I have composed a list of spells you _should_ have learned in the last five years. Please identify all the spells you know, and once you are finished, please turn to page two thirty-three of your textbooks. There is no time limit on this, nor is it a test, if you don't know all the spells that's fine, that's the fault of your teachers more than it is yours."

* * *

After classes, Harry broke off from his group of friends and pulled out the note he'd received. It was written in the same code he and Fleur had agreed when they were together during the Tri-Wizard's tournament, and the handwriting was Fleur's. But Harry didn't remember Fleur mentioning being at Hogwarts in their correspondence. But then, as Harry reflected, letters had been sent between them less frequently as time had gone on. Particularly after well... Harry paused at the entrance to the classroom marked on the note and frowned, wishing he'd brought the map along. As he reached for his wand, a hand-pulled him into the room and shoved him against the wall.

Before Harry had time to reach a pair of familiar lips were on his, and his hands acted, placing themselves on Fleur Delacour's round hips. When they came up for air Harry could see a hungry look in Fleur's beautiful blue eyes.

"Fleur, what are hmph!" Harry tried to ask a question, but Fleur's lips were on his again. She was pulling at his robes trying to pull them away and get to the clothes underneath.

"Fleur, hey!" Harry protested, pulling himself free of the eager French witch.

"What's wrong, Arry, don't you want me anymore?" Fleur asked with a pout.

"That's not it, things are different now," Harry replied, walking away from her.

"Why, because you are betrothed? Most Wizards Veela have encountered don't care whether they're betrothed, married or have a girlfriend, they're happy to have a Veela trying to seduce them," Fleur spat angrily, sounding both hurt and insulted that she'd been spurned.

"I'm not most wizards," Harry replied with a hint of anger.

"I know that I wouldn't have confessed to you if you were an ordinary wizard, or did you think I would forget?"

Harry groaned, rubbing his face and sitting down on one of the desks. "Fleur..."

Fleur walked up and sat on Harry's lap, kissing him again. "Arry, I can make you very happy. I love you, I've been in love with you since we were together. Why would you reject me...?"

"It's not that simple, I do care about you, and I am very attracted to you. But Daphne and I are betrothed, Hermione is my girlfriend and uh, Susan Bones and I... I'm not sure yet, but something is there, between us," Harry explained as he reached up to caress Fleur's cheek. "You're a beautiful and smart witch Fleur, you shouldn't be forth in anyone's heart. I want you to be happy, I just don't think you'd be happy with me."

"Why can't I decide that for myself?!" Fleur demanded angrily climbing off Harry's lap to pace.

Harry watched her looking bewildered. "F-Fleur, I don't understand, I thought what happened between us was... I thought it ended when the tournament did."

"Well, you were wrong! I never stopped caring about you, I never stopped loving you, but obviously, you stopped loving me!" Fleur replied tearfully.

"That's not fair, Fleur, I do care about you, a lot!" Harry bit back angrily hopping off the table.

"Really? Do you love me, Arry?" Fleur demanded walking up to stand in front of him.

Harry took a deep breath and rested his hands-on Fleur's arms. "I don't know, but I think it would be effortless to fall in love with you, but things are very complicated."

Fleur started kissing Harry again. "They don't have to be, I can be whatever you need me to be, I can be your wife, your concubine, even your mistress," Fleur said, leaning into his ear. "I can even be other things too if you're a good boy," She added licking his ear, which sent a shudder down Harry's spine.

"Fleur, why are you acting like this?" Harry begged.

"I think I can answer that," Another voice answered, Harry quickly pulled away when he saw who spoke. Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Tonks were standing at the door of the classroom, Hermione was watching Harry and Fleur with a thoroughly unimpressed look on her face.

"H-hi…" Harry squeaked, looking into the angry eyes of his girlfriend.

"Hello Harry, Miss Delacour," Hermione replied, Fleur simply glared at the brunette witch.

"Y-you said you knew why Fleur was acting… different?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not here, we need to talk to the Headmistress," Hermione explained which caused any remaining colour in Harry's face to disappear.

"I-is that really necessary?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, I'm sorry that we must talk to Headmistress McGonagall about your sex life Harry, but it's important. Once we explain, you'll understand."

Harry groaned, dropping his face into his palm. He'd always considered Headmistress McGonagall as a stern Grandmother type figure in his life, he did not relish the idea of sharing the details of his sexual conquests with her. But if Hermione felt it was necessary, then he couldn't really argue.

* * *

Susan reluctantly departed and Fleur and Harry followed Hermione, Daphne, and Tonks up to the Headmistress's office. On the way, Tonks gave Harry an earful about sneaking away to snog hot French witches. Harry wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact that he'd snuck away, or that he'd not included her. He tried not to think too hard about the latter, in case it caused him, discomfort.

Finally, they arrived, and Hermione knocked, announced them and entered. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, is something wrong?"

"Not exactly Headmistress, I should start from the beginning. During the Tri-Wizard's tournament Harry and Miss Delacour…"

"Professor Delacour, Miss Granger," McGonagall replied, gently reprimanding Hermione.

"Oh, we didn't know," Hermione explained.

"I see, yes, Professor Delacour has joined us this year to be the Assistant Charms Professor, she will be studying with Professor Flitwick and taking over some of his duties as he takes over mine as Deputy Headmaster."

"I see, that would explain some things," Hermione replied only for McGonagall to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, so Harry and Professor Delacour became lovers during the latter half of the tournament…"

"That is fascinating Miss Granger, but I don't see why you've brought this to me, Miss Delacour was not a Professor at this school at the time. And while I would admonish her to not continue such behaviour while a Professor, that is all I can do."

"Headmistress, they became lovers in the carnal sense," Hermione explained blushing.

"You don't mean to imply…?" McGonagall began but let herself trail off.

Hermione turned and faced Harry. "I need an honest answer when you and Fleur first had intercourse did you ejaculate inside her?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione!"

"Harry, this is important, I can't put it delicately for you, so did you…?"

"Yes! Ok, yes, I did… I did… that. I-I was excited… a-and it just happened… And now I want to bury myself in a deep hole," Harry finished, Hermione silenced Daphne with a look.

Hermione groaned, rubbing her face. "I was afraid you'd say that…"

"I don't understand, Fleur said…" He turned to Fleur. "You said you knew the contraceptive charm…"

"Oui, Arry, but that's not the problem," Fleur explained looking shamefaced. "I never meant for him to… It wasn't my intention. It was the first time a man had ejaculated inside me. I had never let anyone do that before."

"We believe you, Professor Delacour," McGonagall assured her.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Harry demanded angrily looking from his girlfriend back to the Headmistress.

Hermione sighed, resting her hands on Harry's arms. "When a male wizard ejaculates inside a Veela their magic becomes intertwined, the two bond on a magical level."

Harry went pale again, turning to Fleur. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…"

McGonagall sighed. "It seems we will have to make some adjustments to your accommodation requirements Professor Delacour, although this does explain why you were so eager to apply for this role."

Harry turned to Hermione again. "The bond is permanent Harry; Fleur is yours for life. Nothing can break the bond you share. Her magic draws on yours, without it, she will die."

Harry's gaze returned to Fleur. "That's why you were so eager earlier, and why you told me you loved me in those letters. Your magic is pulling you towards me…"

"That is partially correct. My magic is pulling me towards you, but it cannot make me love you. That is something I can still decide for myself. I could have stayed away and let my magic kill me, but I wanted to come here and be with you. I would have been here sooner, but I needed to finish my studies in France, and the tone of your letters told me I would only have made things more complicated for you here last year."

"Professor Delacour, I admit to not being an expert in the field of Veela's, but in my limited research, it was my understanding that if a Veela is separated from their bonded wizard for more than a couple of months, they will die. But you stayed away for an entire year?" McGonagall asked.

"Oui, your research is correct. However, my Grandmother, the head of my Enclave, developed a potion, a stopgap, that allows Veela's who are forced away from their Bonded wizard to live away from them for extended periods. I could have survived for another month without seeing Arry, but thankfully I do not need the potion any longer."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yep, this got more complicated…"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **So, we need to talk about the schedule for this story going forward. I will absolutely be finishing this, bar extenuating circumstances. However, there are other projects I want to work on this year. Mainly they're Harry Potter stories, and they're all but one Harmony or Harmony+.**

 **So, going forward, I will be reducing the release schedule to once a month. In the meantime, I will be doing hopefully regular updates of other projects.**

 **If you haven't checked them out, they're available from my profile page.**

 **Dangerous: An angsty Romance/drama set during the Tri-Wizard's tournament. Harry/Hermione/Fleur**

 **Don't Dream its Over: One-shot Angst/Drama, Harry/Hermione (warning: Dark.)**

 **There will be other stories coming out soon, but only one at a time.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to address part of the reason why I haven't released anything for this story in a couple of months. I got a review that really bothered me, and it played on my mind for a while. But I finally decided that if this reviewer doesn't like the story, or the characters, whether original or otherwise, I use, then they can go read something else.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **PenNam**

 **PGHammer**

 **Yaw6113**

 **Jkarr**

 **stars90**

 **George Cristian810**

 **Lordlexx**

 **FinalKingdomHearts**

 **WildOnionTops**

 **Ariadne Venegas**

 **Texrider**

 **WindbornesWord**

 **Stealacandy**

 **Chaos Snow Kitsune**

 **gamer85**

 **Davinius Gerard Fogg**

 **IceBlades**

 **AbrielNexus**


	24. The Dance Macabre XXIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Special Thanks: The Potions Ingredients Weebly Page for the info on Draught of Living Death. Unfortunately, no creator is listed.**

 **Note: New Content can be found towards the end of the chapter.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XXIII**

* * *

 _Gryffindor Lords Suite_

 _Monday, September 2, 1996_

Harry pawed through his closet, trying to decide what to wear for the dance party. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Susan, Fleur, Ginny, and Luna were next door comparing outfits and helping to apply make-up to each other. He heard a knock at the door and Tonks subsequently answering. "Harry, it's Neville, should I let him in?"

Harry gave a theatrical sigh. "If you must..."

Neville walked into Harry's room seconds later, he was dressed in a Weird Sisters T-shirt and jeans, which made Harry more comfortable with his choices. "You shouldn't just walk into my room Nev, haven't you seen the Daily Prophet, I'm dangerously unhinged, or at least I was last year."

"I'll agree you're unhinged, but I've known that since I met you, so why would that change now?" Neville replied, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"I've got two girlfriends, and I'm betrothed to Daphne, and... something is happening between Susan and I. So, I might go crazy..." Harry explained as he pulled the door to his en-suite over so he could change into a pair of jeans.

"Uh, two girlfriends?"

Harry cleared his throat and blushed walking back out to face Neville. "So, uh, Fleur Delacour and I are bonded magically..."

Neville's eyes widened. "When did that happen?"

"F-fourth year... during the Tri-Wiz."

"And you're just telling me, now?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I just found out today... no one told me before now that's what happens when... a wizard and a Veela love each other very much..."

Neville gaped at his best friend and then shook his head. "It's never simple with you, is it Harry?"

Harry shrugged with a lopsided grin. "I don't do normal..."

"Put that away, I'm not Hermione," Neville protested.

Harry laughed as they left his room to wait for the girls. They didn't have to wait long as soon they exited Daphne's bedroom looking lovely and decidedly muggle, which Harry attributed to Tonks and Hermione's help. Harry offered his arms to Daphne and Hermione. "My ladies?"

Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're incorrigible."

"Only around you."

* * *

Harry and his friends walked downstairs to the entrance hall, where they found more of their extended group milling around. Harry's eyes drifted over the assembled students, some of whom were casting appreciative glances in the direction of him and his girls. He raised an eyebrow turning to Daphne. "Some Slytherin's are missing."

"Oh, that's Theo Nott's doing, he organised a protest because the band will be playing a mix of mundane and magical music tonight. They were offended..." Tracy explained on Daphne's behalf.

"Breathing the wrong way offends them, they got that from Snape..." Harry commented dryly.

"Forget about them Harry, we're here to have fun tonight!" Tonks exclaimed as the door to the Great Hall opened.

After the students filed in Headmistress, McGonagall walked on the stage that had replaced the Heads table and smiled. "Good evening students and welcome to the first-ever Hogwarts Dance Party. I hope tonight will be a smashing success, but I remind you, you are still Hogwarts students, I expect you to maintain a semblance of decorum as the night goes on. Have fun, but please don't overindulge. With that said, please welcome the Hogwarts Alumni Band!"

The students clapped as the sound of an upbeat guitar riff and saxophones filled the room. A spotlight appeared over the man playing the lead guitar, Kirley Duke as he leaned into the microphone in front of him. "We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Magical Britain's Law Enforcement Community who have chosen to join us here in the Hogwarts Great Hall at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me, them, everybody, everybody!"

The spotlight then switched to Myron Wagtail who launched into the song _Everybody Needs Somebody to Love_ originally by the Blues Brothers. Harry laughed and dragged Hermione onto the dance floor. After the song ended, the students applauded, and Wagtail gave a short bow.

"Welcome students! Before we go on with the next song, I'd like to introduce you to the band. On bass your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Nick Carlstrom, on drums your new Care of Magical Creatures Professor Charlie Weasley, my backing singers the delectable Gryffindor Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell and on lead guitar Kirley Duke! We are the Hogwarts Alumni Band. Now for our next song, Don't Fear the Reaper!"

As the band started up again, Hermione and Harry stayed on the dance floor but then Hermione switched with Daphne for the song after that before Harry needed a break. Neville stepped in swapping in as the music slowed, and the band started a song by an Australian band. Harry glanced back when he heard Tonks swear from behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Watch..."

Harry studied the stage and realised that Professor Carlstrom was sending a dirty look Myron's way. Seconds later the Hall was distracted by a slamming door, and Carlstrom ran off stage and through the door that just slammed. The group looked to Tonks for answers. "Truly, Madly, Deeply was Nick and Penny's song, I don't think Myron cleared using it with Nick before the band started playing."

The band resume and a few minutes later Professor Carlstrom returned by Professor Heywood did not. As the night went on, Harry danced with all his girls, Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Cho, and even Neville for one song.

The night was drawing to a close and Harry slow danced with Hermione to _Never Tear Us Apart_ originally by INXS. Harry smiled, kissing Hermione on the head. "I had a great time tonight."

Hermione smiled up at him, letting her lips brush his. "So did I, we should go dancing more often."

Harry grinned. "I like that idea."

* * *

The night finally ended, and the Gryffindor contingent walked back to their dorm, splitting off when they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry could hear the muttering gossip as Fleur accompanied him and Daphne back to the Lord's suite.

Harry was changing for bed when he heard a knock at the door to his room. Despite being safely ensconced in his accommodation, Harry still snatched up his wand as he approached the door. "Fleur, are you ok?"

"Oui, Arry, but there is something I didn't tell you today, I didn't think it was appropriate since we were in the Headmistress's office," Fleur explained.

Harry blushed as his eyes wandered over Fleur's body encased only in a short silk robe that left her long pale legs on display. "What didn't you tell me?"

"I ave been craving you, I ave been thinking about our time together since I returned to France. You were younger than all my other lovers, but you satisfied me like no man before you. I have been wanting to renew that acquaintance ever since."

Harry blushed turning away from Fleur slightly. "Is this because of the bond?"

"Non, although, I will admit, the bond does make me want to be near you, to feel your magic interact with my own, but this lust was created by you, and the things you did to me."

Harry's blush deepened. "The things you taught me."

"Oui, and you were a very attentive student," Fleur replied with a saucy wink as she let her robe drop to the floor, revealing her naked body beneath. "Make love to me Arry."

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 3, 1996_

Harry lay in bed with Fleur's head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair lazily with a goofy grin on his face. Fleur smirked. "You're feeling very smug, aren't you Arry?"

"Well, I did manage to wear out a Veela, so, yeah, I'm feeling a bit smug right now."

Fleur moved her head up and kissed Harry on the nose and then the lips. "Hermione was right, you are incorrigible. But I am too satisfied to care."

"I'm glad to be of service."

Harry gently nudged Fleur away so he could sit up. He took her hand in his and looked into her Azure eyes. "Fleur, something has been bothering me since Hermione explained our bond. What if..." Harry took a deep breath. "What if I'd forced you, what if I'd raped you. Would you have been trapped in a bond with me, are the only options compliance or death?"

Fleur smiled, cupping Harry's face and leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. "Non, the bond can only be formed through an act of consensual intercourse. A Veela cannot be forced to make love, magic must accept that two people have feelings for each other for a bond to form."

"But what if those feelings change, what if I die, what then?"

"The potion my Grandmother devised would keep me going for a while, but then I would have to chose. There is a ritual that can remove the bond between Veela and Wizard, but it is at the cost of our ability to transform into our Avian forms and we lose our Allure. But, we keep our magic, it is rare that one of our kind must undergo this ritual, but once its done they're well cared for by the enclave. They've sacrificed part of themselves, but we would never cast them out."

Harry nodded. "I hope I never make you regret what happened between us."

Fleur smiled. "I have faith you never will."

* * *

At breakfast, Fleur separated from Harry and his friends and sat at the Heads table beside Charlie Weasley who chatted amiably with the French Witch as other students threw angry looks over at Harry for managing to in their minds, bag, one of Magic's hottest ladies.

Harry ignored them and ate until the Headmistress called their attention. "Good morning, students, I hope you enjoyed last night's festivities. I wanted to thank you all for being so well behaved. Now, can all Divination students please report to Professor Flitwick's office after classes today. All will be explained when you arrive, thank you.

Harry glanced either side with Hermione on his left and Daphne on his right, who shrugged in response. Harry put it out of his mind as he reached for another slice of bacon. "Hungry?"

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Famished, last night was exhausting."

"I bet it was..." Daphne mumbled.

"I didn't catch that Daphne?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just need to remember to teach you the silencing charm, that's all."

Hermione frowned as Harry's face went bright red. "Why do you need to teach him that charm?"

Daphne grinned evilly. "Harry is a very restless sleeper."

Hermione continued to frown as she glanced at Harry. "Is that so..."

* * *

 _History of Magic_

 _Sixth Year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff_

 _First Period_

Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Susan, and Hannah walked into class and sat down. It was still weird for the five of them to not walk in and find Professor Binns napping behind his desk. Instead, Rowan Kanna greeted them with a smile. "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning Professor," The students responded loudly.

"Today we're going to explore the rich history of Magic, from its origins with the Priests of Egypt to the dark history of the first Blood War. I think you'll find that it's much livelier than Professor Binns made it appear."

Professor Kanna reached behind him and held something above his head. "Who can tell me what this is?"

For once, Hermione didn't immediately raise her hand, instead giving Harry a significant look. He quickly took his girlfriend's advice. "Yes, Mister Potter?"

"It's the sword of Gryffindor."

"Correct, although it's hardly surprising you'd know that. Godric Gryffindor was given this sword as a present by the High Chieftain of the Goblin Nation for his role in resolving a dispute between the Goblins and Magicals that almost resulted in the first Goblin/Wizard war in 943AD. Please turn to page 276 of your textbooks, and we'll discuss the events leading up to it and the fallout and how this event predicted the current detente between Wizards and Goblins."

* * *

 _Potions_

 _Sixth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin_

 _Second Period_

Harry stopped short at the door of the Potions classroom, Daphne who had been walking behind him was almost knocked over when she ran into him. "Potter, what's the big... wow..."

Hermione threw a look at Tonks to stop her making a comment as Harry finally resumed walking. Inside they found the room utterly changed, the walls had been scrubbed and painted, and extra windows and venting had been installed. Instead of ingredients sitting on shelves, they had been arranged into locked cabinets. The beautiful young blonde, Professor Penny Haywood stood at the back of the room in front of a table with a cauldron on the left and a blackboard slightly behind her to the right.

After the students had paired off, Hermione worked with Harry and Daphne worked with Neville, Professor Haywood addressed the class. "Good afternoon, students."

"Good afternoon Professor."

"Welcome to sixth-year Potions, I hope you're as excited as I am about learning new and amazing things this year. Potions are brilliant if they're brewed correctly, as long as you follow my instructions and most importantly, listen to me you'll be fine."

Professor Haywood turned to the blackboard and began writing as she spoke. "Today we'll be brewing the Draught of Living Death, hm, Miss Granger, what are the ingredients of this potion?"

"Two cups of cold water, a quarter cup of asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, two tablespoons of valerian roots, the juice of thirteen sopophorous beans, and one pinch of cloves."

"Correct, twenty points to Gryffindor, Mister Nott, what is the antidote?"

"Wigenweld Potion?"

"Good, twenty points to Slytherin."

Professor Haywood put the chalk down and rolled up her sleeves. "Ok, as you can see, all potion ingredients are now locked away in those cabinets. They're charmed to only open during class or when a Professor is in the room. So, you may retrieve your ingredients, and we can get started. Please don't start preparing until everyone has returned to their seats."

As soon as the students had done as instructed, Professor Haywood walked over to the cabinet, they'd just closed and opened it again. She pulled a selection of items out and returned to her desk. "Right, we can get started. Take your knife and smash each of the thirteen sopophorous beans ensuring you get as much juice out as you can…"

Professor Haywood picked up her knife and started making the potion along with the students. Two hours later even Neville had a vial of clear liquid, which indicated he'd brewed it correctly. The class left happily chatting about their new Professor and her brilliant teaching style, and for the first time in six years, Harry and Neville left a Potions class with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 _After Class_

 _Deputy Headmaster's Office_

Harry and Tonks broke off from Hermione, Daphne, and Neville and joined Lavender and Pavarti on a walk up to Professor Flitwick's office. The two gossip queens were doing what they did best, gossiping.

"Do you think it's true, about Professors Haywood and Carlstrom?" Lavender asked.

"What, that they were sweethearts when they were in school?" Pavarti replied.

"Yeah! It's so romantic!" Lavender enthused.

"Tragically romantic if the rumours are true, apparently, he did something after Hogwarts that got him in trouble with Minister Fudge, and it almost got him kicked out of the DMLE. Then Professor Haywood dumped him." Pavarti elaborated.

"Oooh, star crossed lovers tragically ripped apart, now reunited at Hogwarts. It's like a romance novel!"

"Yeah, a trashy one…" Harry muttered.

"Did you say something, Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Nope."

The Gryffindors finally arrived at Professor Flitwick's office and knocked joining the rest of the students, Harry spared a quick glance at Ron who glared back. "Ah good, you're all here. I regret to inform you that Professor Trelawny was dismissed over the summer. Her position will not be filled as we've dropped Divination from the curriculum."

Lavender made a distressed sound in her throat. "But, Professor Trelawny was great!"

Harry fought every urge to roll his eyes as Flitwick gave her a gentle smile. "That may be but Miss Brown, true sight is incredibly rare, and I'm afraid based on three years of reports none of our current students has it. If you wish you may take the course as self-study, Headmistress McGonagall and I have agreed that if you take that route, we will grade as we would your other NEWTs subjects. Please let me know your decisions by the end of the week."

Harry waited for the students to file out until it was just Flitwick, Tonks and himself left. "You have until the end of the week to decide your course options, Mister Potter, we aren't forcing you to make that decision today."

"I know Professor, but I've already made my decision. I wish to sign up for Ancient Runes."

Flitwick raised an eyebrow. "Ancient Runes is a demanding course Mister Potter; I am aware you scored near the top of your year in most subjects during OWL's, but you've never shown an interest in that subject before. If it is your desire to join Ancient Runes, can I ask why you didn't sign up for it as an elective course during your third year?"

Harry frowned. "May we speak frankly, Professor?"

"Of course, Mister Potter," Flitwick replied indicating he should sit.

"Sir, I wanted to take the class for third year, I occasionally glanced at Hermione's textbook, and the course work looked interesting. The reason I didn't change my elective was because of Ron Weasley. We were still friends at the time, and I didn't want to upset him. I didn't want him to know I was smarter than I let on. I thought if I did it would upset him… It turns out it didn't matter because less than a year later he ended our friendship when he got upset that my name was spat out of the Goblet. By then, I'd already committed to Divination, and I didn't think I could change electives, so I just used my time in that course to brush up on my other subjects."

By the time Harry finished, Flitwick was frowning. "Mister Potter, why would you feel you needed to dumb yourself down like that, a real friend wouldn't force you to act like that. A real friend is someone like Miss Granger, someone who supports you and wants to see you do your best."

"I know that now Professor, but before I came to Hogwarts when I lived with my mother's relatives if I came home with grades that were better than my cousin's I'd be… punished. Acting stupider than I was, was the only way I could stop the punishment. That doesn't mean I didn't do the work, I just submitted work that was deliberately fudged to make me look dumb."

"I see… even so, joining Ancient Runes now would leave you three years behind your peers, even with Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass help I don't think you'd be able to make up that much work before NEWT's."

"Oh, that's not a problem, Professor, I've already done all the course work," Harry explained.

"You have?"

"Yes sir, just because I wasn't able to join the class doesn't mean I wasn't still interested. After I got the title of the textbook from Hermione, I ordered a copy from Flourish and Blott's. I've been doing Ancient Runes as a self-study subject since Third Year, and I completed all the assignments at the same time as the rest of the class."

Tonks rolled her eyes and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're such a nerd…"

Harry grinned. "Yup."

"I will discuss it with the Headmistress and Professor Babbling, and I will let you know their decision by the end of the week."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

 _7pm_

 _Three Broomsticks, Private Room_

Harry knocked and was called to enter, after receiving an encouraging nod from Tonks he stepped inside. The person waiting for him was a tall brunette man with kind brown eyes, he smiled at Harry and motioned for him to sit down. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Not at all, Andromeda Tonks was a dear friend of my parents, and it's my job to help, so do you have any questions?"

"Uh, do I have to tell you everything that's happening to me?"

"No, you can tell me as little or as much as you want Lord Potter. You set the tone and the pace of our discussions. You're the one paying after all."

Harry nodded leaning forward in his chair. "Well, if I'm paying you can call me Harry, I hate being called Lord Potter."

"Then you should call me Daniel."

Harry frowned, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess I should be honest…"

"That's usually best, skips the time-wasting."

Harry looked up at the older man and smiled. "You don't mince your words, do you?"

Daniel shrugged. "That's not what you're paying me for."

"I hate feeling like my brain is shredding itself. The potion Andi has been brewing helps, but its day to day whether I'll feel ok. And the nightmares still keep me up at night."

"Are you eating?"

Harry nodded. "I'd get an earful from Hermione if I didn't."

"You know it's because she cares, right?"

"It wasn't a complaint, just an observation," Harry replied with a smile.

"How are classes going?"

Harry smiled and began recounting his first few days back at school.

* * *

Daphne and Fleur got out of their respective beds and entered the living area when Harry and Tonks returned. The two girls gave him hugs. "How was it?"

"It was good, I feel, lighter."

Daphne smiled. "I'm glad Missus Granger recommended you talk to someone, who isn't us anyway."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I didn't need to meet Emma Granger to know she'd be brilliant; her daughter has been my best friend for six years."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Can it lover boy, she's in her dorm."

Harry gave Tonks a cheeky smile as he was led to bed by Fleur. Tonks rolled her eyes. "Sex, sex, sex, that's all he ever thinks about."

* * *

 _Later..._

Professor Nicholas Carlstrom was examining the questionnaires he'd handed out during his first classes as DADA Professor when his private Floo activated. He didn't react when purple flames lit up the fireplace instead of the usual green or when those flames spat someone out. The person in the grey robes and white mask sat down opposite. "Report."

Carlstrom dropped his quill and leaned back in his chair. "It's as we thought, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, there is no sign his personality has been affected, but I would hazard a guess it's affecting his magical potential. He is the son of James and Lily Potter after all."

"Continue to monitor the situation. I will alert research and development to begin forming strategies to remove the taint."

As Carlstrom's superior approached the Floo, he called them back. "What if we can't remove the Horcrux?"

"Then we will be forced to dispose of Potter like any other Horcrux, I hope to Merlin there is another way..."

When his fellow Unspeakable had left Carlstrom cursed under his breath. "I hope that too..."

* * *

 _Transfigurations Classroom_

 _Sixth Year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw_

 _First Period_

 _Wednesday, September 4, 1996_

Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Neville were sat waiting the next day when Professor Merula Snyde burst into the classroom, her robes flaring out behind her in a way that reminded Harry of Snape, to a worrying degree.

"Alright, shut up, I'm your new Transfigurations Professor, Merula Snyde. I was and still am the most powerful witch to ever walk into Hogwarts, and yes I went to school with that twit Kanna, that big oaf Carlstrom," a small smile crossed her lips as she said that. "And Haywood."

"These are NEWT level classes, by the time you leave I expect you all to achieve an O, I demand nothing... is there a reason you're giggling Miss Brown?"

Lavender blushed as she replied. "When you were talking about Professor Carlstrom, you smiled, you like him."

Professor Snyde blushed. "I do not!"

"I can understand why he's dishy..." A Ravenclaw witch Harry didn't know declared wistfully.

"Twenty points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for disrupting class, now, today we'll be learning the Bird Conjuring Charm. Get out your textbooks so we can discuss the theory before putting it into practice, snap to it!"

Over the sound of bags being opened and textbooks being pulled out, Harry heard Professor Snyde muttering under her breath. "Damn kids, how in Merlin's name did I let her talk me into this..."

* * *

 _Ancient Runes Classroom_

 _Sixth Year Mixed Elective_

 _Second Period_

 _Wednesday, September 18, 1996_

Hermione, Daphne, and Susan sat down for class; Professor Babbling was standing at the front of the class with an empty desk sat beside Hermione. The students waited for Babbling to speak when Harry burst in, he looked out of breath as he rushed over to take his seat with Tonks stumbling in behind him. Professor Babbling frowned. "You were almost late for your first class, Mister Potter."

"I know, I'm sorry, I left my book back in my dorm room," Harry quickly replied.

"Hm, ok, don't let it happen again."

"No, Ma'am," Harry replied as he glanced over at Hermione, Daphne, and Susan. "Hi."

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sure that discussion can wait until after class," Babbling interjected.

"Yes, Professor, sorry Professor..." Hermione mumbled with her head down.

* * *

 _Gryffindor Lords Suite_

Harry barely had time to drop his bag down on a chair before he was spun around by Hermione, who crossed her arms, frowning. "Well?"

Harry grinned. "When I spoke to Flitwick last week about Divinations, he gave me the option to do the course as self-study for NEWTs. I've always hated that class so I asked if I could join Ancient Runes instead."

"But you've never shown any interest in Runes…"

"That's not true, I've always found Runes fascinating, I've just never had the opportunity before now to change my electives."

"If you hated Divination and liked Runes, why did you pick Divination as an elective?" Daphne asked.

Harry sighed and quickly relayed his conversation with Flitwick. "I didn't want to lose Ron as a friend, and if he saw me doing better in class…"

Hermione scowled as she wrapped Harry in a hug. "I so want to hex that sodding oaf…"

"We'll come with you," Daphne replied with Susan nodding enthusiastically beside her.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, let's just focus on ourselves, he's not my friend anymore, I've found a better group of people to hang around with."

Hermione smiled as she pulled back giving Harry a kiss on the lips. "You're right, and just so we're clear we're not angry with you, we're actually quite proud. We were just surprised."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Harry replied with a grin.

"For that, you have to start your homework right now," Hermione retorted.

Harry sighed. "Yes, dear."

* * *

 _Thursday, September 19, 1996_

Theodore Nott was walking down the corridor towards the library; it was his free period because he'd had Astronomy the previous night. It was only the third week of term, and he was ready to murder every student and teacher in the castle. The soul transfer ritual had allowed him to outrun death several times, at the cost of several of his relatives. He'd long ago forgotten his original name, not that he cared if he continued living that was all that mattered.

What worried Nott was that his soul was beginning to decay, his stolen bodies wore out quicker each time he switched. Caracatus Nott barely survived fifty years after the soul transfer was complete and his body began to break down after only ten. The only conclusion Nott was able to draw was that Caracatus was a weak wizard, he'd already drawn that conclusion from how his wife treated him. Nott figured that was simply a failing of his personality rather than a fault of his magic, it turned out it was both.

He knew he'd have to seek out a new body soon, and he already had a candidate as Harry Potter had a Nott as an ancestor. Using the son of James and Lily Potter, the mudblood and blood traitor would be sweet revenge, especially as Potter had ruined his plans for ruling Magical Britain, once he'd disposed of the half-blood fool, Riddle.

Nott had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he'd not noticed a man coming up behind him. The first time he noticed was when he felt a wand being pressed into his back. "Walk."

"Where are we going?"

"Second-floor girl's bathroom."

Nott and his assailant walked up to the bathroom and approached the third sink, Nott heard a hiss, and the sink disappeared into the wall as a hole opened. Another hiss and the slide turned into stairs, and two ventured forward but were stopped when they reached a collapsed part of the tunnel. The man snatched Nott's wand from his belt and waved it to vanish the rocks. Finally, they arrived at a door covered in snakes, another hiss and the door opened.

Nott felt the wand dig deeper into his back as he entered the chamber and stopped. Before him was head of a vast dead Basilisk. The man behind him growled. "I'd heard rumours, but I didn't think they were true, but it seems I was incorrect, Potter somehow slew the Basilisk of Slytherin. One day he will pay for this insult."

"Who are you?" Nott demanded spinning around, he felt pale as he stared into the crimson eyes of Tom Riddle. "But you're…"

"I am aware of what I look like, circumstances forced my hand, now, bow before your lord!"

Reluctantly Nott kneeled, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe. "My Lord, I am honoured to be back in your service."

"I'm sure… Caracatus." Voldemort replied snidely.

"My lord?" Nott answered, trying to sound confused.

"I am aware of your Soul Transfer ritual, but I will not interfere with your continued quest for immortality, in that we are the same. Rise Caracatus, we have much planning to do."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **I hope this version will be more consistent with the tone of the story and Harry will be written more consistently. This will be shorter because I've thrown out my plans for the last two-thirds of the story.**

 **I apologise if the tone and direction of this story made you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention. I just let it get away from me.**

 **Also, you'll have to submit Guest reviews if you want to review this chapter, the old reviews still exist.**

Thanks for reviewing:

 **Yaw6113, FinalKingdomHearts, MrKristoffer1994, Reader of Harry Potter, WindbornesWord, Chaos Snow Kitsune, Charlee56, jkarr, Lordlexx, 90, Curran86, bet7368 (x3), Capecodcanal (x2), Cermic, Vanadir.**


	25. The Dance Macabre XXIV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or its characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.**

 **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre XXIV**

* * *

 _Parkinson Residence, G.B._

 _16 September 1996_

Edmond Parkinson stared at his guest over a glass of Ogden's Firewiskey. There was an unearned smugness about him that reminded Parkinson of his recently incarcerated Uncle. "So how can House Parkinson help House Nott this night?"

"I bring tidings from our Master," Theodore Nott replied, handing a slip of parchment to Parkinson.

"He survives…" Parkinson whispered peering at the parchment. The information provided left him in little doubt it was from Voldemort.

"He does, and he ne…requires our help," Nott said, quickly correcting himself.

"Of course, whatever he needs."

Nott nodded, taking another piece of parchment out of his robes and handed it to Parkinson. "Direct the Goblins to transfer the specified amount into those accounts by tomorrow night."

Parkinson's eyes widened. "This will leave me all but bankrupt!"

"You would dare to defy our Master?"

Parkinson scowled looking away. "No, of course not."

"Then do as you're told, when this is over you will be more than rewarded for your efforts," Nott explained as he rose from his chair.

"What is this in aid of?" Parkinson asked.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. It will all become clear soon."

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

 _19 September 1996_

Harry rubbed the back of his head and exhaled, he and Tonks were already in the Gryffindor Common Room despite the hour. Harry knew Hermione always came down early to review her homework and notes for that day's classes. Tonks peered over her book at him and chuckled to herself. "Harry, calm down, you'll wear a groove in the floor."

"Right, sorry…" Harry replied, sitting down in his usual chair by the fire. Even though he was now sitting his leg continued to shake with nervous energy. Tonks rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

A couple of minutes Hermione emerged from the Dorms, she looked tired, Harry guessed that she'd been up studying later than she should have, but he wasn't about to start Hermione's birthday off with an argument. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Harry, you're up early."

Harry nodded, his hand returning to the back of his head as he looked down at his shoes. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Harry, what have you done?"

"N-nothing! I-I mean, I've done something, but it's not bad, I think, it depends on you…"

"Harry, you're babbling." Hermione retorted, she walked towards him and wrapped Harry in a hug. "Relax, I'm sure I'll love it."

Harry nodded and returned the hug before taking Hermione's hand and leading her towards the false panel in the wall of the Common Room. Once the three of them were inside the Gryffindor Lord's Quarters, Tonks retreated to her room, and Harry took a few steps back from Hermione and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," He muttered.

"Hermione, I love you. You're the most important person in my life. I can't imagine being at Hogwarts without you beside me. So…" Harry paused kneeling in front of Hermione and pulling a velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a gold ring with three rubies on top. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione gaped at Harry looking at the ring, then him, then the ring again in rapid succession. She then dropped to her knees and wrapped Harry in a bone-crushing hug before proceeding to snog him senseless. Harry shook himself out of the Hermione induced daze a few seconds later and found that Hermione was cradling the ring box in her hands, staring at the contents adoringly. "So, is, uh, that a yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Harry another kiss. "You goof, of course, it's a yes, now put the ring on!"

Harry laughed and plucked the box out of her hands and slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger. Regaining his feet, he pulled Hermione up with him and tugged her towards the bedrooms. "I have another surprise."

What Hermione hadn't noticed when she entered was that the layout of Harry's Quarters had changed since the last time she'd been inside. Which was strange given that the last time she'd visited had been the previous evening. Regardless the layout had changed, and the bedrooms now had a small corridor that ran parallel to the door. Harry stopped at the first door and pulled Hermione up beside him. "Open it."

Hermione nodded and turned the knob, inside was a bed along the back wall, to the left a walk-in closet and the on the right a floor to ceiling bookcase. The bed was flanked on one side with a small study table and the other a bedside set of draws. Harry blushed and looked down at the floor again as he hovered at the door. "I hope its ok, I didn't want to presume but, I was hoping you would say yes so I approached the Headmistress about putting in a bedroom for you. After you went back to the Common Room, Professor Weasley came up and helped make the necessary changes. Since you're already a member of Gryffindor Professor Weasley was able to do it in your place," Harry explained, forestalling Hermione's question. "Do you like it?"

Hermione gave him a beaming smile. "I love it!"

Hermione wrapped Harry in another bone-crushing hug and once again snogged him senseless. She then left him in a daze to celebrate with the other girls. Only coming to his senses when he heard Daphne and Fleur squeal happily when Hermione told them what had happened.

"Hermione, this is great. I told you you'd be Lady Potter!" Daphne exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. "I um, we haven't talked about that. Harry simply asked me to be his wife. I don't think he meant in the magical sense, just the mundane way."

"I meant it in every way, Hermione, magically and in the mundane world. I want you to become Lady Potter," Harry explained as he emerged into the Common area.

Hermione glanced worriedly at Fleur and then back to Harry. "But, where will that leave Fleur," Hermione's eyes narrowed, Harry could see the anger building behind her eyes. "You're not planning to make her a concubine, _are you_?"

Harry raised his hands and backed away a couple of steps. "Be calm, Hermione, let me explain."

Hermione nodded but kept her eyes squarely on Harry as he spoke. "Before we left for Germany, I visited Gringotts, remember?" Harry asked, and when Hermione nodded, he continued. "It was, in part, to pick up your engagement ring, but the other reason was that Gringotts had asked me for a meeting. Chief Ragnok wanted to discuss my other Lordship."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, glancing at Daphne who shot a baffled expression back at her. "You have more than two?"

Harry nodded, walking over to the couch, indicating the others should join him, after waiting until everyone was seated, he continued. "I am the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, they're another member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but the house died out a few generations ago. One of my ancestors married a Peverell, but his father-in-law was never able to sire any male heirs. So the line died out, except technically the line survives because I am a direct descendant of that marriage. So, I have decided with her consent, that Fleur will become the Lady Peverell when we eventually marry."

"You're dead set on me becoming a Potter, aren't you?" Hermione asked with a half-grin.

"Yep, since the day I met you on the Hogwarts Express, I knew one day you'd be a Potter."

At this, Hermione's face lost its humour. "Does this mean my Dad has to sign one of those… _things_ …"

Harry sighed. "I discussed it with both your parents, Sirius, and Narcissa a few days ago, they're not happy about it but to stop the Puerblood's objecting, too much, about our marriage. And to stop them trying to stake a claim over the Potter Estate, we should sign one," Harry raised his hands to stop Hermione from going on a rant. "I know you disapprove, but Narcissa thinks it's a prudent course of action, and she the best-placed person to comment on these things."

Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Oh-kay, but I want a mundane wedding when we come of age!"

Harry grinned. "Yes, dear."

Hermione crossed her arms and muttered to herself. "You're lucky I love you, Potter."

"Well, it looks like we have plenty to celebrate at Hermione's party tonight," Tonks proclaimed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Party?"

"Ah, yeah, I meant to tell you, we've organised a birthday party for you, for tonight…"

"When did this happen?"

"Over the last few days, I asked Dobby to cater, and I invited some friends…"

"Who?"

Harry shrunk away from Hermione's penetrating stare as he answered. "Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Tracy, and Astoria."

"Fine, as long as the antics are kept to a minimum and everyone is back in their Dorms before curfew."

"Hermione Granger, the life of the party…" Tonks commented dryly.

"I am _so_ the life of the party!" Hermione protested as they walked down to breakfast together. "Right Harry?"

"Hey Neville, what do you think they're serving for breakfast?" Harry asked enthusiastically as he spotted his other best friend emerging from the Gryffindor Common Room. Tonks burst out laughing as Hermione pouted and Neville stared at them with a baffled expression.

* * *

 _Knockturn Alley, London G.B._

 _Augury's Curse_

There were many men in long black cloaks in the Augury's Curse, but few could make them billow like Severus Snape as he swept through towards the back of the bar. He sat down at a non-descript booth and glared at his companion. "You better have a good reason for summoning me this early, boy."

"I bring tidings from our Master," Theodore Nott replied, sliding a scrap of parchment across the table. "He requires your services."

"So he did survive, I'd heard rumours of Death Eaters making trips to see the Goblins in the last few days, but I was under the impression some big legislation was making its way through the Wizengamot. Am I to assume our Master has been directing these transactions?"

"All you need to concern yourself with is what the Master requires of you, nothing more," Nott retorted shortly.

"And what does our Master require of me?"

"Your loyalty and your potion brewing skills, he's confident in one but not the other."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "My loyalty to the Master has never been in question!"

"Is that why you ran to Dumbledore after he murdered Lily Potter?"

Snape looked away, the shadows hiding his face. "That's none of your concern."

"But it does make the Master pause, he could of course avail himself of another potioneer, but that would make your position in the new order a perilous one…"

Snape's face turned the colour of sour milk as he weighed his options. "Fine, what potion does the Master want me to brew?"

Nott handed Snape a slip of parchment which Snape read three times before returning his gaze to Nott. "What possible use…?"

"That is not your concern, can you do it?"

Snape gave him a short sharp nod, Nott smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Good, the Master also ordered that you begin work immediately at my family's estate. He wants you under supervision, less you grow a spine and try to warn someone what the Master is planning."

"How could I betray him to anyone when I don't know what he's planning?"

Nott gave a short shrug and rose from his seat. "I do not know, but I don't question him either, given the results of his earlier plans I think it's better to err on the side of caution."

"And what are your plans, Nott?" Snape asked.

Nott gave Snape a small grin and left without responding. Snape sat in the booth a while longer after ordering a drink. He figured it would be the last he would have as a free man for some time."

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

Harry spun around on the spot and slammed the door to his Quarters, taking a deep breath and resting his head against the door. Daphne, Hermione, Fleur, and Tonks were already inside, sitting around the coffee table and staring down at that day's Daily Prophet. His and Hermione's engagement/betrothal was splashed all over the front page. This had led of course to a deluge of both Howlers and Congratulatory notes at the breakfast table. Many of the girls from Third Year, up, had been loudly lamenting his decision all day.

But the only one Harry cared about, outside Daphne, Fleur, and Hermione, was Susan, she looked stricken when the paper landed on the Hufflepuff table, and she'd barely spoken to any of them all day. Harry had wanted to take her aside and talk to her, but everyone's over eager interest in his private life had meant he'd not gotten a chance.

"Sometimes I wish you'd kept Skeeter in that jar…" Harry said loudly.

Hermione took a sip of her water and hummed in agreement. Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You kept Rita Skeeter in a jar? Must have been a big bloody jar…"

"No, she's an unregistered Animagus, Hermione worked it out during the Tri-Wiz, she managed to catch her and keep her in a jar for a while. But Hermione let her out on the promise she would behave herself, at least where I was concerned, advice she didn't take to heart…" Harry explained.

"We should get changed, the guests will start arriving soon," Daphne announced.

As they rose to go to their respective rooms, Hermione walked over to Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to try and talk to Susan tonight?"

Harry nodded. "If she's here, yeah, after today I'm not sure she'll show up."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok that you care about her Harry, it's what makes you who you are."

Harry smiled back at her. "Is it ok though I already have you, and Daphne, and Fleur, should I be pursuing something with Susan too?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You want too?"

Hary sighed and rubbed the back of his head and then nodded. "Yeah, a bit, Susan's very pretty, and I like her personality. She's so vibrant. I want to preserve that and make sure she's happy. Would you be angry?"

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and gently took his hand in hers. "I should be, I should have run for the hills screaming a long time ago. But you have a big heart and lots of love to share, I've known that for ages, so you should pursue it if you think it'll make both of you happy. But know that even if things don't work out, you'll always have Daphne, Fleur, and I to come home too."

Harry smiled and turned to kiss Hermione gently on the lips. "Thank you."

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Daphne demanded as she exited her room in a knee-length skirt and purple top. Harry blushed and walked over, shyly kissing Daphne, briefly, on the lips. As he pulled away, he could see that she was blushing as well. The two were still getting comfortable with acts of physical intimacy, especially in front of people, even if it was just Fleur, Tonks, and Hermione.

Fleur cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Harry who rolled his eyes and walked over to Fleur, she pulled him in close and wrapped one arm around his neck and snaking the other down to get a firm grip on his ass as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The two stood there for almost a minute making out, before Harry pulled away, his face a bright red. Fleur grinned, twirling some hair in her finger. "A bit more training, and he will be the perfect lover. Fortunately, I got a head start on his education, or he would not be ready for the three of you."

Hermione and Daphne looked away, their faces now bright pink as Tonks gave Fleur a confused stare. "Three? I think you miss counted."

"Non, I did not cherie. It is only a matter of time," Fleur replied with a wink.

Tonks was saved from responding by a knock at the door, Neville had been patiently waiting at the entrance to the Gryffindor Lord's Quarters with Fred and George for the other guests so they could come up together. Members of other Houses were not allowed in unless they were accompanied by a member of the house that Lord belonged too, and only with the permission of the Headmistress.

* * *

Harry's face brightened when he spotted Susan's face among the friends he invited to Hermione's party. He immediately seized her hand and pulled her aside into his bedroom. Susan's face turned the same shade as her hair as she realised, she was in the bedroom of the boy she liked with the door closed. Harry stood in front of her and scooped her hands into his. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"I'm sorry, I just… I saw the article in the Prophet, and my emotions got all jumbled up… I was afraid that now you're engaged to Hermione you wouldn't want me anymore…"

Harry frowned, lifting his hand to tilt Susan's head up so her ocean blue eyes would reflect into his emerald. "Why would you think that?"

"I've heard horror stories from my Aunt and her friends, all the men who have wives and their _mistresses_. I don't want to be one of those girls…"

"Have I made you think that's what I want?"

Susan slipped out of Harry's grasp and walked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know what you want from me, Harry, you've never said. We've just been in this holding pattern, dancing around each other. It's like we're scared to give voice to what this is!"

"I'm not scared Susan, are you?"

"Yes! Of course, I'm scared, because admitting how I feel about you means my dreams might come true, but if I do tell you and you don't feel the same way, I… I don't want to get my heart broken Harry."

Harry walked towards Susan and took her in his. "Don't be scared Susan, I'm right here, beside you."

"Will you be there tomorrow too?" Susan asked meekly.

"Yes, if you want that."

"I do… I want that a lot."

Harry gently pulled Susan around and left a lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, they were both smiling. "You know, you're the second girl I've kissed in this room?"

"Who was the first?"

"Fleur."

Susan screwed up a nose a little. "I don't think Fleur classifies as a girl anymore. She's a woman."

Harry grinned as he led Susan to the door. "Oh, believe me, she's all woman."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Hermione's right, you're such a boy…"

* * *

Harry chuckled as the two re-entered the Common Area, Hermione was seated on the couch beside Daphne, with space between Hermione and Fleur for Harry. Susan sat down beside Hannah, who had Ginny on her other side beside Luna opposite Hermione and Daphne. At the end of the couch nearest the entrance door were Fred, and George and their respective girlfriends Alicia and Angelica who had brought Katie with them. Nearest to Harry were Neville and Astoria. He cut around Neville to sit down beside Hermione in front of a pile of presents.

"I think Hermione should open Harry's present first," Daphne declared with a grin on her face.

Harry blushed, suddenly interested in the lint on his robes. "That's ok …"

"No, I want to," Hermione insisted, reaching for the largest box on the table. She ripped off the wrapping and pulled the box open only to gasp.

"Well, what is it?" Fred asked.

When Hermione didn't respond immediately, Daphne pulled the box towards her and scooped up the contents to show everyone. It was a leather-bound edition of Hogwarts: A History. George raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it, doesn't Hermione already have a copy?"

"She does, but she doesn't have this copy," Daphne announced proudly. "It's a leather-bound self-updating first edition. There are only three in existence. One is down in the Hogwarts Library, and one is in the Ministry archive and the other…"

"The other is owned by Professor Dumbledore," Hermione finished giving Harry a piercing stare.

Harry continued staring at his robes as Hermione watched him. "I've seen you reading the one in the Library, so I asked Madam Pince about it, she told me about how rare it was and after almost begging she told me where the other two copies were. S-so it's sort of a present from both the Headmaster and me, I hope you like it."

Hermione gingerly moved the book onto her lap, picking it up so she could wrap her arms around it. "I love it."

"Careful Harry, you might have competition for Hermione's affections," George teased.

"Never," Hermione retorted, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Quite right, George, Hermione's first love will always be books," Fred added as Hermione threw a rolled-up piece of wrapping paper at them.

The other gifts included various pranking items from the twins, their girlfriends and Katie, some sweets from Neville, writing supplies from Daphne, and Fleur, handmade radish earrings from Ginny and Luna, a dragonhide wand holster from Tonks, on behalf of her parents, Tony, and Sirius, and a book on Wizarding Etiquette from Astoria.

The party lasted until just before curfew at Hermione's insistence, when they were finally alone, Hermione was standing in front of Harry's door. He smiled as he brushed some hair out of her face. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was the best, thank you," Hermione responded shyly.

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione, I wanted to make your birthday special, if only to make up for all the years I haven't."

"It's ok Harry…"

"It's not," Harry said firmly. "You're special to me, Hermione and it's your birthday, I should have made more of an effort. In future, I will."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione."

As Hermione walked away, she stopped for a moment. "You know that the Twins were joking earlier right, about the book?"

"I know," Harry replied with a smile.

"Good."

"I know books will always be your first love."

"Gah! Merlin, you're impossible, Harry James Potter!" Hermione declared loudly as Harry closed the door to his room, laughing. Hermione hurled a pillow at the door of his room in vain before stomping off to her own, trying desperately to stop the giggles from overcoming her.

* * *

 _22 September 1996_

Ginny and Luna were walking down the corridor towards their first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, they were both looking forward to it. Hogwarts had a competent Defence Professor for the first time since Remus Lupin had left. As the last student, alongside Tonks, of Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, he'd had his lessons drilled into him, and he passed on these lessons to his students, but not at the level Mad-Eye asked of him and Tonks. Ginny had wondered why until she'd heard about Cormac McLaggen challenging Professor Carlstrom to a duel during class, McLaggen had ended up hanging upside down in his boxers from the ceiling for the rest of class. Protests fell on deaf ears when it was shown to the Headmistress that McLaggen had agreed to the terms of the duel.

Ginny was brought out of her musings when Luna elbowed her in the ribs, nodding down the corridor. Ginny spotted Professor Carlstrom leaning against the door of his office, having an intimate chat with Professor Sinestra, what Professor Carlstrom couldn't see from his vantage point for Professor Heywood watching them from the other end of the corridor. Ginny saw something that had been shown in her reflection on several occasions in the past when she thought about Harry and Hermione getting together, anger that it wasn't her and sadness. Those feelings had subsided, and now she was nothing but happy for the two, and even happier she'd found someone that she loved almost as much as she'd once loved Harry. But she could still recognise those feelings in the eyes of someone else.

As Ginny and Luna sat down, Luna spoke. "She still loves him."

"Are the Wrackspurts telling you that?"

"No, my eyes did, but the Wrackspurts talk about Professors Carlstrom and Heywood often."

"Horrible gossips, Wrackspurts," Ginny commented sagely.

"Quite, I think we should take the Wrackspurts advice."

"What do they advise?" Ginny asked.

"That Professor Sinestra is looking for another notch on her bedpost, but that Professor Heywood loves him. We should help them get back together." Luna explained.

"Is this because you love a good love story, or because you used to have a crush on him?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"You had the Boy-Who-Lived, I had the Curse-Breaker," Luna countered.

"Touche."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I've been working on other projects and motivation has been lacking. I can't promise the next chapter will be out in a timely fashion, but this will get finished. I know what the end game is now, after retooling the story. It has maybe 15 chapters left. I'm not sure yet. I'll know when I get there.**

 **Someone wanted to know what the abandoned plot of the story was and I'm thinking about taking all the bits I wrote that got abandoned and putting them into a story called Dance Macabre: Abandoned Plot. I'll probably only do that once I've finished this though.**

 **Oh, and I hope you'll indulge me regarding this side plot regarding the Nick/Penny romance, it's a small side-plot, and it won't get in the way of anything the main characters are doing. It just gives Ginny/Luna and the Twins something to do.**

 **Please remember if you reviewed the redacted version of this chapter, you'll need to submit a Guest review if you want to comment on this version. Those reviews still exist in the system.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Master Warrior, hpreader1974, IrishNewton, HarmonyEveryday, Avendor, Goldzar, jmdaz44, IceBlades, Ghidorah15 (x2), gamer85, Of Dragons and Roses, Guest, Raymondjay41, INeedHelpAndFast (x3), HaywireEagle, Guest, gabrieljuarezl, jadesabrexiv, rb2312 (x10), Galagon17.**


End file.
